Arrow Through the Heart
by he-be-forgot
Summary: Serena has the gift of seeing people's soul mates and prides herself in her work.Rich boy,Darien Shields, will be her biggest target yet and she finds him as an exquisite challenge.
1. What To Do For Love

A red car pulled up against a house as woman was getting ready to leave. The rain hid her tears that had escaped as she pulled her luggage from the front door. The man behind her was begging her, but she ignored his cries of protest as she continued out the door and towards the car. A little girl watched to couple under her pink umbrella with curiosity. She noticed a gold glow that immersed around them as she saw the woman struggling with to put the bags in the car. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran across the street clutching the umbrella tightly as the wind hit. Quick as she could, she grasped onto the woman's hand. The woman stared at the little girl as she stopped her from entering the car.

"You can't leave." The little girl said as the man looked shocked to see a girl standing in between him and the lady.

"Sweetie the storm's getting worst. You should go inside." The woman said trying to get away from her beloved that broke her heart, but not wanting to hurt the little girl.

"My grandmother once told me that we are born with two arms, two eyes, two legs, two ears, almost two of everything, but only one heart because someone already has the other you just have to find it. This man whatever he has done has the other heart. Don't let him go because the separation would just cause you more pain." The girl reasoned as she saw the golden glow once again envelope against them.

"Your other heart would not hurt you so much it makes you want to run." The woman said but the little girl just shook her head.

"Haven't you seen movies? You have to go through obstacles to see if your love is true. Another saying, it's not true love until you feel and go through the pain. There is a happy ending for you." The little girl said before another woman called for her. She looked up and gave the couple a smile.

"Listen to me. Please." She said before running across the street towards another car. As it began to drive off, the woman in the front driving smiled at her granddaughter.

"You saw the golden glow. Believe me now." The little girl slowly nodded her head before turning back to see the couple hugging in the street with the shimmer still around them, as they drove off.

_13 years later..._

The little girl soon grew up and at the age of nineteen, she made it her goal in life to find love for others. At first, many believed she was a hoax, but in the society today she was not surprised. Her little business was as busy as ever and finding another person's half was harder than it looked, but in the end it was all worth it.

The end to 'Here Comes the Bride' announced a new beginning for the newlyweds walked out of the church with many everyone slowly following them. Serena smiled and clapped at her latest mission being complete. It was never complete for her until she saw the golden glow. As she watched the newlyweds drive off together, she laughed and walked towards the bus stop. She grabbed her notepad, placed a red check next to their names, before flipping a few pages and reread the progress and the things she did for them with (or without) their acknowledgment before looking at their last page. She wrote down seven letters that really didn't mean anything if one thought about it but to society it was.

"_Married!"_

Serena smiled and jumped out of the bus in joy smiling in the air believing nothing could make her happier, but accomplishing a mission. She skipped into her small office she had rented for her quest as cupid. Love was not a trivial thing for her, and to believe that there were people out there that did not believe in this rare and great emotion was shocking. As she entered the office, her 'employees' stared at her with amusement.

"Mission Accomplished?" One employee and longtime friend asked causing Serena to giggle.

"Penelope you know I have never failed on any mission to spread love and happiness to people, and I am not planning on starting now." Serena said and went back to her laptop that held her missions. She was currently working with two couples, and searching soul mates for five people.

"Remember you have to travel to Canada next week for Cathy and Danny's wedding." Penelope informed as she walked back to her small desk. Serena looked at which couple had the most improvement because that would mean she was close to the finish line. Too engrossed with her laptop, she failed to hear someone call her name.

"Serena you have a mission." The youngest in her office called out as Serena exited her current screen.

"Details please Gwen." Gwen went back to her laptop and emailed her the information she typed.

"Grandparents seeking your help for their playboy grandson, age twenty-two, business man, rude, arrogant, grandmother quotes 'Too cocky for his own good." Serena read the details of her latest target before clicking on pictures of the man.

"Transfer the call." Gwen nodded before speaking a few words and pressing a button.

"Serena speaking."

"Miss Tsukino, it is a pleasure." She heard a gruff, but friendly voice speak through the phone and she smiled.

"What's his name?" Serena scanned through the pictures of a dark haired man with a few women clinging on his arms and him with his friends. She had to admit this man was very good-looking, but those were the ones who were the greatest challenge and Serena was always up for a challenge.

"My grandson Darien Shields." The voice suddenly became feminine.

"Shields where have I heard that name before?" Serena asked herself unfortunately not very quietly because she got a response for her question.

"Darien Shields is the heir to the Shields Corporation." Serena was shocked as she typed his name in the search box and clicked on the first few results. All big businessmen must have a scandal here or there.

"** Heir to Shields Corporation was seen with on and off going girlfriend model, Madeline Blanc, in the Bahamas. The two were seen drinking cocktails and sharing kisses in the sun."**

Click!

"**Shields Swift With Action"**

**Darien Shields claimed the many hotels belonging to Ronald Thomas, who's traditional ways became his downfall. The young heir...**

Click!

"**Shields and Blanc Over...Again! Ladies the man is back on the menu once more. We all knew he wasn't committed to Blanc, but wow...only a month together before she was off to Italy."**

"When do you want us to meet?" Serena asked as she wrote down the time and place and smiled at her planner. If accomplishing a mission made her giddy then receiving a new target actually made her happier.

Jack Shields took in the immature shouts of the man in front of him neutrally and treated it as if it were any ordinary day. He sipped his coffee, it had gotten cold how long had it been sitting out? His wife followed his example flipping through the newspaper, rereading the news cover to cover. His grandson was usually quite obedient, but expressed his opinions loudly just like his father had.

"I am not going on another arranged date." Darien Shields fumed as he drank his coffee quickly, ignoring his burning tongue.

"It is not a date but a..." Jack tried to explain thanking his wife mentally as she intercepted the conversation, "Business arrangement to discuss your hobbies. I would like to see my great grandchildren before I die you know."

"I have Madeline." Darien noted once more ignoring his grandmother's eye roll.

"With her, I doubt I'll see your wedding." Wanda muttered not very quietly to her husband.

"Not to mention, Miss Blanc and yourself are not a long lasting thing. She wants her career and you simply want to have sexual relations with any pretty girl in the current area." Jack said nonchalantly ignoring his grandson's protests.

"I still love Madeline." Darien explained to his family once more as he grabbed his laptop case about to leave for work.

"Please spare me the dramatics; you are worse than your sister. Because a relationship is functional when one of them continues to break the other one's heart causing him to turn to alcohol and the double X chromosome for company." Wanda said sarcastically to her husband, but as usual was far from quiet about her opinions. Darien ignored her and continued to pack up for work.

"Your grandmother has a request." Jack called out causing Darien to sigh and stare at his grandmother.

"Impregnate one of these girls you meet up with and then I would be very happy." Wanda teased, but meant every word.

A town car pulled up to the front of the tall building with 'Shields Corporation' in large letters at the top of the building. A man pulled open the door and out came an Italian made shoe in patent leather. He stepped out and barely gave a glance at the employees that bowed to him out of respect. He ran a hand through his black hair and gave a dazzling smile at the new receptionist, who blushed madly at the acknowledgement. Darien opened the door to his office hoping for some peace and quiet only to see a man dressed in bolder clothing choices than his own sitting on his chair behind the desk.

The man smirked at his friend and laughed. "Mr. Shields, remember we have a lunch date today, try not to be late."

"Jerry just stop." Darien groaned, glaring at Jerry who was still lounging on his chair. Jerry simply smiled and gave his styled blonde hair a quick tussle before standing up and doing peculiar stretching exercises and moved to the plush couch in the office.

"Live a little man. Sometimes you could be my wing-man and sometimes I swear you have a long stick up your ass. What's wrong now?" Jerry asked.

"Granddad wants me to marry." Darien exclaimed as he slammed his office door and Jerry lifted himself from his lying position on the couch and plopped on the chair across from Darien's desk and waited for his friend to rant about marriage once more.

"I'm twenty-two years old. I don't need to get married when I could easily do so when I'm thirty. Also there is Madeline, who I will marry in the late future. I want to get married on my own time not when my grandparents want me to. They keep arguing about seeing their grandchildren and what not but have they bugged my sister about it? Well of course not because she lives in Malibu on the beach house." Darien ranted to his friend, who sat and listened like he always did.

Jerry Hays was the first friend he ever had back when they were only five years old. Jerry always had his back along with his other friends he met a year after Jerry. His family owned one of the largest medicine companies in the world with herbal remedies that were from ancient times or so they claimed it to be. Jerry was glad his family could care less about what he did as long as they had the money to cover up his many scandals.

"What did they do this time?" Jerry asked nonchalantly while playing with his cell phone.

"Set me up on a _business_ lunch to discuss about I quote my grandmother 'hobbies and what not." Darien emphasized the business as Jerry laughed at his friend's expense.

"So it's either they are setting you up with a girl that matches their standards, a therapist, or believe it or not could only be business." Jerry listed as Darien groaned.

"Relax man. Madeline knew what she was getting into and she is okay with you playing around with girls because of all the crap she puts you do and don't give me that look. If it's a girl and if she is one of those goody goody types and is not hot what so ever...let her down easy. If she has an IQ of a boulder and is drop dead gorgeous, be happy because it is an easy lay and you need it especially from that argument last week. If it is a therapist, well your grandparents finally took my advice." Jerry said patting his friend on the back and quickly avoiding his punch.

"Mr. Shields, Mr. Hays, the conference meeting is about to begin." His longtime secretary informed the two as they began to exit Darien's office space.

"So I dump the girl, do her, talk about my problems, or talk about business?" Darien asked deadpanned at his friend's absurd ideas. He wondered why he wasn't committed yet.

Darien walked into the restaurant his grandparents made him go to. He groaned and walked into the restaurant and waited for the hostess to escort him to the person he would talk about what not and his hobbies with. A red-haired girl, probably in college rushed towards him and greeted him with the hostess sunny smile.

"My name is Molly and I'll be your server this afternoon. How many?" Molly asked eagerly with a slight accent.

"I'm supposed to meet someone. I am Darien Shields..." Darien explained before Molly's eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Mr. Shields! Oh my friend was talking about meeting you! She is a miracle worker I swear." Molly yelped and led him to the outdoor area of the restaurant. Miracle worker? The over excited waitress pointed out to a petite girl sitting in the back with a blue notepad in front of her. She had extremely long blonde hair and he thought his friends had long hair. They were styled in odd pig tails with two large meatballs positioned at the top of her head. She was talking quickly with a waiter, who wore large glasses. He walked up to the small girl, who had managed to drop her glass of water on the glasses clad waiter.

"Hello." Darien greeted with confidence, so this was a date he thought at first before he met the girl's scrutinizing look.

"Taller in person, but I know plenty of girls that wear heels." The blonde girl said more to herself as she scribbled on her notepad as a reminder.

"Hello Mr. Shields, I am Serena Tsukino, your guide through this painful journey you are about to endure." Serena explained using her arms to gesture the journey. Darien stared at her oddly. So Jerry was right for once, a therapist.

"Look lady, I don't have any problems and whatever my grandmother told you is a lie and I really don't need help." Darien explained and was about to get up and leave.

"Could have fooled me." Serena muttered intending on him to hear.

"I don't need you. I am not suicidal and...I wasn't abused emotionally or physically, I have nothing for you." Darien exclaimed still standing on his feet and looking down on the girl, who was not affected at all.

"Let's see you're a player, but you have a somewhat steady girlfriend. You are rude, but at the same time polite from what your grandparents tell me. You are arrogant and I have nothing to counter that. Also I hope you won't kill yourself and cry when I tell you what I honestly think. Mr. Shields, you have plenty of problems." Serena observed as she repeated mantras in her head to tell her to calm down. Her temper has been her downfall many times and was determined not to do so especially with such an exquisite challenge.

"I don't need a therapist so buzz off." Darien said forcing a smile, mentally cursing himself at the manners his grandmother had instilled in him. Serena stared at him in disbelief ignoring her mantras now.

"I am not a therapist and if you need one I know people who are great at diagnosing your paranoia, I am practically cupid and I am here to find you your soul mate so sit your lovely butt down and hush." Serena screamed before staring at Darien and forcing herself to calm down. Darien looked at her in shock as he slowly sat down.

"Alright here is my job. I will set you up with various people you may be compatible with and see if there are any sparks. Soul mates are usually in the same area and I believe yours is out there are well." Serena explained while Darien still looked at her like she was crazy.

"Madeline Blanc is it for me. When we are both ready to settle down, we will so I don't need a nosy match maker." Darien replied coldly, but Serena looked skeptical.

"I need to see you and your honey together to see if she is who you are meant to be with and we'll see, but I promised your grandparents my word so until then I need you to cooperate with me." Serena demanded and began to plot in her mind.

"I don't need you, crazy person. I'm doing fine on my own and I don't need a meatball head to tell me who I am to marry because she or he is my supposed soul mate." Darien fumed and left the restaurant in a huff as Serena sat there thinking over his words.

"Did that prick just call me meatball head?"

"Wanda Shields is going to be pissed." Jerry said to his friend as they sat in a private booth at one of the most exclusive clubs in the nation. Darien drank his glass and glared at his friend who bursted out in laughter as he retold the events of lunchtime.

"Whatever I meant every word to that meatball head." Darien grumbled before Jerry could ask, a tall man stumbled into their booth.

"Graceful." Jerry laughed as he received a not so friendly hand gesture. Nate smirked as he got into the booth and sipped the red colored drink in his hand.

"I'm surprised you're early Benton." Darien said as his friend simply shrugged and moved his long mahogany colored hair to his back.

"Last night, not the greatest." Nate winced and Jerry did the same as Darien knew the feeling, but laughed at his expense.

"I've had those nights. When you think, wow she may be a goddess in bed only to be disappointed and realize it was beer goggles." Jerry said sympathetically, but Nate punched him for his response.

"Not that. My dad gave me the 'You are now twenty-three years old grow up' speech again." Nate complained as his friends gave him sympathetic looks because they could relate.

Nate Benton was heir to a large restaurant chain in the nation. His parents were both successful chefs, working their way up the latter until they had owned five star restaurants around the world, for the past twenty years and expected Nate to do the same once he was out of college, but Nate had other plans. He enjoyed business, but he wanted to enjoy his youth causing complications between his father and himself. He was also one of the best cooks in the galaxy probably the only thing he took from his parents.

"So Darien, Jerry says Wanda Shields set you up once more." Nate said trying to put off the subject off himself and succeeding when his friends knew what he was doing.

"It wasn't a date and grandmother was right it was business with a nosy, blonde lunatic." Darien scowled and gulped down the rest of his drink. Two men joined them in the booth and were greeted by the rest of them.

"So who was this girl?" Nate asked once more acknowledging his friends before turning his full attention back to Darien.

"Jerry how many times do I have to tell you not to text me when I am at the hospital?" One of their friends, Zane Burke, lectured but Jerry simply laughed. Zane Burke came from a long line of doctors and was following that exact path of his family tree. He was always under a lot of pressure with medical school and was the youngest out of the five.

"What are you going to do? Give me a detention." Jerry mocked his friend's status in school and laughed while greeting his other friend, Kael Pierce, glared at his friend's slap on his shoulder.

"What's up with you Kael?" Darien asked causing the rest of them to turn at him.

"Don't want to talk about it, so Shields how was your date?" Kael Pierce came from a long family of lawyers. He was like Zane, following that same path of becoming a successful lawyer. Kael was usually a stoic man because of his family's nature was to hide emotions from the world, but he with his friends, he could relax around them. He was the big brother in their small group.

"It wasn't a date. Grandmother set me up with a matchmaker." Darien glared at his empty cup as his friends took in the news.

"What about Madeline?" Zane asked as Darien shrugged.

"She said she was supposed to find me my 'soul mate'." Darien quoted

"Those don't exist, but was she worthy?" Jerry questioned Darien quite seriously, but Darien ignored the question.

"Why don't you just go with it?" Kael asked Darien, who looked at him as if he had just started to act like Jerry.

"What?" Darien was shocked by his friend's suggestion.

"He has a point. Go with it, Mrs. Shields won't be pissed, matchmaker would say Madeline is the one if you pay her enough, your grandparents won't stop it because they got a 'professional' to analyze the relationship for them, and marrying Madeline would still be in your plans only dear Wanda would not be sneering about her loudly as she walks down the aisle." Zane concluded and finished his drink.

"You treated that problem like a math equation," Nate began and placed his hand on Zane's shoulder, "I worry about you."

Darien stalked his way towards the small office building during lunch. It wasn't hard to find the damn thing with their cutesy sign, baby blue with a few clouds and a large baby cupid. He marched his way towards the only door behind the office with the name Serena Tsukino pasted on the glass and opened the door to see the blonde devil on the phone.

"I'll call you back." Serena hung up on the phone to see her challenge at her doorway.

"I'll do it." Darien scowled at Serena, who smiled as if Christmas had come early.

"Perfect."

**Review Please! I will also have Senshi x Shitennou later on.**


	2. Love is My Specialty

**Hello people! So sorry for late updates, but I really needed to update my first story as well. Thank you for reviews, alerts, and favorites! I have school so later updates.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

"I have a few conditions I need to lay down though." Darien smiled as Serena's excited smile faded into a frown.

"I am practically a master when it comes to love and you are restraining me?" Serena questioned, completely offended.

"Yep," Darien replied with the 'p' sound, "My girlfriend is first."

"According to the daily business celebrity gossip, you two are currently separated making her your ex giving me full rights to make you do whatever the hell I want." Serena retorted as Darien rolled his eyes.

"Firstly I need you to tell my grandparents, my grandmother especially, that Madeline and I are made for each other when Maddie comes back. Secondly I accept the many dates I will be forced to endure to keep up this act and thirdly you cannot tell me who I am supposed to be with because even if this lady you pair me up with is supposedly my 'soul mate', I refuse simply because your word doesn't exactly assure me. Do we have a deal?" Darien asked as he took in Serena's look of disbelief.

"First off I will not allow you to tarnish my name by making me lie to your grandparents, I need to see Madeline, secondly I am not going to set you up with some random prostitute on the street because I can easily tell who you will get along with and thirdly you will not be refusing when you meet your soul mate because you're meant to be and you have this feeling of that." Serena said becoming increasingly somber at the last part of her speech.

"How much do you want?" Darien asked as he grabbed his check book from his inside coat pocket. This was still business after all and money solved everything.

"What?" Serena asked in disbelief at the insufferable man in front of her.

"How much do you want to get you to tell my family that it's Madeline?" Darien answered as Serena gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Your entire inheritance how about that?" Serena snapped as walked to his chair in front of her. Darien however was shocked by her outburst. This never happened, everyone had a price that could easily be bought.

"Love is not a business deal and unlike others I take it very seriously. Love is that feeling you get that is different for every person because it comes in so many forms. It's not something you take advantage of because in the end that feeling is just brilliant and the happiness that comes with it is extraordinary." Serena explained before quickly leaving her office leaving Darien to sit alone.

"I hate him!" Serena exclaimed to her circle of friends and they allowed her to rant about her newest client.

"Whatever I'm done, so Ami how's med school?" Serena asked as she immersed herself in their daily activities.

"There is one particular person I believe is my greatest competition. He is a few years older than me, but I heard from Greg that he was graduating from medical school in a year from now, but he looked so young." Ami Mizuno replied indifferently as her friends' jaws dropped.

"Are you serious? You practically graduated high school when you were only in ninth grade are you sure?" Another one of their friends, Lita Kino, asked shocked.

"It just means I have to study harder and he transferred from the hospital slash medical school, Capital Heights, north from here. Bertie Jenkins told us during rounds that he was ranked number one out of all the students there and Capital Heights is a great hospital and school, but only the top elite get in." Ami explained calmly as she allowed her friends to say encouraging words or bad mouth the man.

"Didn't you get into Capital Heights?" The girl in the laptop screen, Rei Hino, questioned.

"I did, but it was too far and I didn't want to stay in a dorm. I enjoy my privacy and I would miss you all." Ami told them as her friends broke out into smiles.

"I got accepted to the Madison Crystal's Culinary School." Lita exclaimed excited as she dropped a ripped envelope on the table.

"Congrats Lita."

"Yay!"

"That's amazing!"

"Are you going this fall?"

"Yep and it's a full scholarship so I don't have to worry about all of the expenses and how to pay for them. I can simply enjoy the learning experience and also some of their students even get internships and chef masters at restaurants like Go Lucky Kitchen, Round Off, or Cassie's. All five-star restaurants!" Lita continued as she grinned.

"What about you Mina?" Lita asked the blonde who almost collapsed on the table.

"Remember that big project I told you I was part of? Madame Clarrisa's wedding dress? Well they moved up the wedding meaning moving up the deadline and now they want all of our designs by this Friday and we can't even agree on fabric let alone a design." Mina ranted before banging her head against the table once more.

"I'll help you tomorrow how about that?" Serena proposed, but her blonde counterpart shook her head.

"I have to meet my parent's lawyers tomorrow because of this whole divorce thing and now they are dragging me into it." Mina complained her head still on the table.

"Rei how's Europe?" Mina muttered from arms as Rei Hino sighed dramatically in response. Being a screen instead of in personal had its setbacks.

"I told you it would be a challenge balancing modeling and school." Ami scolded lightly.

"I know and I have that large essay to write in English not to mention a photo shoot tomorrow after my classes. Joy, but pays for college." Rei tried to reason with herself as Serena turned her head to the laptop.

"Rei, what was your agency again?" Serena asked.

"Equistep why?" Rei asked puzzled as Serena began to type away on the laptop and smirked as she found her answer.

"Because that is also Madeline Blanc's agency." Serena replied victoriously as she shrunk Rei's screen and pulled up the agency website with Madeline's pretty face as the cover of the company.

"I forgot Madeline is in Rome, I've talked to her a few times and she's pretty nice." Rei explained and turned around as she heard a loud knock.

"I'll talk to you all later." Rei waved before she shut off her webcam.

"Why did she have to move?" Mina asked not expecting an answer.

"Because her father wanted her to even when she still disagrees with him and would rather much be here with her grandfather she cannot because her father will sue and her grandpa will lose everything simply because of his connections to various people in the system and he is one of those politicians as well." Ami answered still reading her textbook.

"It was a rhetorical question, I know why." Mina said waving off Ami, who rolled her eyes at her textbook.

"Serena stop." Lita ordered seriously as Serena smiled innocently.

"I'm not doing anything." Serena answered sickeningly sweet as her friends groaned.

"Don't meddle in their relationship Serena. I love you, but sometimes your plans are...to put it nicely extreme." Ami lectured looking away from her textbook.

"Especially when you drag us into it remember Sammy's first Valentine's day after puberty." Mina reminded as the rest of them groaned at the memory.

"I was not that bad." Serena replied trying to down play the whole thing as her friends simultaneously shook their heads.

"You stuffed the poor girl's locker with teddy bears before making it rain rose petals and you also embarrassed him in front of the whole school." Ami reminded.

"I skipped my lunch because of your insane plan and you made Rei miss the bus." Mina exclaimed as the waiter set down another milkshake.

"I skipped my lunch _date _because of you." Lita emphasized the date, but Serena waved them off.

"Number one you all joined me with that long plan, secondly I bought you a pretzel after school to make up lunch and my cousin gave Rei a ride home, and lastly he wasn't your soul mate." Serena answered as she began to plot.

"So Madeline's your 'soul mate'?" Jerry laughed as his friends all met at his house, the term was used quite loosely.

"I'm working on it." Darien typed on his computer to find out all about this 'cupid'. He clicked on the website and saw a splash of pastel colors and the blonde devil smiling brightly while holding...an arrow. How typical.

"I know that girl." Zane pointed to the picture as he cleaned his glasses. Darien quickly looked at him with eager eyes.

"How do you know her?" Kael asked as they all began to crowd around the laptop.

"Serena Tsukino, I tutored her when I was a senior." Zane looked back and shook his head at the memories.

"What happened?" Nate asked placing an arm around his friend who shuddered.

"I have still have nightmares about that girl." Zane exclaimed as Jerry laughed loudly.

"How can a small little girl give you nightmares? Was she too blonde?" Jerry joked as Zane glared at him.

"She is impossible to teach. An attention span of a fish, which is about a few seconds, and you have to explain things a great number of times and even then she is asking irrelevant questions. I was tutoring her in physics and she asked, why would anyone in the world calculate the force of a person falling down a building, shouldn't we be trying to talk them out of it. She's not dumb, just has attention issues." Zane explained as Jerry laughed.

"I remember that mental break down you had before final exams. Was that because of her?" Nate asked as Zane nodded quickly.

"So do you still talk to her?" Darien asked seriously ignoring Jerry's loud laughter.

"Sometimes, she does force me to be involved with her schemes, but she is the real thing." Zane answered, remembering the miracle work she made.

"How does it work?" Darien questioned still skeptic about the whole cupid business.

"She sort of just knows who you're supposed to be with, but until she sees it, she sets people up with various other people that are possibly your soul mate and every date they are on, they will usually like their company, but there is this feeling you get when you encounter your soul mate. It's sort of confusing to explain. It defies the laws of nature." Zane tried to explain scratching his head.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Nate shared as Darien looked at him with disbelief.

"Has she ever tried to set you up?" Kael asked Zane who slowly nodded.

"She set me up with Rachel." Zane answered as Jerry choked on his drink.

"Cupid set you up with Rachel Davis? Weren't you two together for like ever?" Jerry asked as Zane placed his glasses on his face.

"No it was more like a year, but there was a time I believed I would marry her. Look Darien the dates she sets you up with won't be that bad simply because well, you like them. Sometimes she will throw caution into the wind and will pair you up with someone who is so different from you, but she is effective. As long as you don't take this thing as a joke you two won't have a problem." Zane advised.

"So I go along with her 'powers' and then what do I tell Maddie? She's coming back in three months." Darien questioned as Jerry groaned.

"Three months, wow that's not long at all. You know just around 90 something days." Jerry retorted sarcastically.

"Just do what she says and even if Madeline is not your soul mate, she'll back off when she realizes you are happy." Zane told Darien.

"Really?"

"No." Darien stared at the blonde in front of him.

"I already told you once and I'll say it again, I am not going to lie to your family." Serena answered typing away on her computer as she ignored her 'client'.

"Look we'll compromise like any other great war general. When Miss Blanc comes back, you will be set free and if you two are actually as happy as you say both of you are, I'll let you go even if she isn't your soul mate and to save my image I'm not saying anything to your family. Besides you'll meet her one day or _him_." Serena explained nonchalantly as Darien glared at his opponent. Serena allowed her eyes to meet his and flashed a large fake smile.

"I have nothing to say if you go that way because love is love either way and I never judge." Serena placed a hand under her chin and gazed at him.

"What do I have to do for this agreement of ours to work?" Darien responded as he sat down across from the blonde.

"Simply abide by my rules." Serena replied tapping her foot and stared at Darien.

"No!" Darien exclaimed as he stormed out of the cafe as Serena quickly followed him, but not before reassuring the girl in the restaurant that they will come back.

"You said you will follow my rules. One of them requires you to go on the many dates I will set you up with and you have to do it." Serena seethed as she ran after him.

"You said that, but I did not agree to participate." Darien yelled back as he stomped to his car. As he opened the door, the blonde had flown in front of him and shut it.

"You really hurt her feelings when you stormed out of there. She was a nice girl." Serena crossed her arms and glared up.

"She owns 3 cats and that was all she talked about. Her cats!" Darien retorted and tried to make a move the monster from the front of his car.

"Fine I suppose she was not exactly your type, but it was crunch time and I had set you up with someone, but don't hurt the people I set you up with." Serena responded and moved to the other car door.

"I never said I will participate." Darien repeated, but the blonde succubus would not give up.

"Look! I don't want to do this either, but I gave your family my word and I never break a promise..." Serena's gaze was not on him, but over his shoulder. He turned and saw a guy getting out of a white Mercedes Benz. He had light brown hair and his eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses as he walked towards a coffee shop nearby. He turned back to Serena, who had a dreamy look on her face as he disappeared through the reflective windows.

"What's wrong with you? And not the obvious." Darien voiced, waiting for the screeching.

"Collin Henley, campus cutie and the boy next door that every girl wants. He's graduating this year." Serena giggled as she stared at his retreating form back to his white car.

"I thought I had problems, I mean not as crazy as yours, but still. I admit defeat you beat me with higher chance of mentality issues in the near future." Darien snorted, but Serena grinned and skipped to his car. Once they were in the car, Serena resumed back to business. They got out in front of a tiny restaurant in a corner.

"What's this?" Darien demanded, but the smile was still plastered on her face.

"I need to know your type so you will be speed dating this evening. Fifteen minutes for each date." Darien groaned as Serena dragged him to the restaurant like a mother with a disobedient child.

"Okay so this is how it..." Darien quickly dragged Serena behind a plant. She glared at him, but he was too busy looking through the leaves of the plant and above.

"What's your problem?" Serena exclaimed, but Darien's hand clamped over her mouth. He placed a finger on his lips to make a quiet gesture as he slowly let his hand fall. He pointed to a brunette with a short sequined black dress and tall heels. Her hair was quite voluminous and her face was covered in makeup.

"She was one of my one night stands. She's crazy." Darien whispered as they both observed through the plant like explorers observing a dangerous animal. Serena gave him a questioning look.

"She thinks I love her and I want to marry her because of our one night, which wasn't very good, and I tried to let her down easy, but it won't register so I made it harsh. I left her crying and now if we meet up she will be all like 'Do you believe in fate?' and I will say even harsher words to her leaving her having a mental breakdown." Darien clarified as Serena gave him a disbelieving look and walked out behind the plant. She pulled Darien's hand and pulled him into the open.

"I'm sure she's over it and it was your fault you gave her the wrong impression. So stop sprouting nonsense." Serena retorted and heard a high pitched voice behind her.

"_Darry? Is that you? I've missed you!"_

"Shit." Darien muttered under his breath and did something he would have never done if it had not been that large alcoholic drink he had earlier that distorted his decision skills and his crazy one night stand three feet away from him. He grabbed Serena and kissed her.

**As much as I love alerts and favorites, I love feedback more. SO REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Psychos

**Hello people! Thank you so much for the favorites, alerts, and reviews, I love feedback so please review.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

* * *

><p>Darien and Serena stared at each other wide eyed as their lips touched. Serena heard a screech and a sob before Darien let her small frame go. Serena stared at her client with her mouth open before she slapped him across the face...hard. Darien held his hands over his cheek as he screamed a flurry of curses before bending down and repeating those exact words in various languages.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Serena screamed causing them to become a spectacle in front of the fancy restaurant.

"Instinct." Darien muttered before he felt a whack across his head as he stood up, he was attacked by whacks, punches, kicks, and other forms of physical violence females have performed on males throughout history, and not in _that _kind of way.

"Would you quit hitting me crazy lady." Darien exclaimed, shielding his face from the acts of violence.

"Do not EVER put your lips on mine!" Serena shouted as they made their way to his car after being _esco__rted _out of the premises and being put on a lifetime ban.

"Like I would ever kiss you again blondie. I find tarantula with all of their little legs and eyes far more attractive." Darien retorted as he started up his engine.

"I would rather be locked up in prison with a bear then kiss your ass." Serena replied as he pulled up to her office. Serena slammed the door shut as Darien, immaturely, stuck his tongue out and drove off into the night. As he pulled up to his home he noticed another car parked in front as well. As he entered, he saw his grandmother sitting by herself as he glanced up at him.

"How did you like my present?" Darien shook his head as he stomped up the stairs, getting angrier as he heard her soft laughter. As he opened the door to his room he noticed a figure sitting on his desk chair, reading one of his reports. She looked up and smiled before brushing her dark hair behind her, Darien noticed the small glint in her dark green eyes as she stalked her way towards him.

"Hello Darien." The charming voice spoke his name, but he knew what hid under her calm expression.

"Trista, how's domestic life treating you?" Darien growled as he walked away from her dark eyes and observing expression.

"Grandmother raised us with manners, shouldn't you respect you elders?" Trista teased challenging Darien to their favorite pastime.

"You are only four years older than me and you're not my elder, you're my sister." Darien retorted as he prepared to shower at the same time glaring at his sister.

"What are you doing here? You're married; no one is dying, in the hospital, or currently being shipped to a mental institution." Darien asked as he saw his sister smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Darien demanded getting angrier as Trista just laughed at him.

"I haven't seen you face to face for half a year now and you never change. Even when I left for boarding school in South Korea and came back, you haven't changed a bit." Trista answered as she laughed at his expression.

"How's Madeline?" Trista nonchalantly asked, but Darien understood the hidden meaning of those simple words.

"Stop." Darien demanded.

"What am I doing that repulses you as so?" Trista answered innocently, but she had a hidden fire in her eyes.

"I know both you and grandmother hate Madeline and wished I moved on, but I'm not." Darien replied, but his sister held her ground.

"I do not hate her simply because I still do not know her full personality; only strongly dislike from a few of her various actions." Darien glared at his sister as she sat on his bed ignoring it.

"You deserve better." Trista repeated once more.

"She makes me happy and I will spend the rest of my life with her one day." Darien answered strongly under Trista's skeptical gaze.

"She always chooses her career over you and one day, she will break your heart and leave you permanently for the flashing cameras and limelight, while you stand on the altar alone." Trista replied as she calmly walked away from her younger brother.

* * *

><p>Serena muttered to herself all afternoon as she went from one class to the other, ignoring the questioning looks of her classmates. Lita was going to culinary school, Ami was in pre-med, Mina attended the same school except her classes were in the art department, which was west of campus instead of east like Serena's classes, and Rei was in another country, but it wouldn't have mattered if she attended the same school for she was majoring in physiology. Serena and Mina usually met during lunch at campus, but today was different. Today she had to meet Mina at Parten's Law Firm, where Mina's parents were settling their divorce, splitting everything including Mina. Serena quickly ran to the soon to be closed elevator and was about to thank the person before realizing who it was.<p>

"Zane!" Serena squealed with delight as Zane rubbed his ear.

"You never change Sere." Zane replied as he felt himself be pulled into hug. He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the petite blonde.

"It has been so long. How are doctor dreams coming along?" Serena asked eagerly.

"I finally have competition. A girl your age is giving me a run for my money, but I am still number one." Zane answered nonchalantly as Serena gasped.

"Bluish hair, head usually in a textbook?" Serena questioned as Zane nodded his head.

"Yes, do you know her?" Serena nodded and grinned widely.

"She is one of my best friends, Ami is her name and she is single." Serena said raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No thank you I am going to stick with my casual dating and one night stands for a while." Zane joked, but his eyes held sadness.

"It's been three years; don't you think it's time?" Serena asked as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Here's our floor. Who are you meeting?" Serena shook her head at his sudden subject change, but did not question any farther.

"My friend Mina, her parents are divorcing and it is starting to be pretty big. Who are you meeting?" Serena replied as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I think my friend is working on your friend's case. He said it was divorce that should have been finalized two weeks ago before an incompetent secretary said something and it dragged on." Zane explained as they heard yelling in one of the rooms.

"Lisa really isn't that immature of you?"

"Hatori who's the one that cheated?"

"I was drunk!"

"Not an excuse!"

Serena shook her head at her friend's parents. From what Mina told her of her parents, this had been going on for ages and her father cheating was the reason her mother finally had for divorcing him, now they were dealing with all of their problems since the beginning of their relationship. She turned her head when she heard the door open and out came a composed Lisa Aino, her blonde hair still in a tight bun and a stern Hatori Aino in an impeccable suit. Mina came out shaking her head as her parents left the building, leaving her to talk to the lawyers.

"You okay?" Mina nodded and sighed as she turned back to the lawyers.

"Remember you are now an adult Miss Aino. Your parents don't have much of a say only that you live in their home, which would soon become your father's, so you are here to simply determine who you will live with for the remainder of your school career or you could move into a dorm and you would not be in your parents' business anymore." The older man informed as Mina nodded.

"I am still thinking it over Mr. Paten." Mina replied as Mr. Paten nodded and gave Mina a sympathetic smile.

"Mina you could always stay with us." Mina smiled and shook her head.

"Uncle Artemis I don't want to burden you and cousin Diana, but I'll think about it." Artemis smiled and turned to the other man and handed him a file and left.

"I don't believe we've met, Zane Burke." Zane said politely as he shook Mina's hand.

"I've heard you suffered from a mental breakdown because of her." Mina replied as she smiled with amusement as Zane dismissed the question by walking away with the younger white haired man.

"Who's your friend?" Serena asked holding two sack lunches and swinging them as she glanced at the man behind her friend with eager eyes.

"Kael Pierce is my uncle's student." Mina explained as they stared at Zane and Kael in quiet conversation.

"Hello handsome." Serena giggled as she saw Mina blush.

"Unavailable for one thing he is my uncle's student and I am technically his client and at Uncle's firm there are various rules regulating that, and every time I talk to him, he is a statue." Mina groaned as she popped a truffle into her mouth.

"He seems to be friends with Zane. I could get you in." Serena suggested, raising her eyes, but Mina simply sighed.

"Even if he was interested, again I am his client." Mina repeated.

"So guess what I found out, Zane is in the same medical school Ami is in." Mina gasped as Serena nodded her head.

"Doesn't matter our Ami will crush him." Mina shouted causing many odd glances at their direction. Serena laughed before she heard her name behind her. She almost screamed as she saw Collin Henley jog his way towards her. Mina's mouth dropped as she spotted the boy and giggled at Serena, who was wearing a wide smile across her face.

"Hey Serena." Collin greeted as he smiled at the girls.

"Hi Collin." Serena replied, cursing herself for not saying something cleverer to impress the boy with her mind.

"We were both gone the day Professor Smith assigned lab partners and he put us together, do you want to meet after classes today?" Collin asked as Serena nodded nonchalantly, but her insides held fluttering and sickness, but the good kind.

"Sounds like a plan." Serena agreed calmly as he waved good-bye and his fan girls began to follow him once more, glaring at Serena as they left. Serena grinned throughout the rest of the day as she anxiously sat in her seat, waiting for class to end. Once it did, she rushed out the door, across the fountain, down some stairs, to the lab, where she waited for Collin to meet her.

"Hey Serena." Serena turned and saw Collin adorned in white, looking much like an angel as the sunlight hit his face. He smiled at her as Serena tried not to melt at his feet. She saw his many fan girls hiding in trees or staring at them from a distance, glaring at Serena, envious of her position at that time.

"Is Professor Smith in here?" Serena asked the assistant that worked there, who blushed at the sight of the man next to her.

"Yes he has informed me of your visit and has left instructions for you two on the counter." She informed as she her cheeks stained a light pink, as Collin smiled at her. Collin politely thanked the girl, who blushed furiously and shyly smiled.

Serena couldn't believe that today she would spend hours with this man that had occupied her dreams for the past two years, from their wedding to their two children. It was practically a story out of a princess book that she had read as a child and now, she was with her prince.

"Alright thank goodness he had already given the data table for us, all we need to do is complete the questions and we would probably leave here in an hour at the least." Collin examined his clock as he smiled at Serena, making her swoon for him even more. They got to work and just as Serena was about to explain number 6, the door flew open and in came their crazy science professor. He was in his early thirties, messy brown hair, joyful eyes, and a mad smile. He always wore a bright blue suit with a different tie, but as wacky as he seemed, he was a genius, a mad one, but a genius none the less. Today his tie had a spaghetti and meatball theme to it and he smiled happily at his students.

"Young minds! As happy as I am to see you so eager about the wonderful world of Dalton and Newton, what are you doing in my classroom?" Professor Smith asked moving his eyes to each of them.

"We were gone on Tuesday and you told us to come finish the lab." Serena explained looking puzzled at her professor.

"I did?" He questioned, frowning a bit and scratching his head.

"Sir, it was only yesterday." Collin tried to not offend the man, but it was quite difficult.

"Oh right! Mind's not as great it was before," He looked at their papers, "This seems alright, I accept it, not the best when it comes to organization, now where did I place that paper clip." He said more to himself as Serena tried her best not to laugh at her professor. He located his paper clip and turned back to his student, with his usual happy smile and mad glint in his eye.

"You can leave now; jail time is over, enjoy your freedom." Collin and Serena stifled a laugh and quickly left the mad man.

"Tell Amelia I said hello Professor." Serena yelled back as Professor Smith nodded and waved good bye.

"Amelia?" Collin questioned as they walked out of the building.

"Amelia Smith is his wife. I set them up together a couple years ago." Serena explained as Collin nodded.

"How does your business work?" Collin asked.

"Well I have this gift of seeing a person's soul mate. My grandmother has the same gift, but she was always a lot more powerful I suppose. I can see all of the people that could be your soul mate or if they are related to your soul mate somehow and I just simply bring the two together." Serena clarified glancing up at Collin. She was beginning to ramble, thank goodness she stopped herself.

"That's amazing, I would like that gift." Collin joked as they two began to laugh. They walked around campus a few more times, but stopped when Serena's heel snapped. She tripped and collided with his hard body as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Serena lectured herself for being so clumsy and risked looking up in his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown as she gazed into them and was glad he was not judging her for her fault.

"Are you alright?" Collin asked with concern as he helped straighten out Serena's body. Serena blushed and quickly looked down, but regretted it as soon as she took in the horrendous sight. Her black heels were ruined and they were perfect at the time of their death. Perfectly broken in, three inches, velvet, and the ability of dressing up and down with them. At least they had died for a worthy cause.

"Fine, but I don't think I can walk with a broken shoe." Serena said dangling the heel in front of him. Collin took the heel and smiled as a light bulb popped in his mind. He grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her in the same direction of his car. He opened the trunk and took out large sneakers and handed them to her. Serena stared at the shoes with a puzzled look.

"Borrow them and you can give them to me once you are done with them."

* * *

><p>Serena quickly ran up the drive way of the large mansion like house in her (well technically not hers) shoes. She panted as a maid let her in the house and her first thought was it was more exquisite then an art museum. There were various aesthetic pieces of art around the home and on the staircase was a stunning woman staring at her with a small smile. She had long black hair with a few green tints, but still made her look like a member of high society, tall, and beautiful eyes-that were sort of reddish colored, with a hint of black.<p>

"You must be Serena." The woman said with a large amount of charm that could only be taught in the high society world.

"Yes and may I ask who you are." Serena questioned politely as the woman walked down the stairs and held her hand.

"Forgive me; I was raised with more manners than that. I am Trista Shields, Darien's sister." Serena's eyes widened as she shook Trista's hand stiffly. How could she be related to _that_? She was the face of high class society while Darien was the rude, arrogant, monster of the underworld. She looked up and saw Darien descending from the stairs with more of a stomp instead of his sister's light footsteps. He scowled at his sister's direction before glaring at Serena's. Serena returned the glare followed with an eye roll.

"Alright, I will leave you two with your business, remember brother," Trista turned and stared down Darien, "Cooperation." As Trista left the two, Serena pointed to the stairs in disbelief.

"She's your sister?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah so?" Darien questioned almost defensively as he sat down on the couch.

"She's so….I don't know, but a lot better then you." Serena replied as he stuck out his tongue at her causing Serena to laugh.

"What are you laughing at air head?" Darien scowled making her laughs get louder.

"Sticking out your tongue, really how old are you?" Serena asked giggling at his scowl.

"You said you have a practice for me." Darien tried to sound professional, but he just sounded like a moody teenager.

"Right, okay so your type is sort of mixed to me so I prepared a slide show and you have to tell me your honest opinion about each of these women and remember open mind." Serena explained as she began to prepare the slideshow, ignoring Darien's skeptical look.

"Fine."

"No." Darien said as Serena showed him the 6th picture and description of the girl. She had long black hair, green eyes, and from the description enjoyed rock climbing and rock music.

"What's wrong with this one now?" Serena asked angrily at Darien, who raised his arms to point out, in his mind, the obvious.

"For one thing she is too short." Serena scoffed as she stared at the projection. The girl, Lucinda Felton, was 5'6 an average height, but she was not super model tall like _her_.

"Stop comparing her to your model ex-girlfriend. Okay and I want you to read her personality, absorb it, and then tell me what you are not so fond of." Serena instructed in an almost therapeutic manner. She waited for a few minutes, but Darien was already getting distracted.

"So how was her personality and remember this is just a shortened version of her personality, but it will give you the gist of the person.

"Her favorite movies are Romeo and Juliet, Phantom of the Opera, and Titanic." Darien replied as one of the maids handed him a bowl of popcorn, astonishing Serena with his nonchalant manner.

"What's wrong with that?" Serena questioned as Darien ignored her glares towards his popcorn. It was his food and this was boring.

"Too romantic for one thing and she may be some kind of psychopath with those kinds of movies. " Darien explained bored out of his mind, but his mind came back when the demon stole his popcorn. She set it on the ground on the other side of the couch before pointing to the screen once more.

"Elaborate please." Darien scoffed at her words. How can she not see the obvious?

"Romeo and Juliet was a tragic love story that all happened because both sides were dumped in the beginning of the story and simple fell for each other as each other's' rebounds. Then she pretended to die then he died then she woke up realized he died and then she died. So in other words liking this movie means clingy. Phantom of the Opera the story of the beautiful singer, who falls for a man in a mask, but he does not get the girl, because she would rather have money then be with a hideously scarred man, so liking this movie is gold digger. Titanic, the story of a rich girl falling for a poor guy and they both love each other and love at first sight and all that stereotypicalness leading to one night to do 'it' in the back of a car and then he dies and liking this movie means marriage early and I mean first date early." Darien explained as Serena simply raised her eye brow at his ridiculous explanation.

"Okay clingy, gold digger, and fast relationship, but how does that make her a crazy lady?" Serena questioned as he sighed exasperated with her behavior because she could not see a neon sign above this woman that read crazy.

"All of those movies are tragedies and they are all Ms. Felton's favorites meaning she has some kind of sick fetish for people crying." Darien replied managing to steal back his popcorn as Serena took in his reasons for not dating this woman. It was mad yet sort of in a confusing quantum physics sort of way made sense if you were a guy.

"Okay moving on."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY AND UPDATE FASTER.<strong>


	4. My Heart is Foolish Love

**HELLO! Thank you so much for the reviews I love you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter doesn't have a lot of Darien/ Serena.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

* * *

><p>Darien never asked for much in the world. When his mother was alive, all he asked when he was 6 was for the brand new Batman lunchbox for Christmas, on his 16th birthday he asked his grandparents for the new BMW model he saw at the car shop, and for his sister to stop treating him like a child. He was currently asking for the heavens, any god or spirit was fine, to hear his pleas to end this...date he was on. This was his first date with a girl other than Madeline since his senior year in high school. Her name was Kory Patterson, athlete, major in international business, brown hair and eyes, smart, and she was supposedly paper perfect. He should have told 'cupid' that when she did not mention her favorites. Her favorite book was Pride and Prejudice and she calls herself a matchmaker!<p>

"...Not to mention foreign trade would come up on the..." Kory finished explaining as Darien came back into the conversation. One flaw that was not mentioned, watching paint dry was more fascinating.

"Great." Darien struggled out as he looked for an excuse to leave. He told Trista he would suck it up, but that was becoming more unlikely. He looked behind him and found his excuse; his 'brothers' were watching him as they drank at the bar.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked and quickly left when she gave an uncertain sure. They all looked as if they just got out of work, Jerry in his black suit with dark red tie, Zane in his lab coat and glasses, Kael with a briefcase resting in front of him, and Nate holding a white chef hat.

"Having fun Dare-Bear?" Jerry cooed as the others chuckled at the nonsense.

"Serena usually does wonders, but not her best tonight." Zane observed sipping the aged scotch in his hands.

"I believe Trista put you up to this, she is a bit scary when she wants something." Kael analyzed as he hit Nate's lying head.

"You would know." Nate stated dryly as Kael glared at him.

"Never bring that up." Kael growled as his friends completely dropped the subject.

"So who is she?" Nate asked as he tried to ease away from Kale's penetrating stare.

"Kory Patterson, one of the blandest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Darien exclaimed quietly as he ordered drinks for himself (something strong) and his date.

"With Maddie even if she was gossiping about the latest designer's apparel or how unfair her agent is, you always did listen. What's the difference between the two?" Kael questioned still not looking his friends in the eye.

"Get back there!" A voice exclaimed making the five men to turn back and see a small blonde in a large hat, trench coat, large sunglasses, and red high heel boots.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Darien whispered angrily at Serena, who plopped herself between Jerry and Nate.

"Your sister warned me that you may bail out of this date so I am here to watch you. Ms. Patterson is a perfect companion." Serena began, but was cut off from Jerry's loud laughter.

"From what Darien says watching paint dry is far more interesting than being in her company." Jerry repeated as he held his hand for a high five, but no one obliged.

"Oh come on!" Jerry groaned as he downed his drink as Nate hit his head.

"Are you all abusive?" Serena asked not expecting an answer, but got one anyways.

"Sometimes and I heard if your hand is not closed, it is not abuse." Nate answered as Serena stared at him blankly.

"Welcome to my high school lunch table." Zane said dryly as a waitress placed a drink in front of him.

"Now go be a good boy and go back to your future wife." Jerry cooed, ruffling Darien's hair before pushing him back to his date. The four of them watched Darien walk back to his date, greeting her with a charming smile as he sat down and she continued with her fascinating story.

"Jerry Hays, this is Nate Benton, Kael Pierce, and I suppose you already know Zane Burke." Jerry introduced as Serena smiled and shook his hand.

"Serena Tsukino, matchmaker extraordinaire at your service, but as of now I am currently at Wanda Shields's mercy." Serena replied as Jerry laughed.

"Wanda is not that bad, she just…." Jerry struggled to find a word and pointed to Kael for assistance.

"Pushy, cares too much, protective, but snake like?" Kael offered as Jerry nodded.

"Pretty much what he said, I remember when we were ten or at least Darien, Zane, and myself were ten, Nate was eleven, and Kael was twelve, alright that doesn't matter but let's just say one of Wanda's greatest goals is to see her great grandchildren. Ever since we were little she wanted all of us to get married early so she could see some sort of great grandchildren. Now she is beginning to get desperate, but her and Madeline just do not get along." Jerry explained as Serena nodded slowly.

"Why don't they get along?" Serena asked curious of her client's past.

"Madeline wants to make it big out there as a model so that affects with a married life." Jerry explained.

"Maddie and Darien met their junior year in high school bunch of stuff happened, if Darien will tell you or not, look the point is Darien has always been second in Maddie's life and his family hates it." Nate clarified as Serena nodded.

"Wanda always says he needs an heir and Wanda and Maddie have always had their problems in the past." Kael stated taking his drink from the waitress.

"He still sticks to her though even if he knows that?" Serena asked as she stared at Darien, who forced a laugh then smiled awkwardly.

"He believes that one day he will be her first priority, but that will happen when she is a giant face plastered on every billboard in the world." Zane said as the four took a drink together. Serena stared at Darien with a new light, slightly, he stuck with her even the number of times she may have disappointed him in the past, and he loved her enough to stick around waiting.

"That is a lot of determination." Darien turned and stared at his matchmaker.

"What is?" Darien asked as she plopped back down in her office chair and began to type out what ever statistics or what not.

"Your friends told me how determined you are with Madeline." Darien turned his head so fast that he thought he could have cracked it.

"What did they tell you?" Darien demanded, but Serena simply smiled at him.

"You are always her second priority in her life, but what made you able to wait for her?" Serena asked curiously, sure the man slept around when his girlfriend wasn't around, but what made this girl so special?

"Why should I tell you?" Darien asked stubbornly.

"I want to understand your point of view and maybe it may persuade me." Serena suggested throwing the bait, but Darien was too smart.

"You're joking right? What happened to my reputation is everything?" Darien said in a high pitched voice.

"One I do not sound like that and two just curb my curiosity." Serena replied smiling brightly.

"Fine just stop whining. Alright Maddie and I met when we were freshman in high school, she was the beauty of our school so naturally I was drawn I suppose and we started dating when we were juniors." Darien explained.

"Why does your grandmother hate her so much?" Serena asked as she allowed Darien to reminisce.

"Maddie has dreamed of being known to the world as some sort of star and well Equistep discovered her and she has always been pursuing that dream. Grandmother hates how I am second in her life and being a star is the first. For example I was planning on proposing our second year of college and she agreed to go with me, but I stood there waiting then she called from France about a photo shoot for Vogue." Darien said creating an awkward silence.

"You still forgave her?" Serena asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I always do."

Serena smiled as she made a few calls; she had to find out more about their relationship that made Darien stay.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe I am doing this.'<em> Rei thought as she stared at Serena's text to 'befriend' Madeline Blanc and find out more about their relationship. Rei groaned as Madeline walked in greeting the photographers and stylists as she strutted in. Madeline Blanc was not your average pretty model; her hair was down to her waist, a rich auburn color that made her recognizable in any picture, wavy, straight, curly, there was still elegance, her eyes were a bright green, tall, and had legs that would go on for miles.

"Are you ready?" Rei asked as she sat down to get her makeup done.

"Always am." Madeline replied staring at her reflection and placing a couple of locks of her hair in a certain place.

"So how do you and Darien Shields maintain a relationship?" Rei asked regretting for sounding too blunt.

"What?" Madeline asked confused of her fellow model's behavior.

"Well I…I met someone before I came to Italy and I was wondering how you maintain a long distance relationship." Rei lied as Madeline smiled in understanding.

"Well I let him do whatever he wants." Madeline said as Rei looked puzzled.

"Meaning…"

"He's a guy and I know I am gone for a really long time so I would rather have him get all of his frustrations out then while I'm there." Madeline explained nonchalantly.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Rei asked.

"He honestly doesn't do anything with those women, a little flirting, but he doesn't sleep with them at least when we are together." Madeline said sadly, but quickly recovered with a smile.

"My advice, just try to maintain contact, I'll tell you more later." Madeline said as she walked away. Rei stared at her and looked down at her phone and quickly texted the crazy psycho.

'_**The favor is done.'**_

Rei sent the text and sighed. Now she needed to find some guy to pose as her boyfriend if Madeline ever asked for a picture or something along those lines. As Rei strolled around the ancient city. Love was not her forte, she was so unlucky in it and believed it to be foolish to put your heart out in such a way, where the chances of getting hurt were so high, Serena was an optimist in love probably because of her gift, but Rei was a different story, lost in her thoughts, she collided into something hard. Luckily, Rei did not fall from the towering heels she wore from the shoot and looked at her obstacle. It was a man who was lean and blonde, and wore an Armani suit, and Burberry sunglasses; Mina and her crazy study parties forcing her to know the differences.

"I apologize Miss, but it seems your radiance has blinded my vision and caused temporary blindness." Jerry flirted as he looked at the model he bumped into.

"Flattery honestly gets you nowhere." Rei retorted scowling at the man as she walked away, but he cut in front of her.

"I could be completely honest about my intentions and that will still get me nowhere." Jerry pointed out at the fiery goddess.

"Glad you have some sense." Rei replied as she tried to quicken her steps, but those heels would get her nowhere.

"Could I at least have a name?" Jerry asked charmingly, but the girl was unfazed.

"Listen you…"

"Rei, the girls and I are going to…." Madeline stepped out of the building to see Jerry Hays with one of her fellow models.

"Jerry, what are you doing here?" Madeline questioned as she walked towards them. Rei looked at the two and knew she would regret this.

"He's my boyfriend that I've been telling you about." Rei responded forcing a smile as she hooked her arm through Jerry's. Jerry looked shocked through the glasses and looked down at the vixen he was pursuing and at his best friend's girlfriend. He was about to clarify the situation until Rei pinched behind his arm pulling his ear at her level.

"Do it or I will tell her you have been harassing me." Rei whispered as Jerry forced a smile.

"You've gone monogamous?" Madeline asked in disbelief as the three of them sat at the bar stools at the hotel restaurant.

"I suppose I have." Jerry responded as Rei glared at his response.

"Wow small world, Rei did you know this was one of Darien's close friends?" Madeline asked as Rei acted surprise.

"Small world indeed, but no." Rei answered as she tried not the cringe at the way Jerry rested his arm around her waist.

"How did you two meet?" Madeline asked curious about the girl who had turned Jerry Hays monogamous. Rei was opened her mouth, but Jerry cut her off.

"You know how much I love telling this story _sweetheart_," Jerry gushed at the chance for revenge as he ignored the death glares from Rei, "Funny story, I was on my way to work when I crashed into her in front of that coffee shop we used to go to back in high school, anyways she bumped into me and spilled coffee all over my suit and she kept apologizing then I asked her out and she immediately jumped at the spot." Jerry finished and swore he felt steam coming from Rei. Rei tried to calm down at the asshole who made her sound desperate.

"Our first date was horrible, honestly he smelled like another woman so, I said no to the second date he asked me on, but he kept insisting and pleading and I suppose he looked so pathetic I took pity on him and said yes and I suppose I started to like him and here we are." Rei added on as Jerry glared at her. She was good at this, but he would come out victorious.

"Wow, so Jerry, how's Darien?" Madeline asked as she slowly swirled her drink.

"Good, his grandmother set him up again, but he rejected her as usual, so don't worry Maddie." Jerry replied as he hid the fact that the date was with a match maker and Darien had to listen to her.

"I'm not asking him to do that, he can date whoever he wants, we broke up." Madeline said as she looked down, he asked her to marry him again and once more she rejected the proposal when she found out about Italy.

"He's still waiting just so you know." Jerry reminded as he saw the sadness in Maddie's eyes.

"I know and I suppose that's all I can ask." Rei stared at the two, if Jerry was his best friend, he had to know Serena.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Jerry asked as he plopped on her bed in Rei's hotel room.

"Pretend, I told Madeline I had a boyfriend and it was long distance so now you are that boyfriend." Rei replied as she brushed her long hair.

"So why did you lie?" Jerry asked curiously.

"That matchmaker is my best friend and I owe her one." Rei replied.

"You really want me to do this?" Jerry asked as Rei rolled her eyes.

"You really want me in general so this way you pretend to have me." Rei smiled as Jerry immaturely stuck his tongue out.

"All this to get details from Darien and Maddie's relationship? Isn't it a bit much?" Jerry questioned as Rei began to push him out of her room.

"You don't know Serena."

* * *

><p>Serena read the incoming texts from Rei and smiled widely and looked at Jerry Hays in front of her. The man sat in her chair, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Mr. Hays how can I help you?" Serena asked with a sugary smile.

"I want you to get a date for me." Jerry answered as Serena laughed.

"Alright let's see my list Samson, Smith, Smith…"Serena said flipping through her notebook, but Jerry cut her off.

"I want a date with Rei Hino."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW LOVE FEEDBACK AND MAYBE SUGGEST HOW I GET THE OTHER COUPLES TOGETHER.<strong>


	5. A Thin Line Between Love and Hate

**Okay not as many reviews as I would have liked, but thank you to those that did, I did appreciate the feedback and would love some for this chapter too!**

**NOT A VERY LONG CHAPTER BUT AT LEAST IT IS SOMETHING. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

* * *

><p>"Not possible."<p>

"Why?"

"She is one of my best friends and I am not about to set her up with a guy who will just break her heart," Serena looked down and back at Jerry, "Not again."

"How about a compromise?" Jerry suggested, but Serena squinted her sapphire eyes at him.

"No compromise she is my best friend and I don't want to see her crying her eyes when she falls for a guy who doesn't love her enough." Serena argued, but Jerry remained firm.

"So you are willing for my best friend to be caught up in your schemes, but I cannot make any contact with yours?" Jerry raised an eyebrow as Serena gave up on coming up with some witty retort.

"Yes," Jerry scoffed as Serena ignored him, "Stay away from Rei Mr. Hayes, I know your reputation and I am not going to let you hurt her."

"What about a different compromise?" Jerry suggested as Serena raised an eyebrow.

"You have me interested." Serena slowly sat back in her seat as Jerry thought of his words carefully.

"A story for a story, we an skip a couple of small details because they are our best friends." Jerry explained as Serena contemplated.

"No questions or interruptions."

"We don't ask for a longer story just enough to give the other person the big picture, not the makings of it." Jerry held out his hand as Serena hesitated, but slowly shook the man's hand.

"You go first because I am confused as of Darien and Madeline's relationship or lack of." Serena quickly said as Jerry rested his back against the chair.

"Maddie and Darien let's just say they are complicated, they have known each other their entire lives and Darien always was in love with her. I never knew why, but she was the only girl he was ever so devoted to maybe it was because they've known each other all their lives or I don't know," Jerry lifted his hand under his chin in deep thought, "They got together when they were seniors, but as you already know he loved her more than she could love him. In college their freshman year he was about to propose to her and that was bad, a couple months later same thing same result, the year after she never showed up. She called him in Paris and that's how their relationship has been." Jerry ended as Serena stared at him in disbelief.

"I knew he proposed to her, but three times?" Serena asked as Jerry nodded.

"He still has the ring." Jerry reached for his phone in his pocket, played with it for a bit before passing the phone to Serena. The ring was a single white gold band with diamonds lining the surface before leading to a diamond, it was simple, classy, so Madeline.

"Wow." Jerry took his phone back before he made a gesture for Serena to start. Serena bit her lip and sighed before beginning.

"Once upon a time..."

"Not that kind of story we had a deal." Jerry pressed as Serena glared.

"Fine, there was this guy that worked for Rei's family and he was in love with her the moment he set his eyes on her, but she never gave him a second glance, saw him as the servant boy. I set them up and Rei loved the attention she got then a couple months later, the last person I believed would hurt her well he did and I supposed that's what happens you expect too much and get less than what you expected." Serena told Jerry thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"Well don't you have a date?"<p>

"I hate you."

"I know." Serena replied as she _helped _Darien prepare for date number four.

"I don't see why we must keep on doing this, I am taken and well I will never actually fully participate with these dates." Darien stressed out as he allowed Serena to observe his state of wardrobe.

"Well I made a promise and I intend to keep it now hold still," Serena stood up from her sitting position on his chair and began fixing his collar and straitening his tie, she looked above and and found him staring at her, his eyes were an endless sea of blue, no. He is taken and a client, Serena thought as shook the thought continued to fix his ensemble.

Darien stared down as she fixed his collar, she was the fifth woman in the world he ever allowed such contact, it was personal to him. He stared down and practically saw the arrows hanging from her back and the gold hair really did make it seem like there was a halo around, wait a minute. Stop, Darien told himself as he reminded himself, devil horns, devil horns. He stopped his mantra once Serena pulled his his tie a little too tight, a little more he could have been dead.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Darien choked out as he loosened his tie.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have put more effort into your choice in wardrobe." Serena complained as the pair descended from the staircase.

"What are you two up to?" Serena and Darien jumped and turned to see his sister sipping tea and reading the newspaper. She was slowly becoming Wanda Shields, manipulative, brutally honest, always up for a challenge, and conceiving evil plans, but still looking composed even when caught.

"Darien has a date with a ballerina." Serena replied as she strolled into the wicked witch's territory. How fitting, Darien thought, a demon and and witch conversing about his future, all was missing was the red queen and they could make a single.

"It's not really a date..."Darien began, but the demon interupted him.

"Please I played by your interests tonight, Anna Petrova tall, skinny, and as I have heard on the entertainment block of the city quite bendy in bed." Serena retorted as Trista smirked at her brother.

"Better than that gymnast last summer." Trista added on as Darien's face began to redden.

"Well we better not be late, that is highly inappropriate especially of a man of my status." Darien announced as he literally dragged Serena like a pet owner to a stubborn dog into his car.

"Why so grumpy?" Serena teased as she buckled her seat belt and Darien pulled out of his driveway.

"Just because I have slept with other girls, doesn't mean I don't still love Maddie and am as committed as I said I was." Darien stressed out as he made turn a wild turn causing Serena to squeal in terror.

"I didn't say anything and just so you know I am not suicidal and intend to be at least a triple digit before I die." Serena screamed as Darien began to slow down.

"We practically break up every single time she leaves and as much as I love when she's here, I hate it when she comes back because that's just another reconciliation before she dumps me for Rome or Tokyo or New Zealand." Darien exclaimed as Serena stared at him sadly.

"Look I'm sorry for your pain and I wish I could find someone as devoted as you are to her, but like I said I made a promise." Serena said as Darien breathed.

"Let's just get this over with." Darien said changing the subject completely as Serena nodded and allowed him to go back to his sarcastic, whiny, rich boy self.

"So do train a lot?" Darien asked not even interested as he allowed Anya, Anne, Katie, whatever her name was to continue blabbering nonsense.

"Could you be any more rude?" He heard the demon mutter through the small ear piece in his ear, he knew was going to use crazy methods, just not this insane.

"Very much so, but I hope to start a family in a year or two and retire for a little. What about you?" Anna explained as she unsubtly suggested who her baby daddy should be.

"I'm not exactly ready for a family now at this time of my life, I want to have fun with the wonders and joys of life before I commit myself to a life of diapers." Darien replied as Anna's face fell disappointed.

"How long do you think this exploration would last?"

"About another twenty or so years." Darien responded with a grin as he saw her dejected face.

"Seriously? I specifically told you to be nice and you can't even follow simple instruction?" Darien smiled as he heard the hissing coming from his ear.

"Yeah couldn't play nice with the girls just this once?" Darien heard a deep voice say before he heard shuffling and a couple of colorful vocabulary coming from both parts and a loud crash, wait, that was heard around the cafe. Anna as well as the rest of the customers jumped and turned to the kitchen to see a large chef dragging two people out of the kitchen.

"You can't kick me out!" Serena exclaimed followed by a grinning Zane who looked like a little boy once he found out Santa had came to his house.

"Miss Serena I specifically ask you not to cause a racket and you have done that, also who is this man?" The chef exclaimed as he gestured Serena and Zane to leave.

"I set you up with your wife so kick this homeless man out not me." Serena screamed as the chef gently pushed her out of the cafe.

"I will be forever grateful for that Serena, but I still have to care about my restaurant." Chef Max stated as he waved good bye to the pair. Darien looked shocked at the scene, Zane was the good guy in their group, well after years of being with them he had to have been corrupted in his life. As usual Zane surprised him, but what was he doing here spying on his date.

"Are you stalking me, afraid someone would take your place?" Darien joked as the three of them ate ice cream.

"Don't get so cocky oh great one, I bumped into Serena when I was in the bathroom and I followed her also," Zane looked at Darien up and down, "You're not exactly my type." Darien laughed and turned to see Serena still seething in her seat.

"What's up with you?" Darien asked as Serena glared at him.

"What's up? You just messed up a date, no you have messed up several dates and I ask for one thing and that was for your full participation in these dates and you can't even give me that?" Serena practically growled as she began to pace, in the middle of such pacing, Ami had came in with one of her medical friends, Bertie.

"Ami! Save me!." Serena said exasperated as she ran to one of her best friends.

"I beg your pardon, Serena but are you okay?" Ami asked as her eyes widened at her friends' angry looking eyes.

"No I have a grandmother that's going to kick my ass because of her grandson's uncooperative behavior, a man who wants to date Rei, a man who completely pushed me over the edge, not to mention I missed my study group who is going to be planning my funeral as well as death." Serena sighed as she sank into an empty chair with her hands splayed across the tiny table and forehead against the silver surface.

"Serena you do realize that is extremely unhygienic..."Bertie began and stopped as Serena glared at her.

"I don't give a rat's ass about the bacteria lying on this table besides have you been washing your hands every minute of every second because I am pretty sure your doorknob to your house is dirtier than this table."Serena yelled before collapsing to the table moping once more. Ami made a gesture for Bertie to leave who quickly obliged and ran out the door without her order of ice cream.

"What happened?" Ami turned to the two men leaning against the table next to them, one of them was her competition.

"A date that failed her expectations?" Darien suggested and received a lovely gesture from the moping girl.

"I never realized how much of a sailor Serena is." Zane said as he recognized the blue haired girl in his classes. She could give him a run for his money and Serena had a point, she was kinda cute.

"I hate you both." Serena exclaimed as she grabbed Ami by the arm and the two left the ice cream shop with a large tub of chocolate explosion on Serena's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE I WANT AT LEAST 8 MORE REVIEWS OR SOMETHING<strong>


	6. Something About Love

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACKS THIS CHAPTER HAS MORE OF DARIEN'S PAST**

**DISCLAIMER: OBVIOUSLY NO OWNING**

* * *

><p>Darien sighed as he forced a smile at his latest business partner. He switched off his phone after the many phone calls he received from hell, maybe he was being a little rough, but after an entire night of phone calls from Serena, Darien was done with his phone.<p>

"Thank you Mr. Clark, we should talk soon." Darien said politely shaking the man's hand, before slowly turned his phone on. Once it was on, there were no missed phone calls, text messages, some sort of intergalactic virus that may destroy his phone and its components. Just as he was about to smile at the peace, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Darien forced out, but instead of the screeching banshee he heard someone else.

"Hey." Darien's eyes widened as he heard the voice.

"Madeline, I wasn't expecting you." Darien said as he could practically see her laughing nervously while tucking her long auburn hair behind her ear.

"I know I didn't show up, but it was an amazing opportunity," Madeline began, but Darien cut her off.

"I know it was and Maddie that's what you always say." Darien muttered, seeing Madeline smile sadly as she ruffled his hair.

"What happened on the cruise?" Darien thought of what happened he asked her to meet him on The Rose and he was planning of proposing once more and believed that this may be it, he had even called her 15 minutes before the cruise was about to leave to see if she was on his way and apparently 15 minutes was a long time, she never met him and it was the first time she had called.

"Maddie I'm sick of waiting." Darien expressed as Madeline on the other end bit her lip.

"I'm on break in two months so in time for your birthday, I promise I will come back, don't I always keep my promises?" He could see her grinning as he felt himself smile at her tone.

"You always do, so I'll call you later?" Darien asked as Madeline smiled and hung up.

"Why are you so happy?" Rei asked as the stylists helped the models get ready for their latest photo shoot.

"He's not mad as me for bailing and I'll be back in his arms in two months." Madeline said brightly as she left Rei and the other models.

"I can't wait until she leaves." A brunette, Natalia Moore, exclaimed as she grabbed the bag of clothing from the rack.

"Why afraid she's going after your star position?" One of the other girls sneered as Natalia scoffed.

"The only reason she got this opportunity was because Vogue wanted her, but not as their center and Ms. Blanc refused to settle for anything but that." Natalia practically growled as a few other girls agreed.

"She may be a known face, but what about that that poor bloke she leaves every couple of months?" A fair haired, Melinda Tyler, questioned.

"Darien Shields has money, fame, why settle for her?" Another model with dark hair, Jennifer White, said as Rei sat awkwardly in the middle of the models' sneering and rant.

"This is ridiculous."

"How is it ridiculous?"

"I'm dressed as a woman." Darien scowled as he stumbled upon the heels that Serena had forced upon him. _'This is an experiment' she said, 'Makes you view things from a girl's point of view' _Darien scowled in his mind as tugged on the hosiery that was bunching uncomfortably on his _parts_.

"You have absolute refusal for any of my techniques and I just thought that maybe you could see what happens from a girl's point of view when they are walking in town and then they see a cute boy..." Serena rambled, but Darien took his hand and quickly placed it against her mouth.

"What is this suppose to prove?" Darien demanded as he patted the wig down against his head and pulled the sunglasses back up against his eyes.

"After this hopefully you would understand what the girl across from you is thinking when you are simply looking at your nails or texting." Serena explained as the pair stepped on to her college campus, she then realized how gigantic Darien was compared to the other girls and mentally cursed herself.

"I do not look at my nails." Darien argued back as he watched the students staring at him oddly.

"What are they staring at?" Darien whispered as he leaned down and Serena smiled nervously at him.

"They think you're really pretty." Serena answered quickly as she dragged Darien to the more empty parts of campus.

"Hey Serena." The two turned around to see Collin running towards them and Darien quickly tried to fix his stance, how did girls stand?

"Hi Collin." Serena responded in a dream-like voice as Darien snickered at almost seeing hearts in her eyes at the mere sight of this man.

"Hey who's your friend?" Collin asked politely as Serena quickly snapped back into reality.

"This is my...cousin." Serena hesitated as Darien found himself glaring at the boy behind his sunglasses, wait glaring?

"Collin Henley miss and you are...?" Collin introduced holding his hand as Darien placed his hand in his in an almost exaggerated girlie way followed by a high pitched laugh.

"Georgina, cousin you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Darien acted excited as he playfully slapped her shoulder.

"I didn't because I don't." Serena said through her teeth as she glared at _Georgina_.

"I'll leave you two alone, but Serena I came by to tell you we don't have class tomorrow." Collin said as Darien inwardly gagged at the obvious hearts growing in her eyes.

"Why?" Serena said remaining in her dream-like state as she saw their wedding appear right in front of her.

"He exclaimed that his wife was giving birth then ran out of the classroom dancing, see you Serena." Collin waved as Serena eagerly waved back and spun.

"You're an idiot." Darien said deadpanned, but Serena paid no attention to his dark clouds as she called them as the two wandered around campus, _Georgina_ receiving plenty of compliments as she sashayed into campus with Serena on her arm.

"So you and that boy?" Darien said in a high pitched voice as they walked pass the sorority house.

"Shut up." Serena muttered as she pushed his arm away.

"Come on girlie? Who is this Collin?" Darien exclaimed with as he flicked his wrist out at her.

"Stop that. Girls do not do that." Serena slapped his arm once more before quickly looking around for onlookers giving her the suspicious looks.

"You have been with how many girls and you don't know how they act!" Serena whispered angrily as Darien pushed his bag bag on his shoulder.

"Technically..."Darien tried to explain, but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear about your sexual exploitations, encounters, or explanations okay." Serena said quickly as she looked down trying to hide her blush.

"So Collin?" Darien questioned quietly slipping back to his regular voice while tucking a blonde strand of the wig behind his ear.

"An angel that has stepped down from heaven." Serena said slipping back into her dream state as she gazed into the nothingness with a content feeling.

"That sounds disgusting Meatball head." Darien scoffed as Serena snapped back into reality.

"Shut up, I've liked him since the beginning of college and I shall remain to do so you jerk." Serena glared as Darien smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Shields, yes I have liked him for a year and a half now so what, besides I am not the one with the estranged girlfriend." Serena scoffed as Darien glared at her.

"Don't bring Madeline into this." Darien glared as he walked off as fast as any man with 3 inch heels could walk with.

"So how was that experience for you?" Serena asked as breaking the silence as they walked out of the men's suits shop downtown with Darien no longer wearing a flowing purple skirt, simple white blouse, black heels, and the blonde wig still hanging from his hand.

"You girls do so much for a guy to notice them." Darien concluded as he straightened out the collar of his suit.

"You didn't seem to be complaining with the amount of offers you were getting." Serena teased raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"We never talk about this again and why was there an experiment in the first place?" Darien questioned once more as the two continued their walk of the campus once more.

"Like I said guys like you don't understand the pressures a girl takes in life so this was a life lesson as well as it was fun for me." Serena grinned as Darien rolled his eyes.

"So the great cupid looking for love?" Darien asked nonchalantly as Serena smiled a bit.

"Of course, but it's complicated." Serena tried to explain as she sat down on the many benches near the fountain.

"Try me."

"I focus my entire attention on love and helping people find it, I practically make it a life goal to find as many soul mates as possible so their love could give people hope and encourage them to find their own soul mates." Serena explained getting that dazed smile once more.

"But with you..." Darien questioned trying to act normal, but he was genuinely interested.

"I don't pay attention. When I was young, my father left my mother for another woman then my grandmother took me in when my mother left a couple years later, eloped with her 10 years younger than her boyfriend." Serena explained as she slowly became emotionless as she talked about the most painful experience in her life.

"Yet you still believe in love." Darien stated as Serena looked back at him.

"The world's a bit darker without it's light," Serena said thoughtfully,"My grandmother used to always tell me that, she told me there is curse with members of our family who have the gift." Serena said becoming quiet once more.

"What curse?"

"We can see everyone's soul mate, but we can't see our own until we lose them." Serena said fearfully as she remembered her grandmother's story of herself.

"So what did you plan for your first proposal?" Serena asked quickly changing the subject, forcing her lips to be pulled back with invisible string, but the smile did not match her face as Darien thought back of the first time Madeline ever broke his heart before the many more times she had done it again.

_*****Flashback*******_

_Darien smiled as he tied the balloons to the lamp near his couch. He heard noise come again from the kitchen as Nate prepared dinner for the two of them with Jerry trying to help. Zane and Kael were helping him decorate for the big day. His girlfriend, Madeline, and him had been together for two years and he had been planning this moment for a very long time. Darien pulled the ring out of his pocket once more and smiled as he thought her her surprised face before saying yes._

"_Ready for it man, big commitment." Zane said as he as he patted Darien's back._

"_Yeah, we've been together for so long and we are practically married, why not make it official?" Darien said as he ran his thumb over the ring._

"_What did your family say?" Kael asked in his familiar serious and calm manner._

"_I haven't told my grandmother yet, you know how she's like, granddad was a little quiet when I told him, but supported me, Trista is well Trista." Darien explained as he remembered his sister's painful words. It hurt that his sister did not support it, but it was understandable. His friends left shortly afterward as he prepared himself mentally and played with the ring box in his pocket. Madeline stepped through the door as she looked in awe of the transformation of their living room. She smiled a little confused as to the occasion as her handsome boyfriend stepped in front of her._

"_What is all of this?" Madeline asked as Darien smiled at her, but was a little nervous she noticed._

"_Did I forget an anniversary?" Madeline asked, looking a little panicked as Darien placed his hands on her shoulders._

"_You didn't and no anniversary yet." Darien answered mysteriously as he led her to the couch full of white rose petals and sat her down._

"_You have made me the happiest I have ever been and I lucky to wake up next to you every single day. We've been through so much together over the years from the memories to the laughter you bring me everyday and I think maybe it's time to go to the next step." Darien said as he took her hand in his and slowly knelt down, watching as her expression turned from confusion to surprise._

"_Would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?' Darien asked as he flipped the box open to reveal to sparkling jewel. He expected Madeline to be in shock before leaping into his arms and saying yes, but when she remained quiet for too long, Darien got worried._

"_I know it was unexpected, but say something." Darien said as Madeline continued to stare at the ring in front of her._

"_I thought we talked about this already and we were going to wait for you to finish business school and for me to finish my contract." Madeline said stoically as Darien's face dropped._

"_I thought this was what you wanted." Darien said as her hands reached up to touch his face._

"_I do when I'm older and I feel as if I have already experienced the world, not when I'm still in college and changing my mind constantly, Darien I thought you understood what I meant." Madeline asked as Darien shook his hands off his face as Madeline slowly stood up._

"_I said I had to tell you something, the company got me a deal, I'm moving to England for half a year." Madeline said quietly as Darien turned his head to her._

"_And when were you planning on telling me this?" Darien exclaimed as he looked down at her._

"_I leave tomorrow, so I'm going to go finish packing." Madeline explained as she grabbed her bag and left as Darien followed her._

"_Did you even come and talk to me in advance? Maddie what were you thinking?" Darien shouted as Madeline stayed silent and pressed the elevator button._

"_Maddie please." Darien cried as the doors opened, but Madeline still had not moved._

"_Accept this ring, this promise and I can wait for a couple years just turn back to me," Darien cried as Madeline took one step towards the elevator, "If you leave right now, we're over." _

_Madeline stood still and stared at the elevator, still avoiding Darien's gaze and pained expression. This was her dream and Darien loved her enough to understand why she had to go and he would not force her to make this choice. Madeline walked fully into the elevator as Darien cried her name and just seconds before the doors closed, she saw his expression._

_Darien collapsed in front of the elevator and ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the elevator go down, not stopping or going back up, but gone like the wind, taking his heart with it. Darien felt wetness on his face and as he moved to his hand touch it, he realized they were tears running down his face as he slammed the box close and placed his hands on his forehead, wiping those tears with his palms. He stood up and walked to the window to see Madeline getting into a taxi and even then she never looked back._

_******End Flashback*****_

"It was complicated." Darien answered as Serena nodded and accepted the answer. Life was full of complications and if true love was that easy to obtain, not many would bother with it. She stared at Darien and saw the pain so clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Serena said as Darien chuckled.

"Why you didn't even know what happened and it wasn't your fault?" Darien said coldly as Serena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I can still see that old pain on your face and obviously you and Madeline are still together, but you will never forget that moment she said no, you two could be married for 40 years and that scar will still remain because the first time you put your heart out there, she said no." Serena sympathized as she rubbed his arm allowing the silence to come before Darien excused himself and left for the night, to forget the memory that etched it's way to the surface. He was going to do what he did after she got in that taxi, call up his friends, meet at some club or bar, and forget.

Jerry walked in with Kael, Nate, and Zane as they saw Darien in their usual booth of the club surrounded with alcohol and women hanging off him, he had always been a dumb drunk. The four men made their way towards him moved the many women to sit in their usual spots. They all knew when Darien was like this, it was better to not talk and do what friends do. Allow him to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW I WOULD LOVE LIKE 10 MORE REVIEWS HEART YOU ALL<strong>


	7. I'm Coming Back, Love

**SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME. Thank you soooo much**

* * *

><p>Darien squinted as the sunlight entered the tin white curtains. He tried to sit up and realized he was in a bathtub how he got there was a mystery, the pounding in his head was enough explanation to his crazy night. Last time he got this drunk was when Madeline rejected his proposal once more, but not as brutally as the first time.<p>

"I thought you were smarter than this." Darien looked up to see Trista glaring at him, but with a glass of water and a couple of pills.

"Sister have I ever told you how much I love you." Darien sighed as his throat swallowed the white pills.

"You idiot." Trista muttered shaking her head at her little brother.

"How did I get home?" Darien asked while turning on the shower.

"Kael dropped you off." Darien froze and stared at his sister.

"You okay?"

"Darien we barely spoke." Trista said quietly, hearing the shower door close.

"Look if you are uncomfortable..." Darien hesitated as he heard his sister move to stand.

"It was a long time ago and I was young and naive." Trista ended as her heels made their way towards the exit,

"by the way, Serena's outside." Darien's eyes widened in the shower as he moved quickly to shampoo his hair only to have it burn his eyes.

"Shields!" Darien cringed as he noticed a small figure behind the foggy glass door.

"Do you not understand privacy?" Darien exclaimed as he continued to wash away the burning sensation from his eyes.

"I have seen a naked man more times in my life than an average woman, please spare me your reason of 'privacy'. You have a lot of explaining to do." Serena screeched as Darien moved to cover his ears.

"What do you want you freaking harlot?" Darien yelled back as he shut the water off and wrapped a red towel around his waist. A normal woman would have blushed, but Serena was unfazed my his lack of clothing. She was just like Trista.

"Get dressed pretty boy." Serena said not even aware of the six pack, toned arms as well the water droplets dripping from his chest.

"Why are you feeling attracted Cupid?" Darien teased as he leaned closer to Serena who backed herself to the door.

"Stop that you pervert." Serena protested she looked down at the tow tied loosely around his waist, one little mishap and the red towel will fall like rain. Darien leaned closer to her as she open her eyes, he noticed they were the a very rich sapphire with hints of glitter splashed within them. Just a little step and he may feel those pale pink lips against his just one more step and...

"Darien I..."Trista walked back in as Darien and Serena jumped. She rose her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smirked, "Was I interrupting?"

"Of course not, get dressed." Serena said quickly as she almost ran out of the room, blushing furiously.

"Shut up."

"I wasn't saying anything baby brother." Trista said as he gave him an approving look before waltzing out, barely containing her giggles.

Serena ran down the winding staircase To catch her breath. What was she doing? He was the closest thing she had to a worst enemy what's worst he is her client. Never mix business and pleasure, too many strings attached.

"Serena was it necessary to walk in on him getting ready?" Ami questioned before going back to her book once more.

"Unlike you Ami I happen to be unfazed by a man's lack of clothing and yes I was bored and he got drunk last night when we had business to do in the morning." Ami rolled her eyes at her friend's reasoning and flipped the page.

"May I remind you of your exam tomorrow?" Ami lectured, slamming the hard covered book was a loud thump, causing Serena to wince.

"No you may not Princess Ami, I have it all under control." Serena retorted childishly as Trista descended from the staircase.

"He should be ready soon, now would you care for a beverage because he is going to be up there for some time." Trista smiled at the two and gestured them to the sitting room where a small teapot sat on its tray.

"What business would you be conducting today?" Trista placed the floral cup back onto the saucer.

"I have no idea, I'm sure I'll think of something." Serena replied ignoring Ami rolling her eyes.

"And is your friend helping you?"

"Ami owes me a favor, let's just say that." Serena concluded, feeling the glare piercing through her back.

"I had some business to attend, but Serena simply dragged me here against my will." Ami glared at Serena's unfazed expression as she sipped her tea.

"Ami here is studying medicine as well as psychology, I wanted him to be her psychological study of his hungover on Madeline." Serena explained.

"Psychology and science doesn't really mix though."

"That is true, but it is to broaden my aspects and view of people." Ami replied.

"More like rub in other people's faces about your one extra PhD." Serena muttered as Ami glared at her friend.

"Well whatever you need just ask," Trista announced, placing the cup on the saucer.

"Actually there is." Trista raised her eyebrow before allowing Serena to continue.

"Why Madeline? Granted she is a pretty thing, seems sweet, but so are a lot of girls like that. What makes her so special?" Trista smiled sadly.

"Darien and Madeline grew up together, our parents were close friends. Darien has always protected Maddie, but it was never to such an extent where he would give up everything for her until our parents both died in a helicopter accident, it was so sudden and Maddie couldn't handle it. She was almost sent to a psychiatric ward, but Darien helped her recover, but she has become needy over the years. Madeline has needed attention ever since her crazy moment when she was 10 so I suppose that's what drove her to become a model." Trista explained, but Serena was still puzzled.

"I'm still so confused, well I can see why he's still with her, but that still doesn't explain why _her_?"

"Probably because he feels as if he owes her." Serena stared at her puzzled at the answer.

"Owes her how?"

"Darien blames himself for all the crazy shit Madeline did in high school." Trista scowled as Ami continued taking notes and Serena stared at in tea cup.

As Serena was about to voice another question, the front door opened revealing Zane as he entered the dining room. He nodded politely at the three girls as one of the maids poured tea. Serena smiled brightly as Zane sat next to Trista.

"Trista, you look wonderful as always," Zane smiled as Trista rolled her eyes.

"Where is that boy, honestly he takes more time to get ready than I do and trust me that is already a long time." Trista exclaimed impatiently, stomping upstairs towards her brother's room.

"So Ami this is Zane and Zane this is Ami." Serena introduced as Ami placed her notebook down and stared at the smiling face.

"You beat me." Zane's smiled faltered a little bit as Ami glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Our clinical trial, I have been top of my class since I started school until now." Ami replied as Zane started getting a little angry himself.

"Psychology exam, I was number one until you joined the class." Zane exclaimed as Ami glared at him.

"Okay geniuses back to your corners, I called you here for a study of Darien's brain." Serena commanded as the two slowly sat down as awkward silence consumed them until crashes from upstairs occurred. Zane chuckled as he heard Darien's protests followed by a cry of pain and Trista's shouts. They all turned to see Trista dragging Darien by the ear, his clothes still disheveled from his sister.

"Let go you psycho!" Darien exclaimed, pushing his sister's hand away from his ear.

"Alright let's go to that cafe near your work." Zane suggested as he led Darien away, Ami and Serena following.

"So what are you two doing here?" Darien asked sipping his coffee.

"I want to do a psychological analysis of your thing with Madeline Blanc." Serena replied as Darien jumped out of his seat.

"Hell no!" Darien exclaimed as Zane and Serena dragged him back down.

"This is Ami my best friend and minoring in psychology, top of her class; Zane was top of his class until she came in and I needed another opinion." Serena explained.

"Fine I'll play your little games, but at the end of the day, I assure you I'll be on top."

"Maddie what are you doing?" Rei rubbed her eyes as Madeline quickly packed her items.

"Darien's birthday is in a week and we always spend it together." Madeline smiled as she finished packing her small suitcase.

"Wait, does the company know?" Rei questioned as Madeline shook her head.

"No, we don't have a shoot until next week." Madeline replied, zipping her suitcase.

"You're going to get caught."

"Not if you stall for me" Madeline almost begged as Rei rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if your butt isn't back in one week, I refuse to play in your games." Rei sighed as Madeline smiled gratefully as she snuck out the door. Maddie walked in the direction of the elevator until she heard some other models voices down the hall. Maddie quickly ran towards the stair as quietly as heels could, she reached the last staircase and sighed in relief until she heard heels behind her.

"I knew you were up to something." Madeline turned to gaze at her fellow model who was glaring.

"What is it now Natalia?" Madeline's voice remaining calm even though her insides were screaming.

"You're sneaking out, which is a violation of our contract."

"Moore, you've never seem like the type to follow the rules." Natalia continued down the stairs while continuing to glare.

"Wait until they hear about this." Natalia sneered as Madeline rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, who are they going to listen to, the star or her understudy?" Madeline questioned before waltzing down the stairs until she felt a push. As she tumbled down the stairs, her suitcase following after her.

"So I feel as if I owe Maddie because of our intertwined pasts?"

"Yep." Serena nodded emphasizing the 'p' sound, satisfied at her friends' analysis.

"You are insane." Darien exclaimed as he threw down the papers.

"Could you explain some of your past to me?" Serena questioned.

"No."

"You're afraid because you believe you were the cause of Madeline's parents' death," Serena summarized as Darien glared at her, "You feel as if you owe her and that has turned into some crazy love thing going on between you two."

"I love her very much." Darien expressed, but Serena stopped the oncoming rant with her hand.

"I'm not denying that, but your relationship isn't healthy." Serena stated as Darien shook his head and began to pace. Serena glared, but pulled him down next to her, out of instinct held his face in her hands.

"Have you honestly thought about what started your relationship?" Serena asked quietly, gazing into his eyes that were raging a storm of emotions.

"I don't know." Darien responded quietly for the first time around Serena using a gentle voice. Serena leaned in closer, almost an inch separating them, closer and closer as their lips almost touched until..._BOOM! _Serena jumped away from Darien, breathing heavily as her hand came to rest against her chest, Darien looking flabbergasted by the sound and the almost kiss.

"Zane what the hell?" Zane entered, stumbling and coughed, his face covered in flour.

"Well...uhhhh...Serena's friend and I were consulting on an experiment that...well...turned out as...boom?" Zane questioned as Serena laughed and followed him out, leaving Darien alone.

What the hell was right. What the hell was he thinking? He almost cheated on Madeline and as much of a flirt he was and as much of a dog when Madeline did something insane he became, it never meant anything, but Serena wasn't just anyone.

"You are done Miss Blanc." The stern lady stated as Madeline looked through the paperwork.

"I'll be fine just let me finish this." Maddie tried, but the woman shook her head.

"You broke your leg Madeline."

"I can still continue just please don't take this from me." Madeline begged, but the woman showed no sign changing her mind.

"Go home and get better so you won't miss the spring collection." The woman said as Madeline shook her head.

"That's almost 4 months from now and the winter one was just beginning, it won't take me 4 months to heal." Madeline reasoned.

"No, we cannot let that happen when you can barely walk, look Miss Moore shall take your place, nothing to worry about." The woman explained, but Madeline was near hysterics at the mere suggestion.

"She's the one who pushed me down, why should she reap the awards of my demise?" Madeline commanded, but the woman had her mind set.

"I'm sorry Miss Blanc, but you are going home."


	8. The Oncoming Storm

**To all of you who recognized my asian drama implications, I just wanted to express how much I love you guys! FATED TO LOVE YOU & DRUNKEN TO LOVE YOU amazing dramas that I highly recommend. Some scenes throughout this treasure of mine will be drama referenced because that is what I see for some scenes, review if you see them it makes me ecstatic to know I am not the only drama girl here! Thanks everyone else for your reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

* * *

><p>Rei quickly dialed Serena's number and was once againleft with a voice mail. She groaned as she threw her phone on her mattress, she wouldn't be home for another three weeks and by then Serena and Madeline would have had their duel. She grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number, but was once again only the perky recorded voice answered.<p>

"Come on pick up!" Rei screamed at the phone before giving up entirely. When Serena didn't answer her phone, it only meant one thing, there was a break-through in whatever mission she was on. "_This is bad."_ Rei thought as she pictured Madeline's confrontation. What Madeline had explained to her about her relationship was that Darien was emotionally faithful, physically never meant anything; however this 'break-through' could be that Serena got him to not be as emotionally faithful as he had been in the past. Screaming internally, Rei thought of someone that could help her when she wasn't at home. Rei scrolled down her address book to a 'Jackass' and pressed the glowing green button.

"Shut up, I'll make this fast and as much as I will regret these words coming out of my mouth, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Darien laid on his couch at the office while tossing a ball up in the air. So did he finally emotionally agree to Serena's terms? Madeline had brought him so much pain over the years, but she brought him so joy too he couldn't deny that, but was Serena right? Will Maddie always choose her career over him? Will she ever want to settle down? He closed his eyes, pressing his thumb and forefinger on his temples as he felt a headache coming one. This was crazy thinking right now. He groaned until he heard the door open in his office, looking up he saw his secretary and his circle of friends behind her.<p>

"Mr. Shields." She said nervously as Darien nodded and she scampered away from the premises.

"You okay?" Nate asked as he settled down on the big chair behind the desk.

"Yeah you seemed shaken up after my analysis a couple days ago." Zane said with concern as Darien shook his head and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine just got me thinking that's all." Darien rested his head in his hands and looked up in time to see the silent conversation that has passed between them.

"You know we support whatever decision you make right?" Kael pointed out as Darien smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay let's stop with this melodramatic nonsense and act like the men we were born into." Jerry stated cheerfully.

"Meaning?" Nate raised an eyebrow as Jerry smiled brightly.

"Dodgeball." Jerry stated as if it was the most brilliant idea since the atomic bomb. Jerry stared at his friends' faces and began to elaborate.

"Serena and I ran into each other at the coffee house and she wanted me to pass on this information to Darien as another idea to gather information and she invited us all."

"And what are we trying to test?" Darien questioned regretting the last 'brilliant' idea Serena had involved him in heels and being called Georgina.

"Parenting skills." Jerry flashed a smile.

* * *

><p>"What the hell am I doing here?"<p>

"Language Darien there are children present." Jerry scolded playfully before resuming to his phone once more.

"I'm going to kill him." Nate glared at Jerry before turning his look to the elementary school in front of him.

"I'll join you, I know how to make a killing look like an accident." Zane joined in watching Jerry on his phone once more.

"I have a gun license." Kael offered as Zane shook his head.

"Too painless."

"Come on you party poopers, let's play." Jerry laughed as he ran up to the doors and waved at them enthusiastically before opening the door an d disappearing behind them. Darien shared looks with his friends before they all entered the school.

"Serena why did you drag us here?" Lita complained loudly as she placed the the dodgeballs in the middle of the gym.

"They needed more volunteers and I signed us up." Serena explained as her friends rolled their eyes.

"Sere you know I love kids, but you do realize we all have a lot to do this weekend right?" Mina informed Serena, who rolled her eyes at the response.

"Yeah well I'm failing economics and I have a big test on Monday and I'm not worried." Serena smiled when she saw Jerry run up to her.

"Got my text?"

"Yeah, thank goodness you're 'dating' my best friend." Serena replied sarcastically as he greeted her other friends.

"Girls this is Jerry, Jerry meet Ami, Lita, and Mina." Serena pointed as she heard loud groaning from the men behind him.

"Darien darling how are you?" Serena drawled and if looks could kill she'll be six feet under.

"Let's get this over with." Darien mumbled to himself as he looked up to see a kids entering the gym,at least 25 of them. Darien had never been around kids he had to admit it to himself they frightened him and now he had to be around them for a couple hours. This was going to be hell.

"Okay kids line up." Serena called out the the squealing, excited little ones.

"You all know me and the rest of the girls, Rei is busy elsewhere and these men, please raise your hands when I introduce you, we have Jerry, " Jerry waved and smiled, "Nate," Nate forced a smile and raised his hand, "Zane," Zane grinned and waved his hand not as enthusiastically as Jerry, "Kael," Kael scowled a bit, but tried to smile, "and Darien." Darien nodded at the kids.

"Alright let's split up." Serena commanded and grinned widely at the chidren. She walked to one side and realized she was on the opposite side of Darien.

"You are so going down." Serena taunted as Darien glared.

"Oh yeah, we'll see who the winner will be." Darien retorted as the two glared at each other. Serena raised a finger towards her neck and made a cutting motion as Darien just grinned evilly.

"Miss Aino." Kael greeted respectfully.

"Kael, how is my case?" Mina asked politely as she tied her red ribbon in her hair once more.

"We should finish up in a couple days if your parents continue to cooperate and there are no secret agreements." Kael answered as Mina nodded.

"How's Uncle Artemis?"

"He is fairing well." Mina laughed at his answer.

"Forgive me, but who still talks like that?" Mina laughed as Kael smiled a little.

"I suppose it is outdated."

"Relax, it's cute." Mina grinned as she saw a faint blush in his cheeks, but it quickly disappeared. Serena stopped her taunting to see her blonde best friend giggling with Kael and frowned. Darien followed her eyes and watched his best friend laugh and smile for the first time in a long time around female. He noticed Serena tense up and was about to storm off for her friend until he grabbed her arm. Serena turned and stared at him.

"He's a good guy, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"I know, she's still my best friend though." Serena and Darien stared at the oblivious couple, Serena shook her head and forced a grin on her face.

"Okay kiddies line up at that black line and when Lita blows the whistle, let the games begin." Serena announced, watching the children follow her directions.

"We're going to beat them right?" Darien look down to see a small girl with bright pink hair tied in a similar fashion to Serena's.

"Yes we are." The girl nodded and a mischievous smile appeared on her face that was just too familiar to a blonde he knows.

"Are you and...?" Darien pointed at Serena as the little girl rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"The giant blonde is my dummy sister." Darien looked at the two.

"You both look alike." Darien claimed as he dodged a bright red ball.

"I'm Rini and you wouldn't believe the number of times we've heard that." Rini exclaimed as she grabbed a blue ball that rolled towards her and threw it at a boy with spiky brown hair. It had hit him. Hard.

"Any other siblings?" Darien caught the ball and watched as Jerry stomp his foot and marched angrily to 'jail'.

"Sammy's lucky she never volunteers at his school, he's 16." Rini explained as they both dodged another ball.

"So do you have the 'gift'?" Darien questioned as Rini shook her head.

"It skips so Sammy doesn't and I supposedly have it, but I don't know I haven't seen anything." Rini explained as she threw a ball at her sister. Serena squealed and turned to see her smirking sister.

"Not funny!"

"I don't know it looks pretty funny to me." Rini called out before giggling. Darien laughed as he continued throwing balls to the other side and 'saved' his other small team members. He laughed as he grabbed Rini making her fly like an airplane. The other children began to surround him all wanting their turn as an airplane. Everyone else watched as Darien interacted with the kids with good instinct as if he was already a father. He played with them, but made sure they were safe.

"Has he always been good with kids?" Lita asked Nate.

"Never seen him with kids, I always thought he was afraid of him to be honest." Nate turned to the tallest one out of the girl group. He stared at her profile and there was something familiar.

"Where do you work?" Nate questioned, crossing his arms as Lita narrowed her eyes.

"What's it to you?" Lita scowled.

"Let me guess Lucky Kitchen." Lita's eyes widen before she narrowed her eyes once more.

"How do you know that? Are you stalking me because you chose the wrong girl?" Lita exclaimed as she saw him smirk.

"My parents own the restaurant meaning I do as well." Nate explained smugly as Lita's eyes widened.

"I never see you nor were you ever mentioned."

"Yeah well I've heard a lot about you, my parents can't stop gushing about you." Nate said bitterly, but Lita was too excited at his words. They were gushing, this was great for her career.

"Wow." Jerry was awed as Darien allowed the kids to jump on him and he gave piggyback rides.

"Has he considered children? He is amazing with them, I'm not even like that around my sister."Serena continued to watch the sight and smiled at his actions.

"He's going to be a good father." Jerry stated as Serena stared at him, he looked so happy.

"Yeah. He will be."

* * *

><p>"Had a good time?" Serena asked as they drove back to his house.<p>

"Surprisingly Cupid, I did." Darien answered truthfully.

"Your sister was very insightful by the way." Darien added as Serena shook her head.

"I love her very much, but she is a pain in the ass, not to mentioned she hasn't told be about her crush on Helios." Serena explained nonchalantly as Darien grabbed her arm.

"What? Isn't she a little young to be liking boys?" Darien exclaimed as Serena raised an eyebrow amused.

"Yes, she's 8 and it is a little young, but she hasn't seen that glow yet around them." Serena was dazed as Darien continued to fume.

"How old is this boy, I remember all those monkeys' names." Serena giggled at his behavior and he couldn't help but notice it sounded like her younger sister.

"He's 10."

"That is too old, that would mean he already knew how to walk and talk before she was born." Darien exaggerated.

"You are going to be a great father." Darien turned to Serena's serious tone.

"I've never thought about having kids with how Maddie is like with her career, but now I want a houseful of them." Darien admitted honestly as they pulled up to his house with a couple cars following them.

"That's good, now you know more about what you want in the future." Serena said as they got out of the cars. Darien walked slowly as he thought about Madeline. Would she ever want kids if she always had to work? Will she ever choose her family over her job? He knew a model had to look good at all times, but would Maddie be willing to sacrifice that for his need for a big family? Darien shook his doubts away as he entered the mansion and heard his friends talking loudly. He took the only seat available, which was between Jerry and Serena, and listened to Zane and Ami's latest argument which started with some theory that led to other aspects of life. He noticed his sister has joined them amused as the rest of the crowd.

"You are completely twisting my words." Zane proclaimed as Ami shook her head.

"And you are turning this friendly debate into something more personal." Ami informed him.

"Well that may be the case but..." Zane stopped when he heard the bell ring, but continued onto his conversation with Ami.

"The energy will be released when..." Darien zoned out of the conversation when he noticed one of the maids, who had a fearful expression on her face as she whispered to Trista. Trista nodded and excused herself from the table. When his sister came back, he noticed her face was redder and she seemed like she was out of breathe from anger. Only one person could make his sister this furious, but it wasn't possible. He watched her calm herself down and turn towards him.

"Madeline is at the front and she's asking for you."

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't believe there were any drama reference, but if there was I didn't know about tell me. :) If you honestly don't know that's ok too. :)<strong>


	9. Entanglement of Minds

**Hello people! Thank you for the sweet reviews I love you guys and now that it is summer you can see that I am updating at least once a week. Thank you for reading, reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

* * *

><p>Darien walked slowly towards the front of his house, he knew his friends were following as well as Cupid herself. He stared at the long red hair that he hadn't seen for the past four months to the designer bag that would not come out for another two months. She turned and smiled brightly at him, but she didn't walk towards him, that was when he noticed the cast on her left leg that looked so foreign with the green heel on the right one.<p>

"What happened?" Darien asked as she looked down at her leg with a flash of anger in her eyes.

"One of the models was green with envy." Madeline explained bitterly as Darien pulled her into a hug, she held him tightly, afraid something else would be taken from her. He led her to one of the couches as he took in her luggage, it was not her usual small bag for the night or week, it was everything she had packed for Europe.

"Are you staying longer than a week?" Darien asked secretly pleading as she slowly nodded. His friends began to enter the room, but not Cupid herself. Her friends however had followed after.

"You didn't tell me you had guests." Madeline teased a little as Darien smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Madeline." Kael greeted politely as the others nodded.

"I didn't realize you guys were all dating." The pairs stared at her as if she had no right to bring about such accusations.

"Far from it." Zane replied as he glared at his blue-haired competition. She returned the glare before observing the red head on the couch. She was stunning, that was undebatable, but there was something cold about her that she couldn't detect.

"She's my client, that would be unethical." Kael explained about Mina.

"So you're meeting at Darien's house?" Madeline asked puzzled.

"Yes." Kael nodded.

"I'm accounted for." Jerry blurted out as Madeline smiled.

"Yeah, Rei's shoot should be done in a month or so." Madeline smiled as everyone else stared at him.

"YOU'RE DATING OUR FRIEND?"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Both groups exclaimed as Jerry laughed nervously.

"Kind of..."

"I told you to stay away from her." Everyone turned to Serena who had come out of the lounge area with her arms crossed.

"You are too protective over your friends, has anyone ever informed you of that?" Jerry pointed out as Serena brushed away his anger.

"I have my reasons that I do not need to explain to you." Serena retorted as she took in the scene, there was something that was not right about Darien and Madeline's relationship and she was determined to find out.

"And you are?" Madeline asked out of respect as Serena smiled, as she opened her mouth to introduce herself someone else's voice cut in.

"Serena Tsukino, I have hired her for her _special_ talents regarding my family's future." Everyone looked up to watch as Wanda Shields descended from the staircase with Trista not too far behind her.

"Madeline, this is unexpected when Trista informed me of your arrival, I assumed she was drunk again." Wanda greeted sweetly as Serena noticed the forced grin on Madeline's face.

"Mrs. Shields, it's a pleasure."

"I wish it was dear." Wanda plastered a cold smile before she turned to Serena.

"Progress my dear?"

"A bit." Serena replied as she allowed Wanda to lead her to the back as Madeline gave Darien a questioning look. Darien sighed before giving a look to his friends to leave them alone. The group slowly walked back into the dining room, but his sister remained.

"Trista please." Darien pleaded, but his big sister did not budge.

"I'm amused as to what the result."

"Obviously, you have been disapproving since the beginning." Maddie snapped as the two glared at each other. Trista remained her frosty look before flipping her long greenish colored hair behind her and walking away.

"What is your grandmother talking about?" Darien looked down before he felt her soft hands tilt his head back up, He stared into the depths of her eyes as he saw the flash of vulnerability in them.

"She's a matchmaker."

"Explain." Darien leaned against the couch and avoided her eyes as he answered.

"Grandmother hired her because she has a gift to read soul mates and destiny and all of that stuff." Darien explained as he felt Maddie stiffen a little.

"Go on."

"Grandmother said if Serena says we are a perfect match, she won't interfere anymore." Madeline dropped his hands and shook her head as she tried to calm herself down.

"You are going to allow some woman, who is probably a con artist or a nut, proclaim if our relationship is a _match_?" Maddie exclaimed as Darien tried to calm her down this time.

"I'm not, I don't care if she says in our past life we killed each other out of hate or if she says we are the worst match ever or we're not soul mates..."

"So you believe we are doomed as well?" Maddie demanded while Darien tried to keep his own temper from clashing with hers.

"Now you're just twisting my words," Darien grabbed her and held her tightly, "Maddie stop it," Darien let go and slowly moved his hands towards her face, "I love you. Nothing in this entire world will ever make me feel anything different. We grew up together, I knew you were it from the moment I saw you so calm down please." Darien noticed her posture relax as she nodded and pulled him in her arms.

"I'm sorry, but your family has always been...crazy towards me."Darien knew all to well how _crazy _his family had been ever since they found out about his first failed proposal.

"Look, I am still seeing how I can bribe this lunatic into saying we are soul mates and just let us be."Darien explained quietly as he continued to hold her, but the feeling was a bit different, off, as if something was missing. Darien shook his head and ignored those thoughts, He was just sleep deprived or something, it'll pass.

* * *

><p>Wanda Shields always had a plan. She was raised in the elite world where backstabbing and ulterior motives were a requirement if you wanted to simply live in it. She was raised young to know her enemies and plan their social downfall and just because she has gotten older, it didn't mean the games were finished, it just meant that there was a new goal.<p>

"This was unexpected." Wanda smiled slightly as her granddaughter pulled out a chair next to her, a scowl far from hidden.

"I thought you said it would be at least six months before I meet the Miss Blanc."Serena said as she noticed both the women were upset, but Trista did not hide it as well as Mrs. Shields did.

"Well I didn't think she would break her leg."

"Please grandmother, Maddie is not the nicest model and they were all green with envy because of how she ups her status. It was bound to happen, of course I bet sooner than this." Trista scowled as Wanda elbowed her.

"She is beautiful, I can see why he desires her." Serena said to herself more, but she heard both the women scoff.

"That is true, but as you heard from the other room, their relationship is unhealthy."Wanda explained while Serena gave her a look to explain some more.

"Trista told me she told you. Their relationship is built on the fact that she is perfectly alright with the damage she causes him everytime she rejects him in some way and that he will forever be living in a daydream if he believes that she will ever put him as her first priority in her life." Wanda elaborated.

"Let's not forget that as much as she hurts him she has a need for him or the chances of her losing her mind in some form is quite high. No one wants that guilt." Trista added.

"He wants kids." Serena said quietly as Wanda smiled sadly.

"How many?"

_"I've never thought about having kids with how Maddie is like with her career, but now I want a houseful of them." _Serena heard his voice rang from her head.

"A houseful."

"I need them to interact to see how they are with one another."Serena explained as she almost saw a light bulb out of Trista's head.

"My friends just got engaged and are throwing a 'small' get together. Darien and now Madeline are most definitely invited."Wanda smiled at her granddaughter, seeing that simple plan that was what she would have done at her age.

"That sounds wonderful, when is it?"Trista avoided their gazes.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Darien tugged his suit as he stood near the refreshments table. This was <em>far <em>from a small get together, but he knew the couple had many friends and acquaintances from their travels around the world. Maddie stood next to him, enjoying a conversation with some composer's wife or something like that. He nodded at appropriate times and pretended to look interested, but his gaze drifted off towards his friends and family. He noticed each of them were on their best behavior tonight because their parents were invited as well. He covered his laugh with a cough as he saw Nate rolling his eyes at his mother's nagging of why he should find a wife.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked concerned as Darien nodded his head.

"Yeah, what about you do you want to sit for a bit?"Darien questioned as he motioned towards the cast.

"I broke my leg, not had it cut off."Maddie was annoyed by his smothering, but was touched at how protective he was being.

"Where's the happy couple?" The woman, he believed her name to be Beth, asked.

"With my sister."Darien stated pointed towards his sister, who was by the bar and from the looks of it ordering something very strong.

"Why don't we go greet them?"Madeline suggested as Darien helped her towards the couple. Trista faked a smile as the two approached, but moved to stand, allowing Maddie to sit.

"Congratulations." Darien expressed towards the blonde in the tux as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Darien, we are very excited as well."Michiru said as she leaned into Haruka's arm around her waist. Haruka, Michiru, and his sister met in high school and had been inseparable ever since. He remembered the two constantly came over to his home with his sister. They were all very sophisticated women growing up in the upper class, while him and his friends were more rowdier and insane, those three had this elegant air around them. He remembered their take downs with various members of society, those victorious smirks. He learned that Haruka and Michiru got together their senior year of high school and he was glad to watch the pair grow.

"Any wedding plans?" Maddie asked politely towards the two, who shared a glance. Darien hoped to one day have that with someone, not having to express everything in words and still understand what the other was saying.

"Not really, we're still debating location as well as when and until we compromise on that, we cannot decide on anything else or so she says."Michiru explained Haruka rolled her eyes playfully.

"What about you two?"Haruka questioned almost innocently if not for the fact that she knew what mind game to make a specific person crack. Unlike Michiru, who wanted nothing to do with Darien's love life and refused to meddle, she was on Trista's side. She never approved of the relationship as she saw Darien build himself up, but not before a conversation with her would tear him down once more. He deserved better.

Darien knew what game she was playing, he was part of this world as much as she was, but he was not a familiar player. Haruka will always master the mind games simply because of her frequent take downs with anyone that pissed her off. He did not understand what she was trying to do, but he knew how to steer clear. He was once again part of this world whereas Madeline wasn't and would take that bait that was so obviously laid out.

"We don't believe it is the right time." Darien answered as Maddie was still lost in her thoughts. Trista stared at her phone and almost groaned. Almost. She poured the rest of the contents of her drink down her throat before making her way back into the house. Not long after, Darien got a text from his sister and excused himself.

"Get her down here."

"Who?"

"Serena, she won't come down because of my dress I chose for her."Trista explained quickly and pointed at the doors in front of her.

"Why do I have to do it?"Darien asked as Trista stared at her clock.

"Because I have to give a speech soon, look just get her out of there and at the party."Darien couldn't protest as his sister ran down the stairs.

"Hey Cupid, come out." Darien called out at the door and he heard some shuffling.

"Go away you asshole, I'm fine."Darien glared at the door.

"I have a key, Princess." Darien heard her protests as he opened the door and saw no one, until he saw the heels peeking out of the curtain.

"Stop being a child and get out here."Darien demanded to the curtain and saw movement of shaking her head, meaning refusal. Darien sighed and placed his thumb and forefinger against his temples before he began to unroll her from the curtain until he saw her head.

"What are you doing?"Serena glared at him.

"I don't want to wear this dress, I look awful."Serena protested as she tried to hold on to the curtains as she felt him tug on the red fabric once more.

"Come on, I'm sure you don't look that bad."Darien persuaded gently as he unrolled her completely and was awestruck. His sister had put her into a short red dress that was tight in the chest, but then flowed out. She was enchanting, wait what am I saying, Darien chided himself as Serena covered her chest and bent over.

"See even you are speechless, it's fine I was as well, I mean what was your sister thinking..."Serena stopped her ranting when she noticed Darien was still staring at her, irritated, she slapped his head, which caused him to awaken and glare at her.

"Why were you staring at me? I mean this dress is bad, but apparently not as bad as I thought it would be."Serena rambled as Darien turned his head towards the window and saw the pair dancing together. He wondered if Maddie and himself resembled them when they danced, lost in each other, talking quietly about nonsense, looking so happy.

"They're beautiful aren't they?"Serena followed his line of vision towards the stunning couple in the center, Darien didn't answer and continued staring.

"So we just have to stay up here until the crowd disperses a little and the dancing is over."Serena suggested as Darien turned and stared at disbelief.

"Why?"

"Well more I have to stay here and you can run along."Serena turned her back from him and walked away from the window.

"Trista will kill me if you are not at that party."Darien reasoned as Serena walked away.

"That's your problem, not mine."Serena retorted as Darien grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, but Serena was good at hiding her emotions.

"What are you doing?"Serena backed away as far as his arm will let her as he leaned into her ear.

"You can't dance."Serena yanked her wrist from his hand.

"Out of all the possibilities in the universe why is dancing your first assumption? It makes you seem ignorant."Serena glared at him as he held a hand in front of her.

"Cupid, dancing should be required in your profession."Darien teased as Serena continued to glare at him, but slowly took his hand. He moved her other one to his shoulder moved slowly, wincing as she stepped on his toes.

"Sorry."Serena apologized quickly, but Darien dismissed it.

"It's ok, one step at a time."Darien instructed, but she stepped on his toes once more.

"Ok we'll take it slow."Darien let her go and smiled at her as Serena laughed.

"You've never smiled at me."

"I have smiled around you."Darien argued as she shook her head.

"You usually glare, scowl, and every other angry facial expression one can make."Serena quickly grabbed her phone and pointed it towards him.

"What are you doing?"Serena played with her phone and turned on the camera.

"Capturing the moment."Serena replied as she pointed at his smile and snapped the picture.

"You look so cute."Serena squealed as Darien laughed and saw the crowd dispersing instead of dancing.

"We should go now." Serena looked up and nodded and followed him back to the party. Serena allowed Darien to lead her to Trista, who was with the smiling couple and Jack and Wanda Shields.

"Haruka, Michiru, this is Serena."Wanda introduced as she saw the girl behind her grandson.

"I have to find Maddie."Darien excused himself as Trista ordered yet another strong drink.

"Congratulations."Serena greeted, blushing as Haruka kissed her hand.

"Thank you very much, Trista told us a lot about you."Michiru infromed, placing the champagne glass on the table.

"Good things I hope."

"You could be the spawn of Satan and I wouldn't care as long as you split them up."Haruka stated as Wanda laughed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I hope you don't judge us for feeling as such."Michiru stated, but Serena shook her head.

"I understand why."Serena turned her head towards the two and observed them laughing.

Darien enjoyed his time with Maddie, then felt his phone vibrate. He excused himself and saw a photo of him smiling with Serena's forefinger against his dimple. He chuckled quietly and looked up at Serena who waved her phone at him. Life was full of surprises.


	10. To Be Professional

**Hello lovely Brussels sprouts! Thank you so much for your kind words and I have promised to update over the summer, give you an update when school is back on and when I never can write because of my 4 AP classes this year!**

* * *

><p>Serena slid her sunglasses slightly down as she observed her surroundings, more importantly the couple in front of her. She watched as the woman laughed and flipped her auburn colored hair and the man never once let go of her hand. She took a sip of her cappuccino before turning back to her companion.<p>

"So why are we stalking them?" Serena smiled as she lowered her sunglasses and placed them next to her.

"I am simply observing, we must have strategy before attacking as the great generals of the past have done." Serena explained slyly as Haruka rolled her eyes as the waiter served her drink.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here because you know more about them than I do, I need your insight." Serena began to rip a small piece of her pastry and threw it in her mouth.

"They're just smiling and laughing, nothing really significant." Haruka looked over at the smiling couple leaning close to each other as they kissed again.

"Every movement they make means something and you have been watching them for a _long _time." Serena flashed a smile at the waitress, but not before Haruka winked the the young girl, who burst into giggles as she left the table, placing more pastries in front of them.

"And stop flirting, honestly I don't know how your fiancée deals with you." Serena rolled her eyes, exasperated at her partner's behavior.

"I question that myself sometimes, but flirting is embedded into my genes it is simply natural for me to do so, and he seems relaxed, but if you know him well you can see that he is actually tense." Haruka retorted amused by the other blonde's behavior.

"You sound just like Jerry and this means around her he still thinking of something else." Serena replied as she took a quick glance over her shoulder to observe the scene.

"I taught the kid everything he knows and he could be thinking of someone else." Haruka suggested as they watched the pair leave the cafe, the girl slightly irritated because she did not have her boyfriend's full attention and the boy was a little lost in his thoughts to notice his girlfriend's anger.

"So how does a famous race car driver get together with the prodigy of classical music?" Serena questioned amused at the pair.

"We've known each other since we were kids with Trista too so it wasn't as hard as people make it out to be." Haruka explained nonchalantly, taking a bite out of the biscuit.

"Michiru doesn't seem like your type." Haruka chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Are you my type?" Serena laughed and shook her head.

"Sweetie, even if you were I would still not dive in to that relationship." Serena retorted playfully as Haruka's face was puzzled.

"We would be one of those couples who resemble as siblings, which is not a fetish of mine." Serena explained as Haruka looked slightly put off by the comment.

"So childhood sweethearts?"

"More or less, but Michiru is the only person I can be myself around." Haruka smiled as she thought about her love.

"What about Trista? She was part of your life as long as Michiru has been in." Haruka shook her head thinking of her best friend.

"Trista is more of the dignified leader in our small group, she's...complicated." It was Serena's turn to be puzzled.

"You know how her and Kael are awkward around each other." Serena nodded as Haruka looked around before taking off her own sunglasses and placing them on the napkin in front o f her.

"They dated." Serena choked on her scone, quickly grabbing the cappuccino and drank the remaining contents, ignoring the slight burn as it went past her throat.

"Darien absolutely disapproved and was furious that his best friend took advantage of his sister, which is completely wrong by the way, and you know their age difference isn't that large and it was Kael's last year of high school while Darien, Jerry, and Zane still had one more year to go. I am rambling now, which never happens unless I may have to deal with Trista's wrath, anyways Trista was already going to Cambridge and I doubt she expected to fall for Darien's friend over the summer, but she did and-"

"What do you mean fall, like in love?" Serena interrupted as Haruka nodded.

"Cupid I thought you would catch on more quickly." Haruka sighed as Serena glared at her.

"Stop calling me that, anyways what happen?"

"Where was I, Trista and Kael kept their affair a secret and I mean affair because Trista was seeing this guy back in college, who is her husband now, and Kael was dating this other girl, but they soon weren't very discrete anymore. Darien caught them kissing in the library and told Wanda, who was pretty angry but not because her granddaughter was with a younger man, but how she lied about it. Trista had to make a choice and in the end didn't choose Kael, her choice changed Darien." Haruka explained as the waiter came back with more coffee, almost lunging after it when her story finished.

"How does it affect Darien? This wasn't even about him."

"Darien hates change more than anything. He held on to Madeline because when everything in his world at the time was changing, she wasn't. That's why he is so angry when you came in and tried to change his lifestyle." Haruka said as Serena took in her words.

"So in order for me to be a success, I must gradually change his opinion?" Serena questioned as Haruka nodded.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>"So, how do we deal with her?"<p>

"It's not that simple."

"Darien, you said you had a plan." Maddie exclaimed on their ride back to his company, Darien forced his attention to the road in front of him as he felt a headache coming along.

"I am still thinking, look I am still convincing Miss Cupid to tell my grandmother what we want, but she takes her job very seriously." Darien took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her thigh, rubbing gently to comfort her.

"She is crazy. How can your grandmother believe such a loon?" Maddie snapped as Darien stiffened, Maddie's eyes softened as she rubbed his hand with her own.

"I'm sorry I snapped, but I'm losing everything." Darien pulled into the large building and parked in his designated area, before placing his hands on his girlfriend's face and turned her to meet his eyes.

"You may think that, but you'll never lose me. I have been there since day one and I will always be there." He watched Maddie's face smile at him as she pulled him to her lips. It was chaste and Darien made sure to not deepen it, but it was perfect. He got out of the car and pulled his love out of the car and held her hand as they made their way towards the building.

* * *

><p>Mina watched as her parents finalized their divorce. After two years, her parents finally decided on who would have what and thank goodness she was an adult now, because they didn't have to decide who would get her. She watched her mother and father shake hands before making their way out of the of the room, Artemis placed a hand on his niece's shoulder before gesturing the door with his head to his student. Kael would be a fine lawyer one day, he had no doubt about that, but he didn't like the look his niece was giving him the last couple of days. Artemis tied his long white hair into a low ponytail and gestured for Kael to come to his office. Kael excused himself from the family and made his way to his mentor's office. He was alarmed when Artemis closed the door behind them and shut the blinds.<p>

"You did a very good job Mr. Pierce." Artemis complimented as he sat behind his desk and gestured for Kael to sit down in front of him.

"Thank you sir." Kael sank down in the seat across from the desk as he felt his mentor observing him.

"I actually wanted for us to talk for a little." Kael nodded slowly as Artemis smiled and pretended to organized some files.

"I believe we are at the stage where we are now more familiar with each other and can talk about more personal." Artemis explained kindly as he noticed Kael stiffen up.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kael felt shivers down his spine as he watched Artemis continued to smile.

"Well, I don't mean to be insensitive, but are you interested in women?" Kael stared at his mentor's, shocked at the question, but he was pretty sure he was doing well hiding it. Artemis saw the man's eyes widen a bit before he hid it behind his statue like facade.

"And if I wasn't?" Artemis just shook his head.

"I personally could care less, but I have noticed my niece." Kael stared at his mentor, raising a questioning brow.

"I have noticed those small looks she has given you and thought I had to remind you of the policy." Artemis explained as Kael shook his head.

"You have nothing to worry about sir, I am not looking for a relationship at this moment." Kael quickly explained, trying to remain composed. He had not thought of Mina in such a manner before, she is quite attractive, but nothing shall stem from that. Also if he did initiate anything, which he was not planning on, his future would be at stake and his family, Kael shook his head at the thought of the cold bunch, would be less than pleased.

"You are my best student I have ever had the pleasure of teaching and I'm not worried about you trying to start a thing with my Mina, more like the other way around. Mina is a beautiful girl and she knows it, never been the shy type with Serena as a best friend, I am just warning you to not fall for her...lures." Artemis elaborated as Kael began to pick up his files and other documents.

"I do not intend to start anything with Miss Aino sir." Kael nodded as he dismissed himself, leaving Artemis to stare at the empty chair. He sighed and leaned back, stretching his muscles in the process before settling back into his chair. He reached for a picture frame on his desk of his daughter and wife and groaned.

"I believe that went well." He could almost hear his wife's nagging, which would be the least of his worries when he goes back home tonight.

* * *

><p>Serena moaned in pain as she walked up the stairs to her apartment with several large sacks of groceries. Why did she have to live on the 4th floor? Why did the elevator have to be out of service? She sighed in relief as she reached her floor and was extremely glad for her apartment to be just a couple feet away. As she walked closer, she saw Darien leaning against her door. Serena rolled her eyes and made her way to the door to confront the creeper. How in the world did he find out where she lived? This wasn't the most expensive of apartments, actually it was one of the cheapest and right next to the university, but how did he find out?<p>

"How are you here?" Serena growled as she hit him with gallon of milk in one of her sacks as she made her way to the lock. Why were they so complicated?

"Well my parents decided to have intercourse for an heir so-" Darien smirked as Serena opened the blue door and quickly set the bags on the floor. Serena turned around and punched him in the arm, _hard_.

"Shut up, I had an awful day, I failed my exam, Ami's going to go off on me tonight so I need to prepare for that, and I need to finish up by 10 page essay tomorrow and I haven't even touched so let's skip the polite stuff. What the hell are you doing here in my apartment?" Serena yelled as Darien winced at the high pitch her scream was brought to. Who knew that tiny little thing could produce such a high note?

"I need to talk to you-" Darien began, but Serena quickly interrupted him.

"Business hours or my phone, why do you need to come to my apartment? This is where I can get away from people, not a place to conduct business. Also how did you find out where I live?" Serena screeched as she heard the upper level bang something on the floor.

"I know people." Darien said vaguely. Serena opened her mouth only to hear some more thumping from the upper level.

"Blame this moron for my screams! You don't see me complaining when you throw a party!" Serena yelled to her ceiling and received silence, before turning back to him.

"What do you want?" Serena asked, forcing herself to calm down with a mantra.

"It's about Maddie." Serena groaned before going to one of her bags and grabbed her Chinese takeout and sat on the couch, gesturing for Darien to do the same.

"This is going to be a long talk."

"...so that's why I think you should do your stuff on my grandmother." Darien ended as Serena stopped eating her kung pao chicken, dropped her chopsticks and stared at him.

"You want me to corrupt my business, bend my morals, just because you have various problems with your grandmother and girlfriend?" Serena questioned slowly as if to a four year old as Darien nodded.

"So you'll do it? That's wonderful, you should receive a check once you do what you do then..."Darien said happily, but Serena immediately cut him off.

"I didn't say I would do it." Darien stopped his ramblings and turned to look at the blonde.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because that goes against everything I've been raised to believe. Love is not a subject to play around with Mr. Shields." Serena lectured as Darien rolled his eyes at the statement.

"What is up with you and love? Love nowadays doesn't really exist as it was used to. Now men cheat, women cheat, they kill, it doesn't last." Darien stated as Serena glared at him.

"Love is that flicker of light everyone hopes to have and..."Serena began as Darien groaned.

"In reality, it doesn't happen that way! We have to go through so much pain before we have some small ounce of happiness then as quickly as it came, it disappears and you feel the pain all over again! I'm sorry not everyone grew up in a fairytale bubble like you." Darien exclaimed. Serena stared hard into his eyes and raised a hand. Darien knew it was coming, but why didn't he stop her as he felt that stinging pain on one side of his cheek.

"Why did you...?"

"My parents left me." Darien watched as Serena glared at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I didn't live in a fairytale, they just one day dropped my brother and I off at our grandmother's doorstep and left. They found out about my gift and practically disowned me because of their love for 'normality'. My grandmother is the reason why I still have an ounce of faith in love so yes I believe that even after all that pain and suffering, you can still find it in your heart to love someone." Darien stared at her. He understood somehow, while his parents did leave him, it was not their choice. He had never seen that girl so vulnerable in his entire time he had known her. She was always the crazy, hyper, fly, annoying but always came back no matter how many times you tried to kill it. Darien did the only thing he knew would comfort any girl, he hugged her.

Serena froze when his arms cam around her. She was not planning on exposing her personal life to a client and was not planning on sharing a hug or whatever this was either. This was unprofessional and should he stopped.

"Why are you hugging me?" Serena questioned as she tried to break free. She couldn't help wondering why he smelled so good though, maybe just a quick whiff, no. This was unprofessional and he is a client, do not get involved with any client.

"Because you're sad."

* * *

><p>Madeline watched as Darien opened the door to her penthouse and collapsed on the white couch. She closed the fashion magazine and sat next to him, rubbing his head softly.<p>

"What did she say?" Madeline asked quietly as Darien mumbled something incoherent in the pillow before turning to face her.

"I'm really tired Maddie." Madeline nodded and stroked his hair, watching as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

She knew how that conversation went.

* * *

><p>Serena ran to the door bell that morning and found someone she never thought would grace her door step.<p>

"We need to talk." Madeline stated as the two stared at each other. Great, Serena thought, another long talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone hear about the new sailor moon coming out next year? I am super excited for that!<strong>


	11. Phone Calls about the Unknown

**Thank you for the reviews, I am writing as fast as I can, but I have inspiration for another story I would like to work on as well as my other story. I love you guys thank you :)**

Serena sipped her tea as she nodded at the silence, Madeline wanted to talk so she should start. How funny her boyfriend was here last night now she is here in the morning? She watched Madeline sip her tea in such a socialite manner, tiny sips, eyes down, she even had gloves on her hands for crying out loud. Serena forced a smile as Madeline finally placed the tea cup on the saucer and took off the lace gloves, placing them in her purse.

"What do you want to talk about?" Serena questioned, faking an obvious smile.

"What do you think I want to talk about?"

"I'm not the one who came here." Serena retorted as Madeline gave her a small smile.

"I love Darien." Madeline stated as Serena gave her a look to go on.

"Even if you say we are not meant to be, I love him and he loves me." Madeline elaborated.

"What does this have to do with me?" Serena asked.

"Just because of your opinion doesn't mean we are still going to be together." Madeline argued.

"You don't see the pain he has because his family doesn't approve of you. Even Michiru and Haruka don't approve of you and they aren't technically family." Serena replied coldly, watching Madeline's gaze fall to her tea cup.

"Of course I know they don't approve of me, a blind man could tell they don't approve of me and I mean that quite literally. I love him." Madeline retorted as Serena rolled her eyes.

"Loving someone means letting go when you have to, but obviously you're too stubborn to listen to me so let's stop pleasantries and you tell me why you came to my home." Serena replied, glaring at the girl as she straighten up hr posture and returned Serena's glare with a a cold look.

"Everyone wants something with a price that can as easily be bought." Madeline began as Serena nodded.

"Go on."

"What's your price on allowing Darien and I together?" Serena's jaw dropped as Madeline's nonchalant expression was beginning to anger her.

"There is no price I take my job very seriously and doing this would go against my teachings." Serena argued, but Madeline simply smiled.

"What about your family?"

"What?"

"Rini and Sammy need a lot of support don't they?" Serena raised an eyebrow motioning her to go on.

"What did you sacrifice for your family life in the city?" Serena thought of the small town Sammy and herself were dropped off in a year later Rini joined them. Her grandparents raised them and when it was time for Serena to leave for high school, she knew she had to leave the small town. She gave up a lot for her younger siblings, after school clubs to take Rini home from school, the money she saved up for a car because Sammy got into some trouble and needed bail, she gave up attending a prestigious university to stay in the city for her siblings.

"I presume a lot so here's my price, 500,000 dollars." Serena's eyes widen as she thought about that money and what it could do for her until her conscience took hold of her.

"I can't that will go against everything I was raised in." Madeline forced a smile as she placed her hand on top of Serena's.

"Oh honey, are you falling for Darien?" Serena snatched her hand away as she exclaimed "What?"

"I can't blame you he is an amazing guy and I think it's really cute your crush as long as you know it's not going anywhere." Serena rolled her eyes at the statement and smiled extremely sweetly at the other girl.

"Madeline, Ms. Blanc, Mr. Shields and I do not get along what so ever and the only reason he tolerates my antics its because of his grandmother." Serena retorted shuddering at the thought of that troll and her in a relationship.

"Very well but my offer still stands, we all want to give a better future for our families even if it means betraying our conscience." Madeline stated as she placed her phone number on the table and left. Serena glared at the empty seat across from her. How dare she? She understood some people did just about anything for love, even die for it, but Madeline did depend on Darien for almost anything maybe even air.

"Hey Serena, where's breakfast?" Serena turned at her brother's voice as she quickly stuffed the number in her pocket. Worry about that later she thought as Sammy and Rini entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Rei exclaimed as Maddie told her about her latest activity.<p>

"I don' t want to lose him and what was I suppose to do?" Maddie reasoned as Rei began to pace in her room.

"I don't know maybe trust Darien to have a plan and not invade in his business." Rei argued as Maddie sighed over the phone.

"I don't trust her."

"Maddie, it's business between those two and she doesn't want to get involved with a client." Rei exclaimed without a thought as she heard prolonged silence over the phone.

"How do you know that?" Rei's eyes widened as she mentally scolded herself for being so careless.

"Do lawyers want to get involved with their clients?" Rei laughed uneasily as she heard Maddie agree.

"So what are you going to do?" Maddie looked through the newest issue of a fashion magazine and seeing her nemesis plastered in the glossy pages instead of her.

"I don't know, but tomorrow Darien invited me to this brunch thing so I guess I have nothing to worry about." Maddie sighed and threw the magazine in the trash as she made her way to the kitchen.

"That's good, who's going to be there?" Maddie looked down at the cast, it was thinner than her first one and she didn't have to walk with crutches anymore.

"CEOs and their families, Darien's family, some socialites, oh and Haruka and Michiru." Maddie said staring at the guest list Darien left at her place.

"Their wedding will be magical."

"Yeah, but the number of guests those two know everyone." Rei agreed as she heard another incoming call, she pulled her phone to see who it was before rolling her eyes.

"I have another call, but stop worrying and trust Darien." Rei quickly hung up and got on her other line.

"What do you want?" Rei snapped at the other caller as she heard him chuckle.

"My fair maiden, what troubles you?" Jerry teased.

"What does Maddie know about this thing?" Jerry gazed at the ceiling and continued to throw a ball in the air.

"The Serena and Darien thing?"

"She is not going to get involved with a client." Rei argued as Jerry sat up.

"Has she before?"

"No, but it's simple logic." Rei retorted.

"So how do you feel about practically stabbing friends in the back?" Jerry asked casually, expecting an explosion, which did happen.

"Shut up."

"You are a double agent Rei, not very healthy and it would be bad once you show your true colors and considering Maddie isn't the best at making girl friends and then having you stab her in the back is just brilliant." Rei fumed as Jerry simply chuckled at the deadly silence on the other line.

"Maddie is great and I want her to be happy and we were roommates for 6 months and she has been a great help with interacting with these snakes, but Serena is my best friend and as crazy as she is, she has good intentions." Rei reasoned mostly to herself as she tried to justify her actions.

"Whatever Pyro."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sammy, what's that you're reading?" Serena leaned over one of the many brochures in her brother's hands.<p>

"College crap." He drawled as he threw the pamphlet into a pile.

"This school looks good." Serena picked up the pamphlet as Sammy shook his head.

"Even with the amount of scholarships the tuition is pretty high Serena." Sammy diverted his attention to the next brochure as Serena sighed sadly at the money issue once more. Rini entered the kitchen and handed a pink paper to her sister.

"Sign there so I don't have to be considered and am rejected." Serena read the paper and squealed at the news.

"Rini Tsukino has been considered by Luna Bell Academy for her art contributions to the community. Please schedule an appointment to register for the next school year." Sammy read out loud, feeling the need to slap his sister back into reality.

"Serena, Luna Bell Academy is one of the most prestigious school in the country and we don't have the money." Sammy reasoned quietly.

"Sign on the next page."

"What about scholarships? Also Luna Bell is right close to Grandma's town." Serena suggested as Rini dug through her backpack and threw the booklet on the table.

"Page 11." Sammy turned the page as Serena peered over her brother's shoulder.

"We have to live in the area and Luna Bell is at least an hour or so away from here." Serena said quietly, once more her siblings couldn't go to where they wanted because of money.

"It's fine, I don't really want to go anyways." Rini left the kitchen and shut the door to her room.

"I'll talk to her." Sammy followed his younger sister leaving Serena alone. She sighed, her family wasn't really wealthy and she brought Sammy and Rini with her to the city so that Sammy would be away from the hooligans at his old school that got him into jail and Rini never fit in with her classmates while Serena rode two buses to get to her high school and she never had much trouble as her two siblings had in school. Serena pulled the number from her pocket and took out her phone. Was she really that desperate for money? If she did this, she owed Madeline a lot even have to go against her teachings, but it was her siblings. Her fingers danced over the buttons and she held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I've made up mind."

* * *

><p>Mina dialed the number once more as the busy message repeated. Where was Serena? She better not have called that phony toad for payment. Mina groaned, exasperated by her friend's lack of answer, she better not be on the phone with that snake. Rei what do you see in that bitch?<p>

"Hi, Mr. Pierce I know we finished my case and everything, but I just have some questions to ask you because my friend may or may not be an involved party now?" Mina quickly explained her situation to Kael as she heard him say 'Go on' in that monotone of his.

"It's...ummm...just what will Madeline do to keep Darien?" She heard him clear his throat before he gave her an answer.

"I've known Maddie for years and she would do a lot to keep him in her grasp."

"You make her sound like a deranged bird." Mina tried to joke, but failed to hear a response at the end.

"I may have known her for years, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. Nate hates her more than I do, Zane is neutral as he is for every argument, and Jerry, well depends on the day for him." Kael explained as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, hypothetically speaking, would she offer money to Serena so she would give the okay and also would she hold that debt over Serena's head for the rest of her life, again hypothetically of course?" Mina laughed nervously as she waited anxiously for the answer.

"Well I would assume that's the safest thing she would do, on the extreme measure depending on how threaten she feels she would threaten to take everything Serena has and use all of that against her until she is depressed and dies of some random car accident and I say random very loosely, but that's on the extreme side. Most likely she would hire private investigator get every bit of dirt Serena has including money problems and offer a high enough sum that makes it almost impossible to refuse." Kael explained as he heard Mina's quiet, but still very audible "Oh my gosh" on the other line of the phone.

"Serena, what did you just do?"


	12. Everything Changes

**Thank you for your kind words and sorry for the delay but I'm back! I had to finish up my other story so I could focus on this one. More drama ensue ahhh damn you Madeline. Not very fond of her as I'm sure none of you are.**

* * *

><p>Mina paced back in forth in her friend's apartment as she waited for her arrival. This was insane, why would she accept such a deal, yes family was important well it wasn't as important for Mina, but she should not have sold her soul. Females in general are desperate and can do the most unfathomable acts especially when it came to the object of their desires. She knew what all females were capable of doing heck Ami did an anthropological study on jealous females of the 21st century and learned not much has changed them since renaissance times.<p>

"Stop pacing, she'll show up when she wants to." Mina turned to her friend sitting in the kitchen.

"This is all my fault, that stupid school." Rini blamed as Ami patted the young girl's shoulder.

"Rini, Serena wants what's best for you and Sammy and sometimes for our families we leave our morals behind too." Lita said, placing dinner down for the two. Everyone turned once they heard the door, expecting clumsy blonde instead they got a black haired goddess.

"REI!" Rini squealed as she ran straight into Rei's arms almost knocking her to the floor. Rei pulled her small suitcase through the door while she hugged the girl.

"Ami called about Serena." Rei announced as Mina glared at her presence.

"How are you even friends with that witch? She's manipulating our _best friend _and you still associate yourself with her?" Mina yelled as Rei returned her friend's icy glare back.

"She was there, she helped me adjust to that life and I owed her something." Rei said with a steely calm voice. They were worse than her temper outbursts; however if it had been a stranger she said this to, they would have been scared out of their mind, but around her best friends, it really didn't mean much.

"Stop with that honorable thing you have, be a manipulative bitch like Madeline Blanc. If Serena takes this deal, she will owe that psycho her life not even her life as in sold her soul to the freaking devil! Do you understand that?" Mina screamed.

"Just so you know Miss Sunshine..."

"Why are you two yelling and Rei when did you get here?" Everyone turned as Serena entered her kitchen, puzzled by the noise. Ami hugged Serena tightly, confusing her even more as she awkwardly hugged back.

"Please tell me you do not owe anyone any _favors_?" Ami emphasized the last word as Serena nodded her head in understanding.

"You heard about Madeline."

"I don't have to go to college." Sammy began, "and who needs a prestigious stuck up school, Rini won't be very happy."

"Yeah and its ok we have this dingy apartment. It has charm." Rini said as Serena smiled at her siblings.

"I didn't call Madeline, I made a deal or an arrangement, but not with Miss Blanc."

******Flashback************

"_Thank you so much for meeting me on such short notice." Serena sat down across the woman as she sipped her tea._

"_Not at all dear and how are things with my grandson?" Wanda Shields questioned as she scooped honey and poured a splash of milk in a cup before placing it on Serena's saucer._

"_That's kind of what I want to talk to you about." Serena began nervously._

"_Do you have feelings for him?" Serena turned as Jack Shields walked with his cane up to his wife._

"_It's not that." Serena hesitated as the old man sat down, and Wanda smirked._

"_No, but it could be. I've seen the way you both look at each other when you don't think anyone's watching." Wanda smiled while Serena blushed and quickly shook her head._

"_That's highly unprofessional."_

"_Alright, we'll drop it for now." Wanda winked as she handed another tea cup to her husband._

"_So I was wondering if I could stop with the meddling of Darien's life, I think my work is done now that Miss Blanc is back." Serena explained politely as Wanda narrowed her eyes a bit before sharing a look with her husband._

"_Are they meant to be?"_

"_Well no, but..."_

"_So your work is not finished." Wanda pressed as Serena sighed._

"_Finding one's soul mate is hard and even with my help, it is still a challenge. Sometimes you have to settle for second best and maybe Madeline is Darien's second best." Serena reasoned, trying to read Jack's feelings on the matter; however Wanda was quite vocal about hers._

"_Over my dead body."_

"_Wanda, please." Jack whispered loudly, "Please continue."_

"_So why not just let them be together?" Serena suggested as Wanda shook her head._

"_Absolutely not..." "Wanda honestly."_

"_Now why are you feeling like this? You seem so determined before." Jack asked with concern. Serena nervously played with her hands, refusing to meet their eyes._

"_Things change, I've never dealt with a client that has been taken before and so determined to be with them." Serena explained quietly._

"_I understand Serena, so now we discuss payment." Serena nodded as Jack got out his check book._

"_So how much was it again?" _

"_To be honest, I never had a set price and I don't want to be unreasonable so I have had a wide range of payment. "Serena explained as Jack nodded in thought, but Wanda still had a small glint in her eyes._

"_How about a deal?" Jack groaned as his wife hushed him before continuing._

"_You tell me the truth, answer all of my questions honestly, then I will tell you payment that is quite generous." Serena nodded seeing the terms as understandable; however in the back of her mind, she knew there would be some loophole._

"_Did Madeline threaten you?" Serena choked on her tea while Wanda simply smiled._

"_No…" _

"_Honestly my dear and let me guess, she investigated and used that against you." Wanda explained as Serena tried rewording the situation as Jack held his hand to stop them both._

"_I read about your history, forgive us for prying and I am quite close friends with the admissions director; however it is not at Luna Bell but at Gately High Academy which is closely tied with their university that is only across campus." Jack offered as he slid the envelope towards Serena._

"_Do we have a deal and hopefully this is enough?"_

"_Yes."_

"So congrats squirts, you both get your schools." Serena smiled as her siblings threw themselves on her.

"That's awesome." "You're the best!"

"But you don't owe them anything right?" Mina questioned as Serena shook her head.

"That's there payment, I didn't succeed, but I planted the idea and Darien is now beginning to have some doubts, but this is his choice." Serena confirmed as she spent the night with her best friends, now she had to figure out where to transfer for college now.

* * *

><p>"So drinks anyone?" Jerry asked as he came back with various bottles of alcohol and dumped them in front of his companions.<p>

"Jerry you haven't written your will yet." Nate exclaimed, but he grabbed the bottle labeled 'Vodka' and poured it into his glass.

"Darien, come on you should be celebrating! You're free!" Jerry cheered as he downed his 6th (maybe) drink.

Darien had gotten a call from his sister about how Serena was finished with her work and finished with him.

"_Is Darien going to miss Cupid by his side?" Trista teased._

"_Shut up."_

"Yeah, getting to that and slow down, we don't want to be dragging you out again." Darien said as Jerry downed his nth drink.

"Are you seriously going to miss those dates, set ups, schemes…?" Zane listed as Darien shook his head laughing.

"Not the dates, she is crazy and has set me up with lunatics sometimes." Darien took the beer in front of him as Kael followed shortly afterwards.

"What about Cupid?" Kael asked, noticing how Darien's demeanor changed once he mentioned Serena.

"I honestly don't know. She was the only other female who knew me as well as Maddie and it felt weird. I guess it's because I got used to her." Darien confessed as he watched Jerry getting slapped by the waitress, Nate snapping photos for blackmail, and Zane texting. He was glad they weren't paying attention.

"You know she's only here because your grandmother needed someone to plant a seed of doubt in your mind, the only question is did it work?" Kael questioned as Darien quickly shook his head.

"I don't know if it did. I love Maddie and we have been through so much together ever since her mother abandoned her and her father died. I have never doubted it in my life that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but the only thing Serena did was get me to think about my future. I want kids, lots of them, I want to be married in the next 5 years or so, I don't want to work all the time, I want family vacations as my grandparents spoil their great grandchildren, I want to help my son with his homework and threaten my daughter's first boyfriend." Darien got lost as he realized how much he wanted from his life. Would Maddie give it to him?

Kael stared at his friend and nodded. Madeline Blanc could never give him that. He wanted stability, he wanted a family.

"You have a lot to think about." Darien followed Jerry's example and downed the contents of his glass before he leaned back against the booth.

"So how is lawyer life?" "How's CEO life?" Darien laughed as Kael joined him only his laugh was more subdued than Darien's.

"Got anyone you're interested in?" Darien questioned his friend, his last girlfriend was well his sister and that had ended pretty badly.

"Not really." Zane looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes at the comment.

"She's married Kael, move on." Zane snapped as he Kael glared at him.

"I agree with Zane, it's time." Nate joined in as Kael slammed his glass causing the men to stop what they were doing as Kael threw down his share for the night and left. Zane went up to follow him as Jerry, who came back to his senses, ran after the two.

"Nate what are you doing?" Darien asked his friend who grabbed a couple bottles from the table and shoved the money towards the waitress.

"Keep the change and look you remember how Kael is around the topic of Trista, alcohol is a man's best friend." Darien couldn't help but agree as they ran towards their cars. How Jerry could handle that much alcohol and still drive perfectly fine was beyond him.

"Please tell me he is not doing something stupid." Zane exclaimed to himself as he raced after the black car in front of him. _'He should be pulled over by cops, but of course they weren't on duty when you really needed it like when one of your best friends is driving like a maniac and then, of course my car breaks down_.'

Zane kicked his car as he motioned Jerry to quickly follow the crazy man as he passed him. He'll wait for Darien or Nate to come by or he could run, but Kael's apartment was pretty far, if he was even going there.

"Are you ok?" Zane looked up to see his fellow classmate, Ami, just a few feet away from him.

"Trying to save a best friend." Zane said as Ami walked towards him slowly as she joined him on the hood of his car.

"That was similar to my situation a few nights ago." Ami quietly compared as an awkward silence settled between them. They never really talked unless it was about their test scores and who was better, but they never really confronted each other about it. He usually saw her alone or with a couple other classmates like Bertie, while he was well alone.

"So what was your situation?" Zane asked as he waited for one of his friend's cars to come by, but there was nothing still.

"Serena almost made a deal with Madeline about money if she would stay away from Darien. Madeline knew about some of Serena's financial problems. You?" Ami explained as Zane sighed before sinking down to lie on his car.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zane questioned quietly as Ami shrugged, but now Zane was expected to share.

"Kael hasn't had a girlfriend since he was 18 and that girlfriend was Darien's sister. We want him to move on and he kind of blew up on us," Zane laughed humorlessly, "Now we have to track him down so he won't do anything stupid."

"Would he be fine with the fact that you shared such personal information about him to a stranger?" Zane shook his head before answering.

"I didn't tell you the dirty secrets and the details. How would Serena feel?" Ami contemplated the question before answering, "Considering the turnout was better than expected, she would be ok with it, though she is moving now."

"Why?"

"Her siblings practically got accepted into prestigious schools so she wants to be close to them." Zane nodded slowly and motioned for Ami to join him. Ami hesitantly looked at him before slowly laying down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Ami looked up at the stars.

"My roommate is a pain; I need to ponder about certain things." Ami explained quietly as Zane raised his head up to see if Nate or Darien had come by, alas it was still an empty street.

"Where are those fools?"

* * *

><p>"Come on, what the hell are you doing?" Darien glared while they entered a nearby drug store and watched Nate picked up various random items and threw them on the counter in front of the startled cashier.<p>

"Most likely we'll be staying over and I have a meeting with my parents early in the morning, don't want to smell like a bar in front of my dear mother." Nate rolled his eyes as he threw down some toothpaste as Darien groaned.

"You're like a girl sometimes."

* * *

><p>"How about we trade advice?" Ami nodded at the suggestion as Zane thought about his.<p>

"Tell Serena I wish her well and Darien as much as he hates to admit it, he will miss her presence. I advise you to break out of your shell, your friends are moving on, it's a sign you should too. Don't get too comfortable with your current settings." Zane advised as Ami nodded.

"There's a reason why Kael doesn't want to move on, and it's not because he still loves her. It's something deeper; don't force him to move on especially when he really isn't ready. As for you stop start thinking about your own life, what you want, don't always be the mediator." Zane smiled and nodded as he heard a car stop in front of them.

"Ami, come on." Ami turned to see Lita waving to her, but once she noticed Zane, she raised her eyebrow in question.

"It was nice talking to you." Zane smiled as Nate's bright green car pulled up next to Lita's.

"Zane stop talking to your girlfriend and come on." He watched Darien pull up to him in time to hear Nate's comment. He slapped his forehead.

"What took you so long?" "Apparently I'm like a girl, but that's ok you sound like one right now also." As they drove off and pulled up to the extravagant apartment complex next to his friends' cars. Jerry waited for them as they approached the door. Jerry grabbed on to Darien's shirt with frantic eyes as he spoke.

"I can't find him." Jerry sat down and grabbed the bottle Nate's hand and drank straight from the bottle.

"Have you called him?" Zane asked as Jerry pointed to the phone attached to a cord on the wall.

"Shit." Nate let out, grabbing the bottle from Jerry's hand following taking a page from his book.

* * *

><p>"How did you find me?" Kael asked as the lights flickered on in his office.<p>

"I took a hunch and I was right. Darien called me." Trista entered his office as the young man continued to avoid her presence.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened?" Trista sat down on the edge of his desk, forcing him to turn around.

"They want me to move on." Trista smiled sadly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not having the same feelings." Trista smiled sadly as Kael shook his head.

"You were always there. Since we were kids and grew up together you were always there. Sometimes I guess it was too hard to let you go because that means everything is changing." Kael nursed his scotch while Trista stayed silent.

"Everything has to change, we're growing up and now we have to realize what we want. Darien is doubtful of his future, Serena is moving to a new place, Zane is going to Canada for his residency soon, Nate has to learn to take the family business finally, Michiru and Haruka are getting married, and I have to leave too. You're going to be a big hot shot lawyer." Trista explained as they laughed quietly together.

"It's time," Trista leaned and pulled him into a hug, "You will find love again."

* * *

><p>"Hi." Serena walked towards Darien who seemed genuinely happy. He watched the movers lift her couch and television set on the truck.<p>

"Moving?" Serena nodded.

"How have you been?" Serena thought sarcastically 'because this wasn't awkward'.

"Pretty good, Madeline is back in Europe or Australia." Serena nodded her head as she placed the box down.

"Surprisingly I'm actually going to miss you." Serena laughed as Darien joined in. She held out her hand and waited for him to shake it.

"Invite me to your wedding." Serena demanded as she waved good-bye and got into the car, Darien watched as she drove off.

_I really am going to miss you._

* * *

><p><strong>You know that drama part when the couple separates, but it is not the ending? So that's what's going to happen.<strong>


	13. Do We Really Need Labels?

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys!? Well I do! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews and kind words, the love and for those of you who thought this was the end…well not really actually not even close none of my couples are together sooooo yep! I am updating faster because of these reviews and I highly recommend an Asian drama with separation because after the separation is where almost all of the drama happens! 3 3 3**

_****5 years later******_

"Why can't time just stop?" Serena screamed as she jumped out the bus and quickly ran to the chapel, she was running late as it is, five minutes was alright but almost forty-five minutes late was simply unacceptable. She ran across the road, ignoring the angry honks and made a mad dash across down the block. Just a few more steps and she would be at the chapel; hopefully the groom won't be upset. Serena shook her head at the silly thought as she saw the large, white chapel just up ahead. She ran into the church as the various guests turned their heads at her entrance.

"You're late." Serena glared at her 'assistant' who giggled in her tea.

"Shut up." Serena pinned her long blonde hair into a messy bun as she dashed towards the groom's rooms. She burst into the room and the men stopped their chatter and turned their heads towards her entrance.

"You're late." One of them teased as she stuck her tongue out immaturely at the man, who just so happen to be her brother. He shook his head and pointed to the bathroom wear the man of the hour was waiting.

"How is he?" She asked however she received various answers ranging from "Oh he's fine" to "He's a mess." She rolled her eyes at their lack of answers and barged into the bathroom. The groom looked startled at first, but relaxed when he realized who it was and that he wasn't naked.

"What's the excuse?" He asked still staring at his reflection in the mirror while Serena rummaged through her bag for the bowtie.

"Bus broke down, had to wait for another and you couldn't have just be careful." Serena complained as he took off his stained tie and took the pretty white one from her. He, as usual, resembled an angel from heaven only there was a human like quality to him today. He was nervous.

"What if she says I don't?" Serena rolled her eyes at his cold feet and forced him to turn around so she could fix his tie.

"She said yes when you asked her for her hand, she said yes when you asked her out. Why would she say no? Colin you worry more than the bride." Serena smiled at her old friend's appearance and pushed him out the door. The men turned to him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on man, it's time." Sammy turned out the door as Serena pushed Colin to his position in the front. She took her seat and waited for the bride as the music began to play. She stood as she watched the woman, Grace, nervously walked towards her soon to be husband. Colin was in absolute awe of her as she awkwardly smiled and almost tripped over her heels if it wasn't for her father holding on to her. Serena smiled brightly as the nerves of the two passed as the vows finished and shared their first kiss as husband and wife. This was why she loved her job so much, that look a couple shared and it was of pure, simple love. She left the chapel quickly just in time to help the wedding planner with setting up the reception, only this time, she would 'borrow' one of the limos.

Five years she had moved to one of the biggest cities in the world and she hadn't regretted it. She had graduated three years ago with a degree in business and management, which was essential to her matchmaking. She had a longer list of clients than ever, not just the youngsters anymore, but bitter senior citizens who have been lonely for so long had found happiness with her. Just a month ago, she had helped wedded a young thirty year old woman with a ten year old son marry a fifty six year old man with two grown children. She smiled as the couple entered the reception hall and their eyes lit up at the décor and extravagance.

"First thank you so much for being able to attend our special day and allowing us to share it with you. So a lot of you all have been asking us how we met because it's not really romantic per say. Actually I have tried so hard to be romantic and it never happens." Colin began, but Grace snatched the microphone from him.

"I was in selling hot dogs as a part time job on one of those vendors and Serena just walked up to me, I didn't know her, and she asked if she could set me up with my soul mate. I thought she was joking but she was completely serious and after a few disastrous dates later, I met Colin. It was the most awkward and absurd date I had ever gone out with, we didn't talk, I tried to engage but he just muttered into his water. I was shocked myself when I agreed to a second date then another and another and well here we are so thank you." Grace quickly finished and downed the champagne in her hand as she pulled him to a seat. Serena laughed at the couple as she watched Grace scold him, but he was still smiling. They really were perfect. Her old crush had become one of her closest friends.

Serena hugged them both and watched as they got into their car for their honeymoon. She checked her phone and mentally cursed at the clock, and took off her red heels and took off running. She was late, only these companions wouldn't be as friendly as Colin had been. She raced into the taxi and yelled the address for the hotel she was meeting these clients.

"You're late." Serena turned to the voice to see her best friend, Mina, grinning widely at her as she pulled her into a hug.

""Seems to be a common theme for me today, how's France?" Mina had graduated with Serena and immediately got an internship at Vogue France, which she finished a couple months earlier. Serena allowed herself to be pulled to the booth in the back, reserved for their outing.

"Of course you'll make us wait." Serena glared playfully at Rei's patronizing tone. Rei had quit modeling and pursued her interests in law. She was now in law school and was in the top ten percentile of her class.

"The number of times we had to wait for you to get ready Pyro." Lita finished culinary school and because of her years spent at Go Lucky Kitchen, she was now their top chef and assistant manager to one of the esteemed restaurants.

"Serena, one of these days, you should invest in a watch." Ami suggested playfully, she had completed medical school just two years before, one of the youngest students and was beginning her residency already making a name for herself.

"Shut up, we're not in high school anymore." Serena fumed as she plopped down next to Lita.

"Got a reason?" Serena thanked the waiter for her strawberry daiquiri as she drank a large sip.

"Colin got married." Serena smiled as some of her friends' eyes widened and the others seemed puzzled.

"To Marie, that stuck up wannabe actress?"

"No, to Grace, the girl that didn't give him the time of day, the one who is quite clinical in her understanding of the world, the one that believed Colin was more of a nifty experiment than an actual human being." Serena stressed.

"It was odd, you know how it is recommended to get a mentor, and well today I met mine, Kael Pierce." Rei explained while sipped her martini; however, it caused Mina to choke on her mojito, Lita handed her friend a napkin and patted her back.

"Kael?" Mina questioned while Ami and Serena smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah, he opened his own firm a couple years back, pretty successful, Mina please tell me you're not still pining over him." Rei groaned, this was them every week, love lives completely none existent. Serena's last boyfriend was in high school then she became busy finding love for others and not herself, Ami came close with another med-student, Greg, a couple years back before the two split, Lita devoted her entire time to managing the restaurant and stopped dating almost entirely when she graduated culinary school, Mina and herself dated many men over the years from male models to the average student, never went into anything deeper besides a night. Let it be one night stands or failed dates.

"Of course not, just surprised is all." None of them believed her, but no one pushed.

"Men suck." Lita complained as she called the waiter for another margarita, tequila, or vodka.

"What happened?" Serena questioned, out of habit as she listened to her friend rant and complain at the state of men in the universe.

"You see Nate all the time, he's your boss." Ami pointed out as Lita glared at her empty glass.

"He's just so…ahhhh…and..bleh…and I don't know." Lita sighed, demanding more alcohol to stop thinking altogether; she took her shot and turned to Ami, "I heard from Nate, Zane is going to be working at your hospital."

Ami was startled at first before going back to her calm façade and stared at her friend, "Why on Earth, will that affect me? He was a colleague of mine, no infatuations or fake occasionally real boyfriend drama." Ami retorted as she continued to sip her first and only drink of the night.

Rei glared at Ami as she turned off her phone as 'Lord WhatsHisName' continued to pester her, maybe even all night but that didn't mean Rei had to respond. Serena examined her friends with slight sadness because this applied to her as well. They may be successful and happy even, but they all came home to empty houses in the end of the night, well most of the time.

"Oh my god, Jerry again?" Mina shrieked as Rei rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what are you guys?" Lita questioned, seemingly calmer after she finished her drink.

"You two have been involved for five years. Maybe it's time you know, what's that word, talk?" Mina lectured while Rei glared at the blonde; however, the shorter one was surprisingly quiet.

"Serena, why no words?" Serena smiled contently at her friends. She knew Jerry had feelings for Rei, but Rei had too many walls built up around her, she couldn't trust. She saw her friend genuinely smile because of a man four years ago when they thought they were alone in London together, luckily for Serena she had business to tend to in the same city and she saw Jerry wrap his arms around her as he pretended to feed her fish and chips and she jokingly tried to back away from him. He kissed her unsuspectingly and he received her smile. She saw their glow right away, but in the past few years, she realized patience is virtue; especially when it came to her best friend.

* * *

><p>Jerry chuckled as his 'Fire Princess' failed to return any of his texts. He didn't really understand the exact label between them, well what do you call the woman you occasionally sleep with, comfort, but mostly scream at? He asked Rei once and she simply just pulled him back into his bedroom and he never asked again. What was this? He hasn't seen any other girl since she had waltzed into his life, but he knew she had seen other guys. All of those guys never worked out and he was the only one remaining in her life. What were they?<p>

"You okay man?" Jerry looked up to see his best friend staring up at him. He had his hand clenched around his phone, Jerry relaxed his hand and shoved it back into his pocket and gave them his a thousand-watt smile.

"Why wouldn't I be, we're all together at last."

"If you start singing, I'll murder you and have Kael here help me avoid prison." Nate threatened while Kael looked up from his desk at his friends' antics, rolled his eyes, and went back on to the computer. Nate had taken over one of his family's restaurants to get a feel of the business. He accepted his path laid out for him, but Nate still took various detours that drove his mother up the wall.

"Why are you all in my office? I failed to get the invite where our next meeting was and apparently it's here." Kael said sarcastically, closing the documents and returning his attention to his _guests_.

"Because last time, you all showed up in my bedroom… at 3 am." Darien answered smirking as Kael rolled his eyes.

"I heard you were an absolute angel at night and had to check it out." Jerry mocked as he petted Darien's head in an exaggerated, motherly way. Darien swatted his hand away and quickly stole the phone from his friend's pocket.

"Seriously still?" Darien looked up in shock as Jerry grabbed his phone back and held it as tight as earlier.

"What?" Zane was collapsed on the couch from exhaustion and had missed their antics due to a power nap.

"Rei, is she your girlfriend?" Nate teased, trying to make trash bin shots from his seat.

"She is not my girlfriend; she's my…well…my…friend…buddy…something." Jerry finished awkwardly as he listened to his friends' groans and moans about how 'unhealthy' and 'weird' it was.

"Jerry, you haven't seen another girl for the past five years so she's not your friends with benefits, you take her out and comfort her when she's sad, you two have strange as fuck nicknames on your phones, what do you call that?" Zane yelled as his friends stared at him with wonder.

"You all try not sleeping for four days straight."

"Look what Dr. Cranky is trying to say is all you two do is use each other for companionship. Also you seem to care about her if you can hold off on all of the other girls you used to have." Darien expressed, five years ago they pretended to date, after Serena left there was no reason for them to talk to each other, but they stayed in contact. He watched his best friend fall hard for Rei Hino, he realized it three years ago when Jerry dropped his family's biggest event of the year because Rei was crying after a call from her father. Since then, he has dropped the world for this girl. He was on his way to taking control of his family's company especially with the contributions he helped create with improving the weight loss tea his family created.

Darien moved out of his grandparents' grand estate a few years ago. He lived in a penthouse that was right across from work and practically lived there. His assistant made it quite known the number of times Darien called him to work in the middle of the night. Madeline was modeling more in the city now, which made their relationship easier, but something was missing in their relationship after the heart to hearts he had with Serena a few years ago. He expressed to Madeline about his need to be a father, which resulted in another argument. He was still content about his life.

"Ruka and Michi's wedding?" Kael switched the subject after a few minutes of silence from the group, the big brother still in the group still.

"In two days." Darien smiled at the thought of those two. His sister's husband would be flying in tomorrow. It was true Kael had accepted the turn of events after his last breakdown about the girl and said girl had comforted him that night until the early morning hours. Trista would always own a piece of his heart, but he let her go five years ago and was happy to see her smile.

"Finally I mean yeah with Michi's big violin career and Ruka's racing career, not to mention they were in completely different continents for the longest time ever, it's time." Jerry smiled as Nate groaned and threw his ringing cell phone on the floor.

"Mother dearest again?" Darien questioned while Zane moved into a sitting position on the couch and picked up the phone between his feet.

"Try Daddy dearest." Zane tossed the phone back to Nate, who moved to check the messages, voicemails, even short emails his father managed to send in those seconds.

"Time to leave, dearies." Nate announced as he got up from the chair and began to straighten out his suit.

So overall nothing really changed for Darien and his friends, besides the fact that they all became more successful than ever before. Darien opened the door to his penthouse seeing his girlfriend sitting on the windowsill while drinking wine. Her red hair had gotten even longer over the years as well as darker, which her agent said "was the perfect combination of softness from her skin and harshness from her hair."

"You're late."

"I know."

"Didn't I at least deserve a call?" Maddie turned her dark green eyes to him as he moved his way towards the bathroom.

"You've been late before and I have never berated you." Darien froze as he felt himself being turned around. Madeline hugged him tightly and felt happy when he wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning, you're right. We should talk about it." Darien didn't say anything as he stalked into the bathroom, once Maddie let him go. He entered the shower ran his hands through his wet hair in aggravation.

She_ finally_ wanted to talk about it.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rei turned around quickly, relaxing as she realized she knew the intruder.<p>

"How the hell did you get in my apartment?" Rei demanded as Jerry chuckled at the question.

"You keep a spare key taped under your door. You told me that two years ago when I had to pick up your drunken ass after that New Year's Eve party." Jerry explained patronizingly. Rei gave him a tight lipped smile as she threw her purse on the couch and joined him in her balcony.

"What do you want?" Rei allowed the cold wind to surround her as she approached her intruder. Jerry smirked down at her, his height made prominent when she had no heels on, which was a very rare feat.

"What are we?" Rei looked shocked at the question he asked the first time four years ago.

"Excuse me?" Jerry leaned against the balcony and looked up at her expression.

"What are we? Status, label, what is it?" Rei contemplated answering, but she didn't have an answer and usually tried to steer clear of it.

"Jerry…"

"Don't play dumb, stop making excuses, and don't try to persuade me with sex. What are we?" Jerry demanded while Rei looked everywhere but at him.

"What do I call a girl I sleep with, drive, bring breakfast, lunch and dinner to, take on dates, drop everything for, comfort, talk to what the hell do I call you Rei? I haven't been with another girl since I got involved with you. What are we?" Jerry yelled, but Rei was still silent.

"I never asked you to do any of that." Jerry got up and yelled at the sky at the answer. Rei looked down at her bare feet and at the man before her.

"Okay because obviously this question is just too complicated for your pretty little head to comprehend, let me ask you a question, am I allowed to do whatever I want with whomever I want? In other words, am I allowed to get involved with others?" Jerry commanded waiting for her answer and a small part of him hoping for the answer he wanted.

"I'm not your girlfriend, lover etc., maybe we're friends, but you don't need my permission." Rei answered, but some part of her hurt for saying that. Parts of her were screaming why she said it in the first place, but what's done is done. Jerry nodded at the answer, it wasn't what he wanted but it was what she wanted and as usual he always did what she wanted.

"Thank you." Jerry placed his joking facade back on and went into her apartment, beginning to take his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Rei questioned as she tried to forget what she had done and go back to their original arrangement.

"I never leave your apartment without getting _something_ out of it and I don't plan on that starting." Jerry didn't allow her time to answer or reject him as he pressed his lips against hers as they both tried to forget the beginning of their long night.

******_Next Morning******_

Rei woke up to an empty bed, which hasn't happened since the beginning of their arrangement. He wasn't in the kitchen trying to cook because there were no loud swear words being projected in the air, he wasn't in the bathroom because he always belted off key to any random song that was in his mind. He was just gone. Rei shook her head, feeling used. He never left until she commanded it while throwing various objects at his direction or when he had to leave early for work in which he wakes her up to announce it to her and the rest of the world. She picked up her phone and noticed a message.

_Still my date for Saturday?_

She laughed at the message until she realized it was one of the ones he sent when she was with her friends. He sent a lot, but she had never responded. What has she done when she practically gave him full reign in bedding the next girl he set his sights on? There that sliver of pain was back as she thought of him in a passionate tryst with some other girl right at that moment. She picked up her phone, hesitating as her thumb hovered over the send key for a couple minutes before she quickly made up her mind and sent it. Hopefully it wouldn't back fire in her face.

Jerry was getting ready for work, straightening his tie out while he heard his phone vibrate. He walked over expecting it to be one of his friends or his grandfather suggesting a new plan for the company and was dying to share it with him. It wasn't from any of them other than '_her highness'_. He was considering ignoring the message all together, but he had always been too curious for his own good. He expected an angry text about how she wasn't a prostitute and he was not going to be treating her like one, but it wasn't. Never in their entire 'arrangement' had she ever told him something like this. He smiled and left for work.

_There is no label for what we're doing, so I made one. We're just the Princess and the Lord._

"Why are you so happy?" Serena asked her friend as they walked towards their jobs, which happened to be in the same general area.

"Just excited about Saturday, wedding of the century." Rei smiled and looked down at her phone.

_As you wish your highness. –Lord WhatsHisName _

Serena smiled at her friend and nodded knowingly as she snuck a quick peek from her friend's phone. Yes Saturday would be to die for.

* * *

><p><strong>So no Serena and Darien, I am simply reintroducing everyone because of the fast forward. Thanks again and I love you guys and hope you enjoy. <strong>


	14. With Friends Like These Who Needs Armies

**Thanks you guys for your kind words in the reviews. Also for the alerts, favorites thank you so much. LOVE YOU GUYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so sorry about the late update but life happened and I'll just put it at that also I was so unsatisfied while writing so I kept changing it, hopefully you love the end result. :) Happ**

* * *

><p>Flowers. Check..<p>

Lights, check

Food, check.

Cake, check.

Decorations, hung up, check.

Paparazzi at a safe distance, check.

Lots of security, check.

They called this event the wedding of the year and with good reason too. The wedding of Michiru and Haruka was one that took a long time in waiting as the couple both had successful lives in different sides of the world. After years of postponing, planning, and waiting, the world finally got to see their wedding. Perfection was the word used to describe the occasion and even the weather agreed with the match allowing a sunny day that was not too warm or too chilly to proceed.

"Nervous?" Trista asked her best friend, helping her into the white gown.

"I would have been, if we were getting married five years ago, we planned four weddings so I am beyond ready and nervous." Michiru joked, but she was serious about the four previously planned weddings, all falling because Haruka made it to the world race or Michiru had won an award or something along those lines.

"You two pushing each other to your careers first instead of each other still surprises me, beyond belief. Even in high school you always made her go race and she always made you play first before anything, even each other." Trista expressed as she helped her friend with the veil.

"Trista the other one wants you." Darien notified his sister, who nodded and hugged her friend before leaving. Darien smiled as he walked towards Michiru and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful." Michiru smiled and took his hand.

"You look more nervous than I am and I'm the bride." Darien chuckled as he allowed himself to be sat down by the bride. Once Trista invited her friends to their home when she was nine years old, she expanded their family; his grandparents adored the two girls and saw them as their own grandchildren, Wanda pushing for the wedding as expected and Jack was giving Michiru away on her big day.

"Just wondering when I'll have this wedding, Maddie accepted engagement, but marriage is not her near future." Darien confided, Michiru was the understanding sister, the one who listened and gave good advice, she wasn't like Trista and Haruka who made up their minds quickly and made it obvious of their displeasure.

"It's going to happen, look at Haruka and I, we were engaged for almost seven years and now look at us now."

"It's different, you two have been planning weddings I mean yeah because of you two I have purchased many tuxedos and suits and a number of ties and bowties because of the change of color schemes, but still you guys were planning, hell you even already have a kid kind of with Hotaru and you two being her godparents." Darien shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"It'll work out, and if it doesn't look for another girl, there are plenty of those around or if you want to have some fun, no commitment your sister and after today my wife know plenty of them and are _more _than happy to introduce you." Darien laughed at her words and that was the scene Jack saw when he came in.

"It's time."

Trista watched her friend pace in her room and rolled her eyes at the third bubbly drink she downed. Michiru may have been calm and collected whereas Haruka was a nervous wreck.

"You know Michi is going to be furious if you show up drunk to the ceremony." Trista pointed out dryly as Haruka took her words to heart and opted for water.

"We have had four weddings and I am getting more nervous after each one." Haruka expressed as she continued to shake herself out.

"Snap out of it and march down that aisle! I have invested too much time in your weddings and I want it to be done. Don't make me plan a sixth one." Trista commanded as Wanda came into her room.

"Come now, it's time." Trista all but pushed Haruka out of the room as her grandmother laughed and followed.

Out of all their weddings planned, this was by far the smallest. It was outdoors on a cliff side that overlooked the crashing waves and Trista had planned it so their wedding would happen the moment the sun began to set. Only inviting their close friends and family, most were skeptical if the wedding will happen, but Wanda assured the guests that everything will go on as planned. Trista worked night and day for this wedding and had to carefully plan so nothing from work would interfere and everything had to be perfect.

Darien watched as the piano began to play joined by a cello then a violin, breaking from tradition instead of here comes the bride, a different arrangement was played, one more personal. Michiru and her conductor friend had composed the piece for her big day five years ago. Michiru stunned in her simple white dress with Haruka in a white suit. It was time to exchange vows and as tradition in their family, both had to write their vows.

"You are my best friend and I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you. You were there every time I raced to the finish line, with that smile. I am pretty sure I ran as hard as I did so I would be the first one to see that smile. I fell in love with you when we were seven years old and glared at me when I spilled tea all over your new clothes," The crowd laughed while Haruka paused and continued, "Thank you for being part of my life, for loving and supporting me through the years and now for spending eternity with me."

"Michiru, I believe it is your turn now." The officiant gestured.

"We have been through so much together, so much pain and obstacles I was relived when we made it. Being with you for practically my entire life I'm never lonely and I have a best friend to confide in. You made sure I never felt alone since we were seven and from then on, thank you for making me smile every time I feel like the world is falling to pieces because I'm dramatic. I'm sane while you are quite insane and you've showed me that it is possible to be in love with only one person your entire life. I love you and can't wait to spend eternity and longer with you." Michiru finished and smiled at the tears that threatened to fall from her soon to be wife's face.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss." Haruka and Michiru smiled and kissed for the first time as a married couple before pulling back with permanent smiles etched on their faces as they leaned in and placed they foreheads together.

Darien smiled as the two shared a look. It was the look his sister shared with her husband, in photos it was what his grandparents shared, as well as his parents, maybe one day it will be his time.

Because of his, he supposed he could call Haruka his sister, sister she had _kindly _emphasized in her invitation by crossing out the plus one option with black marker that Madeline Blanc is not to attend her wedding because her presence would cause _problems _amid the group. In other words, Haruka made sure that Michiru was in another country when she sent that invitation because those problems would be Michiru finding out and calling her rude and ending with a "I can't believe I married you" and then Haruka would retort, "I didn't drug you to marry me."

"At least try to look happy." Darien looked down at his grandmother pursed her lips at his attitude.

"I'm the only one at this wedding who is alone."

"That is not my problem, look even your dudes or whatever you young people say are having a splendid time." Darien looked up to see just that, Jerry dancing like a clown as Rei slapped him for being embarrassing, Nate flirting with one of the guests, Kael in deep discussion with old men about whatever was the big issue in business, and Zane with his date, who was a nurse, that had been making eyes at him all night.

"I'll leave you to your own devices; there are more guests I have to greet." Wanda rolled her eyes at her grandson and smiled as she saw long blonde hair enter. Once she turned to where her grandson was standing just a minute ago, he disappeared. He better not leave his own sisters' wedding early.

"Serena, darling how are you?" Serena turned from the woman who was in tears after the wedding because her fiancée left her the day before. She smiled in relief at the old woman and excused herself politely.

"Great, it's been a long time."

"It has, you look stunning," Wanda complimented, "Pink is your color."

"Thank you and purple looks wonderful on you. The wedding was beautiful, and I'm surprised Michi and Haruka are not arguing right now." Serena stared at the happy couple in the dance floor.

"So am I dear, they've been together for years, their honeymoon stage when everything was blissfully happy happened when they were 17, now it's all about the old married couple." Serena laughed as she excused herself to congratulate the couple. Serena grinned widely as she approached Haruka and Michiru.

"…I can't believe you did that."

"You hate her as much as I do."

"That's our brother's fiancée, it's called toleration." Michiru rolled her eyes at her now wife's immaturity, some things never changed from high school.

"Some tolerating when you gave her the brush off when she spent Christmas with us." Haruka retorted as they continued to dance.

"You are lucky I love you or I would have socially murdered you a long time ago and Haruka, have some manners."

"I'm immature on some occasions; you've accepted it a _long_ time ago."

"Congrats you two." Serena greeted, interrupting their bickering as they plastered wide grins.

"Thank you so much, enjoying the party?" Michiru asked as she quickly snatched the champagne from the waiter.

"You guys were bickering already?" Serena asked, exasperated at couple.

"We prefer the term _challenge_ each other; makes life a bit more interesting." Haruka explained as Michiru slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Have fun on your honeymoon." She hugged them both tightly as she felt as she saw the two communicating with their eyes and knew an argument was about to ensue as she left.

"Why are we going there, there's nothing."

"Haruka, we've already discussed this before. Also I let you chose last time."

"We never got married last time."

Serena laughed as she made her getaway. Those two honestly did love each other, but both refuse to take each other's crap. She was pretty sure they psychologically modeled their relationship from Jack and Wanda who bantered like no other, but had their moments. She asked Haruka once about the dynamics of their relationship, which made her laugh as she thought over their relationship.

"_I married my best friend Serena. We grew up together, were partners in crime. When I confessed, I warned her not to be expecting much from me __after all I'm not the most romantic_; however, I promised her that we would never run out of things to talk about . Besides it's just like Jack and Wanda."__

Just as Serena said her good byes, Darien walked over to the bickering couple and smiled at them. Even on the day of their wedding they still found something to complain about. He heard bits of their conversation and decided it was time to break it off before more alcohol was involved.

"Accept it already."

"She is not going to marry into our family."

"Denial will not make her go away."

"If only we had magic." Haruka muttered as she noticed Darien standing near them.

"Seriously, you two still _challenge _each other to a debate of my future even at your own wedding." Michiru smiled as Haruka gave Darien her wife's hand.

"You two talk, I have to find Trista." Haruka forced a grin as she quickly made her exit towards her friend. Darien took his sister-in-law's hand and lead her to the folksy tune.

"I'm sorry about that invite; Haruka was being immature as usual especially when it comes to you." Michiru apologized as Darien shook his head.

"She and the rest of my family have made their disapproval quite known towards Madeline; even Jerry has more tact around her than my grandmother." Darien responded the repeated statement he has said over the years.

"They are protective and you are the baby of the family. Maddie is…well… _sweet_; however she's flaky and we're not sure about her commitment towards you. As much as I dislike the girl, I told you years ago I shall remain pleasant and cordial around her and Jack has also …" Michiru trailed off as Darien laughed as he spun her around and nodded at the unspoken words towards his biological sister and his practically adopted one.

"This is why you're my favorite."

"I am simply a good listener and I observe and engage with the utmost elegance and class, even when bickering with my wife."

Darien danced with his sister-in-law for a couple more rounds before handing her over to her wife. On the other side of the room, Serena said her good-byes as she watched the newlyweds drive off to their honeymoon. Serena loved weddings and waited for the crowd to clear before walking back to her hotel...or maybe to a nearby bar, weddings also wore her out. Darien waved as they drove to the airport and tucked his hands in his pockets.

Serena looked up and saw the man she called a client years ago, her only missed shot. Their eyes met both not noticing the crowd clear out completely until they were the only two in the parking lot.

Darien smiled as he walked towards the petite blonde that called herself cupid. Funny how intertwined their lives were after their introduction and never had he even come across her in the past couple of years.

"Funny seeing you here."

"I would say the same, but they are your family." Serena had not changed whatsoever in the past five years. She was still short, blonde, and happy, that constant smile was still there.

Serena looked at her only 'incomplete', her only failure, why her list was not 100%. He looked exactly as he did five years ago...no...he was taller? _Something was different, haircut, dyed his hair another shade of black? _Serena thought as she stared at the hand he offered her.

"What's that?" Serena pointed to the appendage as he stared at her and rolled his eyes. Now he remembered why he never talked to her anymore, those feelings of irritation just rushed right back.

"Do you just hug your all of your former _clients_?"

"Usually, I however do not embrace my rejects, better not dwell on the past." Serena smiled victoriously as he dropped his hand.

"Five years and the only change is that you've become more eloquent. I'm disappointed meatball head." It was like a pendulum of emotions as Serena's smile slipped and swung to Darien's face.

"You just bring out bitter emotions." Serena moved and leaned side to side as if trying to find someone behind him._  
><em>

"Where's your date?"

"Same goes for you, where's the spaghetti to the meatballs?" Darien mocked, but Serena remained unfazed.

"She wasn't invited." Serena stated.

"She...well...uh...was busy?" Darien explained lamely as Serena laughed.

"When you lie to me, number one don't stutter like a moron, two stop tapping your foot it's bugging me also, three don't phrase your lie in a question, and four think of something before you open mouth, also close your mouth, you resemble a fish." Serena advised, allowing a silence to takeover with Serena grinning and Darien slowly closing his mouth.

"Come on, bar's still open."

* * *

><p>"Cupid where's...is lover boy?"<p>

"Shut up."

"I'm sure you could trick some poor sap into going with you." Darien laughed obnoxiously, mostly due to the alcohol in his system, but winced dramatically as Serena punched him.

"Abuse! Abuse! Bartender, OW!" Darien glared at the petite blonde as more beer was placed in front of him.

"Stop acting like a girl." Serena stirred her slightly full drink as she took in her companion.

"You know I should be surprised but I'm not, I suppose I'm just acclimatized." Darien slammed the glass down and caused some contents to spill, while Serena shifted slightly to avoid the drink from staining her shoes as it dripped from the counter top.

"About what Darry?" Serena mocked hoping for a rise out of him, but he didn't even notice the mispronunciation.

"Of course when we meet up again and you know how into each others' lives we are, we drink to our hearts content."

"Correction _you_ drink to your heart's content while I sit and watch what you do when you go from drunk to wasted, with my little camera phone next to me." Serena waved her pink smart phone at the drunkard in front of her.

"How's your...sister?" Darien slurred as the bartender gave her a look.

"He's not driving and she's good, fifteen years old." Darien nodded remembering the small little girl who made him throw dodge balls at the girl that is currently buying his drinks. Serena turned to him with scrutinizing before nodding to herself.

"What?"

"You know, you may be drunk, but you're still as articulate as ever." Darien laughed reaching for the another drink before the bartender quickly pulled the chalice away from Darien.

"Man you've had enough. Take care of your boyfriend." He ordered Serena as he walked off.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Serena yelled at the man exasperated at the overuse misconception.

"I remember the last time someone thought we were together, got a free meal out of it too." Darien winked and chuckled at the her glare.

"I told you earlier to shut up."

"Never stopped me before."

"How can you still walk straight, you've had like ten beers." Serena questioned as they left the hotel bar.

"Correction it was _four _beers and three shots." Darien sneered as they approached the elevator, once Serena was about to make a retort she froze and stared behind Darien completely transfixed at the scene in front of her. Darien turned and his mind became sober once more as he saw his best friend with his closest thing to a girlfriend across the lobby. Jerry laughed as Rei grabbed the vase from his drunken self and helped him outside. Serena looked up at Darien whose face hardened at the site.

"Tell your best friend not to hurt my best friend." Darien said as he punched the button and waited for it to get down from the 20th floor.

"Why would you believe she will hurt him and not the other way around?" Serena questioned as the elevator doors opened and Darien stepped in.

"Because of all the crap he takes from her. I don't know about you but to me that usually means she has him eating from the palm of her hand." Serena stared at the doors once they closed and back towards her best friend.

She knew she cared about him, but what if one day he wanted more, more than Rei could give him.

And people wondered why she had no love life.

* * *

><p>Darien woke up the next afternoon hearing talking and the occasional shattering of certain items he could not pinpoint at the moment. <em>CRASH, <em>was that the vase or metal dish in the bathroom, or maybe it was the other way around, wait was there a vase in the bathroom? Darien threw his covers and walked into the sitting room with all his friends awake and dressed. Well some of them were.

"Good morning sunshine." Darien turned to the deep voice belonging to Kael who was drinking his demitasse.

"Dude never thought I would wake up before you." Jerry laughed as he exited the bathroom fully dressed for once.

"Oh my." The men turned to the gasp to see a woman with unruly brown hair and smeared makeup descend from one of the bedrooms. She stared at them until an awkward silence spread before she blushed and quickly made her way out the door.

"No way."

"Impossible."

"I can see why he's always at the hospital now. Two words on-call rooms." They turned to another door opening and another woman stepped out only this time wearing a catering uniform. She was more composed compared to the nurse just seconds ago as she made her way towards the exit.

"Was I the only single one that did not participate in nightly activities?" Kael questioned as Nate strolled out of his bedroom stretching like a cat before making his way to the bathroom.

"Kael you prefer computers chatting with old men about the latest stock development over actual interaction with a woman." Jerry exclaimed as Kael glared at him.

"Just because I work a lot does not mean I would sacrifice a woman in my life for it." Kael argued but Darien silence him.

"The most action you got in the past six months was dancing with your ex, my sister, last night for two rounds before handing her over to her husband. What do you have to say for that?" Darien retorted.

"Shut up." Darien grinned successfully as Nate waltzed in and sat next to Kael.

"How was your night?" Jerry smirked and held out his fist, which Nate bumped happily as a lazy smile settled on his face.

"Thank god the rooms were soundproof." The men laughed as they waited for their last roommate to descend from his bedroom. Zane came out around noon when all of his friends had already gotten dressed. What happened last night? Where was Audrey? Why did he wake up half naked? Zane shook his head, opening his eyes to see Jerry's smirk and suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What's up with that face?" Nate nodded and held out his knuckles as Zane hesitated before bumping the fist in front of him with a questioning look.

"Here I thought we were one in the same." Kael said as he stood up and handed Zane a cup of coffee. Zane looked at the crowd with a puzzled look as he sat next to Darien, who patted him on the back.

"Seriously what did I do?"

Jerry snickered and punched Zane's shoulder, "What you don't remember?"

"What don't I not remember?"

"Hot nurse that scampered out of your bedroom last night?" Nate grinned widely, watching as Zane almost choked on his coffee.

"I slept with Audrey!"

"You don't remember?" Darien questioned as Zane shook his head, cursing as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"She has a boyfriend who just so happens to be one of my coworkers." Zane moaned in his hands as he explained the situation.

"Then why the hell was she your date?" Jerry exclaimed as he ran into Zane's room and came back phone in hand.

"I just ran into her at the reception last night, her and Ruka know each other apparently." Zane explained while looking at his blonde friend, who was ferociously typing away on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jerry made an inaudible sound and waved his hand gesturing Zane to continue.

"How does Haruka know her?" Kael questioned as Zane scratched his head.

"She used to date one of Ruka's racing buddies, why does that matter? I turned into Mr. Hyde last night!" Zane exclaimed as Darien shook his head.

"You and alcohol, how does your personality go all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Darien asked rhetorically as Zane shook his head.

"Hell if I know, I once conducted an experiment on how it happens, still don't know how but it does take probably half a bottle of rum, well depends on how strong it is for my alternate self to resurface" Zane explained before he remembered the situation.

"I slept with a taken woman! I'm screwed." Zane groaned as he hit his head against his couch as the rest of his friends tried to think of a solution.

"Well technically you've already been screwed..." Jerry began and threw Zane's phone back at him.

"What the hell did you do with my phone?"

"Just checking some stuff, a message here, some hacking there, the usual." Jerry commented casually as if he was talking about the weather. Zane immediately checked his phone and noticed no changes.

"Seriously what did you do?"

"What didn't I do you mean. I learned how to hack into her phone with your phone completely untraceable...I think, also what I found out you two share the same phone company making my life a lot easier. So after checking out her phone, good news no sex tape or crazy little photos, bad news she was practically in hysterics over text to some friend of hers so yeah...you slept with her." Jerry concluded.

"With friends like these, who needs armies?" Zane muttered sarcastically.


	15. Reunited and It Feels So Good (Wrong)

**Sorry for the long wait I have been having so many computer problems! Thank you so much and I am on break and I think I can get out another chapter later this week. Thank you for the revies, alerts, and favorites I love you guys! **

* * *

><p>Madeline waited by the wall of windows of their penthouse once she returned from her shoot in South America and realized that Darien hadn't come home yet. It had been two weeks since the wedding she was not invited to had happened and she assumed he would come home by now. She hadn't even begun to unpack yet and it was nearly sunset already. She tied her auburn hair into a messy bun before moving to her suitcase. Her fingers moved across the different fabrics and textures as she decided on unpacking tomorrow. Madeline looked down at the diamond glittering on her finger, mocking her with its delicate looking exterior. She moved to one of the picture frames to see her and Darien's frozen, smiling photographs. Her fingers ran across the glass as she traced the happy beings' too busy staring at the random artifacts in her home, she didn't realize the door had opened.<p>

Darien noticed the glazed look in his girlfriend's eyes and knew she was simply lost in that world of hers. So lost she didn't notice him until he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He felt her stiffen before she turned and saw who it was before relaxing into his arms. He pressed a kiss on her neck before guiding her to the couch overlooking the city and pulled her gently in his lap. She laced her fingers through his before brushing his hair away to stare into his night sky like eyes.

"How was the wedding?" Madeline asked softly as he took her hand and pressed it against his lips.

"So very them." He replied moving one of his arms and pulling her tighter.

"That's good." He nodded as she moved slightly to get comfortable.

"I'm sorry about the invite and Haruka and just my family's antics in general." He smiled in relief as he heard her soft laughter ringing through his ears.

"It's fine." Madeline wrapped her arms around her significant other and leaned into. Darien played with the long red tresses of her hair, watching as her curls bounced back into place as he pulled at them gently.

"What are you thinking about?" Madeline looked up at the sparkling blue eyes holding curiosity as they looked down at her. She touched his face and peppered kisses against his cheek.

"Do you remember in high school and how simple everything was?" Darien smiled and nodded as he thought back to those memories.

_****Flashback*****_

_Darien straightened the tie of his uniform as he waited anxiously for his friend. Hopefully when today ended, it would be something more. He smiled as he stood at their meeting place. This was good. He practiced it in front of the mirror and the best news she did not have a boyfriend. He waited as he heard the soft clicking of heels coming in his direction. He turned to see his childhood friend smile at him before walking forward._

"_I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Maddie smiled at her handsome friend and allowed him to lead her to a nearby bench surrounded by lush greenery._

"_It's fine." Darien replied staring at his friend. She tilted her head with a confused look._

"_Why are you staring at me like that?" Darien smiled and shook his head._

"_How was your day?" He watched as her eyes lit up as she went on, her emotions changing as she discussed her stresses and failures before continuing to her good news._

"_At lunch Mike Johnson asked me to the formal." Darien's eyes widened at her statement._

"_What did you say?" Maddie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly._

"_I don't know, I told you the number of guys that asked me." Maddie said as Darien told himself to be brave. The worst she could say is no._

"_What about me?" Maddie was puzzled as she stared at her best friend._

"_What do you mean?" Darien took a breath and began again, "What about going to the dance…with me?"_

"_Like a date?" _

"_Well yeah…I mean if it isn't weird or anything." Darien began to ramble as Maddie placed her fingers on his chin and turned him to look in her eyes._

"_That's sweet, but Darien what about going to the dance with a girl you're attracted to and may develop feelings for? Thank you for the offer but you deserve to have some fun too." Maddie told her friend, she was surprised at the offer and probably Darien suggested it because of how uncomfortable some of her dates had been in the past. I don't want the pity. Maddie thought forcing a smile on her face as Darien's heart plummeted. _

"_Madeline." Darien started as Maddie rolled her eyes at the full name usage. _

"_Mr. Shields." She mocked making Darien grin at the use of her full name._

"_I like you." Maddie nodded and laughed, "Why would I spend so much time with you if I didn't care about you." Darien shook his head and suddenly took her hands. Her laughter stopped as she noticed his jaw clenching, his breathing becoming more erratic as he thought about his next words to her._

"_I have feelings for you. I have wanted to be with you practically my entire life, which was when we first met. You amaze me in so many ways and you light up my life. I know this sounds sappy, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you stood by me when my parents died and never turned your back on me." Darien expressed opening his eyes to see shock and surprise, plus fear beneath her green depths. _

"_I know this is a lot to take in, but could you say something?" Darien anxiously awaited an answer, remember the worst thing she could say is no. Maddie peered up and stared at him beneath her eyelashes. All these years, she believed he never felt anything for her, but he had._

"_I know you don't feel the same and don't want to say anything and all but you know we could still be friends and what not you know buddies…" Darien's ramblings were cut off as he felt a hand on his face. She smiled and shook her head in response to his ramblings. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, to show the emotion she could not express. Darien froze as she pulled away._

"_Is that a yes?"_

* * *

><p>It was a long day at the office and finally his employees were out for a celebratory lunch, which allowed Kael to relax in the only way he knew how.<p>

"...which would make a wonderful investment." The computer screen spoke, which held the faces of four other men.

"Of course only if I get 33%." The other older man expressed while Kael took his time reading the documents in hand.

"What do you think Mr. Pierce? This investment could help in the long run." The youngest of the five questioned, desperately needing legal advice.

"I recommend a prenup." Kael said not looking up from the papers in his hands. The young man, Peter, rolled his eyes at the answer as his other associates chuckled.

"Not my marriage, the investment." Kael smirked, throwing down the papers in the process.

"You're only doing it because of your fiancée, I agree with Mr. Blake $50,000 only and I disagree with Mr. Johnson 33% is a little high for such amateurs. This business is going to crash and burn so I preferably recommend to not invest at all, but it is your money so if you must." Kael expressed honestly.

He smirked at the man's expression before saying his good-byes and calling it a day. He was just about to look at his newest case, until he heard a soft knock against the door.

The mahogany door opened to reveal one of his old cases standing at the doorway. Mina gaped at the sight before her as she did a double take to the hallway. Why weren't there any name plates or something. She turned to the man before her who was as puzzled as she was only he hid it quite well. She didn't think anyone would have noticed the slight raise of eyebrows before it was hidden with his mask.

"Miss , it has been a long time. Please come in." Mina closed her mouth, realizing she probably looked like a fool with that expression. Mina closed the door behind her and sat down on the plush leather seat across from the man that had resurfaced in her mind the moment Rei mentioned working for him.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Kael asked his former client. She hadn't really changed, only difference was she looked happier now.

"I was looking for Rei, we were planning on lunch but I couldn't find anyone." Mina explained as she examined the man in front of her. It seemed impossible that he looked more handsome than he did before, but he did. His hair was still that silvery blonde that was kept long, his muscles were well defined even in his suits, but something was different.

"We had a long night last night and after we won the case just a few hours ago, I gave them an extended lunch period for their hard work." Kael explained as Mina groaned and began to pull out her phone.

"I skipped breakfast and now lunch because of her. The least she could have done was call or something; prepare Pyro for an extremely angry text because you won't read my letters." Mina exclaimed as she began to move her fingers across the screen. Kael smirked at the scene in front of him; he was quite amused at the moment considering his version of amusement never really involved an angry blonde of his former mentor's.

"Wait, why aren't you with your team?" Mina questioned while throwing her phone back in her bag. Wasn't he the big hot shot lawyer? Why wasn't he celebrating?

"I prefer my alone time, that is my celebration." Mina was puzzled at the response. Celebrations were happy little occasions with people, not a party of one. That usually required it to be in the near daylight hours with the only friend being a scotch bottle.

"How about I treat you to lunch? The others won't be back until 3 at least." Kael stood up beginning to put on his suit jacket watching as the blonde perked up and nodded at the mention of a free meal.

"How's your uncle? We haven't spoken since earlier this year." Kael asked as Mina was in heaven with the steak. She quickly swallowed at his question.

"Uncle Artemis is good. His daughter is in her teenage years with boys and all that fun stuff so he's a little stressed. Diana just got her first boyfriend and he is kind of freaking out." Mina explained, closing her eyes to enjoy herself. No wonder this steak was so expensive, it was just like tasting something better than heaven.

Kael was amused with the girl in front of him, slightly irritated at her loud outbursts that just happened, but overall he was enjoying himself, surprisingly. His stoic front did nothing to the girl in front of him who took his blank expressions as just his natural self.

"Still speaking like an old man." Mina teased, flashing a smile when she saw the small bit of emotion in his eyes before they became stone once more. Kael said nothing, ignoring her comment by taking a bite of his food. Mina noticed his slight discomfort at her comment, "I told you I find it adorable. It's so duke like."

"I don't remember you talking as much as you have now." Kael observed, taking in her relaxed posture as she enjoyed a meal with a man that was practically her stranger. Mina shrugged at his observation, "Well you were one of the lawyers on my case. Also my relationship with both my parents is….uncomfortable." Kael noticed her drift off into her own world; he cleared his throat and managed to shake her out of it. She grinned at him but her eyes didn't match the happy façade she was putting on. The couple allowed a comfortable silence to envelop them as they finished their lunch.

* * *

><p>Serena waited near the bus stop, across the exclusive private school. She heard the bell ring and watched as the masses of students in personalized uniforms of different colors and styles exit the building. Serena wondered why she hadn't bothered to buy a car for the past couple years, her brother had a car before she had. Serena looked down at her watch, it was 15 minutes after the bell had rung and only a handful of the students had left school grounds, that was when noticed a girl dressed in blue giggle while talking to one of her many male classmates. Her friend was standing next to her, but had her arms around one of them allowing him to pull her between his legs. She frowned at her sister's blatant flirting, even with her gift to spot true love she enjoyed toying with men.<p>

"Rini!" Serena called out, making all the students turn at the high pitch sound to see a petite woman at the edge of the stairs. Rini glared at her sister as she waved good bye, while quickly running down to meet her sister.

"Why did you embarrass me like that? You always do that!" Rini exclaimed, following her sister home. She was so annoyed at her sister, just because she had no love life besides meddling in others' she had no right to do such thing.

"You're fifteen Rini, not twenty-one or however old you want to act. It's time I introduce you to the world called contraceptives." Serena began while Rini just screamed at her.

"I'm not looking for sex of any kind; you have no idea what you are talking about." Rini fumed, standing at her spot.

"We have to get home, stop acting so immature." Serena yelled as Rini snorted.

"I'm immature? Stop trying to control my life. You are not grandma." Rini retorted causing Serena to scream.

"I told grandma I could handle you because I helped raise you when our so called parents abandoned all of us. You are acting like a snobby brat." Rini then pulled something her sister was known for, she ran. She ran and ran until she was far away from her sister and completely utterly lost in the heart of the city because this was what her family was best at, running when things got tough. She wandered around refusing to ask for directions, she didn't need Serena. Rini didn't know how long she was walking until she looked across the street to see the arcade she used to go to as well as her sister when she was in college.

Rini walked in and took in the smell of chocolate and an assortment of other junk food. She remembered the layout still and sat in one of the barstools. There were still same kinds of people here: poor college students, high school students and the younger ones on the games.

"What can I get you?" She turned her attention to the man behind the bar, who quickly recognized her.

"You're Serena's sister right?" Rini nodded as the man laughed remembering the blonde with her pack of friends sitting in their usual booth, groaning over homework or whatever was on their mind.

"I remember you, Serena used to bring you and your brother after school. I'm Andrew by the way." Andrew introduced himself and began grabbing the ingredients for his signature chocolate milkshake.

"Rini." Rini replied remembering her sister's friends gushing at the handsome man in front of her only to realize he already had a long distant girlfriend and now she could see a ring on his finger.

Andrew frowned at her expression, he had known Serena for a long time and she was an open book to him when it came to her emotions, her sister he noticed was the same way. "It's on the house by the way and are you ok? You look kind of sad." Rini frowned at his observation, she was usually known for being able to hide her emotions. She stirred the chocolate milkshake with her straw.

"Serena and I had a fight and I just had to get away." Andrew nodded sympathetically understanding the girl wanted to be left alone. He dried the glasses and looked up when the door opened and greeted one of his oldest friends, "Darien long time no see." Darien sat on the stool not noticing the young girl next to him.

"My usual please." Darien ordered and allowed himself to relax. Andrew was his friend from high school who had worked for his dad at this arcade and now owned it. He looked around and took in the next generation that decided to make this their new hang out, but it was still the same kind of people. That was when he saw the sad girl next to him.

"Rini right?" Rini turned her head and smiled at the man before her. How could she forget the man that pelted dodge balls at her sister?

"Darien this is quite the coincidence." Andrew placed the coffee in front of him, "How do you two know each other?"

"Serena was hired by his grandmother." Rini explained as Andrew nodded at the revelation.

"Still hates Madeline?" Darien didn't answer but he took a large sip of his coffee, reveling in the burning sensation down his throat. Surprisingly enough this was a better than dealing with Wanda Shields.

"I bumped into your sister at my sisters' wedding." Darien began, but only got a slight head nod from the girl.

"You alright?" Rini sighed, taking another large sip from her milkshake, "Serena and I got in a fight." Darien nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"I was talking to some boys at school and she wasn't very happy. We've had this argument so many times and every time she just tries to act like my mother. She keeps saying how much I am practically whoring myself out and not waiting for that soul mate and well I'm sick of it. I don't want to be like her, she spends her entire time looking for everyone else's true love and not even consider herself. I mean I want to be happy too." Rini ranted getting more and more heated as she continued while Darien took in the quick change in emotions from melancholy to rage.

"I have noticed that about Serena." Rini flailed her hand around almost slapping him multiple times in the process, "See? Everyone sees it and it completely pisses me off because she has to understand I will flirt with whoever I want to, go on dates and what not screw that curse."

Darien stopped, "What curse?"

"Whoever has the gift, you can see everyone else's soul mate accept your own and once you realized it, it always ends in tragedy." Rini elaborated and took in the shock on Darien's face, "Oh my god, she was pressuring you about soul mates and everything she forgot the smidge detail as to why she's so devoted in the first place."

"She thinks I'm going to act like my friends." Rini said quietly sipping the last remnants of her drink. Darien looked at his watch and was surprised he didn't realize how late it was. He realized this was usual for the young girl, to run away when she had problems, which stirred protective instincts in his gut. He pulled his suit jacket and was happy when he saw a pen hanging against the silk.

He slid the napkin to the teenage girl, who looked at him puzzled. "Whenever you need someone to talk to call me, I don't really want you to run away again." Rini smiled and stuffed the napkin in her dress pocket.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>"Sammy, are you sure you checked?" Serena screamed in the phone, pacing around the kitchen.<p>

"Yes Serena, she's not there. I keep telling you to not argue with her in public, there are more exits." Sammy yelled, running through the aisles of the market.

"Yeah yeah, did you check Diana's house?"

"Yes and Lacey's and Ashley's." Sammy groaned, leaving the store.

"Never mind Sammy she's home." Serena ran and enveloped her sister in a hug, not caring if she wasn't hugging back.

"I'm sorry." Rini muttered before running to her bedroom. Serena stared after her before turning back to the door only to see the person she least expected to see.

Serena crossed her arms and glared, "What the hell were you doing with my sister?"

"I made sure she wasn't walking home alone at night with prowlers on loose. What about you? Were you even looking for her?" Darien exclaimed at her sudden accusation she had implied.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Serena uncrossed her arms and didn't even have the strength to kick him out or scream more obscenities at him. Darien watched as Serena plopped on the couch looking completely exhausted which was the complete opposite of what he usually saw.

"I was visiting Andrew and saw her there. Her resemblance to you in uncanny." Darien explained watching the corners of her mouth move upwards for a brief moment, but said nothing afterward.

"She told me of this supposed curse on your family." Serena laughed humorlessly at the mere mention of the curse, "It's true. That's why I spend my entire life devoted to love and other people's happiness and never have I considered my own."

"Why?"

"Because that's difference between you and me. I won't ever get a happy ending." Serena confessed to Darien who simply just sat and listened. What do you say after a proclamation like that?

"How do you know?"

"My grandmother fell hopelessly in love with a man from the city, who was injured in the woods near her village. He told her he was ready to give up everything for her, but he left in the end. She found my grandfather, but it wasn't the same. My great great grandmother's soul mate was killed in war. Not even in war, while practicing. Another one of my ancestors was married but his soul mate was the empress. He was beheaded. My family doesn't get happy endings." Serena explained while Darien took in the information. He never saw anything pass her happy smile and stubbornness, but now he saw someone who accepted her ill fate and she wasn't going to do anything about it.

"You should be encouraging your sister and supporting her," Serena turned to him, "You think I don't want to. Sammy's lucky he actually has a chance, Rini's heart is just going to be broken in the end and I want to protect her so much."

"You can't protect her from the world. She's going to get hurt one day and has to face it." Darien said, but only got silence in return.

"I gave her my number whenever she wants someone to talk to. Maybe she won't run away as much." Darien explained after a few minutes of silence. Serena nodded and began to stand up, Darien following her example.

"Thanks again." Serena said quietly.


	16. Just Give Me a Reason

"What the hell do you mean they bought the land?" Serena exclaimed, once the now former land lord informed the rest of the tenants. It was just outside the city, a small almost rural area. The area consisted of one long street or at least where all the businesses were.

"Exactly that, look the new owner will be coming by to check out the area and see what your businesses are, that's all I know." The balding man, Mr. James, tried to calm down the other owners.

"Will they shut us down?" One of the men asked, his wife chewing on her nail beds.

Mr. James scratched his head and shrugged. The new owners just said they would come by to check out the business and the successes.

"I don't know, let's just calm down and wait for tomorrow." Mr. James exited the room, ignoring the cries and colorful vocabulary.

Shields Corporation was going to have a field day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Who is this guy?" Darien questioned on the phone with his newest, he suppose he could call her, sister. Rini and Darien had been talking ever since they bumped into each other at Andrew's arcade. Darien had never had a younger sister, now he finally understood the protective side brought on by his older sisters.<p>

"He's the new kid, he's so angelic and he's so mysterious." Darien smiled, listening to her dazed tone so like his sister. Wait, when did he start thinking about Serena? He shook his head and turned his attention back to the young girl.

Darien compared, "You and your sister have a thing for guys that look like angels."

"Shut up." Darien laughed, hearing the offense in her voice.

"She told you about Colin right?"

"Yeah, she told me about Georgina also, I applaud her." Darien's laughing ceased, glaring at the wall in front of him.

Darien was curious about one thing and tried to delve into his feminine nosy side, "Touché hey why did Serena become so cynical with love?"

"We lived with our grandmother for a while because of school for me and grandma told her what our family was known for. I eavesdropped and I don't know I guess she just gave up afterwards." Rini replied, remembering her sister's dejected voice and surprisingly easy acceptance.

Darien looked up at the clock then at the door to see his assistant tapping on her watch.

"Kid, I have to go." Darien nodded and motioned for her to leave and packed up his briefcase.

"Fine and don't call me kid." He heard the phone click on the other end and chuckled to himself. She didn't even say good-bye.

* * *

><p>Ami started her day like any other. Get some sort of semblance of sleep no matter how little, shower because who knows how long one stays at the hospital, and eat a bagel. She was early as usual ready to begin her day until her eyes laid on the one man she never wanted to see again. He was walking with the chief, who was showing him around. He laughed and nodded at one of the many puns the older man made before Ami quickly ran to the locker rooms. She was the only one there, but not before long. Bertie walked in and turned to see her friend petrified against the door.<p>

"You look like you've seen the dead. Well we all have, but remember they donated their body to science." Bertie stated jokingly, but when Ami didn't answer, Bertie stopped her antics and quickly sat down.

"Who died?" Ami shook her head, "Ok ummm...did you see a ghost, have a bad dream, seriously you're scaring me." Bertie expressed pressing her hand against Ami's forehead.

"I saw Greg." Bertie's eyes dropped, remembering the man that made her former roommate heartbroken back in college.

"Are you sure it was him? It could have just looked like him." Ami shook her head, "Bertie it was him, he was with Dr. Maxwell. I think he's the one that transferred."

"Do you want to go home; I'll tell Kelly you're not feeling well." Bertie asked, but Ami shook her head.

"No, it's fine I'm being silly." Ami tried her best to calm her nerves and made her way to her locker, it was only a few hours hopefully a slow day at the hospital.

"I would like to introduce our newest resident, he transferred from our west sister hospital and I hope you all treat him with respect like you would with any other colleague. This is Greg Moore." The older man, Dr. Maxwell, introduced, the young man smiled before he took his place with the group.

"I want to do a psychological experiment. I am going to pair all of you and assign you to a department. I have known each of you individually and am going to pair you with who is most agreeable to you. Now I know some of you despise each other, but think of it as having a work husband or wife or partner. Our psychologist has helped me pair you all up, rules are to work with them, sit with only them during your lunch etc. and you cannot ask to change partners." Dr. Maxwell explained, taking in the groans and the 'I bet I am with...' and 'I better not be paired with that asshole' and his personal favorite 'We're pretty similar, we could be work gay partners.'

"Alright, does everyone know the rules?" The doctor asked to the residents, who nodded or verbally expressed their understanding.

"This experiment of mine will last all month and by the end of this you have to tell me why I put you with each other and believe me it is a lot hard than you think." The old man smiled at the annoyed look on his students' faces, oh how he wished someone said something snarky after his instructions.

"So this is all about team work, I shall have the list by the end of the day now go do your rounds." The older man left the young people to their chatter, smiling while listening to the daily gossip. There was always something going on, he was just glad to not be part of it anymore.

"Ami, are you going tonight?" Ami turned when she heard her name.

"Not tonight Bertie." The other woman sighed, her eyes shifting towards a man with brown hair.

"It's not because of Greg right?" Ami shook her head at the name of her ex-boyfriend; well it was partially about him.

"No, I'm just tired." Ami said unconvincingly, but her friend just nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell you what you missed tomorrow." Bertie walked away, but not without giving a glare towards Greg, who didn't notice the woman's cold exterior.

"You know he's been trying to get your attention." Ami looked up to see Zane shifting through his paperwork.

"Who?" Zane rolled his eyes and shut the vanilla folder in his hands and tilted his head in Greg's direction.

"Tell him he's failing if he asks." Ami replied coldly and stalked off, but not without Zane following at her heels. Ami ignored his presence until Zane grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the nearest supply closet.

"What are you doing? People talk." Ami whispered angrily, trying to leave but Zane stepped in front of her.

"What's your problem with this guy?" Ami glared at him.

"We're not friends, why do you care?" Ami tried to get a hold on the handle, but the man pushed it away.

"We're a partner, that's why." Zane answered, but Ami was puzzled, "How do you know we're paired up?"

Zane was glad for the dim lighting because she couldn't see his blush, "Dr. Maxwell let me use his computer to print out some papers and he left the list open. I didn't know what it was at the time, but our names were paired with each other."

Ami sighed deeply and brought her fingers to her temples. This was not a good day.

"We have all month to figure out why we were paired; let's get out before I become the next Audrey." Zane blushed as Ami exited before him. He noticed some of the nurses whisper to each other when they saw the two exit and one of them ran to tell the others.

This was a bad day for everyone. Zane looked down at his watched and smiled when nothing too exciting happened that day. The part of him that was a surgeon was disappointed at the slow day, but the human part of him with a life was relieved. Zane made his way to his car, he was glad to leave the hospital when the sun was still in the sky. He turned his car to a more deserted road that took him back to his childhood. Stopping at the corner market that he used to frequent, he bought two mangoes and pink tulips.

Zane made his way through the trimmed grass and up the hill, until he reached a field of wild flowers. He walked up to the only tree that grew and sat beneath the rustling leaves. Memories flooded his mind as Zane took in a breath, the smell of grass and flowers filled his senses. He could still remember the list of the different kinds of flowers they found here.

"I'm sorry I haven't come here in a while. Life I guess just happened. Michi and Ruka finally got married and yes they actually went through with the entire ceremony. Darien and Madeline are still engaged, I think at least beginning to settle down but Darien still has his doubts. I know what you will say, that they are not meant to be and what not, but at least they are trying." Zane stopped and rested his head against the grass. He could feel her here with him.

"Jerry is with Rei, they match each other so well, but they don't want to admit it. Right now I can here you quoting your many romantic authors. Kael is Kael, he hasn't been with anyone since Trista, but he has moved on from her I can tell you that. Nate is finally beginning to run the family business after his father had a heart attack. I'm proud of the lug. You remember Serena right? Yes the crazy blonde that made me cry before graduation. She's doing well too; I don't think she knows about her building's owners yet. That's okay Darien can deal with her." Zane took a breath to look at the stars and he could see his younger self lying on the grass with her.

"I know I never talk about me. Well I do just rarely. I'm doing well, my last year as a resident; I told you skipping grades will do wonders for me." Zane stopped smiling and looked up at the constellations above, feeling the wind around him, "Marina, I miss you. In three more years, it would have been a decade since you have been gone. I haven't moved on. I can see you rolling your eyes, seven years and I still haven't been in a relationship. I feel like I'll be betraying you, you are scoffing at the absurdity. I love you and I promise to talk to you sooner." Zane brushed off the dried grass and petals before leaving.

* * *

><p>Darien looked at the old street. It wasn't as modern. He sighed and made his way towards the main building. Today was the day he met the tenants of the little street and his grandfather, bless his old heart, did not trust his own judgment on such eccentric beings. That was all he was told about the tenants, they were all unusual.<p>

"Mr. Shields, it is nice to meet you." Mr. James stood by the door and saw the rich business man step out of his lavish car. His suit was custom, shoes of leather, Mr. James was glad his palm was not sweaty when he shook the young man's hand.

"You're Mr. James?" Darien questioned the older man who nodded. Mr. James led Darien out of his own office and on to Main Street or the only street. Mr. James was sharing the brief tedious history of the street that was once supposed to be a town, but then the city came along and the only thing build was a street.

"I'll introduce you to the many people we have renting a building. They are all very good people; rent is always paid on time and…" Both men cringed when they heard a loud bark coming from small building next to them. Mr. James laughed nervously.

"That's Dr. Smith's office, he specializes in animal dentistry." Darien's eyes widened when he heard a loud crash and a couple of colorful words followed.

"Spot, stop it. The tooth has to be pulled." They watched as a golden lab ran out of the room and the owner chasing after it.

"Doctor, are you settled?" Darien looked up in surprise to see an older man with blue hair. He was smiling once the dog was back on the table, his owner muttering calming words to him.

"Yes, you must be the new landlord." The husky voice stated. Darien nodded and moved to introduce himself, "I'm Darien Shields."

"Well Mr. Shields, how do you feel about my business?" Dr. Smith questioned, growing suspicious of the man in front of him. Darien ignored his steely gaze, "I don't really see many animal dentistry businesses. Good for you." Dr. Smith smiled at the compliment; maybe this guy wouldn't be so bad.

"Honey, come meet Mr. Shields." Dr. Smith called out and in came a woman who was more reserved than her husband. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight bun that seemed to stretch her face into a permanent scowl.

"I am Petunia." She introduced herself; Darien forced a smile at the cold woman.

"Come now Mr. Shields, we have more to meet." Dr. Smith waved at them fondly before getting back to his patient while his wife glared at him suspiciously and shut the office door once they left.

"What's that smell?" The scent of burning…just something burning filled their nostrils. Mr. James laughed affectionately and casually walked through behind the structure. Darien froze at the sight; a young woman was on the floor trying to clean up a white liquid, the room was filled with what looked like homemade candles.

"Donna, is that a new incense?" The woman looked up at Mr. James and smiled.

"Well it isn't a new recipe, what do you think?" Donna questioned. Darien's nose crinkled at the strong odor and winced.

"What is that?" Darien muttered, Mr. James however was unfazed by the interesting scent.

"Grape Surprise. Still don't know the surprise." Donna exclaimed and began to dip the tips into the wax.

"Oh right, Donna this is Mr. Darien Shields the new landlord." Mr. James introduced, the woman finally noticed Darien and stared at his hand. Darien's smile fell as well as his hand when he met the woman's glare.

"I'll have you know my business may be not common, but people love my candles. You want to make all of us leave I'll have you know this street is a family. We shall protest." The fiery woman exclaimed, Darien's hands going up to defend himself.

"I'm not going to evict anyone." Darien replied, watching as Donna fists slowly unclenched, but her jaw remained stiff.

"Are you joking?" Darien shook his head rapidly, "Shields Corporation wants to rebuild the area because of our new investment with Go Lucky Kitchen. They want to open a cafe but I have to check out the business before we can start the renovations."

"Very well, I accept your explanation." Donna then proceeded to push them out the door and shut it behind her.

Mr. James cleared his throat, "Well let's go meet some of the other tenants." Darien met an extremely eccentric group of people: a beautiful bookstore owner who was married to the area's Grinch/lawyer, an ice cream shop owner with a dark sense of humor, a therapist with a mean cat, and a travel agent, who was probably the worst one Darien has ever met in his life.

"Last stop today." Mr. James opened the door and the bell chimed. The decor was subtle but still exuded in happiness: walls a light blue with white strips, mahogany tables, one of the walls was a window with a view of the sea next to the area, and paper cranes in an assortment of colors scattered throughout the space. He noticed a young woman sitting on one of the desks, typing away. She turned and smiled when she saw Mr. James.

"How can I help you today Mr. James?" She didn't notice Darien behind the man and Darien wasn't sure to feel relieved or not. He had gotten a number of tongue lashings today after he met Donna.

"Gwen, where is she?" Mr. James asked in an almost scolding tone. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably at Donna's, they are both angry people." Gwen finally noticed Darien and gave him a warm smile, "Who's your friend?" Mr. James looked at Darien and placed a hand out to introduce the man, "This is Mr. Shields, the new owner of the street."

"Pleased to meet you, I'll get you both some coffee." Gwen rushed to the back room to make the men their beverages.

Darien took in the lively atmosphere that radiated throughout the area, it seemed familiar somehow, "Mr. James may I ask why this street has no name?" Mr. James scratched his head trying to remember, "I don't really know why but I've heard the many stories. One of them was that the one that opened this street a while back was on his way to tell the officials the name and the man was quite clumsy, they say he bumped his head and just lost the name like losing his keys. That seems pretty farfetched to me. Another is that this little street was supposed to be the foundation for the city, but the builders made a mistake and made this area outside the city. They didn't believe it was important enough so why bother in giving it a name, a name holds power you know. I don't particularly like that tale, but it's what probably what happened. Everyone's got a favorite."

"Which story is your favorite?" Mr. James smiled and allowed himself to imagine his version of the events, "My personal favorite is that this street is all that was meant to be. A street. Not a town or the foundation of the city, but just a street. The man that funded this project was a cold, cruel man. His goal was to make a street leading towards the city like the yellow brick road. One day he met woman that was hired to be his housekeeper who was the kindest woman in her town. He was cruel to her, but she saw good in him like she did with everyone else. She didn't give up on him and they slowly became friends, she saw him as a lonely man who used money as his only companion because of all the pain he had endured in his past. They fell in love, but when he had to make a choice between his power and her, he took the easy way out and chose his power. He fired her and kicked her out, but she took his heart with him. She helped him build this little street and he vowed that when he saw her again, he would name it in her honor to show how much he loved her and how he chose love. He let her go and she never came back, he died a lonely man still waiting for her."

Darien listened to the story, took in the bits of pain and heartbreak. There was no happily ever after for the two, but he knew he would be that man. Forever waiting. He listened to the door chime behind him and he assumed it was the shop owner.

"Gwen, how do you feel about pomegranate cheesecake, the scent is quite lovely." The voice rang out; Mr. James came back to reality and smiled at the newcomer. Serena stared at the men in front of her especially at the dark haired one, until everything seemed to click.

"What are you doing here?" Darien jumped at the familiar shriek behind him. He whipped around to see the blonde that he had been bumping into for a while.

"You own this place?" Darien exclaimed, and then a light bulb went on in his brain. Revenge is a dish best served cold, he grinned evilly, "Well I am Mr. Shields of Shields Corporation and as of yesterday I own this land including you."

Serena glared at him before comprehending the statement, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Mr. James this is completely…"

"Serena, he is right. His company bought the land, we do not own this land and we have never, legally he does in a sense own you." Mr. James replied playing with his hands nervously, watching the angry blonde go off.

"Five years later and I now own you. Ms. Tsukino, I have left my terms and conditions on your desk. I shall return for a signature after you process this information." Darien smiled victoriously, his revenge shall now come, the planets are aligned on his side, and the universe is done punishing him. This is a good day.

"Rei, there has to be a loophole or something." Serena begged, arriving at her friend's penthouse shortly after her conversation with the new landlord. Rei reread the documents and the contract and shook her head sympathetically.

"This contract has no hole in it at all. You have to honor it or you're evicted. Shields Corporation is infamous for their impossible to break contracts, they leave no loopholes." Rei explained, outlining the details to her friend.

"You work for the biggest lawyer in history and you can't find a tiny loophole." Serena exclaimed, Rei's eyes narrowed, "You forget my boss and his entire family make the contracts for Shields Corporation, they made this contract you have to obey."

"This sucks."

* * *

><p>"Why is he so giddy?" Zane whispered to Kael, who shrugged as the two began to stare at their friend.<p>

"He's been like that all afternoon." They watched as Darien finished reading a paper and began to laugh to himself.

"Darien, I run a business, a very successful law firm and you are one of my best clients, what do you want me to do today?" Kael asked in his usual monotone voice. Darien looked up from the contracts, "Just some specifications I have on that contract and Zane what are you doing here?"

Zane pointed to himself and explained the situation, "I have every right to visit a friend, but if you must know I am to be a witness for one of Kael's clients."

"What?" Darien's head shot up at the explanation, but Zane simply shrugged his head, "Nothing too bad, just that he was cheating on her with one of the nurses and I saw them, which I did by the way, there is a pre-nup."

"What is up with you and divorces?" Darien asked rhetorically, but he got an answer anyway, "I specialize in contracts, marriage is a contract and I mostly serve the rich, who all need a pre-nup. It's quite enjoyable actually, seeing them fall apart as they battle for grand pianos."

Zane shook his head at Kael's cynical view of marriage, "So why are you so happy?"

Darien smiled eagerly taking the papers from Kael's hands and read the black ink, "This is perfect. Completely unbreakable?"

"Well there are certain conditions that make the contract null and void, but I believe I have sealed up all the possible loopholes." Kael explained, taking the contracts back from Darien's tight grip and took out a fluorescent highlighter that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"That little land granddad bought for the deal he made with Nate's parents and he asked me to go 'modernize' it, well little cupid is one of its tenants." Darien grinned evilly before snatching the contracts from Kael, stuffing them in his briefcase and ran off. Zane watched his friend run off resembling a small child, it was amusing to see his friend act in such a way.

"What have you been up to?" Zane rose an eyebrow at his friend suspiciously, "You never exchange pleasantries, Kael what are you up to?"

"You look too relaxed and little too pleasant, forgive me for being concerned." Kael muttered, but he was not very quiet. He continued to type away on his computer allowing himself to relax in the chair across from Kael.

"I visited Marina," Kael stopped his typing, pulling himself away from the computer and gave his full attention to the man across from him.

"It's been seven years and she still has a hold on me." Zane said as Kael nodded slowly; it was time for this conversation, why couldn't Darien stay a little longer. "Have you ever felt that maybe it's because you can't let her go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zane, we all planned this conversation happening at one point and you know I am do not have the most tact when it comes to these conversations so do not take this the wrong way. You have been in a relationship with a ghost for seven years. Marina wanted you to move on and you haven't don't get me wrong, you have moved on in all aspects of your life, except that part of your life." Kael carefully tried to explain, he was never good at this stuff. Zane took in the information, trying to absorb the words spoken to him.

"That was pretty good, I mean you usually have no tact for this, but good job you're improving." Zane stood up from the chair and began to make his way towards the exit.

"Zane, that logical part of you knows that it is time. Those were her dying wishes." Zane turned back to Kael and glared, "I promised her a lot of things, one of which was that I would always love her. How would she feel if I was just giving it away to someone else?" Zane slammed the door behind him ignoring the answer.

"She would be happy."


	17. Family

**I'm sooooo sorry for the late update but writer's block hit me hard. This isn't my best but think of it more as part 1 and then there will be a part two. Thank you for your support I promise next update will not take a couple months. I love all you possums for still sticking with me. **

* * *

><p>"The lighting in here is just awful."<p>

Serena sighed heavily, her new landlord was the devil incarnate…at least towards her. Darien grinned bearing all of his teeth for the world, leaning on his chair with his feet propped on the table. He spent his afternoons at the street with his hands folded on his lap, criticizing Serena. He meant no harm and she usually snapped back at him until he waved the contract in front of her face. He just pulls it out of nowhere.

"There is window instead of a wall, the lighting is fine." Serena seethed at the cocky frame in front of her. It was impossible one could be so arrogant, but this princely figure simply smirked at her anger. This was not supposed to happen, never in her life had anyone had this much power over her.

Darien smirked and got off his seat, "So the businessman slash landlord is wrong? The one that determines if the shop owner gets evicted or not?"

"I'll open the curtains."

"I was talking about the lighting here at night, honestly do you own a lamp?" Darien mocked, grinning when he swore he saw smoke coming from her ears and a slight twitch of her eye.

Serena took a breath, mentally counting down to calm herself, "I thought the lights provided were just fine, my mistake. I'll have Gwen buy some in the morning."

Darien waved her off, "Not necessary, I already bought you some and the delivery should come by tomorrow or earlier and maybe we should add a sky light." He laughed and walked out of the building into his fancy little car, slipping on his aviators Darien smiled. The universe was on his side.

"I'm sorry Serena." Serena turned to see the beautiful bookstore owner smiling sympathetically as she approached her. "He's driving me up the wall, can't Mr. Reynolds help me out?"

Lucinda shook her head, "My husband gave him some suggestions and from the contract Mr. Shields seems to have taken the advice wholeheartedly."

"Is the world against me?" Serena groaned inviting the woman to tea before she left. Serena watched as Lucinda tied her thick black hair in a high ponytail and brushed off the invisible wrinkles, "Got a date?" Serena gave a sly grin while Lucinda blushed.

"It's our anniversary."

Serena smiled brightly at the young woman in front of her. She hoped one day she would have an anniversary with some guy in her distant future, but alas that was simply too difficult for the universe to do. She watched Lucinda powerwalk towards a black Cadillac, give her husband a kiss before they drove off in the direction of the city. Serena groaned when she saw the delivery truck make its way towards Cupid's Heart.

"Sign here ma'am." Serena took the pen from the man, who then began to direct the other man to move the packages.

Serena opened the first cardboard box to reveal a large lamp that had a light pink flower shape. She was expecting some random bright orange lamp that did not fit in to the theme of her shop and was the ugliest thing in the world. She moved over to another box and pulled out white lanterns and a stand to hang the white spheres. It was time to rearrange these bad boys…and most of her shop because there were a lot of lamps.

"I see you got the packages earlier than expected." Serena turned around to see the devil himself lean against the counter; he raised his eyebrow when she did not give an answer, "What no retort of anger?"

"The lamps?" Serena pointed towards the lamps she was putting up, a simple silver stand with light bulbs stretched out in different directions.

"What about them?" Darien asked before he noticed her confused expression, "Oh you thought I was going to give you gaudy things from the seventies, I'm a professional meatball head."

"What?"

"As much as I hate you and believe me I do, I like money more and Cupid's Heart gives me quite a bit of it. Why would I sabotage your little shop considering it also goes against our contract as well?" Darien questioned Serena's logic. She quickly ran to her office to fetch a copy of the contract she didn't read as well apparently. Serena came back holding the piece of paper and scanned for the words.

"Well so it does say that." Serena muttered glaring at the smirk that seemed to always be on his face whenever he was around her, time to go ahead with their unspoken tradition, when she wiped off the smirk, "I heard your fiancée's next photo shoot was for wedding dresses."

As usual Darien's smirk fell whenever Serena mentioned the slightest detail about Madeline, which happened during every one of their spats. _'I'm going to be the adult in this'_ Darien thought ignoring her comment and moved towards the new lights that illuminated the room, "I told you so, when a customer comes at night they can at least see the devil they are selling their souls to."

Serena glared, "Takes one to know one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darien asked, he was simply returning the favor.

Serena scoffed at him, but Darien still had a confused expression on his face. Serena rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously, the 'hell' I put you through was part of my job." Darien gave her an 'are you kidding me' expression watching as Serena groaned, "So dressing you up as the opposite gender was an experiment I used in the past, but I admit it was it was more for my enjoyment than anything," Darien gave her a dumbfounded look, "Ok so maybe that was a little extreme, but I was trying to help you." Serena explained.

The two stared at each other. The world seemed to have frozen as both parties made their arguments for the day. As usual Darien was the one that left after never having the last word. As usual Serena just looked at the spot where he had just stood mocking her, but she always just stared for a while before retreating for the night.

Serena reread the demands, sighing angrily as she rumbled up the She must now repaint the outside of her business because the king requested as such.

"Mr. Reynolds." Serena groaned, but the grumpy lawyer refused her pleas.

"Serena, everyone must repaint. We haven't repainted since this strip of road opened. That washed out white must be affecting your business in someway." Mr. Reynolds suggested dryly as Serena looked at her building.

The wood that was once completely white had faded and was chipping off to reveal the brownish gray wood behind the paint. It was not just on the door, which was a very light pink, once probably quite vivid, until it's decades dealing with Mother Nature had washed it out.

Serena stared at the grinch of a man confused about his suggestion,"That means you have to repaint your law firm."

Mr. Reynolds gave her a wolfish smile, "Not necessarily my dear for my building is made of stones. Erosion would not make it's appearance until long after I'm dead."

Lucinda slapped her husband's arm lightly at his rudeness before, smiling sympathetically, "I'll help you paint the exterior Serena."

"What about the bookshop?"

"Tales of Old is made of bricks." Serena groaned, of course the redecorating the couple did a few years ago was not simply because 'We do not want to be part of the Levittown.' It made sense almost every building in the street was wood with a tattered white paint job.

Mr James sensing the tension between the sassy cupid and the grinch in his suit tried to mediate, "This is good, we can finally express our individuality through our exterior and not have the Levittown look as Mr. Reynolds expresses every year during our Street Hall Meetings."

"I suppose a lovely purple would make Smells of the World pop from afar." Donna reasoned with herself and began to make a list of purples in her head. Dr. Cricket the therapist, no one knew his real name, stroked his tabby cat in speculation, "The brick is quite old, but it has character with the many vines climbing it. I suppose I should finally get a new door...lock too."

"But my individuality reflects on what I make ice cream of the day." Encore thought out loud, that is his real name.

Dr. Smith had always wanted to redecorate and remodel, but was simply too lazy to do so. "A beautiful blue...like my hair what do you think Petunia?" His wife rolled her eyes at her husband's usual antics, but did not disagree.

"So now that is all nice and settled, I think my wife and I shall leave, we have dinner reservations." Mr. Reynolds forced a smile then climbed into his car, Lucinda turned back to face them, "I'll help with what I can with the redecorations."

"Remember we have to finish the redecorations before they come to cut the ribbon to the new restaurant which is in two weeks."

"Fantastic." Serena forced watching the people she called her family began to talk about shades of blue and door handles.

* * *

><p>"I expect you to be pleasant to Mr. and Mrs. Benton." Wanda Shields chided her grandson, moving to give the flowers a final inspection, "This is very important to your grandfather."<p>

Darien rolled his eyes, "I still remember you as a child, and you were such a handful."

_Flashbacks_

"_You have to learn how to read and write to be successful." Jack explained to his grandson, who was eating his dinner with his sister and grandmother sitting beside him. _

_Five year old Darien looked at his grandfather, "You have money, all I have to do is eat and play."_

_Jack stared at his grandson astonished while Wanda and Trista dropped their silverware and turned to look at Darien, who was pleasantly eating. The young boy didn't notice the silence and enjoyed his chicken._

"_What!" Jack exclaimed about to hit the boy over the head and give him a good lecture, Wanda quickly grabbed her husband's wrist to stop him, "Darien is still a little boy, he'll learn."_

_*******10 years later*********_

_Darien sat with his aviators on in his new car. Nate laughed when his friend showed off his new baby at school the next day, "Does your grandfather know you are using the car even though you don't have your license?" _

"_He said I could pick out my birthday present." _

_Kael gave his friend a blank look when he looked up from his textbook, "You do realize that it's illegal." Darien shrugged and hopped out of the fire engine red car then leaned against it when he saw the girl of his dreams._

_Her red hair was tied into a high ponytail with blue ribbon around it swishing back and forth when Madeline and a couple friends of hers all stopped and took the scene in front of them, "Where did you get that?" _

_Believing her tone of disbelief to be impressed Darien smiled and took off his shades, "Oh you know early birthday present, want a ride? " Madeline rolled her eyes at him, "You're an idiot." She stalked away with her friends running to try and catch up to her._

_Darien was dumbfounded and extremely confused at her cold actions, "Don't girls like a guy with a nice car?" His friends chuckled at their friend's failed impressions towards the object of his affections. "They don't exactly enjoy breaking law especially the girls at Rosemary Prep who are society's next leading ladies." Jerry mocked their sister school and their traditions._

"_Darien Shields!" Darien winced and saw his grandfather grasping onto his chest, his grandmother and sister trying to restrain him. He stomped over wagging his finger, "You are almost an adult and you stole a car!" _

"_Technically I didn't steal it…I bought it." _

_*****High School Graduation********_

"_We did it!" Jerry yelled throwing his cap once again up in the air. Zane rolled his eyes, but was still very proud of his friends, he graduated two years prior slightly surprised some of his friends actually graduated without his help. Darien hollered and jumped around with Jerry and Nate following his actions. Kael walked towards his friends finding them all together. He also had graduated two years prior to them, but only because he was the oldest in their circle._

"_We made it!" They whirled around when a flash of blonde jumped behind Zane and hugged him from behind. Her bright green eyes were glowing with excitement in her white cap and gown. Zane turned around and hugged her tightly, pressing his lips on her forehead before leaning against it, "Congrats."_

"_Hey love birds, get a room." Nate called out to them causing the pair to blush, but they let go, their hands still intertwined._

"_Party at my house." Darien announced to his graduating class, smiling as the crowd cheered loudly, "Your grandfather is going to allow that?" Kael questioned his longtime friend who simply shrugged his shoulders, "I'm graduating man. He'll be cool about that."_

"_What kind of king would I be if I do not invite my subjects to party with me?" Darien asked, but Kael rolled his eyes, "What kind of coffin do you want again? Pine or Mahogany maybe, cremation and spread your ashes on the mountain top." Darien laughed and just waved him off._

_*A few hours later*_

"_PARTY!" Jerry yelled throwing his hands in the air, a beer bottle in one hand as he danced with the many girls around him. Darien's house was in full swing, a luau party. Girls dressed in their brightly colored bikinis with the cheap plastic grass skirts and various flowers in their hair and leis around their necks; their bodies swinging from side to side with a beer or cocktail at hand. The guys were also in their swimsuits chanting 'chug' near the kegs._

_"Darien, baby let's dance." The drunk former head cheerleader threw her arms around his neck and began to grind her body against his. As much as Darien was enjoying this, Darien pried Monica's hands off of his neck, she was still giggling when he passed her to one of her friends, who wasn't any better._

_"I don't remember our parties being this wild." Kael sipped his beer at hand, ignoring the bikini clad girls hollering at his attention._

_"Our parties never had the 'king'." Zane rolled his eyes gesturing to Darien strutting towards them in his own luau gear._

_"Where's your girlfriend?" Zane shouted when he did not see Madeline on his arm, "She's got this photo thing."_

_"It's graduation, no one is supposed to work on graduation night." Marina exclaimed throwing her hands in the air at such an absurd thought, her long blonde hair swishing behind her. Zane wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, taking her beer from her hand, "That's enough."_

_"Are you serious?" The music instantly cut off at the loud screech that had echoed throughout the area. The teenagers froze, looking ridiculous with their cups mid-way up their mouths or the bottle still in them. Darien watched his sister hit her forehead, his grandmother rubbing circles on her husband's back. His grandfather was pissed._

_"Darien!" That's when time began to move again. The teenagers all began to dash to doors or windows to escape the parental wrath that was happening._

"_Shit"_

_****End Flashbacks********_

Darien laughed nervously at his antics, the time he almost went to jail was his personal favorite during their last summer together. He was almost shipped off to Madagascar after that stunt, but luckily his sister stopped them and convinced his grandfather to send him to spend the summer with her in Australia.

"You've proved yourself." Darien shook his head, but still smiled at his grandmother. He kissed her cheek before leaving to the little street that would be the next big spot for the 5th location of Go Lucky Kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Welcome citizens to our street hall meeting, we welcome you Mr. Shields for your first attendance to one of our meetings." Mr. James greeted joyfully to his audience, used to their lack of response.<p>

"How is the remodeling?" Darien asked from his seat next to Mr. James at the stage. The folks whispered to each other before Donna slowly rose from her seat. She cleared her throat, "They are going as scheduled sir, but there is one little problem that we would like to address."

Serena rolled her eyes before standing up immediately, "Part of your restaurant expanding is towards the park, look it may not seem like it because you are only here for a good hour or so a week, but some of these people have children, which they frequently visit when their parents are working. That playground has been there since the beginning it's part of this street town." Darien turned to the petite blonde whose arms were crossed as she glared at him.

"Look that land was open and Mr. and Mrs. Benton bought it all for their restaurant. The playground was never mapped out and they bought that as well."

"You're that much of an uncultured swine that you will destroy history." Serena seethed as Darien found himself standing up and looking down on the blonde.

"It's a playground, you can just move it."

"This is the kind of ignorance that businessmen all have in common. Just because a playground does not make any money whatsoever and just because there is no written record of it, it's still history it's a part of us. Its family just like everyone in this room is right now. You are an outsider that will never understand." Serena argued before she stomped away from the meeting hall. The hall became silent hearing only the heavy breathing coming from Darien. Mr. James laughed nervously pulling the young man by his suit jacket back into his chair. Darien counted backwards trying to remain calm until he heard a snicker coming from the back corner. He opened his eyes and glared at an amused Mr. Reynolds who was not hiding his laughter at the situation.

"Mr. Reynolds, is there something you want to add?" He forced out at the older man watching as his wife simply trying to get him to stop his chuckles whispering things like 'rude' and 'you have to control yourself', until he stopped and placed his hand on hers.

"She's right about the people here being like family. Family means we all know each other quite well and I know Serena well enough to know that she is currently out doing something impulsive as we speak. She is quite stubborn and usually gets her way like a spoiled child yet unlike one. She will fight you tooth and nail to get what she wants meaning she is going to be your biggest pain in the ass." He explained before exiting the building with his wife in tow and the rest of the hall following them. Mr. James looked around the room laughing nervously once more.

"You really shouldn't be surprised that this is how most of our street hall meetings usually end. We are a very dysfunctional family." Darien turned his glare to him before exiting the building.

"Family my ass."

The next afternoon Darien quickly raced towards the street when he had gotten a call from one of the construction workers that they could not begin building whatsoever. He noticed a large crowd of the townspeople surround the playground and the large group of construction workers awaiting his arrival. One of them noticed him and ran towards him.

"There is an issue."

"What issue could there possibly be?" Darien ran towards the crowd and made his way to the front and took in the sight in front of him. Not any of the anger management techniques would work with this. Right in front of him was Serena sitting on the top of the castle of the playground, a large pink tent set up next to the slide and a large cooler was sitting next to blonde. She smiled cheerfully at him before opening her beer bottle and raising it to him.

"I don't like beer only drink it whenever there is a celebration of some sort. I am not leaving until I save my playground." She toasted it to him before taking a large sip of the beverage, wincing slightly at the taste but still forced it down.

He was going to kill this annoying rabbit.


	18. Family Part 2

**Thank you for your kind words you awesome possums! This is pretty much part 2 of the last chapter I have gotten so much inspiration while writing this and I owe you so it is longer than usual. Please review I love getting comments :) **

* * *

><p>He was rich enough to get away with murder, make it an accident, and make it sound completely unintentional. Hitting this rabbit at night with his car, he could say he forgot to turn on his headlights and because of her smallish figure did not even see her.<p>

"Meatball head get down from here." He yelled at the figure, quickly ducking his head when she threw her empty beer bottle at him, narrowly missing his head.

"This is called a protest Darien and because they can't destroy this playground with a person still on it because that would be inhumane then the media will find out about your company's awful doings and slowly Shields Corporation will be turned to dust." Serena cackled evilly like a villain in the movies. Darien glared at the petite girl above him who was currently dancing around her wooden castle.

"I will get those stupid court documents."

Serena laughed at his response, "If you're going to threaten me do it properly."

"You haven't seen the last of me." Darien shouted wagging his finger at her.

Serena imitated this motion, "Honestly you just made this situation sound like a bad movie." Darien groaned loudly stomping back into his car and to his best friend who could maybe get him out of his situation. Serena cheered at her win, one to zero.

Darien drove his car fast back into the city away from the little street and who was once again the devil had made its reappearance once more in his life. He marched into his friend's law firm only determined to get that succubus off of the property, until he heard a female giggling with a mix of the recognizable baritone laugh from his friend. Darien paused, forgetting his own problems and pressed his ear against the door. He cringed when he heard her much high octave soprano like voice answer to his deeper one. No way was his friend getting it on at work…_on his desk_, the same friend who had always separated business and pleasure preferring the company of old men more so. He opened the door and took in the sight.

"What the hell man?"

In front of him was a man too jolly to be his stoic best friend. He did not sit at his usual head of his desk instead was sitting in one of his red guest chairs across from the mahogany desk. In his spot was his worst nightmare, a woman so evil it made the succubus he had just encountered seem like a walk in the park. Her black hair short and straight hair framing her face ending above her neck, her eyes of the most unusual teal color were beautiful, but were like a sheet of ice there was no warmth beneath those depths. Stella Christine was simply a stuck up bitch.

Kael spun around to face his friend glaring at his companion that was in his chair. She pursed her lips like she had tasted something bitter when she spotted Darien at the door. He internally groaned when he noticed his friend slowly going into his annoyed persona, he could be as dramatic as Jerry was and that was an understatement.

"Darien long time no see, Kael I can see that your chosen company has not changed." She gave him a Cheshire like smile before standing up from her chair. She glared at Darien before sliding on her large Gucci sunglasses and taking her Louis Vuitton bag with her. She turned her attention back to Kael and leaned into his ear whispering something before kissing the corner of his lips and sauntering away.

"Please don't tell me you are back with that manipulative bitch." Kael sighed moving back into his chair. Darien slammed the door then moved to his former seat in the red chair.

"Be nice and maybe I am maybe I'm not and what are you doing?" Kael questioned his friend who was already beginning to call the brethren. He wondered about his friend's sexuality when he went into this annoyed persona.

"Some people are still sleeping what's wrong with you?" The recognizable irritated tone of Jerry came through first.

"Congrats on listening to the schedule I sent on this week in my newsletter, I am on lunch right now what's up?" Zane's voice of approval came through next.

"I'm driving right now so your news better not be car crash worthy." Nate's grumpy voice following Zane's shortly afterwards.

"Boys the wicked witch of the west is back and our fellow comrade may continue his heinous associations with her." Darien growled loudly enough for everyone to hear. Kael ignored the commotion and continued typing away waiting for their silence to end the endless disapproval to begin. He didn't have to wait long either.

"Please tell me you are fucking with me right now. I will be right there."

"SHIT!" Then came a loud crash through the phone, "You owe me a new windshield."

"Isn't she in a psychiatric ward? I thought we took care of her and Nate I see your car right now I'll take you there."

Darien hung up his phone glaring at his friend across from him then began to pace. Kael rolled his eyes at his friends' antics towards Stella, she really wasn't that bad. Of course he knew her on a more personal level. They waited until 10 minutes later the whole crew came storming in with their yells and shouts of outrage and disbelief.

"Shut it." Kael did not raise his voice at all but still maintained the steely coldness. He stood up staring down at his friends, who wisely quieted down except for the whispers of blame towards one another.

He was still quiet as he stared them down, "My personal life is none of your concern."

Jerry opened his mouth, but was cut off by the cold look his friend gave him, "I don't care if you despise her, we are family meaning you are forced to support whatever the hell I want to do including my odd taste in powerful women."

"He had to pull the family card." Nate muttered to his companions sitting beside him on the couch.

"I support you all even if I disagree completely for example; Darien has been dating a fickle model, Jerry over here is in a committed relationship without the commitment, Zane is married to a ghost, and Nate let's hope he has been wearing condoms because your girls aren't exactly nuns." The four men squished together on the couch looked down at their feet like children being berated by a parent. Kael walked back to his seat and began to type away once more.

"Get out." He commanded quietly his friends all making a mad dash towards the door and slamming the door behind them.

"We need to stop this." Darien announced to his friends as they sat together on the bar at the hotel just across from their friend's law firm. It was still day time so not many were requesting alcohol. All four men sat

"I think we should just leave it alone. Kael sounded pretty pissed and he's right we're family we should support his stupid decisions." Zane argued halfheartedly wincing slightly when Jerry punched his shoulder.

"Exactly we're family meaning no matter what we do we stand by each other. Stella Christine is the worst possible human being that has ever walked on this planet. Kael isn't exactly the nicest person around that bitch." Jerry retorted as usual agreeing with Darien.

"So we set him up with someone new." Nate concluded.

Darien nodded, "He's always pretty lonely and this will show him that Stella Christine is nothing but a disgusting toad."

"We need an expert; our plans usually end up with one of us in the emergency room." Nate began to plan as the light bulb going off on 3 out of the 4 men's heads. They all turned to Darien with an amused grin.

Darien shook his head quickly catching on, "Hell no."

"This means I lose my current battle with that succubus." They continued to give him the _are you really this selfish_ look, but Darien was too stubborn to back down.

"Look even if hypothetically she says yes, who will be the lucky girl because this has to be completely underhanded as in Kael can't expect this whatsoever. That's the tricky part he's a smart man." Darien pointed out the holes in their plan. All four of them turned their barstools to the large window wall that faced the busy city life; men and women in constant motion all day and night.

Jerry smirked pointing to the café across the street from them. They followed his finger to see the various groups of people sitting underneath the umbrellas. Nate rolled his eyes, "Which one? It's not polygamy we're after."

"Do you see Rei under the blue umbrella?" Their eyes fell on the only blue umbrella that the café had. Rei was sitting amongst a group of girls in a red sleeveless blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans; her 5 inch black heels completed her outfit.

"You're setting him up with your girlfriend?" Zane asked.

"No and she's mine, I'm talking about her leggy blonde friend next to her, Mina." Their eyes moved to the figure next to Rei. Mina tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder laughing with her friends as she did so; she was adorning a pink and blue color block dress that showed off her waistline. Contrasting drastically to her friend she wore a pair of floral sandals.

"Why her?" Darien questioned Jerry, "Because he knows her."

"Oh yeah, he represented her when her parents were going through a nasty divorce." Zane clarified for his friends whose faces were puzzled.

"If he happens to see her and she sees him they'll talk. Rei told me about the time she ditched Mina for lunch and Mr. Pierce treated her for a meal." Jerry told them while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Here is where cupid comes in. Mina is one of her best friends she just has to give the push." Jerry finalized for them their eyes moving back to the blonde talking to her bluenette friend. Jerry didn't give them a moment for them to poke holes at his brilliance and took out his phone.

"Hey baby." He greeted with a wide grin on his face, he pulled the phone away from his ears when he heard her usual tantrum of nicknames. He nodded for a while before cutting her off, "No nicknames they are disgusting and unoriginal because everyone has the same one. _Rei _yeah quick random question, is Mina single?" Jerry nodded listening to her response, "Why? Just wanted to see if she would like to set up one of my boys at the company saw her and was just wondering." Jerry's smile was slowly disappearing, "Yes I'm lying right now, yes your friend is off limits gotcha." Jerry hung up staring back at the group of girls under the blue umbrella. His pyro princess was scoffing and having a ranting session to her group. Mina however looked slightly puzzled most likely Rei was telling her about his question.

"What did that exactly do?" Nate asked staring at his friend's victorious smile.

"Had to find out if she was seeing anyone, I'm not going to have sex tonight but so worth it." Jerry finished then slapped Darien on the back of his head, "It's your turn you selfish asshole." Darien opened his mouth to speak, but Zane cut him off, "Kael may marry this ambitious snake because he's right she is scientifically compatible with him."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Darien marched his way back to the playground a week from his brethren's plotting. After Nate and him had gotten into one of their many physical fights, he knew he had to arrange this impromptu meeting with Serena.<p>

"Little cupid, here girl." He called out to the empty playground, the only source of life being the light in the pink tent.

"I'm not a fucking dog." He heard the high pitch screech behind him, he turned around and his jaw dropped. He knew she was sleeping when he called it was 4 in the morning. He was not expecting her in a tiny pair of shorts. She wore a purple hoodie to protect herself from the wind, but exposed her long legs. She crossed her arms glaring at him, getting irritated at his lack of response. She motioned her head to her tent not caring if he was following her.

Darien followed her back to the tent, shaking his head at his inappropriate thoughts. He was engaged for crying out loud. He unzipped the tent and his eyes widened in surprise seeing her pull her hoodie over her head. Her tank top she was wearing underneath had ridden up showing off the little bit of skin. Darien swallowed hard, what was wrong with him. He mentally cursed himself turning his attention back on to her face. It was 4 in the morning and he was glad to be wearing sunglasses no matter how much of a jerk it made him look like. She didn't see his eyes travel down to her body he had never noticed she had. He knew she was petite, but she still maintained an athletic physique. This was his first time seeing so much skin on her it was driving him mad.

"You know if we are going to strike a deal, can you do me a favor and not look like a douchebag?" Serena asked still maintaining her angry tone. He groaned and slowly slid his aviators off his face watching her open her mouth and close it then open it again.

"What happened?" She took in the bruise on his eye and the small cut on his forehead.

"Friends having a disagreement." Darien winced not realizing her little lamp was that bright. She turned to her pink duffle bag pulling out a first aid kit that was decorated with a bunny rubbing his head. She moved herself closer to his body with a cloth and peroxide. He winced slightly as the drop fell from the bottle onto his head, but allowed her to press the cloth. He looked up at her concentrated expression. She peeled the bandage off and stuck it on his forehead. Serena tilted his chin gently to get a better look at his eye; only a couple centimeters were between their lips. Has his eyes always been that blue? She shook her head at her thoughts and realized her current position before moving back to her previous seat across from him at a good enough distance.

"Never took you as having maternal instincts." He muttered not to quietly wincing when she slapped him.

"Ami's my best friend you honestly think she wouldn't have trained me how to use a basic first aid kit?" She asked incredulously, he smiled at her answer, "Zane did the same to us, signed us all up for a CPR class one summer when we were 11 youngest kids there."

"Ami didn't do that though she did make us volunteer one summer after we graduated high school at a local hospital so we could experience it and be slightly afraid of getting hurt." They both laughed at the thought of their friends' similarities before realizing they were actually getting along.

"So what's your deal?" Serena asked getting back to business.

"You can keep your park, Go Lucky isn't going to be as big as planned, but the cozy intimate environment should draw in more people. I need you to use your skills as cupid." This had peaked her interest. She was curious with this mission.

"Kael is about to commit to this hag, who is manipulative and when he's around her he's his worst possible self. She is horrible and I need you to help me get another girl in his line of vision." Darien explained his situation making Serena nod and ponder.

"You already have a girl for him don't you." It wasn't a question; damn love really was her forte.

"Your friend Mina." Her pondering and plotting stopped the minute her friend was thrown into this plan, "Hell no!"

Darien opened his mouth and was cut off once more, "She's my friend and I'm not using her like that."

"It's not using her; look Jerry told us that she used to have some sort of attraction to him five years ago those feelings could still be there, all we need is a push and who knows maybe they are soul mates." Darien tried to speak like she did, but it was not having his desired effect. She was as protective as her friends as he was to his. They were her family.

"Exactly _only _she was attracted to him. It wasn't reciprocated. I am not putting her up for heartbreak." Serena's calm voice scared him. It was so much like Kael's voice was when he was angry at them, but didn't feel the need to yell.

"A couple months ago he treated her to lunch after Rei stood her up. You know your friend and I know mine. Yes Kael is all polite and all that crap, but he would not have sat there the entire time. They sat there in silence for two hours and not once did he take out his phone out. He just stared at her. It takes a lot for Kael to be intrigued by anything and that includes people. A part of his subconscious likes her, your job is to make that part grow." Darien argued defending his friend ready for her rebuttal only she was gaping at him like a fish.

"It's a little creepy you remember details from two months ago let alone even know any of that in the first place. I've met that statue of a man a couple times and even I know he's a man of few words." Darien waved off her interrogation, "Look cupid will you help or what?"

Serena sighed before slowly nodding her head, "Sure but he breaks her heart, I'll break his neck then I'll be out for you and your _brethren_." Serena chuckled at the last part causing Darien to blush a little at their group's fancy title they made as kids.

"How do you know about that?"

She laughed flashing her phone screen to him, "I'm assuming Jerry knows I'm in."

He leaned over and read the text cursing at his friend.

_**Welcome to the brethren fellow comrade**__. __**The wicked witch shall be dead now that we got the professionals ;D**_

"I'm going to kill that moron."

"Seriously, how did you get all those little details? I don't recall you being at said lunch." Serena asked curiously grinning when his cheeks turned a little pink.

"I have a friend who was their waitress and she told me all those little bits being the romantic she is." He said quietly listening to her giggles.

"It's not funny."

Serena laughed even harder at his most recent comment, "You are so adorable." She stopped laughing when she realized she had done the impossible, she had complimented him. Darien smiled at her comment, "Compliments are not your forte meatball head." He quickly dodged when a pillow flew towards him her giggles beginning again. He grabbed the heart shaped pillow next to him and threw it at her head, smiling when it hit her face, the giggles immediately stopping, but his laughter just beginning.

Serena glared at him grabbing the same heart shaped pillow and slapping his head with it. He fell on her sleeping bag breathing heavily from his laughter, unknowingly breathing in her scent. Her sleeping bag smelled like strawberries, he quickly lifted his head muttered a goodbye before running back into his car and speeding off into the early morning. Serena watched his car drive off, her smiling at the sight while hugging the heart shaped pillow.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Mina reread the text sent from her crazy blonde best friend. She was supposed to meet her here with one of her many blind dates. It had been a while since she had gone on one of these at Serena's request. Most of the time she had pretty long term relationships with these guys but usually they screwed up rarely had she ever. She felt the vibration of her purse against her thigh and reached for it immediately.<p>

_**I'm sorry girl. He bailed :(**_

She turned off her phone in a fit of anger, this wasn't the first time she had been stood up, but the sliver feeling of rejection still hurt. Mina internally lectured herself, she was not supposed to be mopey and tonight if the guy had come and played his cards right he would have ended in her bed. She looked hot tonight, well she usually did but tonight she had put in the effort. Mina had squeezed herself into her purple sleeveless dress that clung to her like a second skin that ended mid-thigh. Her hair was slightly wavy and arranged to make it seem like she just rolled out of bed this way, even though it took her 30 minutes to have it styled like this. Her makeup was dramatic and emphasized her best features, her eyes.

She marched into her company's most recent charity gala even though it was just an event for the young designers to flaunt their newest designer outfits and brag about their crazy connections. She ignored the waiter holding a tray of champagne flutes in front of her and headed straight to the bar. She needed to loosen up after her rejection tonight.

"Pink Lady." She ordered and sat on the barstool trying to ignore her co-workers' glares at her next season Louboutin heels. It was great having a former model as a friend sometimes. She felt someone sit next to her but ignored the man entirely; she didn't have any alcohol in her system yet for her to talk shamelessly to a man.

"Alcohol doesn't solve all our problems."

Mina recognized that sexy baritone voice and turned to her neighbor, "I don't need a lecture and alcohol does help somewhat." Kael had noticed the blonde practically storm into the party a couple moments ago in her skin tight dress. He had noticed the hungry looks from many of the men when she had entered and for some reason it was a little irritating. He assumed it was because she was his mentor's niece. She smiled flirtatiously at the bartender and touched his hand when she reached for her drink, "Thank you." The man muttered something incoherent before running to the other side of the bar.

"Poor guy, first night on the job I'm sure." Kael muttered knowing she did this more than often. She glared at him spinning her seat to face him, "I saw Uncle Artemis's name on the invite list did he send you to spy on me?"

"He just said to keep an eye on you just in case you get out of control apparently you're pretty wild with alcohol in your system." He sipped his own champagne glancing back at drink which was now a quarter full.

"My date stood me up." The 29 year old turned to her slightly dejected voice when another bartender more used to a girls' actions placed another drink on in front of her.

"It was a blind date, but he bailed. Rejection sucks." She snatched his champagne flute and drank the contents in one gulp. She caught the flash of surprise on his face before his stoic front was in front of her once more, "I was a bit of a party girl back then. Champagne and wine are weak, I barely feel a buzz." She explained favoring her stronger choice that the bartender had placed in front of her.

He knew all about her days of dancing on top of tables and on one occasion stripping for the public. He had represented her after all and knew of her dirty laundry, but it was the first time he witnessed it, "I'm sorry."

"Why you didn't stand me up?"

"If that was me, I would never." Mina turned to look at him when she heard the comment and smiled at the lawyer.

"Sorry about your drink." He shrugged handing the empty flute to the bartender. Mina was starting to feel the courage to ask him to dance until a woman suddenly attached herself to his arm. Stella sneered at the girl her date was talking to turning her full attention to Kael.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked. He nodded and she whispered something in his ear before walking towards coat check. Kael turned his attention back to Mina, "Got a ride home?"

Mina laughed and nodded, "Serena's going to meet me soon." He stood up straightened his tie and turned around until he felt her hand grab his arm. Kael looked back at her, "By the way your girlfriend's a bitch." He chuckled at her comment sure it was the alcohol talking for her and walked back to his date. Surprisingly he was not angry at her comment like he was with the guys.

Unknowingly five pair of eyes were watching the scene from the balcony above the party. Serena smirked when Kael exited back to his date, it felt good to plot again. Jerry however was not feeling her sentiment.

"He still left with that creature. How is this success?" Jerry demanded leaning over the railings groaning at the scene in front of him.

"They are not going to jump each other the first night you moron! It has to move like a burn, slow then completely intense before it scars." She examined the party her friend still at the bar probably complaining to the bartender right now. Nate and Darien whispered to each other trying to figure out the success in this, until they heard Zane chuckling.

"You are good." He praised look over his friends, whose expressions were baffled, "Have you seen what Mina is wearing? And their talk at the bar he'll be thinking of her while having the witch tonight." Zane explained high fiving the girl in front of him, still a little short despite the heels. Serena smirked as she turned to her newest minions who were currently cheering in delight.

"That's how you do it."


	19. Lovely Little Mess

**Thank you little dumplings for your amazing reviews! Thank you for the favorites and follows I love that as well! I hope you enjoy this chapter some I struggled to write because I didn't have the idea and some (I think you'll know) that I am completely in love with. Also there is a David Tennant movie quote in this chapter because it fits so much! See if you can find it! I love you all and thanks! School is starting once more so updates will be slower, I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p>"No, Wendy that is too thick." Lita criticized the young girl on her first day, who was already terrified of her surroundings.<p>

The young girl breathed heavily, dropping the knife suddenly, "I apologize Miss Lita."

Lita closed her eyes and counted backwards, repeating mantras to calm herself. She forced a small smile at her apprentice who was fresh out of culinary school. The girl was eager to please, top of her class, but she lacked confidence and was clumsy as a result or maybe she was always like this.

"Wendy, it's just Lita." The blonde girl quickly nodded her head and reached for the onions next, but a large hand slapped her tiny one away from the vegetable. Wendy looked up in fear to see one of the chefs look down at her glaring because she messed up their system.

Lita sighed at her second in command, "Miguel, she's inexperienced and it is her first day."

"That is no excuse Lita. On your first day, you impressed the owners and made quite the name for yourself. The apprentices usually never touch the food." Miguel glared at Wendy once more before going back to his station. Lita blushed at his compliment and looked over to see her apprentice almost in tears.

"Wendy, it's ok. You can't compare me to you at all. I started off as practically a waitress here." Lita tried until one of her other employees walked by, "For only a day, barely even. You corrected Butch and improved the recipe as well."

"Mr. Benton is here for you Lita." One of the hostesses, Tiffany, called out. Lita nodded and turned back to the teary eyed girl, "Go to the restroom and wash up. Mr. Benton would not want a weepy mess."

"Sir." Lita greeted, her eye twitching when it was not Benton senior, but junior. Nate lounged against the chair, playing with the empty champagne flute, barely acknowledging the young chef.

Nate finally glanced at Lita and set his glass down, "Lita, how is my restaurant?"

"Running quite well…sir." Nate nodded nonchalantly then kicked his feet back onto the table in front of him. Lita winced when he placed his dirty shoes on top of her clean tabletops, but he was owner somewhat. Nate smirked in amusement watching her eye twitch slightly; she was obviously restraining her anger. Lita stared at the file in his hands that he was flipping through multiple times.

"Lita Kino, born on June 13 in Nagasaki, Japan then you were adopted when you were 8 and moved to DC. Your parents died in a car accident, but the little detail that got me was that your father was a suspect in smuggling cargo. Your adopted mother, Lilly Jamison was the social worker assigned to your case in Japan and you two had a special connection. Her husband has always wanted a daughter after she became infertile after a hard pregnancy with your twin brothers. I'm surprised you didn't go into politics, your entire family has been involved." Nate read the papers and pulled them out and placed them in front of Lita. She folded her arms and glared at him across from her.

"So you hired a private investigator on me." Lita summed up, but he ignored her and continued to pull out papers.

"At school you were almost expelled when you were 13 for many fights, your brothers also. Violence also runs in the family."mIf looks could kill, if only they could because Nate would have dropped dead.

"I have a bit of a dirty past what of it?"

"Just had to make sure my parents expectations of you were redeeming, no need to get all hostile."

"Seriously stop harassing my friend." Serena glared at Nate who held his hands up innocently, packing away the papers that he had scattered over the countertop.

Lita was shocked to see her friend spending her time with her old clients, "Serena what are you doing here?"

Serena smiled brightly in response before sitting next Nate, "It's simply an appointment that's all." Lita nodded making her way back into the kitchen, turning back the two were whispering like the cute old ladies that came in on Thursdays for brunch. Lita groaned when she saw the wicked smile on her friend's face and the eager look from her boss. Serena was plotting something she really hasn't done since college.

"What did he say?" Serena questioned.

"He was snappier than usual; the witch is getting her claws into her once more." Serena opened her mouth only to be interrupted when Jerry and Zane jumped into the booth, well Jerry jumped.

"Ok so Darien couldn't make it something about some anniversary with Maddie today." Serena's interest spiked at the mention of Madeline.

"What anniversary?"

Jerry shrugged, "I think first kiss or first date or some kind of first." Nate guessed.

"They're one of _those_ couples." Jerry mocked.

"Okay let's get planning."

* * *

><p>Darien peer his head in the studio, seeing the flashes and racks of clothes he knew he was in the right place. Standing in front of the red walls was his beautiful fiancée with a sultry smile for the camera. He loved watching her work the different poses, the different outfits she showed off, the smiles she projected towards the camera. It made her seem ethereal the way she worked with the camera. He often wondered how lucky he had gotten with a girl like that. A girl he called as his.<p>

Maddie spotted him and flashed a bright smile that was captured by the camera, the look of love. The photographer snickered at his model's reaction and called for a break. Darien waltzed to his fiancée who was smiling brightly at him. When he stepped in front of her, he took in the eyeliner drawn all the way down to her cheek, the turquoise false lashes, dark pink lipstick, she was absolutely enchanting. Surprise etched on to her face when he handed her the white roses that he had hidden behind his back when he reached the studio.

"They're beautiful." She gasped taking the flowers before throwing her arms around his neck the flowers still at hand. Unknowingly the photographer began to take pictures of the lovers' embrace.

Darien leaned down to meet her lips against his before pulling back slightly to whisper, "Happy Anniversary."

Darien took in her bemused expression that stayed on her face for a moment too long his grin falling as the seconds passed, "You forgot." He stated his arms dropping from her waist, but hers remained firmly attached around his neck.

"I've been busy and really tired Darien…" Darien took her hands in his and removed them from his neck.

"I'll see you back home."

"Darien!" Maddie called out, but that just made him walk faster to the exit, that was when she noticed her photographer, Joseph, looked at her sympathetically. She looked down at her uniquely shaped heels, "Why do I keep messing up?"

* * *

><p>"So how's Stella?" The brethren plus Serena had decided that Zane was the closest to Kael besides Darien and could get the most information in the most calmly matter. Zane had invited his recently missing best friend to lunch after the blowout Kael had with the men he considered his brothers. He treated them with the cold shoulder.<p>

"Just fine." Kael replied curtly digging his knife into his steak making Zane wince at the rough manner he was treating his meat.

"Look man, you're right it's your life we're just concerned. Last time you were with Stella you were your worst possible self. If you want to be with her and in some twisted fairytale way she makes you happy then ok you have my blessing." Kael stopped jamming his knife into the meat and looked over at his friend, his stoic expression softening, which really isn't saying much but Zane observed that he seemed more relaxed.'

"Thank you so how's Ami?" Zane seemed puzzled at the question.

"We're partners that cut people for a living, we're fine."

"Just asking." Kael trailed off listening to Zane begin to talk about his exciting day like a man that broke his penis, or the woman who was bitten by a shark. His eyes shifted slightly when he caught golden hair behind Zane. There was Mina all smiles in her form fitting black dress that was more conservative than the night at the charity gala only this time she wasn't alone. There was a man sitting in front of her who was making her laugh and she was giving affectionate looks to, her hand resting on his hand that was on top of the table. Again the feeling of displeasure welled up inside him at her behavior towards the unknown man.

Zane was talking about whatever knowing his friend was not listening once Mina was in his vision. Serena had planned this as well her friend informing her that she would be meeting her father and because of the positioning of the tables and chairs as well as the lighting, it was pretty much impossible to see that it was her father meeting her instead of another man. Also Nate had connections to this particular restaurant and with a couple calls had them change the chairs as well as the tables so that Kael would have a perfect view of Mina, but not her father.

"You okay there?" Zane asked turning back to see Mina in his line of vision.

"That's Mina right? She looks good." Zane acknowledged when he had gotten silence for his response.

"Yeah." Kael muttered turning back to his dinner, but not missing his friend's amused smile.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just well you seemed jealous." Zane observed.

"Why would I be jealous? Mina's an old client and my old mentor's niece. Nothing will ever happen." Kael said more to himself than towards Zane.

"She's prettier than Stella." Zane said his line Serena gave him perfectly once again Kael dropped his knife. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying there are options no need to get all defensive. You're happy with Stella right?" Zane asked finishing his entrée.

"Right." For the first time in Kael's life he wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Jerry, Nate and Serena were at her apartment awaiting the results of their plan. Jerry was playing with his phone downloading whatever was the next most popular app in the world, while Nate and Serena bonded with a bottle of wine, until the phone rang.<p>

"It worked." Zane said curtly hanging up his phone quickly.

"One step closer and the witch is dead." Jerry said causing his company to snicker.

Serena was surprised with her development these men in front of her. She had only ever considered Zane as a friend because he used to tutor her when she was 14, but how funny. Her group of girls and this _brethren _had their lives completely intertwined practically their entire lives and none of them ever realized it. She considered all of these men as friends even their butt face of a leader.

Speaking of said butt face, "How was your anniversary?" Darien ignored her and stormed in angrily grabbing the bottle between Nate and Serena and took a big gulp.

"So what's up?" Jerry asked snatching the bottle from his hands.

"She forgot."

"Doesn't she always?" Nate questioned not so quietly as Serena slapped him upside the head, "Stop being so insensitive."

"You're right she's so into her work that she just ignores our relationship. I thought that when I proposed and she said yes that maybe I'll be first." Darien explained weakly.

Serena stared at him seriously, "You know that's her fault right not yours right?"

"Look man, I could lie to you and tell you that she'll change but you and I both know she won't." Nate patted his friend on the back, but Darien made no acknowledgement. Jerry motioned the door to his friend.

"We'll leave you to Miss Cupid here." Jerry and Nate waved good bye before exiting her apartment.

"She said yes this time." Serena began, but got no response. She tapped her fingers against the marble countertop suddenly finding the pattern interesting, "Can I ask a question?"

This time Darien moved his head to rest upon his arms, "Depends."

"Why are you okay with being second in her life?"

"Like I said we grew up together I understand her. Unlike my predicament, her parents were strict and overprotective, but mostly strict. She was their perfect porcelain doll and her mother," Darien laughed humorlessly, "was a piece of work. She always made Madeline feel awful about herself. Nothing she did was good enough."

_Thirteen year old Darien followed the sound of sobs to the fountain outside the mansion. There was his crush, his confidant sitting on the wet grass, her face buried in her arms leaning against the cool stone. He hesitated before deciding to move forward, she didn't even notice his presence. He leaned down and poked her shoulder until she looked at him._

"_Maddie you okay?" Her usually pale face was red and her eyes were swollen, but what broke his heart was her eyes. Her green eyes were full of pain that had noticed was always there and he immediately knew what happened, she reached her breaking point._

_Darien sat on the grass with her ignoring the uncomfortable wetness he now felt in his region, "She's wrong. I don't know what she said but she's wrong."_

"_She's just worried." Maddie said as usual, trying to justify her mother's words._

"_You are beautiful, why can't you see that?"_

"Her mother had a standard for her, her mother was the biggest model when she was Madeline's age, but that ended when Matilda Sven got pregnant over a one night stand and her career was ruined, or so she says. Her father has no backbone and never stood by her. It's not a secret he loves his gorgeous wife more than his own daughter." Darien explained bitterly.

"I allow her to put me second because she has to prove to them something, I doubt she knows what she wants to prove. I love her enough to put up with all the crap I have to because I care about her happiness. At the end of the day all she wants is her mother's praise for something even something small like doing the dishes, modeling may give her that. I have always been there for her that's love." Darien finalized, but Serena disagreed.

"That's wrong. Look I knew people who were so destructive in their relationships I'm surprised they are still together. One couple I met in California, they were the most passionate people I have ever met both in and out of the bedroom. They had a street love I suppose you could say but I have never seen anyone look at each other like that. They argued on a daily basis, but they met each other half way, always. You put her happiness first always she should at least once put yours first too. Believe it or not Darien you are one of the most perfect boyfriends I have ever met. You worship the ground she walks on and she treats you like dirt sometimes and you are still there. Women would kill to be with a guy like you because you are rare." Serena fumed both becoming silent at her rant.

"Wow." Darien began.

Serena said nothing watching as he raised his head from his arms and sat straight, "You complimented me."

"Wait what?" Serena asked, Darien's brooding mood becoming lighter that infuriating smirk beginning to form, "I'm rare?"

Serena punched his arm, "Shut up, I'm glad my pep talk made you happy in the worst way possible you arrogant prick."

Darien leaned down close to her face chuckling slightly at her glare, "Would you kill for me?" At this moment, Serena noticed how close their faces were, just a couple centimeters maybe millimeters and…

"Am I interrupting?" Both of them jumped at the voice, Serena accidently banging her head on his chin which caused his forehead to collide on top of her head. Darien rubbed his chin and looked up to see the girl he considered his little sister smirking amused.

"Rini!" Serena screeched rubbing her head at the same time, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I went to the movies with Diana and Hotaru, I texted you meatball brain. Remember?" Rini dropped her hobo bag on the couch and sat on the stool next to Darien.

"So was I interrupting?" Rini asked her smile growing big until Darien dropped his hand, her smile fell when she saw the deep cut under his lip.

"Oh my god, I didn't know Serena was that rough are you okay?" Rini screamed not allowing Darien to answer as she pulled him to the bathroom where the first aid kit was all the while Serena yelling her name at her comment.

Darien allowed himself to be manhandled by the petite girl in front of him as she cleaned up his wound. He cleared his throat to get her attention, "You know nothing happened with your sister and I."

"Yeah yeah, don't want to know about my sister's sex life."

Darien cringed at the comment, he wasn't sure if it was sex with his mortal enemy that bugged him or the idea of her engaging in that activity in general, "Look nothing happened."

"Uh huh whatever."

"Fine now that we are teasing how's what is that fellow's name Helios?" He winced when her hand covered his mouth, more like she smacked it against his mouth.

"Shut up."

"Has he noticed you yet?" Darien whispered.

"I don't know he's painfully polite and sweet with everyone. I would ask Serena, but being the creeper she is she'll just stalk me or something like that and give me that annoying smile of hers that's like 'I know who you want to _do _this summer'. You can't say anything to her." Rini scolded peeking out the door to see her sister talking on the phone.

"He breaks your heart I'll break his neck."

"Let him ask me out first then you can threaten him." Rini replied jokingly putting on a purple care bear band-aid on his cut. When he glanced at the mirror, he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"We haven't injured ourselves in our own home in 8 years. Never felt the need to restock." She explained quickly. Darien offered to help her clean up, but she simply waved him off so he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Sorry it was my hairclip." Serena apologized looking at his band-aid.

"It's fine, just to get back at your sister's teasing, she has a crush."

"I knew it!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"Just let her take care of it." Darien advised and surprisingly she agreed, "She's my sister love is her best friend, though she hasn't seen the glow of soul mates yet."

"Did you mean what you said about Maddie and everything?" Darien asked seriously, watching as she debated her in head before she slowly nodded.

"Believe it or not you're a great guy. Well when you're not being such a cocky cuttlefish." Serena summarized dumbly refusing to look at him. She heard him chuckle so she glanced his way.

"I hope you get yourself to leap again."

"Huh?" Serena asked confused at his words.

"Relationships are a leap of faith right?" She slowly nodded her head, "Maybe it's time you jump."

Serena stared at Darien taking in his words carefully before smiling, "Maybe I will one day." She replied and catching both herself and Darien offguard when she leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime for a friend."

None of them noticed Rini make her way quietly back into the room because at that moment Rini saw it. A pale pink almost surrounded the two as they laughed and continued to bicker with one another. She tilted her head to the side and rubbed her eyes, but it didn't go away and smiled.

"So that's how it looks like."


	20. Give Me Love

**I just couldn't stop writing sooooo this chapter became a lot longer. Soo i didn't come back after months, so here is a super long ass chapter for all of you! I love you all soooo much..well as much as a person loves people she's never met hehehe thank you for your kind words and yep! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So how was the thing with your dad?" Serena asked when she arrived at her friend's condo and flopped on top of the couch.<p>

"It was kind of good...I don't know he's trying this time." Mina turned came back from the kitchen handing her a mug.

Serena looked a little surprised, "What no wine?" Mina laughed and shook her head.

"No wine."

"But it's part of your diet! A main food group for Miss Mina and now you're choosing hot cocoa over red wine which hasn't happened since you turned 21." Serena exclaimed taking a sip from the sweet beverage. Mina laughed stirring her own mug, "How's your grandmother?"

"I don't know, she hasn't been the same since granddad died. She's permanently sad."

"Well it was her true love."

"That's what I'm crazy confused about. Granddad wasn't her soul mate." Serena explained to her best friend.

"What?"

"The guy she was meant for died in a car accident 30 years ago. Granddad was her best friend and I don't know they just got together I guess. They never really talked about it." Serena placed the hot cocoa on the glass coffee table, laying her head against the teal pillows. Mina stroked her friend's hair while turning on the television only to see her uncle's face sharing his view of the court case.

"Oh Uncle Artemis." The blondes laughed at his attempt at being serious, it worked if one did not know him personally. The door suddenly opened by their bluenette friend, who peered inside before sighing loudly and sitting next to Mina.

"What happened to your 'big' meeting?" Ami asked Mina, who rolled her eyes like a disobedient child, "Cancelled, Mademoiselle Charisa went into labor."

"Serena…"

"I ditched what of it?" Serena replied indignantly, "Seriously calm down, what's with you today?"

"Zane failed to show up today and we were having a surprise inspection of our 'relationship'. Thank goodness I wasn't put on paper duty and he called our Chief Resident an hour before his shift began then he just skips away without the consequences." Ami vented, surprising her friends at her anger.

"I'm not surprised, he have forgotten to tell them this being his new hospital and all." Serena explained briefly, but Ami was curious about her friend's answer.

"So he takes these random excursions…"

"It's not random, it's yearly on the exact same days." Serena corrected.

"Why?"

"Today's Marina's birthday." Serena answered to her friend, who was still confused, "His girlfriend."

"Do they have a long distance relationship?" Ami asked curiosity striking her when her friend had an answer to her partner's odd behavior.

"Ami, Marina died almost ten years ago." Serena explained softly, watching her friend's eyes widen in shock, "She had a really bad heart condition. She couldn't get a transplant in time." Serena said solemnly.

"How did you know her?" Ami asked as Serena smiled sadly, "She used to babysit me as a kid, that's how I met Zane."

"I had no idea." Ami was speechless, the calm level-headed co-worker of hers always seems to know the answers to everything she asked, and he was one of the star residents. She would have never guessed he lost the love of his life. Serena was currently swiping through her phone looking for something then handed her pink phone to Ami. Mina and Ami looked at the screen to see a beautiful girl smiling up at them. Her pale blonde hair reached the ends of her back, but her most stunning features were her eyes. They were a dark brown that lit up with her smile. She was ethereal.

"She's beautiful." Mina stared at the girl, surprised by Serena's information as well, "How come no one's ever heard of her? You would think he would mention her every once in a while if she was such an important part of his life."

Serena pondered Mina's question for a few seconds before answering, "She became taboo, the minute she died, I don't know. If you didn't already know her you were never supposed to talk about her was pretty much the unwritten rule."

The three girls sat in silence, all lost in their thoughts until the door opened and in walked they fiery counterpart to their fivesome.

"Whoa who died?" Rei joked, but taking in her friends' somber expressions and stopped walking, "Oh my god, who died?"

"Did you know about Marina?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, Jerry told me it's sad. He said one of her wishes was for him to find love again, but he married her ghost instead." Rei explained moving towards the single couch across from them.

"Some work best friend I was supposed to be." Ami muttered to herself.

"Wait I thought this project was only supposed to be a month?" Mina asked confused, Ami sighed, "Well Dr. Maxwell decided to make it last as long as he wants it to because none of us knew why he paired us up with our partner."

"What did you think?"

"I thought it was because we had so much in common, top of our class, graduated early pretty much our entire education career, it made sense to pair us up." Ami explained.

"What did Dr. Maxwell say?"

"He said, "You know that game children play hot and cold? Well you are currently below the South Pole." Then he laughed and proceeded to tell us a story about his children and their antics." Ami retold her friends, which got a few giggles here and there.

"He's not going to tell you a damn thing." Serena already saw the plan in her friend's mind begin to formulate.

"He is if he doesn't want to be stuck doing paper work during our entire residency." Serena groaned, but Ami ignored her friend's obvious disapproval.

"I hate him oh my god I have never met such a pretentious snob. That asshole seriously I am going to tear him to pieces one day if he isn't careful." Lita came completely their pentagon storming in taking the cup from the coffee table and chugging it down, "Mina what happened to wine Wednesdays?"

"It's Friday so it is officially Frappacino Friday and because I don't know how to make them, it's hot chocolate." Mina snatched the mug and proceeded to the kitchen for more hot chocolate.

"Is she your new project?" Lita asked glancing at the phone.

"She's Zane's dead girlfriend." Rei answered, her eyes widening like saucers at Rei's answer.

"You know I thought he could have been a secret spy or something like that, but I would have never guessed he's forever mourning." Lita commented before flopping on the couch as Serena had done earlier that day.

"We haven't hung out together in so long." Rei stated to her friends who all laughed and nodded in agreement. Mina came back in holding a tray of a wide range of mugs.

"Our conversation has been about the male species when we have a get together. It's been like that since we turned 14." Lita commented.

"Well technically I was the only one that did not run away from the opposite sex claiming they were all disgusting vile brutes." Serena clarified and then pillows from all directions flew and hit her.

"Hey!" She protested, but was simply ignored.

"My point is can this be a male free evening?" Lita requested, the girls in the room slowly agreeing with her, but as usual Serena protested, "You know as resident's cupid can I get a little dirt on your love life so I can feel more assured that the girls I call my sisters will not grow up to die alone. I mean I am as feminist as the next girl, but that clashes with my need to find soul mates so fill me in on the males in your life then let girls' night commence."

"Nathaniel Benton is an ass and I hate him, like he knows what a rapid freaking boil looks like." Lita began then gestured for Mina to continue. She looked around the room before groaning, "My dad is great, Uncle Artemis as protective as ever and I think I may have a crush on Kael again okay Rei your turn." She finished the end quickly as she got loud protests from Rei.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't stop like that. Kael? As in my boss as in the one who is getting it on with the she-witch from the place below hell? He is totally off limits right now especially. Stella Christine will tear you apart if you even think about making a move. Artemis will kick him literally or figuratively and don't forget you are off limits." Rei shouted at the blonde next to her who was starting to get angry herself, "I'm not going to his place now to jump him I said _crush_ as in I find him attractive that's it get it through you thick skull! But thanks for being protective." Mina and Rei stare at each other and both knew all was forgiven.

"So I already know Ami's situation and Rei with Jerry so we're done." Serena concluded happily clapping her hands before 4 mischievous smirks turned to her, "What?"

"What about you meatball brain?" Rei questioned.

"Yeah what's your situation?" Lita grinned evilly as Serena glared at the two, "You know my view on my own love life and I have made it nonexistent."

"That's not what a little birdy told me." Mina said innocently as Ami laughed and rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. "She means Sammy."

"Sammy said what?"

"That you and a certain someone were laughing madly and according to him who heard from your pink haired counterpart that she hasn't seen you so happy. So what's going on with you and Darien?" Mina asked all of her friends turning to her direction.

"Nothing we just agreed to be friends now that the restaurant is up and running." Serena answered watching as their looks change from teasing to looks of concern.

"Rini told me she saw the glow between you two when you were bickering in the kitchen. He's getting married Serena." Rei stated to her friend who shook her head in denial, "No way Rini would have told me and nothing is going on. You all know me better enough to know that I'm not going after a taken man."

"I know that, but come on no one gets you like he like those stunning lights he bought? Rini pretty much confirmed it with her newly activated ability as well." Lita pointed out, but Serena rolled her eyes, "Well then Rini is wrong or maybe she doesn't understand the different kinds of glows you see. I don't like Darien Shields like that whatsoever not to mention he has a fiancée is hopelessly devoted to who is drop dead gorgeous so why would he be into me when we are two completely different people?"

"Serena you can lie to everyone else, you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to your best friends who know you better than you know yourself. I know that you like him more than just a friend and I know that you'll get hurt in the end if you think about pursuing this." Mina said concerned, but Serena shook her head vigorously, "I don't like him Mina. I love you, but I know my feelings and I don't like him."

Ami copied Serena and rolled her eyes, "Serena don't belittle your sister and I know you won't pursue this but have you ever given it a thought. Would you go after him if he was single?"

Serena shook her head, "No and even if we are soul mates, which we're not, obviously in this life he's destined for someone else and he'll be happy with her. He chose her and I don't like him like that." _ I think I don't._

* * *

><p>Ami sighed heavily as her partner had yet again left her to her own devices instead of sitting with her at lunch and trying to figure out why they were paired up in the first place. 34s of the residents had already figured out why and were having a blast once they discovered the reason. She found Bertie and her partner a 2nd year resident, Charlie Stevens. He was probably the sweetest guy in the ocean of sharks the hospital was known for.

"Let me guess you figured it out." Ami stated to her friends who nodded smiling.

"We're both only child and always craved another sibling. That's why he paired us up, our childhood selves want a sibling." Bertie explained grinning at her 'brother'. Charlie nodded, "And now we do."

"That's great." Ami congratulated, but she couldn't help but be bitter and a tad envious. Judging from her friends' sympathetic looks, she assumed her feelings were projected through her tone.

"I can't figure it out and it's not like Zane would even talk to me unless it's work related." Ami sighed.

"Why don't you confront him?" Charlie questioned while Ami tilted her head in confusion, "He always eats lunch on the roof, start there."

Ami nodded and began to stand up, "Thanks."

Ami made her way to the elevator then to the stairs that were hidden away by the large boxes of extra scrubs and lab coats. As she opened the door she saw her colleague standing against the railing while staring at the sky. She noticed he has always looked up, she assumed he was just thinking and now she realized he was probably trying to connect to Marina. Ami cleared her throat and watched as he turned to her and gave her neutral smile number 5. Because he didn't really talk to her, she began to do what she did best and observed and began to collect data. This smile was small, no teeth shown, and most importantly there was a lack of feeling in his eyes.

"Ami, what's up?" Zane asked pleasantly and for the first time she realized how forced the tone sounded. He was thinking about her. She made her way slowly towards the railing and stood next to him, placing her hands on the cold silver bar in front of her. She understood why he was always here. The view was beautiful not because of the skyline as most people expected, but because you could see that you were part of the city, yet at the same time you could still observe from afar. She turned to Zane who was still watching her movements as his eyes flickered to hers.

"I don't like you."

"Okay?"

"Because of you I'm failing, I've never failed at anything in my entire life. We're kept out of the OR and you don't care at all. All we do is sit and file paperwork or work rounds and talk to people who have stomachaches or want a flu shot or have hypochondriac over a pimple. What makes me so angry is that you don't care what about your medical career. Fine don't care, but I do and because of you I can't fix it." Ami exclaimed and began to sigh heavily. Months of keeping her mouth shut and she had enough when she heard of another success story to another pair who figured out their solution.

Zane blinked a few times before taking off his glasses and placing them in his pocket, "Life isn't all about medicine."

"What?"

"Becoming a doctor takes half of your precious young life, but there is a difference between living it and _living _it. Ami when was the last time you went out on a date or go drink with your friends?" Ami didn't respond because she honestly couldn't remember. Last Friday was the first time she saw all of her together in months and the date thing was Greg, "Exactly don't let your life pass by because of those goals, I mean they're important but not that important."

"Same goes for you, she would want you move on." She looked down and watched his hands clench tighter against the railing, but she continued, "You missed inspection day and I was really angry so I went to Serena and she told me about Marina. Don't get mad at her."

"I want us to talk to figure this out then we can go back to work speak only." Ami requested diplomatically staring at his hands once more as they were no longer squeezing the bars as tightly anymore. Ami waited for a couple minutes, but when she realized he didn't want to speak, she made her way towards the door.

"Fine." Ami turned at voice, as quiet as it was. She walked slowly back to her previous position and gestured for him make the first move.

"Marina and I have been together since we were fourteen, maybe even younger I don't know we were always together I just don't remember a time where she wasn't there. Then I found about her heart condition and we couldn't find a donor so I took a break from medical school and travelled the world with her then I held her hand as she died in France. The end now what about Greg?" Zane told her quickly and gestured for her to continue.

Ami sighed at him knowing there was more to the story, but was happy she got something out of him, "We met first year in college and he was so sweet. He was awkward and really shy, but I always found it to be his best quality, he was so sweet, but looks can be deceiving and then we broke up." Ami explained the shorthand version just like Zane did who nodded.

"Remember when we were on the car that night giving each other advice?" Zane asked randomly while Ami nodded slowly.

"What were you doing out so late? I know you said you had a spat with your roommate, but your roommate was Bertie and I remember you two being pretty close. So what's the truth?" Zane questioned as Ami tried to remember why she was walking around a more secluded part of town then she remembered.

Zane watched as Ami became moody and still, it took her a while to find her voice, "Greg got accepted into the international program of medicine and I didn't."

"Oh…seriously?" Zane asked incredulous that a girl as brilliant as her was rejected yet a second rate surgeon was not.

"You want to know the real reason we broke up? He used me for my medical connections and once he got that, I was not needed. That sweet boy was just an act to cover up what a selfish ambitious snake he is. I broke up with him after a year and a half together then he gets into the program I worked so hard for just by brushing arms with Dr. Roger, who wouldn't have given him the time of day but because he was associated with me it was easy." Ami ranted angrily, her eyes becoming a little blurry through the layer of tears that formed in front of them.

Zane took in her regret, her anger, her bitterness, and most importantly her pain. Raw pain. Pain that she had been feeling for so long, but she threw herself into her work and studies just to forget about it, numb it because just thinking was too hard. He had only seen the coldly polite exterior she placed when she walked around the hospital, but he should have known that was just a front. He understood perfectly. He had seen her eyes light up in laughter around her group of friends, the look of determination mixed with amusement when Bertie and herself participated in the monthly chess matches and now pain towards a man who never seemed to have any feelings for her.

"I lied." Ami looked at him confused.

"I told everyone, I told myself, I forced myself to believe it that I was there. I was there to hold her hand at her last breath to kiss her one last time, tell her I love her one last time." Zane forced out letting out a cry before sinking to the ground and running his hands through his hair roughly. He breathed heavily as the tears began to fall from his eyes and then he laughed bitterly, "I wasn't there to do any of that because of my stubbornness. I wasn't there for her. I took a break from medical school to help her get better to help find another way, any other way. She left me one day and because I was so angry with her I didn't even find her even though I knew where she was. I live with this guilt and I tell myself I was there just to ease the pain, but every fucking night before I sleep, I know I wasn't there."

Ami watched him cry and scream before sitting next to him. She leaned against the railing and listened to his cries that did not subdue, but she waited. Once his heavy breathing had returned normal she made a move for his hand, he flinched but did not move from her, "We usually give each other advice whenever we see each other, here's mine. You need to forgive yourself because not allowing yourself to move one is hurting her. If she is as amazing as everyone tells me she is, she forgave you a long time ago. Stop feeling so guilty."

Zane looked at her, "You know you're the first person I told the truth to."

When she didn't respond he continued, "Here's my advice for you. Don't let him know he affected you so much just beat him when it comes to OR and all of that stuff. Also stop holding back your feelings and feel with the rest of the world it will be much more relaxing when you vent to someone and move one in your life."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." Ami responded feeling warmer when she saw him make smile number 4, a genuine one.

"Same response, I'll try and I think we've figured out why we're paired together." Zane replied as the two smiled and remained silent until both their pagers went off.

* * *

><p>Mina laughed at her family's bickering once more. Diana wanted to go to the school dance, but her grades in her father's perspective were less than satisfactory. Her Aunt Luna simply rolled her eyes at the father daughter duo and continued to eat her salmon she ordered.<p>

"All of my friends are going." Diana whined when her father dropped his fork on the plate.

"Will you jump off Niagara Falls in a barrel if all of your _friends _are doing that?" Artemis waved his knife at her before spotting his former student being escorted by the waiter towards their table.

"Kael come sit." Artemis exclaimed ignoring his pouting daughter as he gestured to the seat that was unfortunately next to Mina. Mina forced a bright grin as he sat next to her, damn why did he have to look so fantastic in a suit. Kael was dressed in a simple navy blue suit with a white button up shirt and a gold tie. He had a matching pocket square and unembellished cuff links. His outfit was pretty plain matching his stoic exterior, but in Mina's mind he could have worn the more boring black suit and he still would have looked good.

"Luna, Diana and Mina you look lovely this evening." He greeted each of them who smiled at the compliment. He glanced longer than he should have at the blonde at his right. Her hair was braided to one side tied at the end by a large red bow. She looked a lot younger in her yellow dress compared to the black one she wore the other night and then like a clock, those uncomfortable feelings came bubbling up inside him and as usual he chose to ignore it. He looked down at her feet to see the same black heels she wore almost on a daily basis.

"You are still such a gentleman Kael." Luna complimented the young man who nodded in response.

"Ok now that's settled, why can't I go to my dance? Hiro Sato already asked me and I told him yes, mom why are you always on his side?" Diana complained to her father who continued to ignore her.

"Artemis seriously? She already bought her dress." Luna coming to her daughter's defense.

Artemis put his silverware down to stare at his wife in shock, "We agreed she couldn't go."

"Please you are using her grades as her excuse because she got a date." Luna retorted at her husband who tried to look shocked and offended, "Well then excuse me for caring about the well being of my daughter."

"Uncle Artemis have you seen Hiro? Diana can handle herself just fine." Mina defended her cousin who smiled gratefully.

"Thank you see I can handle myself just fine." Diana turned her charm onto Kael who was watching the family exchange with an amused smile, "I heard your girlfriend sucks."

Artemis and Luna chocked on their food and glared at their daughter while Mina froze her hand just about to grab her wine. The table became silent except for Diana's giggles.

Kael stared at the young girl and placed his silverware down, "Who told you that?"

"Rini told me that Darien told her that's she is the she-witch from below hell." Diana answered casually making Kael chuckle, it was just like him to vent to a teenage girl.

"Diana language!" Luna scolded at her daughter who mutter a brief apology, before turning her attention back to Kael.

"She's not as bad as Darien makes her out to be." Kael told the young girl, who rolled her eyes at his response.

"If she's so awful, why don't you date someone else like...Mina." Now is was Mina's turn to choke and Artemis looked at his daughter with wide eyes. Kael was shocked at the suggestion, but hid it away quickly.

"Why Mina?"

"She's gorgeous, smart, fashion forward and when you marry her you'll be my in law." Diana replied happily at the suggestion. Mina stared at Kael then her cousin, "Diana stop, we're...friends. It's impossible."

"Why? He's successful, smart, looks fantastic in a suit, daddy adores him and," Diana lowered her voice in a whisper that was still audible to the rest of the people sitting at the table, "Not to mention he's hot. Mina he's a catch."

Mina blushed at her cousin's loud declaration and wish, while Kael smirked watching Mina's face turn pink. She really was alluring. Artemis cleared his throat, "It's impossible because I don't let employees date my niece at all." And there went the allure.

"Dad you've seen the weirdos Mina attracts, Kael is a large step up from those fools and you finally get a son." Diana persuaded, which caused Artemis to think and nod his head a little, "I guess that's true, so as of right now Kael you can have Mina."

"Oh my god Uncle Artemis." Mina groaned as Luna glared at her husband, "She's not a piece of meat you can auction off Artemis."

"I know but the potential..."

"Stop." Both women exclaimed as Kael smiled at Mina, who hid her face through her hands.

* * *

><p>Rei breathed into her pillow until she realized the scent was way too strong to be her bedroom. She woke up and turned to see the blonde idiot still asleep, but he had a tight grip against her waist. She tried to move, but that only encouraged him to hug her tighter until she couldn't take it anymore so she slapped him with her pillow.<p>

"So we're playing like that?"

"Seriously move, I'm going to be late to work." Rei lectured and managed to get out of her bed happy to be wearing clothes even though it was his button up shirt. When she finished getting ready she walked back into his room and smiled at him still hugging the pillow tightly as he slept. She moved to the bed and set the coffee down for him and began to stroke his hair, "Wake up."

"Mmmm, is that coffee?" He asked quietly as she giggled.

"Yes so if you wake up, you'll get to drink some." She teased until he opened his eyes a little and smiled, "I love you." And just like that her content mood was gone in replace with shock. He seemed to register what he had just said and his smile fell as he watched her playful demeanor change into the mask she generally wore for the outside world, but she never put on a front for him.

"Don't come by tonight, I need some time to think."

"Rei.."

"Don't…just give me some space Jerry." Rei moved to the door, but not until he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, "I know we have no label I'm okay with it because I know I belong to you even though you don't belong to me. We're just us and I'm okay with it. I meant what I said, I love you Rei and I mean it and meaning it means I'll give you your space until you figure things out, but" He turned her around to face him, "I can't wait anymore."

Rei stared at him taking in his words especially the last part, "What do you mean?"

"Either you want to be with me or you don't, because I'm sick and tired of not being able to hold your hand when we do something simple like get hotdogs or introduce you to my family or when my assistant tells me you're here I call you my friend even though we have been pass friends for a long time. We've practically been together for five years and we never have this talk because of how scared you are with commitments. I haven't been with another girl in five years and I don't plan on being with another one, but I don't know if you have the same thought because you are technically still single. I consider myself a taken man and I'm 27 years old Rei! I don't have time for games anymore I have to get ready to run my family's company and grow up." Jerry exclaimed but Rei stood still watching as he moved towards his clothes she had drawer full of, watching him change before he headed towards the door.

"Ball's in your court Rei." Rei closed her eyes tightly waiting for the sound of his Ferrari to leave before she headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>Lita groaned when his oversized ego once again made its appearance when he commented on the sauce being too light. She was going to scream when he once again complained about the noodles being too limp that's it screw this it was time to get fired, "Shut up."<p>

Nate stopped his rant and turned to her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me seriously shut up. I know what I'm doing I'm not head of the kitchen for nothing! I've gotten amazing reviews and I personally talk to all my customers and never have a ever had a complaint so shut up. It is 10:00 pm and you're still lecturing me when the food has been perfectly fine all evening." Lita shouted, "You have been a pain in my ass ever since your dad got a heart attack you know what yeah so what if I'm young, I know my way around a kitchen and so what I was expelled four times I don't regret it because those jackasses deserved it. So you know what fire me I don't care anymore at least I don't have to deal with you." Lita breathed heavily and watched as her boss put down the pot and surprisingly smirked at her.

"Congrats you've passed." This was a test, Lita thought angrily as her superior clapped his hands, "One of my tasks was for you to believe in yourself and gain an ego because you deserve to have one, my old man said you were always so doubtful and I told him I'll change it. Good for you."

Lita's eye twitched as his mouth continued to move and then suddenly he was on the ground and her fist was beginning to bruise. She hadn't punched anyone in a long time and it felt really good, she smirked at Nate holding his abdomen as she left the kitchen and headed towards the bar the only open part of the restaurant and there she noticed her friend sitting on the stool looking confused.

"Rei you okay?" Lita asked with concern, but Rei didn't respond.

"You know I can still fire you." Nate stumbled a little before making his way to Lita until he noticed Rei in one of his barstools, "What's up with you?"

"Jerry told me he loves me." Rei said emotionlessly hearing Nate congratulate her and his friend, "So what are you doing here? He finally said it god he finally said it."

"What are you talking about?" Rei demanded Nate who leaned against the bar, "He's been in love with you for 3 years, why do you think he runs every single time you call? Not even just sex anymore just whenever he knows you're upset or whenever you talk to your dad or when you come back from your trips he's right there holding a sign with your name on it."

"Rei he's not going to hurt you." Lita told her when she understood the situation, "You know your feelings why do you doubt yourself? You are not your father or your mother your grandfather taught you better. He's not going to break your heart."

"Go." Nate commanded, "It's closing time and we all have somewhere better to be."

At that moment Rei stopped thinking, she did have somewhere better to be. For the first time in her entire life she was not going to listen to her crazy demanding mind. There are no more 'what ifs' or 'buts' or 'maybes'. She looked at Nate and leaned across the bar to kiss his cheek and hugged her friend, "Thank you." Then she broke into a run.

"We make a pretty good team." Nate said as he watched Rei run into a taxi and head towards a direction that was all too familiar to him.

"Who would have thought you were the romantic type?" Lita joked and the two laughed for a couple minutes before he handed her the plunger.

"A little boy left a lovely present in stall 6." Lita frowned and glared at him as she made her way to the toilets. Nate smirked, "That's what you get for punching out the boss."

Rei knocked the door rapidly waiting impatiently for the man inside to open the door. Jerry slowly made his way to the door when the knocking woke him out of his slumber. Whoever was knocking had guts.

"Look can you stop….Rei?" He spat out angrily until he opened the door to see the object of his restless slumber.

"Hey." She greeted lamely shifting her feet, which he knew she did when she was nervous.

"If you came to break my heart into tiny pieces can it wait until…." He was cut off when she pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and pushed him into his condo, kicking the door when they made their way inside. His hands automatically found his way to her waist until he remembered their talk this morning and pulled her off of him, "I am not your toy…"

"I love you too."


	21. Stories of the Street

**Sorry it took so long school is crazy stressful and I took so long on this chapter as you can see my longest yet. I just couldn't stop writing!**

** Thank you all I adore your reviews, favorites, and follows you are all awesome!**

* * *

><p>"You're not getting married." Zane clarified quietly, but was ignored by his overly hyper friend.<p>

"Well obviously Nate will be the best man." Jerry shouted enthusiastically, "and you all my groomsmen!"

"Wait why is he the best man? I mean we're all brothers why can't we have an epic battle to decide?" Darien questioned angrily while Jerry laughed and waved off his nonsense.

"Silly, remember our system we made in college after our first men only night? Kael papers please remember we had it all drafted finalized and signed?" Jerry snatched the papers from his friend's outstretched hand and tossed the folder to Darien.

Darien opened the blue folder to read the contents inside. "The Brethren of Brotherhood?"

"Page 3, section L, paragraph 2, line 27 in bold title marriage code." Jerry instructed and sure enough there it was.

"In the case of marriage and the solution to the inevitable best man situation in the future, the following shall each have their chance at the position. This hereby addresses the wedding of Mr. Darien Rosewood Shields who Mr. Kael Winters shall preside as best man. This hereby addresses the wedding of Mr. Kael Winters who Dr. Zane A. Pierce shall best man at. This hereby addresses the wedding of Dr. Zane A. Pierce who shall have the honor of Mr. Jerry Smithy Hays as best man. This hereby addresses the wedding of Mr. Jerry Smithy Hays, who Mr. Nathaniel P. Benton shall preside as best man. This hereby addresses the wedding of Mr. Nathaniel P. Benton who Mr. Darien R. Shields shall preside as best man thus completing the circle."

Darien looked at their official contract in confusion and turned to Kael, "When did you have time to write this?"

"Our first year of college together unlike you I was the designated driver so never was I too intoxicated to type." Kael answered dryly, rolling his eyes.

"How did you remember this?" Jerry rolled his eyes, "We've had this discussion in elementary school it's too important not to remember! Then we had the layout and details in high school, remember we were freshman and Zane and Kael were juniors? Then in college we had it drafted and everything! This so happened to be the first contract Kael had to turn in for his first assignment in one of his classes in college."

Darien stared at his friend waiting for an explanation, "I happen to have been the only student to receive full marks for lack of loopholes and creativity." Kael replied dryly, "It worked to my benefit."

"So let me get this straight? We have a contract of how to conduct weddings? What if one of us never gets married?" Nate questioned snatching the contract from Darien's hands to look for answers.

"Page 4 section c paragraph 3 line I believe 16." Kael said out loud causing Nate and Darien to be baffled, sure Jerry was nuts to memorize this thing, but Kael?

"Photographic memory I remember all contracts I've drafted up."

Flipping through the pages Nate read quickly before bursting out in laughter causing his friends to stare at him weirdly besides Kael who just smirked.

Zane snatched the paper from the floor, read the section before chuckling though not as loudly as the former, "If one of the brothers does not marry in the future, he will be eliminated from best man status and be removed from the 'circle.' (If Mr. Jerry Smithy Hays decides to challenge a member of the brethren for such title he shall be beaten to a pulp)?"

"Wait what? You thought I would be single forever?" Jerry questioned incredulously.

"I assumed there is a difference, you often praised the perks of being a bachelor and your lack of long term relationship made me uneasy. That little bit was the only conclusion I thought would be acceptable to all of us." Kael explained in his usual diplomatic voice, but there was a slight smile forming on his normally stoic face.

"Very well I shall not be angry about that oh Mr. Lawyer, things are going pretty good now."

"I do have a small complaint about this contract." Kael looked up and motioned for Darien to go on, "This hereby addresses the wedding of Dr. Zane A. Pierce who shall have the honor of Mr. Jerry Smithy Hays as best man. Why is Jerry's over here he shall have the honor of being best man?"

"He's a megalomaniac, who needs to feel special." Kael explained, while Jerry was starting to throw a fit.

"I'll have you know being like the middle child in this ensemble sucks." Jerry yelled, but his friends just ignored his dramatics.

"You said I love you not will you marry me." Nate began, "Why are we discussing weddings right now? Besides with both of your commitment issues it will be a while before we have to discuss the wedding details."

#$% #%$ %$ %!$% $

"How could I have missed such important fate?" Serena scolded herself, continuing to scream at the world and her dumb brain.

"Because you've been against this from the start." Rei suggested, but was ignored as Serena continued to yell profanities in god knows how many languages this girl acquired over the years.

Mina rolled her eyes at Serena and reached over to Rei's hands, "I'm so happy for you, you conquered your fear I shipped you from the start." Her friends stared at her weirdly at her verbiage, seeing her friends' expressions she clarified, "You know like the couple you always root for in spite of their crap! Do you not watch television, movies?"

"I still can't believe you said it first." Rei looked over at Lita slumped on her couch in the living room in a pair of her sweatpants.

"Okay you know how happy I am for you even though I was in denial! Now let's discuss your wedding I was thinking the top of one of the skyscrapers downtown or if he wants to flaunt his money maybe a very private ceremony in the Maldives, his family has a private island or…"

Rei immediately cut off Serena, "What are you talking about wedding? We just said I love you two weeks ago."

"Even I can see this ship will last and I will go down with it if more shit happens." Serena exclaimed high fiving Mina, who grinned happily at someone who understood her words.

"Are you watching the same shows as Mina?" Ami asked tracing the rim of the little china cup.

"We've been watching the same crap since like ever." Mina verified while Serena nodded.

"Enough of this now on to the maid of honor stuff." Lita groaned grabbing the pillow next to her and shoved it in her face.

"We agreed, the order is Lita at Rei's, Rei's at Ami's, Ami's at mine's, Serena's at Lita's, and for Serena it's me." Mina explained causing Lita to groan once more and Serena glared at her friend.

"I assumed before Rei got married one of us already did. I don't know what to do for maid of honor. I love the title, but with the wedding stuff in general." Lita explained and slowly the room quieted down to mindless chatter until a loud vibration hummed in the air. Lita sat up and reached for the tree shape that incased her phone, read the text before growling from her seat and made her way to the bathroom. Serena reached over and typed her friend's not so secret passcode and began to smirk.

"Oh scandalous. Ta ta." Serena grabbed her bag and quickly ran to the exit.

_Busy night smart ass, get the hell over here. Oh and guess who is going to be walking you down the aisle? :P_

"She saw something didn't she." Rei commented dryly.

"She missed you and Jerry so she isn't going to miss this opportunity." Ami murmured, stirring her tea.

* * *

><p>Serena chuckled evilly, moving around the parking garage quietly waiting for her prey. She quickly turned to the black Mercedes in front of her when a car drove by and pretended to find the keys in her bag. A smile crept on to her face when the object of her hunt began to walk to his car, sneaking around until she was crouched in front of his car then she jumped up, laughing as the man screamed until he realized who it was.<p>

"Serena what do you want?" Ken Maro complained, as Serena leaned against the back of his car.

"I need a favor." Ken caught the evil glint in her eye and shook his head vigorously until a headache started to form, "Hell no! Girl you know I love you, Lita's meddling best friend, but hell no am I helping you out. Last time I was tossed in the lion's cage at the zoo!"

Serena glared at him and began to whine, "Come on! It was sleeping you were fine." And then the evil grin was slowly etched on her face, "If you don't let's just say Lita may find out why you didn't pay the rent in college that semester."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Maybe."

Ken looked at her to see if she was bluffing, but he knew her well enough to know that she never bluffed. She was notorious in high school for being manipulative and scheming just for the sake of love, "Is there no line you will cross?"

Serena smiled sweetly and slid into the passenger seat, "When I find one, I'll let you know."

Ken groaned loudly sliding into the car and glared at the petite blonde who had now propped her feet against the dash board of the car. Serena turned to him seeing his glare, "My shoes are off." Ken looked in the back to see a pair of pink ballet flats with a bunny faces now thrown on his leather seats. The girl really had not changed and just to spite him even more she brought out a lollipop from her purse and then threw the wrapper on the floor. Ken cringed, but she didn't seem to notice. There was a reason why she did not own a car. He remembered being part of that intervention, her little cruiser convertible had been her closet with shoes of all kinds thrown somewhere in the vehicle as well as jackets and jeans. What he remembered was the overly sweet smell that came from her car and the sick feeling it came with. Her many perfumes she had thrown around her car had spilled and the aroma of vanilla, winter berry, and frosted magnolias flowed out wherever she arrived.

"Still a slob I see." Ken muttered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Still an awful turner." Serena shot back, her head hitting the window once more.

"Look what do you want?" Ken asked, stopping in the alleyway she had instructed of him. As Serena explained her plan, Ken's eyes widened and he almost went into cardiac arrest when he heard what she was asking of him.

"No way in fucking hell am I doing that. What the fuck girl? Do you want me to die?" Ken shouted at Serena who was still smiling sweetly taking no notice of his vulgar language.

"You'll be fine and she'll be so happy she won't hit that hard." Serena replied as if his abuse was nothing to her.

"You really are an evil little thing. Crossing that many lines! Don't forget your ass is on the line too." Ken warned, but Serena simply shrugged.

"I told you I'll let you know when I find a line even I will not cross and having my friend be super pissed off at me is a line I'm willing to walk across." Serena explained in the same calm, polite tone that scared him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"A lot I am slowly finding out, but you have to see the way he looks at her even he doesn't even notice. You remember her awful boyfriends. He's end game, I'm just giving them a push so they have more time together." Serena reasoned quietly to him, but even he noticed it was more reassurance to herself. Maybe she had changed in ways he didn't see.

"Have you ever thought about you and your end game?" Ken asked her. Serena smiled sadly at him, he couldn't help but notice how it did not fit her face at all.

"I don't have an end game. He probably is in South Africa and got hit by a bus. As long as I get to see my best friends find that love I can never have, I'll be satisfied with my life." Serena explained in monotone, as if she had practiced this speech multiple times in front of a mirror to make sure she didn't cry.

"What about being happy?"

"Seeing love happen right before my eyes is what makes me happy. Seeing something so small bloom into something beautiful is what I will treasure and what will make me happy. Please do this for me." Serena pleaded, Ken sighed feeling pity rise up.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Lita glared at her cutting board, ignoring her boss drone on and on about decorum and manners. Nate was a natural at captivating an audience with the right words and the right amount of buttering to work a crowd. It was a skill she lacked. She peered from her lashes to see him work the crowd of socialites, charming the women, having a laugh with the men. He was so comfortable being in the spotlight in a non-self-important, and exuded in confidence every step he took in his brand new Armani suit of navy and pin strips. He added a pop of color by wearing a green silk tie as well as the odd geometric pattern coming from his pocket square. His long burgundy hair was loose around his broad shoulders, almost as big as his lawyer friend that Mina was oh so fond of.<p>

Nathaniel Benton is a handsome man and Lita scolded herself when she came to that fact.

"Lita, is the soup ready?" One of the other chefs asked her.

"Almost done." Lita called out, turning her head away from Nate and carefully stirred the thick liquid then added the herbs at the right moment, she smile to herself at aroma, "Perfect."

"Opening night is pretty nice right?" One of the hosts, Lawrence, asked her as he looked through the small opening at the glamorous people complimenting on the soup.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Lita agreed, walking back to the chicken that needed to be lathered in special sauce.

It was a hour before closing time and Lita was beat. She couldn't wait to get back to her warm bed and smother her face in the lavender scented blankets as she drifted off to dreamland or Lita's Neverland as she fondly called it. Her dreaming was halted by loud ringing of her phone.

"Ken what's up?" Lita asked her childhood friend, who was breathing heavily as he tried to speak, immediately she got concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah look I'm in a bit of a slight emergency. You know the wooden puzzle box thing my granddad gave me? Sitting on my desk at our place?"

"Yeah…" Lita answered slowly.

"You know I went to visit my granddad over the weekend, apparently my grandmother's ring is in that box and if I don't give it back to her, I am disinherited and you know what disinherited means in my family." Ken almost shouted, panicking at the thought.

"Why can't you get it later?"

"You've met my family, a bunch of psychos they are." Lita nodded to herself. Ken Maro's family was a bunch of criminals that were almost arrested for fraud until the records mysteriously got set on fire. She knew well enough there was something other than a ring in the box, but she did not want to find out.

"Why are you calling me? You live in our apartment too." She questioned.

"I ran out of that mad house the minute I heard disinherited so I kind of left my keys back there. My family will go all Black family and burn me off there tree…literally maybe. I need your keys." Ken begged over the phone, Lita touched her keys attached to her belt loop biting her lip in consideration. She had to close tonight, but Nate had his keys too so it he could lock the doors too.

"Fine, but it's almost…." Lita stared at the hung up screen on her phone, "closing."

Just then Ken all but ran into the restaurant and made his way towards the kitchen, scaring some of the customers on his quick journey. Lita held the keys in front of him, which he regarded in high favor. Ken was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his head as he snatched it from her hands.

"Thank you." He muttered before running back out, but not until he crashed into Nate then bumped into one of the waiters on his way out. Nate glared at the kitchen door and marched towards Lita, who still looked astonished at her friend's dramatic entrance and exit.

"Who the hell was that?" Nate questioned her, but she took no notice still staring at her friend's retreating form.

"Lita, who was that?"

"My roommate." Lita finally answered after a minute.

"No more friends of yours coming in, they cause a ruckus and it's bad for business." Nate lectured Lita glared up at him.

"Like your skanks who cause a ruckus every time they come in and whine about you not calling them. That's bad business." Lita retorted and marched her way back to her station, Nate was left behind his rage increasing every step she took.

The two did not talk or make eye contact throughout the entire night, until they had to close. Lita was thankful some of the waiters were there later than they were supposed to be because of how great the night was for business. They counted tips and laughed while dividing them amongst themselves.

"Go." The waiters and waitresses looked up to see their boss wearing a tired smile. They had no protest as they slowly made their way towards the exit after their eventful night. One of the waitresses lingered, unnoticed by the head chef, who was sorting the money, and the boss who was printing out papers and emailing his father about the success. She smiled at the keys in her apron pocket and quietly made her way towards the exit, but not before locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Rebecca." Serena said sweetly over the phone, passing by the restaurant to see the all too familiar glows that enveloped their bodies. She smiled to herself making her way to the candle shop where the eccentric store owner waited impatiently for Serena's arrival.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Donna almost yelled, until she realized it was night time. Her arms crossed as she looked at Serena pointedly, her red hair blowing haphazardly in all directions.

"I'm five minutes late." Serena retorted getting into her friend's car. _Please Lita, don't hate me. _Serena thought to herself as they drove into the direction to the city.

* * *

><p>"We're done here, let's go home." Nate hollered checking his fob watch. Lita sighed in relief, the awkward silence was over. As she made her way towards the front door she pulled, but it did not budge. She pulled harder, but nothing happened.<p>

"Opening a door is something a brainless monkey can do." Nate sneered.

"It's locked." Lita replied, beginning to breathe in an out slowly while counting down from ten. He was getting on her last nerves, she could strangle the man and the lake wasn't far from here. Nate gave her a look and made his way towards the door, he pulled but the door did not move.

"Let's take the back door. Janice or Dan must have locked the door when they left." Nate made his way towards the kitchen expecting Lita to follow, which she did without saying a word.

"Don't you have your keys?" Lita blurted after a couple minutes of him fumbling with the door

Nate ignored her and began to dig around his pockets and coat, but only felt emptiness. He pulled at the fabric of the pockets and shook his coat, but there was no sound. He turned to Lita who still had a scowl on her face, "You are the future manager of one of my family's restaurants, and shouldn't you have keys too?" Nate shot back earning a glare from Lita as she dug through her bag until she remembered Ken.

"I don't have them." Lita responded quietly, her boss giving her a look of utter disbelief, "My roommate has them."

Nate rolled his eyes walking back into the dining area of the restaurant. Lita glared at his retreating figure, quickly following him out the door only to see him behind the bar. She stomped over to his direction and was about to shoot back a remark before he placed a cold glass in her hands.

She looked at the drink and tried to find an explanation, "Well if I'm going to be stuck with you until morning, I might as well take some alcohol to brighten myself." He responded arrogantly while she glared at him, but held her tongue and took a sip.

"This is a mixed drink." Lita stated surprised expecting beer from the nozzle or wine from the bottle.

"Surprised? I was a bartender for a while." Nate revealed, it was the only honest thing he had said to her besides harsh criticisms about her lack of social skills.

"Why? Weren't you partying it up with the rest of the rich kids?" Lita scoffed at him actually having a job, but he just smirked.

"You mistake me for Jerry or Darien. My parents never believed I could run any of their businesses successfully, not much trust. I supposed they had their reasons such as my lack of commitment, all around laziness, diminishing schoolwork, you know I was held back a year." Nate commented casually, but Lita was surprised he was sharing anything about him.

Nate cracked a smiled, "I was joking."

"What?"

"Your face was the same reaction as my one night stands, glad to see even male hating Lita has some effect." Nate chuckled and quickly ducked down when she started to move out of her seat.

"Jerk." Lita muttered, but not as quiet as she thought she was, when he looked up to glare at her.

"I make you a drink and you insult me."

Lita glared at him, "Well you almost made me feel pity for you! Don't do that!"

Nate chuckled at her outburst. He had used a common line when he went to bars or parties and wanted a night companion, but he didn't think it would work on her too. He took a sip from his drink and just looked at the girl across from. She wasn't his usual type, he usually went for doe eyed heiresses with perfectly styled hair in their little designer outfits, who could tell you the differences between white and off white. She was tall, aggressive, her hair was usually in a messy ponytail or bun, her clothes consisted of her uniform and slacks. Not to mention her mean right hook as well. She was the girl that turned him off, or at least she was supposed to. When she sat down with a drink in her hand, he noticed her relaxed state, a pleasant smile on her face, her eyes focused on her phone, but she occasionally glanced up. She intrigued him and interesting. He liked interesting.

"Hey Sere." Lita called her bubbly best friend that worked around here.

"Isn't it kind of late?" Serena muttered sarcastically, obviously irritated from being woken up.

"Sorry." Lita apologized sheepishly, "Listen can you go to my apartment and get me my keys from Ken."

"Can't you call him?"

"He didn't pick up, I'm locked in the restaurant can you come get me out?" Lita begged her friend who was groaning and was starting to whine.

"Lita I'm exhausted do you know how long that drive is? Besides I don't have a car you know me and transportation. Why are you complaining? You have hours of alone time with your hot boss." Serena teased, before quickly hanging up. She smiled, prepared for that call and she had to admit to herself, the angry voice was perfect.

Lita stared at her phone and groaned internally. Perfect. She looked up at her boss, who was simply smiling into his glass, "What are you looking at?"

"You're kind of cute when you are aggravated." Nate commenting, watching with amusement as the scowl on her face became present. She scoffed before she made her way towards the bathroom, as he tilted his head to watch her walk away. Her legs went on for miles, especially in the skinny jeans she had worn today instead of her uniform.

"Where were you? We were supposed to meet up." Nate stared at the bottom of the glass swirling the golden liquid with his finger as he listened to the other person on the phone begin to lecture him about being cordial about time or at least text her if he wasn't going to show up.

"Chill Ruka." Nate finally said after a minute of her raving about his untimely fashion, "I'm locked in my restaurant."

"Don't you have the spare keys in the Hello Kitty toy? Like you do in all of your restaurants." He imagined her running her hands through her blonde hair in irritation as their conversation was going on.

"I do."

"…Are you serious?" He held his phone away from his ear only for the voice to be replaced with one slightly shriller when she was angry, "There's a girl there. Oh my god how childish can you be?" Michiru exclaimed in a motherly fashion that she was so fond of using when having to deal with the lot of them.

"She intrigues me." Nate proclaimed, but that was not an excuse.

"I'm serious Nathaniel." Michiru said sternly, but Nate winced at the full name usage, but ignored her concern and anger. He heard rustling, some arguing in the background before someone finally got back to him.

"She'll give you another black eye," Haruka warned, but knew he was going to ignore it, "Whatever we'll visit another time when you're not tormenting Lita."

Nate froze when he heard her name, "Who told you?"

"Serena, Darien's crazy cupid friend that he has the hots for, but won't admit because of flaky Maddie." Haruka explained nonchalantly before he only heard silence. He looked and saw that she had hung up.

"Who told who what?" Lita made her way over, while Nate smirked in amusement.

"This was a set up."

Lita looked up at his declaration in surprise that was transforming into anger, "You mean we were locked in here on purpose? How'd you find out?"

"Haruka and Michiru are both back in town today, wanted to meet up so they called and I told them I couldn't come and just so happen to have mentioned your name whom they got from Serena."

Lita was pissed now. Serena had been involved in there love lives since they met in junior high, but this was the wrong move. There really was no boundary that girl would not cross when it came to her missions, including betraying one of her friends. She glared at her handsome counterpart, who raised his glass towards her, before stomping away. Nate smiled, she was fun. He stood by himself, sipping his drink before looking down at his fob watch and noticed that she had not come out of whatever hiding place she had decided, time to find his newest little toy.

He noticed her frame against the wall, her back turned away from him, still fiddling with her phone, trying to find the outside world. This was the first time her hair was not in a high ponytail, her brown locks hung down her back wildly, random curls and waves covered her entire head and her hand ran through it as she made her phone calls. Lita glared at her phone when Ken had failed to answer once more. She began to dial once more until she felt hands on her waist and next thing she knew she was pressed against the wall with her boss standing over her, he had caught her off guard. Lita made a move to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it against the wall.

"This is quite fun." Nate smirked, her eyes shifted away from his as she continued to struggle against him, "Stop fooling around."

Nate chuckled leaning down to her lips, he smiled when he heard her breathe heavily and freeze when barely a centimeter was between them, and "I meant it."

"What are you babbling about?" Lita once again tried to shake away his grasp, but held on to her harder.

"You are adorable when you're angry." Lita glared at him, until she had an idea. She forced a smile before turning to him, "Then I must be gorgeous right now." Lita slammed her head against his chin, the pain made him loose his grip of her getting Lita a chance to escape, but not before she slapped him upside the head.

"I am not your toy because you are too horny and I happen to have boobs and a vagina. Stop talking nonsense when you're intoxicated." Lita stared down at him before stomping back to the dining area of the restaurant, missing his smile as he held his chin. He hasn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I must have locked it by mistake, habit I've been locking up every night." Janice, the assistant manager, exclaimed when she arrived the next morning. Lita didn't say a word and walked pass the two, until a hand on her wrist pulled her back. She turned to see Nate with a large bruise forming on his chin, but he still had that stupid grin on his face.

"I meant it." She didn't say a word as she snatched her wrist and made her way to her car, her keys laid on the car roof.

* * *

><p>Serena bounced around happily as she made her way to the bakery. Every week she bought a large assortment of donuts, cream puffs, cannoli, and other little pastries for her fellow street family. Every week they held a meeting to discuss an eclectic list of topics ranging from greeting the new restaurant to the annual Lake Luna celebration festival. She hoped Kitchen's Corner new workers would adapt to the little street's strange ways. Lita hovered in her mind, when she turned on her phone she had received many angry voicemails from her temperamental friend. She dismissed all of them waiting for her friend to confront her as usual about the privacy of their lives and how they were not part of her clientele.<p>

"Ah Mademoiselle, your order is almost finished." The baker greeted his favorite customer, she greeted him with her usual a thousand-watt smile.

"I'm early, I can wait." He approved of her manners before making his way back to two of his clients trying out flavors for their wedding cake.

"So what do you think?" Darien paused and gestured for Madeline to answer first. She bit her lip in thought before voicing her opinion, "I love the blueberry mixed with the chocolate truffle, babe what do you think?"

"That's fine." Darien answered, but his heart wasn't really into this cake test day. They had gone to numerous bakeries, picked out flavors then cancelled the order because of timing or whatever. He was pretty sure he had tasted every flavor under the rainbow and even though he preferred the rose flavor with a cream cheese layer, he didn't see the point in voicing his opinion. Maddie made a face at his lack of response before giving her perfected model like smile at the chef.

"Let us talk about it first." The old man smiled, and made his way back into the kitchen where his son was busy filling one of the boxes with a variety of Danishes.

Madeline glared at him, "What's wrong now? We made a date and the cake is the next step." Darien placed his fork down and turned to his fiancée, "We've done this five times already! You always choose some berry mixed with something else and I always choose some sort of pink cake. How do I know this will actually happen? At this rate Nate's going to get married, hell Jerry's halfway down the aisle, forgive me for being irritated."

"We've had this argument every time! You always say you understand and then you blame me again, can we get through a day of wedding planning without fighting, please Darien." Madeline pleaded with him calmly, knowing he was going to give in as usual and he did. His face softened, taking her hand in his as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Are we actually going to go through with it this time?" Darien asked softly, he felt her head nod, "I'm sorry I keep making you wait, but this is the last time I promise." He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment before pulling back as the baker made his way back, "Have you made a decision?"

The couple smiled at each other as they made their way towards the exit, until he felt his fiancée stop in front of him. Darien looked up at the same time Serena looked up from her phone and their eyes locked. He felt his breath hitched when he saw her eyes widened a bit. Madeline force d a smiled as she made her way over to Serena pulling Darien in the process.

"Long time no see, Serena right?" Madeline smiled just a tad too sweetly, but Darien was still surprised to have seen her at all. He only ever saw her from a distance when he went to go visit Nate.

"Madeline good seeing you again, picking out a wedding cake?" Serena placed her cupid mask on; it was the face she used for her clientele, professional and sweet.

"Yes we just did." He felt Madeline tense when she saw Serena once more. She never fully got over his grandmother's solution was cupid.

"Did you get golden rose? It's the best flavor." Serena asked politely, looking at Darien for a few brief seconds, he had yet to say a word, which was unlike him.

"No we chose blueberry." Madeline answered as Serena turned back to Darien who was still looking above her head, she sighed internally. She couldn't be sugary sweet to Darien, that façade dropped whenever he was in her vicinity, "We have a meeting today, you missed last week and the week before I thought you said you wanted to be a part of our little family after you purchased all of our land?"

Madeline turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me?" Darien brushed her off ignoring her question, turning to Serena, "I'll be there."

Serena smiled saying her good-byes to Madeline who was probably seething right now. She grabbed the two boxes in front of her and made her way to Donna who was tapping her foot impatiently once more. Madeline waved at her before crossing her arms and glaring at her fiancée. Darien gently uncrossed her arms and led her to his car. He began to drive back into the direction of their penthouse; he glanced at her every now and again seeing her seethe in silence. They rode the elevator together in silence; the only noise came from her heels against the stone floor. At home, Madeline threw her clutch on the couch giving her fiancé a stern look.

"What do you want me to say?" Darien asked quietly knowing an argument was beginning.

"What do you think I want you to say?" Madeline retorted coldly causing Darien to groan loudly in aggravation, "You know I don't ask you a question for you to repeat back to me."

"You could have told me your grandmother's best friend still lingered around you trying to screw up our relationship." Madeline retorted angrily as Darien rolled his eye at her dramatics, "What's your problem? My family has accepted it, your parents in their own disconnected way accepted it, we have set a date and we're getting married. Why are you still insecure?"

"Your family _accepts _me? You and I both know it'll be a cold day in hell before they ever accept me as one of them! _She _was the reason you even considered someone else in the first place!" Madeline exclaimed.

Darien laughed humorlessly, "You think I am looking somewhere else? Don't you think I would have left you a long time ago if I even considered it? It's five years later Madeline and guess what I'm still here, which is pretty much the exact opposite of where you have been."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked calmly.

"You know what that means." Darien replied tiredly, grabbing his keys and headed towards the door, "I'm so tired of this either you want this to work it or you don't." That left Madeline alone, her arms still crossed as she stared at the door, waiting for him to return or at least return because he forgot something. He wasn't coming back and just like that her hard resolve crumbled and she cried.

Darien drove. He wasn't fully aware as to where he was going until he ended up at the small courthouse that settled the street's disputes. Well he said he was going to be here, might as well do something to forget. He walked into the building and realized the meeting had just begun as Donna made her way to the podium.

"Hello, I'm Donna and I have been sober for two…weeks."

"My god, this isn't one of those AA meetings." One of them had shouted at her as she glared and stuck out her tongue.

"No sense of humor very well, we are here to discuss the Lake Luna Festival tonight and if we're prepared." Donna began, "Booths what are the ideas this year?"

Lucinda stood up first, "I have some popular selections of books as well as the classics as well as the fairy tale reading and reenactment." Donna nodded and gestured for someone else to stand. He noticed it was Serena next, "Well as usual I shall play the princess in reenactment and the decorations for tonight are almost done."

"Did you do anything illegal?" Mr. Reynolds muttered not as quietly as Serena turned to glare at him and then she saw Darien hanging around the doorway.

"Mr. Shields, surprised to see you here." Serena announced as the audience all looked behind them to see him munching on a danish.

"So Lake Luna?" He sat down next to Mr. Reynolds.

"So meeting adjourned." Donna announced to them as they slowly made their way towards back to their set up on the street semi close the lake. Darien observed the festivities and smiled to himself at the utter joy of the people. Dr. Smith was eagerly holding out toothbrushes in front of his wife, while she rolled her eyes and smacked his head, Donna was arranging her candles and Mr. James was walking around looking for some odd jobs to do. Encore had his ice cream cart all set up and he was currently mixing an interesting grey concoction. Darien looked over the light poles to see Dr. Cricket and Serena hanging up the banners.

"That is beautiful." Dr. Cricket said in his usual monotone as he helped Serena down from the ladder. Serena smiled at the large sign and looked over at the newest addition to their family, Go Lucky Café was setting up coffee and tea samples.

Serena walked over to Darien who was currently looking out to the lake, "I feel like this place is just full of stories."

"It is. This is more of a fairy tale and we are celebrating the tale." Serena explained, surprised by his tired behavior, "What's up?"

"So what's the story?" Darien asked avoiding her tone of concern.

"There was once a princess of the moon and a prince of Earth. They were forbidden sort of like Romeo and Juliet only slightly better. We named this Lake Luna because in the story they meet near a lake that almost sparkled when the moon's reflection touched it. Every year on this day the moon is gigantic and the reflection is so romantic and utterly perfect." Serena explained happily but still did not get a rise from the heir.

"Nothing's wrong." Darien said after a couple minutes, but Serena simply took rise to the challenge. She took his hand in hers smiling happily, "Lake Luna festival is the party of the year for us, so let's forget your crazy fiancée and have fun."


	22. Lake Luna Festival

**Hello people! Just so you know I have finished my first semester of college and I did pretty well! Ahh well Happy Merry Christmas this is my present to you hopefully I can write more now that I am on break! Thank you to all of your reviews and your favorites and follows and thank you once again!**

* * *

><p>The Lake Luna Festival really was the party of the year for the people of the street. Darien had never seen the people so happy. There was an eclectic group of visitors, some who obviously frequented this area and newcomers who had no idea a festival was even going on. Colorful paper lanterns were hung throughout the street and the light poles were covered in white fairy lights. There were also a couple of glow in the dark stars hung from the electric lines and if you looked really closely origami cranes too. The people who came every year were dressed in the most fanciful of clothing, as if they were about to attend a ball that took place in Camelot.<p>

"This is different." Darien said taking in the festivities in utter delight as Serena laughed at his awed expression. He looked like a little boy.

Serena was still dressed in her jeans and oversized pullover, "I told you this is the party of the year for us for a reason. We go all out with celebrating this story."

Lucinda ran over to Serena and grabbed her arm, "We still have to finish getting ready, the boys just finished." Darien hadn't even noticed the men had just reentered the festival, all of them wearing beautifully made costumes.

"I'll be right back." Serena said quickly before Lucinda pulled her away quickly. He hadn't seen someone walk so quickly in 5 inch stilettos since sister.

Darien wandered around the festival looking at the various booths that had been made and wandered towards the make shift dining area and made his way to one of the smaller tables that was made for one person.

"Mr. Shields would you like me to get anything?" Darien looked up to see Ariana, one of the daughters who worked at the small diner down the street. He noticed she was already dressed up in her costume, simple red barmaid costume. Her hair had small streaks of purple and turquoise and small flower designs lined her eyes.

"I suppose hot chocolate, so why do you all dress up?" Darien asked when he realized almost everyone was dressed up.

"It's part of the story. The festival ends with a ball...sort of a ball. One scene of the story the king and queen of Earth hold a large party for all of their subjects to give them thanks for their hard work." Ariana explained in her soprano pitch, she smiled brightly at Darien before making her rounds of the tables.

"You obviously did not get the memo." A voice said, startling Darien from his thoughts. He looked up to see Nate dressed in his costume as well.

"Wow, you dressed up too?" Darien asked, still in shock at Nate's cooperation. Nate looked down at his costume, a white tunic with a dark green vest and small gold buttons. He wore a simple pair of black pants and what looked like hiking boots.

"Lucinda gave it to me. I guess it's because you never really seem to take an interest in this little place, you're almost never here." Nate stated and continued to fix his vest.

"You don't really have to be here either." Darien pointed out, ignoring Nate's words.

"On busy nights like these they call me so I do." Nate explained.

"Darien?" Both of them looked up to see a petite girl in a cream colored gown.

"Hey kid." Darien called out watching as her smile disappeared as she stomped towards his amused look.

"Stop calling me that." Rini glared at him before turning around and waving to her brother, who was flirting with Ariana in his court jester costume.

"Well I must get going." Nate announced giving up his seat for Rini who smiled at him in thanks.

"Aren't you a little young to be wearing make up?" Darien asked with concern, her hair was similar to her sister's only in her vivid pink instead. Her makeup was pretty light, with copper eye shadow and a subtle wing from her eyeliner. She placed small rhinestones under her eyes as well.

"I'm 15 almost 16, I think I'm fine." Rini groaned, Sammy had said the same thing when she walked out wearing Serena's eye decor.

"That dress is too short."

"No it's not it's down to my knees." Rini defended herself, standing up to show him the length, but Darien's expression did not change.

"I can see your ankles." Darien replied and looked down at her pale pink ballet flats. Rini rolled her eyes at his behavior and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Darien shouted causing many onlookers to stop what they were doing and look up at him. Rini blushed at the attention as she turned around slowly, "Finding Diana."

"No way with this many people, you'll get killed." Darien yelled back as he quickly ran after her retreating form, "You're so embarrassing." Rini called out as she continued to run away from Darien. Darien ran faster to catch up to her, surprised she could run that fast in the dress she was in. Darien reached out and grabbed her waist, hoisting her up while she struggled.

"Put me down!"

"Nope." Darien replied immune to her screams; she was as loud as her banshee of a sister.

"Let go of me right now." Rini demanded calmly, but Darien did not loosen his grip. Darien chuckled, "I don't really feel like it."

"I am going to kill you, you're embarrassing me!" Rini began to kick his knees behind her and elbow his ribs, until the pain became too unbearable and he immediately dropped her. Rini landed on her feet while Darien was rubbing his knees.

Rini leaned down to meet his eyes, "If you have to protect me, don't embarrass me." She demanded before flouncing away from him. Darien looked up at her trailing figure, sighed loudly before getting up and following her. They walked together smiling at everyone's costumes; it was pretty obvious who the frequenters of this festival and the newcomers were.

"I have heard 5 different stories about how you and Madeline have met, even from you so, which on is the real one." Darien looked down at Rini eating her cotton candy.

Darien pondered for a minute before answering, "Well Maddie and I have known each other for our entire lives that is true. I told some people we met our freshman year which is false. I started to have feelings for her our freshman year and hell I even told some people we met our junior year, but we confessed our junior year, but the timing was off. Then our senior year, we got together. I told your sister some false tales too."

"Why do you tell people so many stories?"

Darien shrugged, "I don't know, I guess with Maddie it was always….I don't know how to explain it. It's always been a fantasy for me I guess. Our life together isn't what I thought it would be so I edit the tale to make it seem more…I guess happier."

Rini looked up at him, "You seem so unhappy, why not break up with her and find someone better?"

"Because I still love her. Wouldn't it be unfair to leave her, but never be able to give my heart fully to anyone ever again?" Darien asked quietly, but Rini did not answer him. She remembered what she saw with Darien and Serena, but maybe in real life there were so many other factors to consider besides just love.

"What about her almost being sent to a psychiatric ward or were your friends exaggerating?" Rini asked changing the subject.

"Maddie never saw herself as good enough for her own parents, the verbal abuse and low self-esteem were evidence enough so my parents took her in easily. They sort of have a thing for strays, they showed her love for a few years and then it was taken away when my parents died in a helicopter accident. She never really got over it." Darien tried to explain to the teenager, but Rini wouldn't understand. She was too young and yet she still surprised him with her next comment.

"I guess in a way I understand her; I have never told anyone this, but I hate my parents for leaving me." Rini stated quietly, but she sounded relived, "My parents separated before I was even born, I never really knew the exact details with what happened Sammy and Serena won't tell me anything it doesn't help that they dumped me the moment I was born on my grandmother's doorstep."

"I'm sorry." Darien said after a couple moments of silence. Rini was about to speak, but then she looked up and quickly hid behind Darien. Darien looked down at the girl with concern and turned behind him slightly to see what looked like boys her age. Judging by her reaction, he thought it was fear, Darien's anger grew. They must have messed with her in some way.

"Do you want me to...?" Darien began, but Rini's hand quickly moved up to cover his mouth. He looked down at her confused as she placed a finger against her lips and quickly peeked from his body. He looked behind him once more to see the boy that Rini had been gushing about over their phone calls. He couldn't believe it was the same guy. Darien gently grabbed Rini's wrist and led her away from the adolescents and towards Donna's candle booth.

"I can't believe I forgot his name, you can't forget a name like that. I'm surprised you forgot too." Darien rambled as Rini looked puzzled at his outburst and gestured him to continue.

"He's Helios the guy you fancied your panties off ever since you were a kid." Darien explained quickly as Rini put the pieces together, her face was confused and then slowly became shocked and finally a little embarrassed.

"He's the same Helios!" Rini realized as Darien muttered not so quietly, "Because there is a bucket load of Helios's walking around town."

"I don't think he remembers me either! How could I be so clueless?" Rini groaned, while Darien was quite amused with the situation.

"Rini!" Rini looked up to see her best friend waving back at her. Rini immediately ran to Diana both whispering frantically and moving away from the crowd and Darien. He laughed at the problems she was dealing with, teenage girls were so dramatic. He heard Donna walk back to her booth in what looked like witch or priestess garment followed by Lucinda who looked like a fairy god mother.

"You both look beautiful." Darien complimented seeing the eye decor on them as well, "Do all of you have those?" He pointed to their eyes.

"My sister owns a costume shop so I gave the girls a couple accessories over the years. The eye gems are their favorite." Lucinda answered her eyes had the same rhinestones as Rini's only her makeup was much more dramatic compared to Rini. Mr. Reynolds walked up to his wife in his dark magician garb, "You look lovely."

Darien had to admit on another man, the blood red top hat may have looked ridiculous, but Mr. Reynolds made it look threatening, "Where's the cupid?" Darien asked, but the couple was not focused on him at all. He turned around and took in girl in front of him. Her hair was still the same only there were pearls attached to her hair. A small crescent moon formed from rhinestones was on her forehead. Her white gown flowed from her waist and touched the ground and when she walked fast, you could see the pair of pink heels. Her dress had gold designs around her waist and at the end of her dress as well. Serena's makeup was as light as her sisters except for the dramatic false lashes that made her blue eyes look even bigger, she was absolutely radiant.

"I know I look amazing." And then she talked and shattering Darien's ethereal illusion. Serena made her way towards the small group and she turned to him, "Where's my sister?"

"She went off with Diana." Darien replied, but despite her snarky attitude, he could not stop looking at her.

Serena glared at him, "What are you looking at?"

"I've only ever seen you in a dress three times in my life. The first time you were so uncomfortable, the second time I was too drunk to really process it and now I have to admit I have never seen you so confident in a dress before." Darien mused until Serena slapped his head, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"You look beautiful." Lucinda gushed while her husband looked on with approval, "You pass as princess this year, stayed away from the chocolate fountain this year did you dear?" Mr. Reynolds mocked as Serena turned her glare on to him and Lucinda hit her husband's arm.

"Don't listen to him, he's always a grouch. Now we have to get ready for the play." Lucinda said and began to lead Serena towards what looked like a stage. Darien looked at Mr. Reynolds for guidance, "Every year we have a play before the banquet ball thing at the end of the festival. Serena plays the moon princess and the diner's son, Jason, is the Earth prince. My wife is the Earth queen and Dr. Smith is the king, and everyone else has some weird part to play."

"So what are you?"

"I am the evil wizard who gives the power to the jealous maid." Mr. Reynolds replied with a wicked smile as Darien slowly nodded and followed to older man to the stage where a large audience had gathered. Darien took a small pamphlet and looked through and realized they gave a copy of the script to each member of the audience to follow along.

The curtains opened and then the audience began to chuckle at the poor acting done by Dr. Cricket who he looked was supposed to be one of the Moon queen's advisors who was played by Petunia, her scowl surprisingly was not etched on her face. He still could not speak in anything but monotone. The scene ended and then it was the meeting between the Earth prince and the moon princess. Jason and Serena must have done this play a couple times; both improvised their lines as well as both having a flair for the dramatics with their actions.

"I think I love you even though we just met Endymion." Serena gushed with her hands clasped as Jason responded with the same amount of mocking, "I feel the same way my Serenity, my oxygen." The audience laughed at their flamboyance, Darien looked over to see Lucinda face palmed as the two made fun of the supposedly romantic scene and then the unexpected happened, in the midst of Jason's spins and skips of being in love, he stepped off the stage and landed on the ground with a hard thud. Serena ran from backstage to look at her costar groaning on the ground in shock.

"Jason!" Serena yelled while his family fought their way to their son. Jason struggled to sit up and he looked up at Serena, "I guess you have to find a new prince."

"Are you insane? We don't have to finish the play are you okay?" Serena shouted with concern as the cast ran to him to help him up.

"Yeah just sprained my ankle, look I'll be fine and come on you know the play is everyone's favorite part." Jason reasoned and slowly limped away. The audience was confused and looked at the young prince and the stage before them. Mr. James was perplexed before looking towards the audience, "I know most of you look forward to the play at our festival and it's almost over so would you like to just skip to the ball festivities instead?"

The audience seemed to be agreeing to the decision until a small voice spoke from the audience, "But mommy, what happens after the evil queen is born?"

"We'll finish it just for you." Serena finalized for everyone, cast looked at each other wearily. The reason the play was the favorite was because they never had to rehearse for it. It was different every year, but still was the same story. Darien debated with himself momentarily before he looked at the little kids awaiting the end of the play. He cursed mentally; he was going to regret this.

"I can play the prince." Darien announced to them, all of them seem to agree with the substitution. "It is a better idea than forcing Mr. James in costume."

Serena smiled at him and nodded, "You read the end first?"

Darien looked confused, "How do you know that?"

"When you were drunk at Michiru and Haruka's wedding. You said a bunch of random shit that I just so happened to remember."

"Why do you remember that?" Darien asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Serena replied as the curtains opened and she turned to him.

"We can't be together." Serena stated as Darien looked confused at her proclamation at first until she glared at him, they were acting.

"Why can't we?" Darien asked with a puzzled expression, he didn't really understand the story he only read up until the war council meeting, Serena rolled her eyes at his response. The boy couldn't act at all.

"Because the entire kingdom is at war against your people. Don't you understand what we have done in the first place why all of this came to be? We should have stayed away from each other when we first met." Serena turned away from him and froze when Darien enveloped her tightly from behind.

"Don't leave this, don't leave us. What happened has nothing to do with us; it's not our fault Serenity." He had no idea where this character came from, he could never act before, but he was just going to go along with this façade who was marvelous at acting.

Serena pushed his hands away and turned to him, "It may not be our fault, but it's my fault she looked there in the first place. If I never came she could have gotten over you not destroy half of the alliance out of vengeance and hurt! Stop being selfish and wear the crown you are supposed to."

"Serenity wake up! We're only 18, which entitles us to act selfishly and shamelessly. It's not your fault; none of this is your fault. We met and we fell in love that's it, this war is not our fault." Darien exclaimed, surprising Serena at his portrayal.

"That's where you're wrong. We're the heirs to our kingdoms do you understand what that means? It means choosing our kingdoms over ourselves and now I choose my throne over you." Serena stated coldly while Darien looked dumbfounded. He scoffed, "Fine, if you wish it."

"It is." Serena replied in the same tone and watched as Darien storm away. She looked down at first and then took a glance at the audience, they had never done a scene as dramatic as this one and she had to admit it, Darien killed this role.

Darien peered into the audience and took in their heartbroken expressions. He was ecstatic with his own performance and the audience bought his vulnerable yet macho role with ease. Maybe he should quit his job as a CEO and become an actor if he was this good. He watched Serena fall to her knees and cry and the audience just ate it up. She dried her eyes when Mr. Reynolds gave her a cue to move on to the next scene and she made her way backstage.

"You were pretty good."

"Thanks, that is probably the only sweet thing you have ever said to me." Serena grinned, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief that Donna had given her.

Darien rolled his eyes at her, "I was awesome."

"And oh so humble." Serena muttered not so quietly, yelping when he pushed her shoulder.

"So we wait?" Serena nodded in response and watched Mr. James, Donna and Petunia made their way to the stage to discuss the ongoing war and the solutions. Darien looked down to see her completely enraptured with the story, "Haven't you heard this story not to mention reenact five billion times?"

"It's only been four and a half years thank you very much and we never rehearse it. It's different every year due to our improv. This year I suppose it's a bit more dramatic." Serena replied and gestured him to be quiet as she watched Petunia throw her crown at Mr. James and she snickered to herself. They didn't do that last year. She didn't notice how Darien continued to look down at her with amusement at her captivated state; he had seen her gleeful, mean, and always happy but he had never seen her completely enchanted with anything, she was always all over the place. The utter delight that graced her features when the scene turned far more comedic than their more dramatic one and the sound of her laughter. He had never heard her so happy.

Serena laughed with the audience once more and turned to Darien. She looked up at him, her smile getting smaller when she met his dazed expression that was directly on her. She averted her eyes quickly from his gaze and tried to focus on the play, but she still felt his eyes on her. Serena tried to shift away from his towering stance, but met the wall instead of open space. What was wrong with her? No what was wrong with him?

"Stop staring at me!" Darien came back to reality when he heard her angry whisper, he glanced to see Serena glaring at him and he noticed a faint pink color in her cheeks, he ignored the stirring feeling in his stomach and began to make his way towards the stage.

"I love her." Darien announced walking towards his 'parents'.

"Our kingdom is at stake because of your so called love. Do you care about your people?" Dr. James scolded, but he broke character when he winked at Darien. Darien groaned internally, but just went along with play, "This is my fault, I will handle Beryl, but don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"As your mother I have always supported you, but as your queen I cannot turn a blind eye to your actions." Lucinda lectured while Darien sighed, "This war will continue no matter what you try to do now, nothing will resolve it."

He followed his parents backstage and waited as Petunia walked onto the stage with Serena, "Serenity I have given you more freedom than most, but to the Prince of Earth I cannot approve this."

Serena looked at her 'mother' sadly, "I listened to you and chose not to be selfish. I choose my throne and my people. I wear the crown of power not love." Petunia stroked Serena's cheek, "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"I'm a princess, in real life we don't get happy endings and unlike him, I've accepted that." Serena replied emotionlessly. It made Darien think back to her proclamation of never finding love, that wasn't acting, it was her reality. Both of them exited the stage and just a few more scenes later it was the final battle, the diner owner's other daughter, Lilac, played the evil queen. Darien ran on to the stage as the prince to confront her.

"Why kill all of them? What do you gain from this?" The former maid turned to Darien with a cruel smile, "I gain my vengeance, my pain and suffering in physical form!"

Darien looked at her indifferently, "I can't love you. I will never love you."

Lilac's lips pursed, her eyes seemed full of hate, "Then love no one." She took her rubber sword and slid it past his hip. Darien stood waiting for something to happen until Lilac groaned quietly and gestured him to fall on the ground. She began her victory cackle, but stopped when Serena came behind her with a plastic dagger and poked her back causing her to flail and spasm before hitting the ground with a large thud. That was the most theatrical death Darien had ever witnessed.

Serena knelt down beside him with sobbing sounds as she leaned down near his ear, "She stabbed you, you fall it's simple." Darien resisted pulling her hair and continued to act dead when she pulled back from him. He heard Petunia say something about a silver crystal and after some piano music; he was supposed to be healed. He yelped when Serena pinched his side and jumped back to life.

"Endymion! You're ok!" Serena squealed and leaped into his arms, holding him tightly. Darien's arms immediately found her waist and pulled her closely, resting his chin on her head. Serena leaned back a little to rest her forehead against his, "I can choose you."

"I'm glad." Darien responded, his eyes drifting down to her glossed lips. He watched them moved and break into a big smile as she turned to the crowd, who were cheering and clapping enthusiastically. Some even took pictures. Serena smiled at the crowd, but when she turned back to Darien, she realized he had never looked away. Dr. Smith as king announced there be a celebration ball to honor the end of the war. His booming voice broke Darien of his spell as he dropped his arms from her waist and Serena awkwardly slid out of his embrace.

"You were good." He complimented turning back to the crowd.

"So were you."

!#$ $$$!%!%$#$! #$ #$! #$ #$ $#! $#

Serena stood next to Donna and listened to her friend talk about her shopping trip. She spent most of the evening avoiding Darien and he seemed to be doing the same thing by staying close to her sister and her friends. She decided to play her favorite game, people watching.

"Why don't you buy me that bucket, it has crystals." She mocked the couple near Mr. Reynolds's antique goods booth. Donna snickered and played along, "But darling the painting of all the colors of the rainbow and more is so much more appealing." The pair laughed at their impressions and continued to play to the unsuspecting guests until Darien and Rini came into their view.

"Be careful Serena, he's practically married." Donna warned as Serena scoffed at her friend's idea, "I know that. It is below me to have any relations with a taken man."

"Because your acting is that fantastic." Donna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Nothing is going to happen nor will it ever happen and yes my acting is that wonderful." Serena stuck her tongue at her friend and marched her way towards Darien. She would show Donna and herself that nothing but friendship was happening. As she made her way towards them, her sister smiled wickedly and then a second later it melted into her usual innocent look.

"You were fantastic sister, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you and Darien had a thing." Rini said nonchalantly paying no attention when Darien choked on his water, "Well I better go, Diana wants to go boy stalking." Rini skipped to her friend and dragged the younger girl towards the crowd leaving Darien and Serena alone. Serena stared at her shoes as Darien stared at the bottom of his cup. Serena cursed herself silently at being so awkward in the first place, this wasn't awkward.

"Thank you, for taking care of my sister." Serena started out, there that sounded casual and normal, this was going to be so easy.

"I see her as my own, where's your brother?" Darien responded evenly, that sounded good, not weird at all.

"Making out with Ariana or some other girl he deems hot. It's the bells he claims." Serena said as Darien snickered into his cup, he remembered Sammy's costume with a bells hanging around his hat.

"So ready to talk about what made you so angry this morning?" Serena asked, Darien had completely forgotten why he was angry as well.

"It's just Maddie and her ongoing insecurities." Darien replied consistently as if he had been using that excuse one too many times, "She is scared of losing me and sometimes I'm so sick of trying to reassure her because it's the same argument over and over again."

"Are you okay? You're saying so much and I don't even have to pry it from you." Darien laughed at that, "I don't know, could be that scotch Mr. Reynolds offered all of the men after the play."

Serena laughed at that, "He does that, Lucinda gives us her best wine."

"They are perfect together." Darien said quietly, "I am so sick of my family telling us we're not." Serena gave him her Serenity sad smile she used during the play. He couldn't tell if she understood his feelings or not, wow maybe one glass of the scotch was enough.

"You know Haruka said we're perfect together." Serena quickly looked back at him and slowly shook her head in disagreement, "Why does she think that?"

"She said when she saw us interact, even though she mostly saw us pissed at each other, there was just this thing that was there. She compared it to herself and her spouse as well as my parents and my grandparents." Darien tried to explain, he didn't really understand it either.

"When you've figured it out tell me." Serena replied teasingly. Darien chuckled and nodded, both of them lost in their own thoughts until something caught his attention.

"Hey… yeah you with that stupid hat! What do you think you're doing get away from her!" Darien yelled and continued on his hunt for the adolescent boys talking to Rini and Diana. The boys cowered away when they saw Darien approaching and said their goodbyes before running away. Rini hit his head while Diana yelled at him as well. Serena and Sammy somehow had found his way back to his sisters watched the scene unfold and laughed loudly.

"Oh man he's dead." Sammy said, but Darien had managed to calm both girls down and was leading them both in a dance of some sort. Serena smiled at the scene, it was obvious he cared a lot for her sister and she was so thankful Rini had that. Darien would be one hell of a dad. Madeline Blanc is a lucky girl to call that man her own.


	23. The Problem with Rings

**Happy New Year! Ahhh I had major writer's block for so long I had new story in my head but certain parts I am pretty satisfied! Thank you for your love through reviews, favorites and alerts! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Grandma!" Serena called when she arrived back in the town where her siblings had grown up. She came back once a month to check on her grandmother, usually with her siblings, but both had exams to study for. It reminded Serena so much of her work environment. It was small enough that everyone knew each other yet at the same time it was small enough for there to be no secrets. The women that lived here gossiped like no other, often peeking out their windows or ease dropping to have the best scoop. Of course they exaggerated the information here and there to make it more interesting.<p>

"In the kitchen." Serena walked into the kitchen to see her grandmother cooking lunch; she hugged her tightly before looking over her shoulder to see what was inside the pot.

"I came at a good time." Her grandmother, Annabeth, pushed her granddaughter's head away and continued to stir the contents. Her grandmother was just like her, always smiling. The two women also shared similar appearance only her once long blonde hair was now white and usually in a loose bun and the same cerulean eyes, but unlike Serena, her eyes always showed a touch of sadness. She was an old woman who had seen too much.

She turned to her granddaughter, who somehow got her hands on a cookie, "So what is this meddling that I hear you are doing? And to a friend as well?"

Serena groaned, "What did Lita tell you?"

"I raised you better than that. You give a nudge, do not force it!" Annabeth scolded and hit her granddaughter with her wooden spoon, "If only Rini had awaken earlier, I know that she wouldn't do what you did."

"Please she would just ignore it and not do a damn thing." Serena muttered not so quietly and rubbed her head once more when the spoon came back.

"Language, I do not care for your potty mouth outside of this house, but inside you abide by my rules." Annabeth went back to her pot leaving Serena to mumble heatedly to herself. Serena looked down at the plate in front of her and grudgingly began to nibble on the noodles.

Annabeth waited until her granddaughter was finished with her plate before she spoke again, "Serena there is so many more things to consider than just the glow itself."

"I know."

"You don't! What if one of them is married or they are about to die or they are a con artist I don't know, but with this gift I advise you time and time again to consider everything before acting upon it." Annabeth placed a hand on Serena's who stayed silent. She knew her grandmother was right, but that glow and the happily ever after that came after would be the end result.

"If true love was easy we would all have it…" Serena began, but her grandmother cut her off, "In this world most of us settle for the closest thing. With our gift our job is help guide, but if fate has other ideas than we leave it alone."

"Fine, I won't push anymore. No more crazy convoluted schemes." Serena lied, but her grandmother knew her too well and hit her head once more, "Well my definition of sane is completely different from yours."

"I'm glad we got that out of the way. So what is this I hear from Rini that she may have found your soul mate?" Serena groaned as her grandmother waited for her explanation.

"Rini must have been doing drugs we should put her in rehab." Serena suggested, but winced when her grandmother slapped her arm.

"You can sass anyone you want, but not me. Who is this man?" Annabeth waited patiently, "I'm almost seventy years old, I've learned all about patience."

"He's no one; he was my client a couple years ago so he's married." Serena began, but then she saw her grandmother's look, "I don't have feelings for him or anything. Nothing is going on; I will never mix pleasure and business."

"Never let your lust, cloud your judgment." Annabeth said as Serena nodded her head vigorously, "I know, I know and I won't."

"How are Rini and Sammy?"

Serena was thankful for the change in subject, "They're good. I think Sammy has a new girlfriend and he's doing pretty well in college as well. Rini same old, she still has a crush on the same guy and rebelling against my rules you know teenage angst and that stuff."

Annabeth nodded, "And what about you?"

"I'm the same you know making the couples, hoping they last. I'm the same." Serena said quietly.

"Just because of that wretched curse I told you about doesn't mean it's true." Annabeth told her granddaughter who smiled in disbelief, "Stop that. It didn't work out for your predecessors, but maybe love is just around the corner for you."

Serena groaned, exasperated at the optimism, "You sound like Rini, but what she doesn't understand is that there is so much more than just love."

"You're right, but it is a big one to consider don't you think?" Annabeth asked, "Relationships are a leap of faith, you should jump when you're young and full of hope not old and full of regret."

"He told me the same thing." Serena muttered recognizing the familiar phrase.

"I'm not saying you need someone in your life to be happy. All I'm saying is that if you happen to find someone that helps with your happiness, never let him or her go." Annabeth smiled at her granddaughter and brushed her blonde hair, "How Rini's hair became pink I don't know."

"She's cute, she's fine." Serena brushed Annabeth's hand away as her grandmother mockingly glared at her, "Where did I go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Darien groaned when he woke up at his office once more. Sleeping on the couch was less than desirable, but he hadn't been home since his fight with his fiancée. He stretched out the muscles of his back, waiting for his assistant to bring him coffee and a new suit.<p>

"Mr. Shields." Lana Alexina Albini was a young spitfire. He hired her fresh out of college and she kept him on his toes since. She sassed him a good number of times throughout her career, but she was pretty entertaining to keep around.

"What do you have for me Lana?" Darien yawned, sliding the clothes bag zipper, "Oh and cancel my morning meetings."

"Well pinstripes are classic and besides you wore that boring plain blue one yesterday and your shirt remember pink is not just for women you sexist pig. Oh and your fiancée gave me a hard time again, seriously man up and go home." Lana crossed her arms after she handed him his coffee.

Darien smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry for Madeline."

"You should be, I've told you multiple times that girl scares me." Lana glared, exiting the office.

Darien began to put on his new suit and started to prepare for the day until he forgot something, "Lana Alexina Albini, where is my breakfast?" As an answer he heard a handful of curse words in various different languages, some he taught her. He waited patiently until she calmed down and spoke through the phone, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Almond croissant, from that little bakery near the park." Darien answered and waited for her protest.

"That's a 30 minute walk." Lana seethed while Darien shrugged at her answer, "Not my problem."

He chuckled to himself and looked out of the window to see Lana's bright green pea coat walking in the direction of the park. He turned on his phone and saw 10 more missed calls all from Maddie. He didn't know what to think, he was so sick of the same arguments and frustration from both of them. At least she was making an effort to make amends instead of last time where she just flew to Rio. He didn't know what to say to her anymore. He looked down at his phone and smirked at the urgent texts. He was part of a mission today and nothing not even his relationship blues could stop him.

* * *

><p>Jerry waited anxiously, this was it. The big day. The day everyone said he would never have because of his shallow tendencies. He proved his high school voting wrong, he was going to get married…well…she had to say yes first. Jerry prepared something special, he was not a romantic gestures kind of guy, but this girl was special. He called upon the brethren to help him with this grand gesture of love and devotion just for her. He dragged Serena to the jewelry store to help him choose something that wasn't gaudy and tacky like the rest of his high society weirdoes.<p>

"Hey princess where are you?" Jerry asked while pacing. Shit, he had never been so nervous before.

"Hold your horses! Seriously you're a grown ass man!" Rei snapped back in her phone as she made her way out of the taxi he had sent for her. She glared at her phone when he suddenly hung up on her, he was going to get a beating. Rei looked around her apartment for him and shouted in frustration when he wasn't even here yet he still kept calling to see where she was. Rei made her way to her room about to go to the bathroom until she found him on her balcony with two rocking chairs. Jerry smiled at her surprised expression, he chuckled when he heard her screams and waited patiently for her to venture to her room, she walked towards him and gestured the chairs in front of him.

"You told me that in sixty years from now, you saw yourself in a rocking chair reminiscing about your past, your regrets and I told you…" Jerry began until she interrupted, "I'll be in the chair right next to you to remind you of the happy times until you don't have any of regrets."

Jerry took her hand and lowered her to sit down next to him, "I know that we've only officially started dating, but we are past the hardships. We broke up, got separated, argued, cried, any other crappy thing in this relationship. We're practically a soap opera, I mean all we need is a car accident or memory lose or cancer to have complete the list." He chuckled, "A friend once told me that if true love was easy, we'll all have it that's why all of this crap exists in the first place."

"You mean Serena." Rei laughed; even in the dark he could see his cheeks tint pink.

Jerry laughed with her and placed a hand back into his pocket to rub the velvet box, "Yes anyways…I practiced and wrote notes, but I didn't realize how hard this was going to be…"

"Get to the point!" She snapped him out of his stuttering.

"I love you and I meant what I said about the rocking chairs, let me be part of your future." Jerry said quickly and took the box from his pocket and it flung out of his sweaty palms and into her lap. He was shocked at the velvet box thrown at her lap and ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He messed up, what happen to the speech and the down on one knee thing. He forgot to turn on the string lights as well, this was ruined.

Rei opened the box to see red. The antique gold band curled to the middle where a ruby was, two diamonds were beside it and surprisingly to Rei, the ruby was not enormous. She placed the ring on her finger and beamed, it fit perfectly. She stared at Jerry, who had yet to look her when he had dropped the box in her lap. His hands were still covering his face at his frustration.

"Hey idiot, look at me." Rei took his hands away to look into his grey eyes, "Yes."

"Yes? But I practically threw the ring at you." Jerry protested until Rei placed a finger against his lips, "It's so you of you to do that. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jerry looked at her finger that now had his ring and gave her a big smile and pulled her lips to meet his for this was their first kiss as engaged. Rei stroked his cheek, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Darien looked at his phone to see his best friend's text as Serena looked at her phone to see a picture of the newly engaged couple. Both of them high fived each other as Nate took out his good bottle of wine and popped it open in celebration.<p>

"My god, we are good!" Nate bellowed and passed the champagne flutes around to the table.

Zane looked around and was thankful for being the only customers at 5pm, "Yes, but now there is the wedding to plan."

"Once Lita and I are on speaking terms I can guide her on the journey of being maid of honor." Serena smiled sadly, her friend still refused to return her phone calls and she received a door slam when she went to Lita's place.

"What a coincidence, Nathaniel here is best man." Kael gestured, barely taking a sip from drink. Serena quickly looked to her right at Nate who froze when he saw her crazy eyes, "Are you serious? Fate is amazing!"

"We're celebrating Jerry and Rei, so let's take a page from their book and get drunk!" Nate exclaimed as they all joined in with him. A couple hours later, Nate was giggling about bubbles, Zane was his Mr. Hyde self, charming the bartender for some free drinks as well as free access into her pants, Kael silently observed the two his champagne flute still half full, while Darien and Serena were playing a drinking game.

"Well it's time for us to go," Kael stood up, "By us I meant the toddler and Mr. Hyde." He dragged Zane away from his prey and forced him to hold Nate's hand as the trio exited the bar.

Darien laughed, "Okay meatball brain, place your bet."

"She'll go home with that guy." Serena proclaimed eyeing the pretty blonde on the barstool.

"Why?" Darien challenged.

"Please she's just gotten out of a bad relationship and is looking for a rebound to help her forget so she can cry more tomorrow. That guy is the no strings attached guy, he's perfect for her." Serena explained as Darien disagreed, "She's looking for a _she_. Blondie has been eyeing that girl all night." And once those words were out, the blonde got up and did exactly what he said leaving Serena astonished.

"You were looking at all of her baggage, I was looking at her hungry gaze." Serena glared, but took her drink. This game of life bets as they called it lasted through the night and into the early AM hours when both of them were stumbling around town and eventually ended up in his office collapsed together against the window.

"What do you think in another reality we're doing?" Serena asked, her head falling onto his shoulder. Darien pondered the question, "I think you will not have this gift of yours and you're happily married to a guy or girl with 7.5 kids. Your job is a food critic and your spouse is a movie critic and you live in the suburbs where your best friend is your neighbor named Polly."

Serena laughed and turned her head to shift her chin onto his shoulder to look up at him, "You are not this stupid rich boy. You are a fisherman living in a small town with your….wife who is named…Eliza. She's the town physician and you're loves you even though you smell like dead fish all the time. You have 2 daughters, who you spoil and are a total pushover for."

Darien shook his head at her imagination, "Did I chase after Eliza?"

"You did, until you eventually wore her down at the age of 20." Serena answered, "What's my spouse's name? And 7.5 seriously?"

"Daniel or Danielle, you wore them down" Darien explained, "7.5 means 7 children and the one that's you don't know about still growing in your or her belly is the point five."

Serena giggled and laid her head on his lap, "How are you more articulate than last time I saw you drunk?"

"Last time was beer and tequila, this time was wine and whatever fruity drinks you forced down my throat." Darien clarified and began to stroke her long hair spread all over his lap.

"You're nicer drunk Shields." Serena stated.

"So are you." He looked down at her in his drunk state, she looked so innocent asleep than awake just like Princess Serenity he felt himself being enchanted, "Stop staring at me."

"No." Darien leaned down kissed her, which woke her up and she immediately responded by grabbing the back of his head to pull her closer. They both stopped and stared at each other, breathing heavily before their lips met once more. Neither of them knew who grabbed who first and they didn't care. It was years of attraction that slowly built up and exploded the minute their lips touched. She didn't notice the ring box that was always kept in his jacket pocket when she threw the garment on the floor. He didn't notice the vibrating across the room.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up with a pounding in her head and tried to reach for the asprin she kept on her bedside table, but only felt air. She opened her eyes to not see the yellow ceiling, but white tiles instead. Serena immediately sat up to look at the office around her and the memories from last night came to her. She looked at Darien not far from her still sleeping and felt sick to her stomach. Serena quickly put on her clothes and looked at the clock that read 5:30am. No one was in the building right now as she made her escape down the elevator.<p>

When she finally got home, Serena sat down on her bed and cried. She had become the woman her mother hated for stealing her father away. She slept with a practically married man. She is a whore. Serena collapsed in her bed and tried to sob her guilt away.


	24. Tell Her

**School is a hassle but ahh I finally am satisfied with this sorry for the long wait but thank you so much for the support and again I am sooo sorry for the wait 3 3 3**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Darien quickly stood up ignoring the pounding in his head, stared at his wide-eyed assistant before quickly covering his personal areas.<p>

"Mr. Shields I understand we are not that formal, but please put some clothes on." Lana shrieked, covering her eyes as she dropped the suit bag and left.

Darien quickly put his clothes on wondering why he was naked in the first place and then it came flooding back, he had sex with Serena. He groaned in frustration and punched the wall. He may have been a playboy whenever Maddie broke his heart, but never had he ever been a cheater. He vowed to be like his grandparents, his parents to never cheat and he broke that.

"Lana, you can come in." Darien spoke into the speaker phone, running his hands through his hair.

"Seriously, what did you do last night? You smell like a freaking mini bar!" Lana asked while she sat on the edge of his desk.

Darien rubbed his head, "My friends got engaged so we went out and celebrated, I guess I overdid it."

"I'll say." Lana scoffed reaching under his desk and threw him aspirin.

"Thanks." Darien swallowed the pills with his coffee, "Why do you have drugs under my desk?"

"Sometimes when you're being a hard-ass to the employees, we work and have a party." Lana said nonchalantly. Darien blinked a couple times and took a breath, "I'm going to pretend I didn't here that."

"Why were you naked by the way?"

"I don't remember what happened last night." Darien lied. Lana rolled her eyes at his answer, before waltzing away.

Darien sat still for a couple minutes, before he yelled in frustration. Then before he knew it, he threw items from his desk just because. He practically destroyed most of the décor that scattered his desk before, but the guilt was killing him. It was suffocating, how did people cheat so frequently?

"Am I interrupting?" Darien looked up at the sound of the melodious voice of his fiancée. Madeline stood at by his door in a cashmere sweater and fitted jeans.

"Hey." Darien greeted, how could she ever look at him again?

Madeline gave him one of her smaller smiles in return, she nervously approached his desk, "Early spring cleaning?" She gestured to the broken fragments.

"Rough day, Jerry got engaged." Darien laughed forcefully, Maddie responded with a timid giggle of her own. She dug through her purse and pulled out paper and other documents, placing them on his desk. Darien gestured if he should open the folder and got a nod. He looked through the papers and came upon one he didn't think he would ever see. It was on the back of a sheet of a list of restaurants, scribbled on messily in blue ink with two underlines and a circle.

"Is this…?" Darien began, but she cut him off when she pulled out her phone and played a voice message.

"Thank you Ms. Blanc, your date is now reserved. We are happy see you throughout the planning process in the next upcoming months and congratulations on your wedding." The cheery voice disappeared then she hung up.

"You wouldn't come home. I've messed up in the past I know that I am a selfish bitch, but you never left. You could have broken up with me years ago and I wouldn't have blamed you, I have so many skeletons, it's overwhelming to most people. I choose my needs over others, every time because everyone eventually gets too fed up with me and leaves, but you didn't and I still don't know why." She sighed, "I still need a groom for a wedding and I want it to be you, officially."

Darien stared at her in shock. She never made a commitment when it came to marriage, it was always engaged or broken off or something. Madeline took his silence as a negative, "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted nothing from me at all. So I'm just going to go."

Just as she turned around to walk away, Darien grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms, "I thought you'd never ask."

Madeline smiled and pulled Darien in for a kiss until a scent stopped her, "What's that smell?"

Darien mentally cursed himself, "You know how Zane gets when he's plastered, I was saving the poor girl, and you know putting me in between them. I literally became a cock blocker." He lied to her, he had never lied to her, but he didn't want to lose her.

"Well you have to shower, so another request from your future wife is that you come home with me." Darien tried to put on his biggest smile in the world to hide the guilt bubbling from his gut. No amount of kisses or sweet words could ever make what he had done right. He followed his elated fiancée, her hand pulling his, leading him to the elevator. What made him feel worst was that drunken him enjoyed what he did.

* * *

><p>"…Okay, tonight is fine...I've got the dresses…see you tonight Diana." Rini hung up then struggled to untie her shoelaces. She walked into the kitchen about to pour orange juice, until she realized the apartment was off. It was too quiet and her sister was home.<p>

"Serena." Rini called out playfully, until she saw her sister curled up on the couch. Rini moved over and sat next to her sister, who barely noticed her there.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Rini asked with concern, Serena's eyes were bloodshot contrasting with her usual bright blue eyes, the purple bags under her eyes told her she hadn't slept last night or the night before probably. Her sister's hair was down and in tangles. Rini glanced at Serena's phone that was placed just inches from her vibrating and flashing the name 'Rei'.

Serena took a deep breath, "I'm a hypocrite. I bring people together, not rip them apart."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"I slept with a married man." Rini's eyes widened at her sister's declaration. She had expected a lot of stuff for her sister to mess up on, but never someone else's relationship.

"Rini, please say something." Serena wanted her sister to yell at her, punish her, something, but Rini had surprised her and just sat there.

Rini turned to Serena, "I want scream at you because everything you have preached to me, you obviously did not follow. I want to slap you for his wife because no one deserves that done to them. I want to punch that bastard because it takes two to cheat. What the hell were you thinking?" Serena's tears fell once more at her sister's cold voice.

"I don't know, but I can't take this guilt and I have to be around him for Rei's wedding." Serena wiped her tears, but there were too many of them.

"You slept with Darien?!" Rini yelled in surprise, her anger vanishing away. She pulled her sister in her arms and stroked her hair as she cried, "Grandma's right, there are so many more factors than just fate and love."

"I'll stand by you, in spite of how much I am judging you right now and I still stand by my previous statement of how much I want to hit you." Rini declared resulting in Serena laughing at her declaration.

"I love you." Serena said.

"I love you too and that stupid curse is wrong just so you know." Rini replied as Serena got confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I will always love you and I will always be here idiot. We are true love, we fated to be sisters." Rini answered with a grin. Serena laughed before pulling her sister in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Serena finally left her apartment after two weeks of confinement. Gwen handled her appointments and Donna got a break from driving her ass everywhere, but it was time to get back to business. This was her best friend's wedding for crying out loud, she was not going to miss the planning. Serena took out her handheld mirror and checked her reflection; she swore her tear ducts broke after continuous use of them for over a week. Her eyes, with the help of contacts, looked big and delighted. The dark circles were covered with an excessive amount of makeup and her pale face had a pink blush to make her less zombie-like. She straightened her blue blazer, brushed off the imaginary lint from her plaid dress and waltzed into the building. She made her way over to the large group in the corner, spotting the tall man she wanted to avoid, but it was too late.<p>

"Finally meatball brain! Does 9:00 mean nothing to you?" Rei yelled from across the room.

Serena made sure to only focus on her friend, "You act like I own an alarm clock Rei, I told you to come by if you wanted me on time. Oh and as you can see no 'meatballs' as you fondly call them today." She gestured to her ponytail as she sat down next to Ami.

"Are you okay Serena? We haven't heard from you in a while." Ami asked quietly while the others resumed their conversations or arguments.

"I'm fine, I've been at my grandmother's. I just have a lot to sort out." Serena explained vaguely, thankfully Ami was not the prying type and accepted her answer despite how worried she actually was.

Darien was doing the exact same thing. He made sure to never look at her, only through the glossy pages of wedding dresses. He sat in the corner so he wouldn't accidently look up and meet her gaze and paid attention to every detail that came out of everyone's mouths except her's. By mistake, he looked up to see her black combat boots and grey tights peeking out of Kael's large frame. He quickly looked back down to the magazine, staring intently at the women in purple bridesmaids dresses.

"Alright we officially have a wedding binder." Serena stated proudly, pulling the bright pink binder out of her bag and throwing it on the table. Rei was the first one make a move towards the binder, but struggled to get it onto her lap due to the weight.

"Are you sure this is just _my _wedding?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't be silly of course."

Serena ignored the bitter comments, "Okay so we have a lot to do and not enough time to do it. I've done almost all of the work for you, now it's just decision making like caters and venue, the guest list, dresses, suits, photographer, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

Nate out of curiosity picked the binder up and was surprised by the weight, "Holy shit! I thought you were exaggerating, and this is all paper?"

"I've been planning weddings for years and I give each couple a separate binder believe it or not." Serena explained nonchalantly. Nate opened the binder to a random page to see fabric samples and color schemes, pages of color schemes.

"So is it a winter, summer, spring or fall wedding?" He asked hesitatingly to the couple.

"I don't know." Rei turned to Jerry with a frantic look, "What season?! How do I not what season?"

Jerry gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Just calm down, what about our first date?"

"We never had a first date!"

"What about first kiss?"

"We just decided to have sex, no first anything!"

Jerry cursed quietly, "Ok so we'll decide a date and time later, how about food? Food is important right?"

Serena took the binder from Nate, and allowed her finger to run across the dividers until she saw a purple one, "Here we are food. So gathering from your tastes and your guests it has to be very expensive. Jerry's families, no offence, are snobs to put it nicely."

"Thank you…?" Jerry looked back at Rei, who avoided looking at him.

"What?" She asked, looking through the pages.

"You think they're snobs." He accused.

"No I don't. You're being absurd."

"Yes you do. It's written all over your face."

"Well it's not like I'm one of those little heiresses you used to date." She shot back. Jerry took a deep breath, "Fine." Then he stormed off.

Rei stared at his retreating form and rolled her eyes before shouting "You are such a girl!" Then she followed and stormed off in the other direction. The group stared at each other in silence, waiting for their overly dramatic friends to make an appearance. When neither returned, the girls went to follow Rei and the boys went after Jerry. Serena sighed and began to make her way to her friend only feel a strong hand tug on her arm.

"Look Serena..." Darien began until Serena yanked her arm from his grasp and silenced him with a look.

"You better tell her what you...we...did, " Darien opened his mouth to speak, but Serena glared at him, "She may not be my favorite person, but she deserves better than this. If you don't tell her I will and will I get slapped because I slept with you oh yeah, but the guilt is killing me."

"Fine, I will."

"Don't come near me, I can't look at you and not feel the disgust I have for myself." Serena snapped and ran in Rei's direction.

Darien sighed, he knew she was right. He thought of Maddie's elated expression she had on, completely shattered at the thought of him with another woman.

"What the hell was that about?" He quickly turned around to see Kael behind him and judging by his facial expression, Darien knew he heard everything.

"I cheated on Madeline, the day before she told me she booked the date of our wedding." Darien replied in monotone, collapsing on the couch behind him with his hands on his face.

Kael took in his friend's dejected expression and the guilt that oozed off him. He took a breath before approaching his friend, "I've been cheated on and it's not the best feeling in the world.

"Wait what?"

"Trista never told you. When she left for college, she met her husband and never really ended things with me when she met him," Kael explained evenly, "I don't blame her, I was never angry. I should have fought for her instead of staying silent. I realize that now, but the pain from it…I can't explain it."

Darien glanced at his normally indifferent friend, who was telling him more about his love life than he ever did. Darien was close with all of his friends, but there was a special bond he shared with Kael that he didn't have with the others. Kael called him out whenever he was acting like an ass and because of his apathetic nature, did not overreact when Darien told him he messed up, especially now.

"Is that why you were with Stella?"

"I think so, she's the opposite of Trista in every way possible."

"You mean she's like the female version of you, I still think dating that negativity is bad." Darien added and for the first time since that incident, he laughed when Kael rolled his eyes.

"So when are you going to tell Madeline?" Kael asked seriously.

"Tonight. She's right, I should have told her earlier."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late, there were camera problems." Madeline announced seeing that her fiancé had waited up for her, "What's wrong?"<p>

Darien looked up at her all smiles, this may be the last time he sees this image,"Can we talk?"

"Darien you're scaring me."

"Sorry, I don't know how to start." Madeline walked slowly towards the couch and sat next to him. She took his hand,"You can tell me anything."

"But I can't."

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled when he avoided her eyes. She grasped his chin and forced him to look at her and wished she hadn't. His eyes were full of pain and guilt as well as something else she could not identify.

"Because I'm going to break my promise of never hurting you." Darien muttered loud enough for her to hear. He felt her hands loosen against his and glance over to see them fall limp. After minutes of silence, she asked once more what did he do.

"I cheated on you."

Those words rang across the room. It wasn't loud for the world to hear, only for her ears, but at that moment she wished she was deaf. Maybe her father was right, it was better to not know. Madeline looked down at their hands on her lap and closed her eyes tightly at the sight. They both had done stupid things in the past and got through it, but now could they get over this?

"Why?"

Darien heard the pain and anger at that one word and wished he could take it all back,"I don't know. I went out with the guys to celebrate Jerry's engagement. I took one too many drinks I guess then it happened."

He watched her hands leave her lap to wipe her eyes at the tears starting to fall, then she stood up and started to walk towards the door. Madeline froze when she felt Darien wrap his arms around her. She looked down at his hands holding her now, but all she could see were this hands touching the other woman with the affection and love he did with her. She felt sick.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you. I regret it and I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I can't lose you." He felt her hands against his before she pulled out of his arms and saw her dark green eyes shine with a layer of tears.

"Maybe you already did when you were with her," Madeline laughed bitterly, "I can't even look at you and not see you wrapped up against another woman." When he returned her anger with silence she shook her head at him, "I'm going to stay with a friend or something because if I stay, I don't know if I can marry you let alone love you."

She never took off her shoes, he noticed when the door slammed shut. She grew up in heels, but she often complained after a long day the pain was unbearable. Beauty is pain she told him with a laugh as he massaged her feet and scolded at her to buy shoes with more comfort. She replied that she would never need them because he would come carry her when she called about her feet. He didn't reply because he knew she was right. That's what she was supposed to come home to not leave once she got there in tears.

* * *

><p>Serena woke from the loud song coming for her phone, she didn't even glance at it knowing it was Rei with more wedding worries.<p>

"The dress will fit, but not when you don't sleep and mess up your body." She almost screamed, but only heard silence.

"Rei?"

"I told her." She heard the hoarse voice say quietly and she lowered her voice, "Darien?"

"I may lose her forever, but I told her." He replied emotionlessly, staring at the door just hours ago she just shut. He didn't even know if she would be back.

Serena sat up taking a deep breath, "I wish that night never happened."

"Everything happens for a reason, isn't that what you are so fond of telling me?" He laughed humorlessly and it made Serena's heart clench at his dejected tone.

"You are as much to blame as I am." Serena retorted until the doorbell rung followed with a couple of knocks. She glared at the door's direction, hoping the person would go away, but the ringing persisted.

"It's 4:30 in the fucking morning, seriously what's wrong with..." Serena opened the door and almost dropped her phone in shock, "Madeline."

The red head stared at Serena and gestured if she could come in, which she obliged, she hung up the phone when Darien started to ramble about shoes. Serena took in the red eyes, smeared makeup, and windblown hair. Somehow she still managed to look pretty. Serena awkwardly moved towards her couch that the model had now occupied.

"I love your new place."

"Well after you in your own way kicked me out I thought this one had some personality." Serena replied sarcastically which the red head looked down at her feet in what seemed like shame.

"I'm sorry about that and at the cake shop and I know you've been talking to Darien again and I want to let you know, you can be friends. I have no problem with that." Madeline explained politely, but this confused Serena. Shouldn't she be here to yell at her or call her every awful name imaginable? Yet here she was on her couch apologizing to her.

"Did Darien tell you...," Serena began until Madeline cut her off, "That he cheated on me, he did today."

Serena remained silent, "You knew." The statement hung in the air between the two women. Serena looked down in shame and was about to speak, but Madeline continued.

"You're an expert on love aren't you? Can you tell me why he cheated in the first place? I may be the worst girlfriend in history, but was I really that bad?"

This question as well as the tears that began to form in her eyes, made Serena feel terrible. It broke her heart to see anyone in this much pain because of their significant other. It brought out the cupid in her, "You're not a bad person."

Madeline looked up at Serena's comment and Serena could see that she had a hard time believing that.

"You're not a bad person," Serena repeated, "He was drunk and stupid, we were all drunk and a little crazy that night, but it wasn't because of you at all. You love him, based on my gift you may not be meant to be, but you love him...so much. He loves you too and he regrets it."

"You know when he told me I looked into his eyes and I saw hurt, guilt, and in spite of all of that, a part of him doesn't regret being with her." Madeline said quietly and didn't notice Serena shake her head in disagreement.

"I think you two can get through this." Serena expressed as Madeline turned to look at her, "It was a mistake and yes he broke your trust and promises, but I still think you can get pass this. He loves you and despite what he did you still love him. I...that...girl meant nothing to him and was probably as drunk as he was and did not realize how much pain she caused."

"You mean I should go back to him."

"If you want to and he really wants you to." Serena watched Madeline's face change emotions before she slowly stood up.

"Thank you so much." Madeline surprised Serena with hug as she left. Serena didn't understand, the entire time she was 'fixing' Darien and Madeline, there was a lump in her throat with every word she spoke. She didn't understand why she felt suffocated when she told Madeline to go back to him. It didn't make sense.


	25. Tears and Laughter

**I'm so sorry for the delay! As usual life got in the way and writer's block, but I'm back! Thank you for your kind words! **

* * *

><p>"I hate it."<p>

"It's not that bad."

"I look like a fairy."

"Aren't fairies pretty?"

Serena glared at the bride to be sitting on her 'throne'. Serena may have had a hand in all of the small details of her best friend's wedding, but Rei's decisions were for the big stuff that everyone paid attention which included her bridesmaids' gowns. Rei was currently having a ball by selecting the most hideous gowns the boutique had to offer. The selection she had chosen for Serena was a short, green gown that only had tulle, layers and layers of tulle.

"Rei, be serious!" Serena complained to the raven beauty, who simply shrugged in response.

"Ami, the next one." The bluenette stumbled in the skin tight gold gown, barely being able to take one step. Rei was giggling in the corner, while Ami gave her an uncharacteristic glare of her own, "Rei this is highly immature of you to ask of us. We are human beings not dolls!"

"Ok ok, I'm kidding. I honestly hate all of those dresses and I would be considered unfit by his conservative family had I chosen any of those, which is why they are still in the running." Rei explained, but her friends glared back in response.

"Are you two still arguing when it comes to his family?" Lita asked with another armful of dresses in bags and dumped them on the chair next to Rei. Rei rummaged through the bags before throwing two of them to Serena and Ami.

Rei groaned, "Yeah, he's too much of a wuss to stand up to his family, and if I try to interfere, he'll only get angry." She grabbed one more bag and threw it at Ami, "Now these are under serious consideration."

Ami hesitatingly pulled the zipper down and was shocked at the garment, "I like this one." Serena ran over to her and examined the garment as well, surprised that she was agreeing. Rei just smirked at the two, "I'm not that crazy."

* * *

><p>Kael stared at the door when it opened to see his girlfriend. Stella was stunning as usual. He watched as she placed her designer bag on one of the chairs and as usual draped her arms around him. He felt dizzy from her expensive perfume she enjoyed wearing, but he hid it as he did with most of his emotions.<p>

"Are you busy tonight?"

"I…" Kael turned at the sound of his phone and picked it up.

"Artemis…are you alright?" His mentor never called unless it was some sort of emergency.

"Hey listen I'm in a situation right now," Artemis sounded tense, "Could you just do me a favor?"

"Sure." Kael answered hesitantly.

"Mina left for France and is coming back tonight, but I can't exactly pick her up because I'm going to murder my daughter." Artemis replied casually, which made Kael a little concerned.

"What did she do?"

"She was trying to sneak out of the house in Mina's old clothes," Artemis groaned, "Do you remember Mina's old clothes? My sister was blind."

Kael inwardly shuddered, remembering the photos Mina's mother and father and thrown at each other, "Yes I do." Then he heard some loud sounds from the phone followed by Artemis yelling.

"What just because you changed you thing you can still go? Luna our daughter is being a brat!" Then heard a click and realized Artemis had hung up. He turned to Stella who had just poured herself a glass of wine and was looking at him, expecting an answer.

"I'm now busy tonight."

Stella frowned, "Fine."

Mina had missed her best friend's dress fitting. She had been so busy lately that she barely had time to breath let alone sleep thanks to her clientele. Her boss had shipped her to France to work on the couture gown before fashion week and had just gotten back into the city. Her Uncle Artemis was late. He was supposed to pick her up from the airport, but he must have forgotten. Mina glanced down at her phone once more before a silver Mercedes pulled up in front of her. She looked at the car in question before she heard the door open from the other side and out stepped her Uncle's protégé.

Kael had gotten the urgent call from his former mentor begging him to pick up his niece from the airport. Little did he know, Serena called in a few favors to get Kael to pick Mina up. He was just leaving the office when he had gotten the call and obliged to pick her up. Kael immediately spotted Mina from the crowd. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a polka dot blouse with a black skirt. On her feet, in spite of the long flight was a pair of Christian Louboutins. She looked confused when he pulled up next to her and got out to take her small red suitcase.

"Thanks." Mina said gratefully, sliding into Kael's car. He only nodded in response and continued on the road. The two sat in silence before Mina asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle asked me for a favor." He answered in his usual monotone.

"Why?"

"Your cousin was trying to sneak out the window." Mina laughed at that thought, knowing Diana she probably borrowed one of her dresses she left at her Uncle's house. Mina's old dresses were not conservative pieces at all, Mina remembered the attention she received in them. Kael looked at her the moment she laughed. It was rare he met anyone of the female kind that laughed genuinely, "What made you laugh?"

Mina turned to him with her usual million watt smile, "Diana in one of my old party outfits, they used to give Uncle Artemis _and _Aunt Luna quite the heart attack."

Kael remembered the photos Mina's mother had thrown at her father during the case and involuntarily shivered at a particular silver skirt, "Why would Diana have any of those?"

"After I left my parents, I stayed with aunt and uncle. I was still going through my rebellious phase and now that I have moved out and moved past that phase I left it there. I'm surprised Uncle Artemis didn't burn them." Mina explained with a laugh.

Kael frowned, "Wow." The two sat in silence once more as he drove to her apartment building. Mina stepped out of the car as Kael handed her, the suitcase.

"Thank you again." Mina said. The two stood awkwardly in front of her building before Mina gave him a small wave and turned to the building.

* * *

><p>It seemed like everyone was happy when it came to love except him. Darien and Madeline were not in best spirits. He lost her trust and surprisingly enough, she had turned to Serena multiple times for her advice on what to do. He hadn't spoken to Serena since their first meeting for Jerry and Rei's wedding and since then the two had an unspoken agreement. They each ask who would be present at any event before one of them declined first.<p>

"Darien, I hate liars."

Darien looked up at her proclamation, "You lied to me, which is worse than cheating on me."

"I've apologized and I regret it!" He pleaded, but she wouldn't hear it. Funny how she came back, but it didn't really seem like it.

"You lied to me Darien, I may have been the worst significant other in history, but you lied to me!" Madeline yelled back and in the past he may have argued back, but she was right. He messed up and he was still struggling to understand the part of him that honestly didn't regret that night. Shit this was messed up.

"We need help." Madeline announced after moments of silence between the two.

"Like therapy?"

She nodded her head, "We've always had problems and I'm trying so hard to forgive you because I know you didn't mean to, but every time I think we're about to move on, something snaps in both of us and we have the same argument over and over again." Madeline stood up and turned to leave, but Darien stopped her.

"I promise, I'll be back. I want some time for both of us to calm down before we say something we regret." She smiled sadly before moving is hand off of her and continued towards the door. When Darien didn't say anything or made any movement from the couch she turned to face him, "I love you."

Darien looked up tiredly, but nodded, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Rini was late. She was never late, that was her sister's job. Rini ran towards the venue and almost tripped before Jerry caught her and spun her so she was back on her feet. She looked at him gratefully, "I'm so sorry I'm late."<p>

Jerry laughed, she was so much like her sister, "It's fine, Rini. Everyone else is late too."

Rini took him in. He was wearing one of his interesting looking suits as usual. It had a black velvet design all over the blazer with a simple white button up shirt. He motioned for her to sit on the boulder next to him, which she obliged.

"So how's school?"

"Cut it out, you know your mate and my sister slept together." Rini interjected as Jerry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I have been informed." Jerry replied, "So do you know why…?"

"They were drunk in celebration, that's it and now my sister is suffering and feels like a slut while Darien is rolling around in his guilt trying to please his clueless fiancée." Rini explained, resting her chin on her hand.

"He doesn't regret it you know."

"What?"

"A part of him doesn't regret banging your sister."

Rini looked at him in disgust, "How are you the first one to get married out of all of the merry men?"

"I have my charm?" Jerry chuckled as the younger cupid shook her head.

"There's something wrong with her."

"I heard that Junior!"

Rei was out of the breath when she ran in from wherever she came from. Just as she arrived, Jerry's prim mother and his two polished sisters arrived. Rei felt so out of place as she looked his well-groomed family. His mother's hair still as blonde as ever in a tight bun and stretched her face ever so slightly while she adorned a pale pink blouse and black dress pants. Her icy blue eyes looked at Rei's grey skinny jeans and her halter top in her favorite color, red, in disapproval. His sisters were twins and were identical to their mother. Both of their blonde hair was fluffed and arranged perfectly. One of them, Tiffany, was wearing a blue summer dress that reached her knees and a white cardigan, while the other, Robin, was in a green blouse and a grey pencil skirt. The daughters matched their mother's gaze perfectly when they took in Rei's rolled out of bed hair and grey tennis shoes. Even Rini looked better in her black and white lace dress and gold flats.

"Mother, Tiffany, Robin." Jerry greeted each family member with hug and kiss on the cheek. Robin and Tiffany's eyes softened at their little brother and greeted him with identical smiles. His mother, Angie, touched her son's arm and gave him a warm smile; however all three women simply nodded at Rei.

Rini forced a smile as she felt the tension arise, "Alright Mrs. Hays, Mrs. Raines, and Mrs. Marconi, welcome to the Elysian Gardens, known for the marble buildings. The wedding planner is currently indisposed at the moment. I'm her assistant, Rini. Now let me give you a tour of the venue." Rini led the group through the different gardens and explained each building and their part for the wedding before leading them to the extravagant greenhouse where the wedding ceremony was going to be held. It was quite large with a large waterfall hidden behind the large trees that grew there. There was a variety of rare plants and flowers the flourished throughout the entire greenhouse. Each large glass wall of the greenhouse had a view and just as Rini had hoped, the owner's son was currently instructing the workers about the care of the flowers with a small group of botanists.

"Helios." Rini called out and the young man turned at the sound of her melodious voice. He gave her the smile he gave everyone, which made her slightly disappointed, but then he started to walk in her direction, which in her mind, he redeemed himself.

"This is Helios, his family has built these gardens from generations ago." Rini introduced and Helios shook each woman's hand before turning his attention to the bride who looked quite unhappy.

"Rei, are you unwell?" Rei forced a smile. Of course she wasn't, those three had been making their snide comments the entire time during the tour. Jerry humored them, while Rei remained quite despite the occasional slip of an insult in her way, but she wasn't going to admit that to these snakes, "It's just allergies Helios, they…sprang up from time to time."

"I hope it isn't any of the plants."

"Something far worse than forestry, more…plastic." Jerry glared in her direction even though his family seemed to have missed her insult entirely. Rei gave an obviously fake smile, in response.

Rini took a deep breath, "I'll leave for just a moment, I'm sure the happy couple and his family wants to discuss some ideas in private."

"The roses are in full bloom, would you like to see them?" Helios asked as Rini nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. Rei glared at their backs, how she wished she could join them to the roses also.

"Rei, keep making a face that unpleasant and sooner than you know it, it'll remain that way." Angie reprimanded to her future daughter in law.

Rei rolled her eyes behind her mother-in-law's back, which Jerry also happened to see, "So mother, we were thinking of the ceremony over there." He gestured to the large tree and followed his mother for a closer view leaving Rei with his sisters.

Tiffany Raines turned her attention to her future sister-in-law, "I don't like you."

"Feeling's mutual." Rei retorted to one of the twins.

"You're not the slightest bit curious?" Robin Marconi followed in her sister's footsteps and stood on Rei's other side.

"Humor me."

"It's not because of your lower class if that's what you're thinking. I actually find your road to success quite respectful, working your way up." Robin said allowing her twin to continue.

Tiffany faked a smile and waved to her brother and mother, "You'll hurt him. That's why _we _don't like you. Mother on the other hand…"

"Looked into your history. Gambling and stealing runs in your family, she finds you poisonous for her dear little son." Robin finished.

Now Rei was intrigued, "Why do you assume I'll hurt him?"

"Haven't you already? Unlike you, we saw him fall head over heels for you and you deny his feelings for so long. You strung him along for years and do you know how hard it was to see him fall apart for you?"

"Do not criticize my relationship with your brother. You know absolutely nothing about it. Do you know anything about him? We came from pretty similar backgrounds if you two also looked into me. Did he ever tell you his frustration and the pressure he felt being heir to the family company? He was always the black sheep and felt sad because none of you ever accepted him. I made him better and I am aware of how cocky I sound right now, but it's true. You don't know anything about us whatsoever so keep your petty little comments to yourselves." Rei defended, but both sisters still had a bitter expression on their faces, which Jerry had unfortunately came back to.

"Hey so for lunch I was thinking…" He felt the tension between his family and his fiancée. He groaned internally and immediately looked at Rei.

"So mom wants help with the flowers," Jerry made a gesture to his sisters who both shared a look before walking to their mother, who was gushing at the roses and daffodils.

"What did you do?"

Rei looked at him disbelief, "You're blaming this on me?"

"You've been starting fights with my family this entire time!" Jerry argued, but Rei was not having it.

"And your family has been compliant? You don't even know the entire story!" Rei retorted back as Jerry checked to see if his family was at a distance before turning back to Rei.

"I don't need to. Your sarcastic remarks and comments every time we have to meet them. I understand you don't like them, but they're still my family Rei. I thought you'll be more respectful." Jerry snapped as Rei gave him a look of disbelief.

"You don't know the what happened," Rei threw her hands up in front of her, "You know what why am I even trying to defend myself, when you're just going to blame me. I'm done." Rei made her way to the exit, passing Rini and Helios on the way out who were confused. Rini looked at him for answers, but Jerry didn't look at her. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration before making his way back to his family, who seemed perfectly oblivious to the argument.

Rini finished her tour of the place and waited until his family was a couple of meters in front of them before she pulled on Jerry's arm, "What the hell was that?"

"Rei and my family the usual." Jerry said exasperated.

"Oh my god, you're an idiot!" Rini exclaimed, having her sister fill her in on Rei's issues.

Jerry looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean I'm the idiot? She's the one that keeps undermining my family and her stubbornness is getting the best of her."

"She wants you to fight for her you moron!"

"What?"

Rini rolled her eyes, "You've chosen your family over her so many times. Well guess what, it's not your family's wedding and it's not your family's relationship it's yours! Yours and hers and when it comes to your family you never listen to her or defend her from them. I'm surprised she hasn't broken it off with you in the first place!" Rini stomped away continuing her muttering, leaving Jerry alone in the field to fully digest her words.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Ami signed off the chart from the EMT and handed it back with a smile. Her smile dropped when she looked around the room and Zane was nowhere to be seen. He was still continuously disappearing, yet he still managed to get the best marks from the director and the chief. They had been spending time together because of Rei and Jerry's wedding preparations and had slowly become great friends. Ami discovered that underneath Zane's composed, pleasant self, they were quite alike. Both were the smartest in their group of friends, shared an interest in water sports, and came from family of doctors. Her only male friend growing up was Melvin, the geek in Serena's homeroom, and even then they weren't exactly friends. It was nice to have another friend at the hospital besides Bertie, who was pretty much friends with everyone. Even though they were becoming friends, it still displeased her when he failed to show up for rounds.<p>

"Chief, where's Dr. Burke?" The older man turned to Ami with his usual large grin.

"He had an emergency of some sort with his family. I'm sorry I'm making you do this by yourself."

Ami shook her head, "It's fine, I just wish he had told me at least." He nodded and turned to the exit. Ami then faked a smile and made her way to the first of many patients.

Bertie had found Ami alone with the patients and convinced her to come out with her and other doctors. Ami was not the most social and was not even sure why she agreed to a club out of all places. She took a sip of her drink and winced at the taste. She was used to champagne and wine for the occasions she had to attend with her mother and other esteemed others and she occasionally had a mixed drink when she went out with the girls, but Mina had ordered it for her. Ami felt clueless and ordered whatever a Rum Runner was. It was similar in color to the drink Mina had ordered, but the taste was quite off. Ami looked at Bertie taking shots with other people who Ami believed were, Tristan and Kira. Bertie looked up and made her way to Ami.

"You know when I suggested that you should come, I meant talking to people, at least a pleasant exchange or two not drinking alone." Bertie crossed her arms as Ami blushed at her friend's comment.

"Please it's my birthday; at least have some fun for me." Bertie pleaded and now Ami remembered why she allowed herself to come to such establishments. Ami gave her a small smile and allowed Bertie to the rest of the group.

It had been an hour or two, but Ami was sure she was the only sober one. She had a total of two drinks and barely felt a buzz while the rest of group were still playing their games and ordering more alcohol. Bertie was laughing when she glanced at the entrance and shot up when she recognized them.

"Zane!" Bertie practically leaped into his arms due to her intoxicated state and Zane laughed and returned her hug.

"You're drunk."

"Not even, my tolerance is higher than this," Bertie retorted playfully and dragged him to the booth the group had taken over. What differed from Ami was that Zane was like that popular guy in high school. Everyone knew him and wanted to be his friend. He joked around with most of them and hugged the majority also. He turned to Ami and gave her a smile.

"Sorry I left today."

Ami shook her head"It's alright. Nothing I couldn't handle." Zane opened his mouth about to pursue the subject, but was distracted by the loud chatter from the people next to him.

While Zane was Mr. Popular, Ami felt like the quiet girl in the corner. She was the smart one with the popular best friend (Bertie), who dragged her to social occasions to help her interact with people, but Ami never felt more alone. She looked on as they forced Zane to join in their game of I Never before looking back at Bertie. Bertie continued to drink to her heart's content while Ami was still on her first. This continued on for the rest of the night with Ami remaining the only sober one.

"So it was complete utter perfection." Zane finished his story with exuberance and then he took another drink. A part of him was hesitant because of his rather pushy alter ego, but Zane didn't care. He had a tough day and was happy when a couple of his friends texted him for Bertie's birthday. He observed the scene around him. Most of the girls were still giggling and muttering nonsense same with most of the guys. He was surprised to see Ami there too because she normally declined such occasions, but it was probably because apart from the girls, Bertie was her only other friend. He couldn't help but think she looked really good tonight in her navy dress. It showed off her shoulders and she wore a simple pendant that hung down to her stomach.

Zane moved and sat next to the bluenette, "Wow, you are actually interacting with others."

Ami turned to him, "Are you making fun of me?" Zane shrugged in response and smiled bashfully. Ami rolled her eyes and looked down at his drink, "Why aren't you like them?"

Zane looked back at the giggling or passed out drunk majority and shrugged, "Large quantities of alcohol don't affect me like that."

"How does it affect you?"

He placed a finger on his lips and leaned in towards her, "That's a secret."

Ami laughed and shook her head at his dramatics while Zane grinned, "You're cute when you laugh." Ami blushed at the compliment and turned away from him. She was glad the room was so darkly lit, but she had a feeling he saw. When she turned to him once more, she almost jumped when his face was now centimeters away from hers. Zane glanced at her lips then back to her eyes, "Why don't you laugh more?"

"I don't find a lot reasons to laugh." Ami said quietly trying to remain composed. Zane said nothing but proceeded to lean in closer until Ami had backed herself into the booth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not quite sure actually." Ami opened her mouth to retort, but only met his lips instead. Surprisingly enough, she didn't pull back. She froze from the unexpected contact, but eventually gave in. Bertie came out of the bathroom feeling a little bit more sober. She slowly walked back to her booth and was surprised to see that Ami wasn't there. She looked around and halted when she saw her friend following Zane through the exit. She slowly sat down and tried to remember the number of drinks Zane had consumed through the night and took a deep breath. Damn Mr. Hyde.

* * *

><p>Serena stirred the coconut concoction her grandmother made when she visited once more. She visited her grandmother to avoid the cruel world that surrounded her, but eventually she had to reenter society again. Serena took a deep breath and tried to close her eyes. It may have been weeks, but she still felt guilty for the pain she unintentionally caused to a couple. Sure Madeline may have been an ice cold bitch sometimes, but she was still human and like all humans deserved love. Too bad Serena messed up big time.<p>

"Alright child, out with it." Annabeth sat down with her own coconut mixed drink, but when her granddaughter did not say a word she glared, "You never visit me weekly unless something bad happened, now is it Sammy again or is Rini being a brat again?"

"Grandma, it's me this time." Serena stared at the fruit in her drink and continued too mix it avoiding her grandmother's eyes, "I messed up."

"Serena," Annabeth called out with concern, but when she didn't see her own eyes looking into hers, she forced Serena's chin up to look at her, "What is so bad you can't even tell me?"

"I'm a home wrecker."

Annabeth looked at her granddaughter in confusion, "What do you mean? Did you have relations with a married person?" Her granddaughter slowly nodded her head and Annabeth saw her own hand drop as she slumped in the chair beside her.

"I'm sorry grandma, I messed up and I feel terrible. The guilt is killing me." Serena begged, but her grandmother still had not moved. She must hate me, Serena thought, but her grandmother surprised her by pulling her in her arms.

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed, but something must have happened beforehand. Were you intoxicated in some way or did he lie and say he didn't have anyone and you fell for it? I know you Serena, you wouldn't intentionally hurt people, now explain." Annabeth listened to Serena's words of Rei's engagement then a bit too much alcohol as a celebratory thing then ending the night with an affair.

Annabeth laughed, "Why am I not surprised it was him?"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, confused at her grandmother's attitude.

"If Rini saw the glow that means even if you're not fated in this life, your lives still intertwine with one another. You may both be married or maybe you're cousins I don't know, but strange things happen to soul mates when they don't end up together." Annabeth explained, but it wasn't enough for Serena.

"I don't even like Darien."

"Wow, you're falling for him and you don't even know it. It's probably been happening for a while and if you had visited me as frequently as you are doing right now I would not have missed it." Annabeth laughed at her granddaughter's dilemma that she was denying, Annabeth wondered if she too had been in that confused state when she met him. Now was not a time to be living in the past, Annabeth thought and quickly looked back at the confusion in Serena's eyes.

"You're wrong. I know my feelings because they're mine, Darien and I are...were just friends nothing more." Serena retorted, but a part of her doubt what she was currently projecting. What's wrong with me today?

"Have I ever told you what happens to you when you're intoxicated?" Annabeth asked out of the blue and when Serena once again failed to respond, she took it as agreement, "You become honest, not always in a good way like what happened a couple weeks ago, but you act on feelings and emotions at the moment. You're so guarded because of what happened to your parents with their doomed marriage, cheating, and jealousy of their children. When you get the right amount of alcohol in you, you don't hide."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I've had over seventy years of experience when it comes to love. I've seen pain, anger, frustration, happiness, betrayal, happily ever afters and love that was never supposed to happen. You were honest to yourself and that is that you may be in love with him." Annabeth began to raise her voice, "Serena you're going to get hurt and the kind of love soul mates have, it's once in a lifetime and then it slips through your fingertips then do you know what happens? We settle or we go at it alone. Your grandfather knew he was second choice just like I knew I was his second one. I love him and I care about him, but it wasn't the same."

"You think I don't know that! I was planning on going at it alone and I hoped I never met whoever it was because that pain people die for isn't worth it. Now I have to spend time with him to plan my best friend's wedding and then afterwards see him go off into the sunset in his happily ever after. And you know what sucks; I'm not selfish enough to go after him!" Serena exclaimed. The two women stared down at each other before Annabeth clapped her hands slowly at her granddaughter.

"I'm sorry I made you accept your feelings only to have you get hurt in the end." Serena looked at her grandmother before reflecting on her own words. Oh god, why couldn't these feelings be erased? Why were they awakened in the first place? Why did this suck so much?

* * *

><p><strong>I would also appreciate it if you checked out my new story I Dream of Another World. If any of you have seen My Love From Another Star it is loosely based off that, but it's not exactly that so please don't think of it as me writing the entire drama and just replacing the characters it will just be loosely inspired.<strong>

** s/10361558/1/I-Dream-of-Another-World **


	26. Rini's Essay

**Thank you for your kind words, favorites, and alerts. I know it's been a while, but I was never fully satisfied. Also I've been getting some complaints from some people about why my story is kind of dragging. I've never seen love as quick, in my experience it has taken years for love to develop so I hope you understand if you find my story slow with the romance. :) **

* * *

><p>Rini was having a dilemma. Well not really, but for her creative writing class that was what her super young, idealistic, perky, teacher decided their topic would be about. She said feelings of sadness and hurt were easy to write and she read enough of the usual mind of a hormonal teenager. She wanted something happy, that may make her shed tears of bliss. She was stuck because what was true love? Did it exist? She knew it existed, but it was too rare these days. Rini reread what she had written down, <em>Emotions of Love<em>. Her friend, Lacey was doing a more scientific aspect of it and Diana was going to bullshit it the night before. What was her angle?

"Ok, this is what I will do for a living. It shouldn't be that bad." Rini tried to brainstorm an idea, but got nothing. Her brother came home shortly afterwards from his job at the arcade.

Sammy looked at the balls of paper that littered the kitchen. He picked up one and unrolled it, "_Love Sucks_. What is this?"

Rini looked up at her brother, "It's for my creative writing class and I have no idea."

"Isn't this like your forte?"

"Apparently it isn't, I don't think writing about breaking someone out of prison would guarantee me a good grade. It's just oh so negative." Rini crunched up another paper and tried to make it in the trashcan, "What's your definition?"

"Of love? I never really thought about that before. I guess when you're happy when she kicks your butt at a video game." Sammy replied and Rini looked at her brother in confusion.

"I'm a competitive guy, when Ariana beat my high score on that racing game, usually I'm pretty ticked. Guy or girl, I worked hard on that score so I get a little pissed, but with her I was happy she did. Ariana just makes all of my reasoning and logic just snap. So I guess the actual definition is someone that can make you say stupid things without thinking or you randomly just get stupid with them." Sammy tried to explain, but Rini finished his thoughts for him.

"Someone that just makes you snap?"

Sammy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's it. No control over yourself whatsoever."

"Thank you big brother." Rini grabbed a new sheet of paper and wrote at the top, _Definitions of the Heart_.

* * *

><p>When Serena finally emerged back into civilization with an inner turmoil cleared, she still wished it hadn't. Why was love cruel? It was so momentary like bubbles were the best description Serena could give it. Because the universe had a strong dislike of her, after Serena settled her affairs with Gwen and Rini, the first person to see her was the one she wanted to avoid. Serena and Darien just looked at each other a couple feet away. After just months of Serena running away every time she saw him, for the first time since their one night, she stood her ground. Darien was meeting with some colleagues and had just finished lunch when he looked up at Serena. She stood 6ft away from him in the same trance as him.<p>

"It's good to see you again." Darien greeted when she didn't run away from him.

Serena nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah, you too."

The two met at the middle before he asked if she had time for a coffee. She nodded and he led her to his favorite cafe. It was silent at first, both not sure how to start a conversation. Serena seemed more subdued compared to the hyperactive bunny he was used to facing. Serena looked up from her latte and tried to be the girl he was used to.

"Why are you so quiet?" Darien looked up at the question.

"Same goes to you, usually you can't shut up." Serena rolled her eyes at the comment and then took her phone out to take a picture of her latte design.

Darien raised an eyebrow, "That's what you've been doing since you've been away."

Serena stuck her tongue out at him, "It's adorable, way better than your black gunk."

"Jerry said Rini has been handling everything for you while you take a personal vacation, but Gwen said it's never happened before."

Serena narrowed her eyes, "Why are you checking up on me?"

"I'm curious."

"Well stuff your curiosity up your ass." Serena snapped as he shrugged. It was silent between the two for a couple minutes, both unsure of what to say.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Darien asked suddenly.

"All the songs make sense." Serena answered automatically before she closed her eyes. Why did she say that instead of shrugging off nonchalance?

Darien thought about it, "You know, I've asked this question since I was a kid and I've always gotten different answers because everyone feels differently as my grandma says."

"How did you know you were in love?" Serena asked abrupt.

"My sister said when you hold their hand and it fits, but you said something completely different." Darien explained quietly, lost in his thoughts.

Serena thought about his words and tried to evade the subject, "Has Rini ever told you her definition?" Darien shook his head.

"She said when you will break them out of prison." Both of them shared a laugh.

"I think I'll break her out of prison."

"Who?" Serena asked

"Maddie, but I don't think she could ever end up in prison. Knowing her she'll probably pay someone to take her place or bribe someone." Darien didn't see Serena's eyes that revealed her pain for just a second.

"What's your definition? Of knowing if you are in love?" Serena asked again.

Darien pondered, "I think it's when birds sing."

"That's cheesy."

"Aren't they all cheesy? Yours was pretty ridiculous." Darien joked as Serena faked a glare before laughing, "Seriously what is your definition?"

"I don't know if I have one."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Everyone has one you moron."

"I don't know if I found mine yet."

"Aren't you in love with Madeline?"

Darien froze, "With Maddie, I just knew. It just happened."

"That's probably the worst one I've ever heard." Serena retorted after a couple seconds of silence.

Darien laughed, "I'll tell you when I get one." Both of them began to get up from their chairs and made their way to the exit.

Darien ran his hand through his hair, "I've missed you meatball brain. I'm glad we can move past that night and act like it didn't happen."

"I have no idea what night you are talking about." Serena forced a smile, "I'll see you at the next get together."

Darien smiled in return, but there was a part of him that wished they talked more about it. It wasn't them though. Both had a tendency to run away from their problems. Darien and Serena began to walk in the opposite directions before her voice rang at his retreating figure.

"Are you happy?" Serena asked all of a sudden.

Darien looked back at her and thought about it, "I think I am."

"I'm glad, you deserve it." Serena forced another smile while Darien nodded and grinned.

"Thanks. You deserve it too." Both turned back to their directions. Serena made a turn and took a breath when she knew he wasn't right behind her. She leaned against the wall behind her and tried to compose her feelings. Damn her grandmother for awakening such emotions, she had never felt so out of control in her life. Before she made the journey back to her place, she made sure to put every feeling she had for that man deep in the crevices of her heart. She didn't want people to know her secret. She didn't want them to know all of the songs made sense.

When she returned back to her apartment, her sister was busy scribbling something on paper and her brother was screaming stuff at her. Serena looked at her siblings in confusion and hesitatingly entered the kitchen.

"Onions!"

"What?"

"I don't know, I remember Lita saying something about onions." Sammy looked up at Serena and grinned, "What's up?"

Serena looked at the pair in suspicion, "What are you doing?"

"Creative writing assignment. Can't talk right now, I have to go. Oh and Serena, I'll take the appointment today." Rini dashed out the door without Serena's answer.

Serena looked at her brother in question, "What is her assignment?"

"Well her teacher just wanted something about love. Rini's writing about what are different people's definitions of love." Sammy answered causing Serena to sigh and mutter, "Of course it is."

Serena felt a vibration and quickly picked up her phone, "Ami? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but can I come over? I need advice." Ami's voice worried her.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>When Zane woke up the next morning, he knew something was wrong. First thing's first, he was completely naked. Second, these were silk sheets not the blue cotton ones on his own bed so this was not his apartment. He sat up and smelled his arm; it was a familiar vanilla scent that was not his own though. Unlike most people who woke up with a pounding of a hangover, he woke up confused and kind of scared. Zane walked around the hotel room to see if there were anything that could piece together what happened the night before, maybe the girl from last night was still around. Seeing no sign of anyone, he walked into the shower to clear his mind and maybe piece together what happened last night.<p>

As Zane was washing his hair, he stopped and thought about what he did last night. After he finished his business with his parents, he left for Bertie's birthday party to relax. He remembered a couple drinks and him throwing caution into the wind when he accepted another from…who did he accept it from? He shook his head, so how did he get to a hotel? His other self had taken over so obviously he found someone to spend the night with. He turned off the shower and listed off the people at the party, well it was probably one of doctors or nurses. They were in Bertie's circle….

"Shit." Zane cursed when he spotted a pendent on the ground next to the bed in the shape a teardrop. He had seen this pendent a number of times usually when Ami was nervous and played with it subconsciously. He then heard an angry banging on the door and opened it to see an angry Bertie. She stormed into his room and turned to face him with her arms crossed while tapping her foot.

"Bertie, sorry about not getting you a present…"

"What the hell?" Bertie yelled, "You slept Ami!" She then proceeded to hit him with her large clutch.

"It's not my fault," He tried to say, but held his arms up to defend himself from the studded leather.

"I told you to stop drinking and you didn't listen to me!" Bertie punched him on the arm this time, "I leave for what 5 minutes and you already whisked her away to god knows where."

"How did you find me? I don't even know where I am?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Mr. Hyde fornicated with Dr. Springs two months ago. She said you met her at Leo Den, which was where I had my birthday last night, and brought her here. You are so lucky you didn't take her virginity or I would have murdered you." Bertie glared at him and took a good whack at his head.

"Ow, where is she? Ami doesn't have one night stands so she must be freaking out more than me." Zane asked, concerned for his friend. What did she think when she woke up next to him? She must have thought he was a pervert, taking advantage of a drunken girl like that, but she wasn't drunk? Maybe she had an alternative self with alcohol too.

Bertie seemed to have read his mind, "She called in sick and she's not at her apartment. And no she wasn't drunk. You were just too charming for her to handle and it's not like Ami's dated in a while either."

Zane sighed, "Don't you have work today?"

"Don't change the subject and yes I do, but I'm going to be berating all the way to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Instead of going back to the lavish penthouse she owned with her fiancé, Rei went back her friend's place. She first stayed at Lita's place, but then she realized it was located on Jerry's direction to work. She tried Mina, but Mina was currently in a yelling fight with her neighbor and living with her caused a terrible migraine. Ami lived in a building dominated by hospital staff because the hospital was just down the road. After getting in a verbal dispute with one of Ami's colleagues, she was pretty much banned from the building. All of this commotion was in a span of three days. Serena already had her siblings living with her, but the pull out couch had become a dream for Rei. The Tsukino siblings had always been a loud bunch, but it was kind of comforting to hear Sammy yelling for the bathroom or Rini and Serena bickering. She did not expect to see Ami blushing on the couch and Serena fuming.<p>

"I can't believe that idiot did that! I mean you are a flipping genius, but no you decide to get wasted next to my best friend," Serena stood up, "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Rei approached the two, "What's going on?"

Serena turned to Rei and spoke slowly, "Zane Burke got drunk."

Rei took in Ami's pink cheeks and Serena's seething to quickly piece the puzzle, "You slept with Zane! That bastard!"

"I'm embarrassed because we work together and we have to walk down the aisle too for your wedding," Ami rambled, "I was hoping you can give me advice on what to do, but you're both so angry at him."

"When Zane is sober, he's that smart, kind of awkward, nice guy. When he's drunk, he's a charming, suave, player." Serena clarified.

"Think of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but with an excessive amount of alcohol." Rei finished.

Ami felt angry now, "Does he know it happens?"

"He knows, he just doesn't understand why. Jerry says it's because he has urges that he's trying to suppress." Rei said, but frowned at the mention of her fiancé, who still had not called her. Well to be fair she hadn't called him either.

"Zane's going to talk to you about it. I mean he will force you into a closet just so you two can talk about it. Usually he avoids his indiscretions, but because you guys are friends he'll want to talk to you." Serena explained.

Ami looked down at her phone when she felt a vibration, "Bertie's worried, she saw me leave with him last night."

"Bertie knows all about this split personality. I heard she punched him when he tried to put the moves on her." Rei informed, "At least I think that's what they said."

Serena looked at her with interest, "You were eavesdropping on your boss?"

"It was an accident, back when I tried to avoid Jerry before we got together." Rei explained and glanced at the ring on her finger. She missed that moron. Her friends caught her admiring the piece of jewelry.

"Why don't you just go back? I'm sure my couch isn't that comfortable." Serena commented.

Rei shook her head, "If I just go back he won't understand why I left in the first place. I want him for once to pick me even if it's something stupid like flower arrangements. I should choose those daisies."

Ami being as observant as she was, noticed something, "Isn't this the same thing as Darien and his fiancée?" Serena groaned internally. Even her friends were gossiping about the one person she did not want to talk about. The universe did hate her.

Neither friend noticed her loathing, but Rei was offended, "How am I like her what so ever? Granted Madeline isn't as that bad of a person because I've known her personally. Still how am I like her?"

"You both have fiancés that come from families that don't approve because of how unhealthy you both are to their little boys. You both are powerful women in your own right, but what you want most is for your fiancé to choose you over their family, which almost never happens. Your situations are quite similar." Ami summarized.

"But there is a large difference between you two," Serena interjected, "You meet him half way. You let them insult you and yes you want him to choose you over them, but you're ok with it. His happiness means more to you than a couple of words you don't believe in. Another difference is that you don't put up with his bullshit. It's not just his family. You said recently he started shutting you out and you have no idea why. You love him, but you'll walk away if he's hurting you."

Rei was lost in her thoughts after Serena's proclamation if you could call it that. What was she punishing him for? They may be together and happy, but there were old arguments they never quite resolved in the past. She did have enough, maybe he'll understand.

Ami turned to Serena, "Let's have a sleepover. Just like when we were younger."

"Yeah, we do have a lot to talk about don't we."

* * *

><p>Rini jumped off the bus and ran towards Go Lucky Kitchen. Nate and Lita were both cooking up something and failed to notice her. After their Serena incident, Lita had chosen to avoid Nate. He even implied his interest in her, but she told herself to ignore it. Nate took the hint and was acting professional towards her, but she didn't understand why she missed their banter.<p>

"Hey kid you can't be in here!"

"Kid, employees only."

"Are you lost?"

Lita looked up at the commotion and looked up to see Rini standing just steps away. She ignored the other chefs and were looking intently at her and Nate. Nate looked at the 2nd cupid as his friends called her. She had her sister's determined expression so she wanted something. Nate walked over the little girl and easily picked her up.

"Let go of me you giant!" All of the chefs looked at their boss with a little fear as he left the kitchen with the short girl. Rini continued to hit his back until he dropped her on a bar stool.

"I work _near _your sister and she's a pain, but you too? I heard you were the normal one." Nate rubbed his temples as Rini stuck her tongue out.

"I am ten times less annoying than Serena thank you very much!" Rini replied haughtily, "I'm here for my assignment for school."

Lita came out minutes later and slapped the back of Nate's head, "Rini, are you alright?"

Rini nodded, "Could you help me out too?"

"Fine, kid what do you want?" Nate asked.

"Stop calling me kid."

"_Rini_, what is it that you require?" He mocked as she glared, but remained quiet as she grabbed her notebook out of her book bag.

"My teacher is a perky balloon and wants the cry tears of joy when she reads our next assignment," Rini began, "What's your definition of love?"

Nate and Lita looked confused at the question as Nate asked, "Do you mean what I think love is or if I've fallen in love?"

"I've already asked the waiters and waitresses while I decided to postpone bugging you two. Just love in general; I've gotten the most random comments."

Lita looked at him and gestured for him to begin, while he tried to do the same to her. This was the most interactions they've had a weeks and it included their best friends' wedding discussions. Nate sighed and decided to be the adult, "Fine, I'll go first. I've never been in love so I wouldn't know."

Rini blinked at him a couple times, "You've never felt love?"

"Nope."

"Everyone has a sign. I know it's love if I'm willing to break them out of prison. I mean no hesitation whatsoever." Rini stated, but Nate remained unfazed. Rini continued to stare him down until he groaned.

"Fine because you won't leave me alone until I give you something. Love is…love…," He paused and thought it over, "My mother said it's when you find a person that surpasses your ideal image. She said they are someone you don't believe you deserve, which is why you have never fantasized about anyone like them, but you do."

Rini looked up at him with a look that said 'I have hope for you yet' while Lita smirked, "I've said you were a lot of things. I never thought of you as a romantic though."

Nate rolled his eyes, "You've said that countless times. That's just what my mother has told me my whole life. I just don't believe I have an ideal."

"Ok, well Lita?" Rini turned her to the brunette, who shook her head.

"I'm like this moron here, I've never been in love."

"Serena said you've dated before." Rini pointed out.

Lita once again shook her head, "I didn't love any of them."

"So you didn't feel any strong emotions or anything?"

"I tried so hard to love, but it didn't work out," Lita mused, "I cared for them, but it wasn't anything else."

Nate leaned in close to her face, "You're lying."

"What?"

"Your nose twitches when you lie, remember that poker game we played?" Nate reminded as Lita glared at him, but was internally happy. She missed working with this pain in the ass not the stoic boss.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rini immediately turned to Lita, "You've _so _been in love!"

"Fine, it was this guy I met when my family traveled to Canada. It was short lived and that's it." Lita replied until Nate pointed at her, "Lies! The twitch!"

Lita slapped his finger away from her face, "I'm not telling him my love life."

Rini groaned but turned Nate, "You have to go."

"It's my restaurant."

"It's my writing project and my grade on the line; I need her perspective on this. If you don't, I'm going to tell my sister to make your life hell and you know how experienced she is in that field." Rini smiled as Nate glared and retreated back into the kitchen muttering something about 'accidental killings'.

"I don't know where to start," Lita said with a wistful smile, "I know you've heard some of it from Serena."

"She never told me, I just eavesdropped when you guys slept over." Rini muttered loud enough for Lita to hear making the older girl laugh.

"My feelings have been unrequited. I guess I should start with that." Lita explained as Rini took a couple notes.

"You've had boyfriends."

"It wasn't the same. I've been in love once and he wasn't mine." Lita said, beginning to lose herself in her memories. She remembered the little boy down the road who gave her a lollipop and introduced her to the neighborhood. He comforted her when she got kicked out of elementary school for fighting. He was happy for her when she found a wonderful group of friends and said affectionately that there was hope for her yet.

"I've known him since I was a kid," Lita began, "He was my brothers' best friend, but he was mine too. My brothers and I were always far too curious so he often joined in on our adventures, which resulted in violence. I don't think he ever knew my feelings. I was 14 and he was 18 when he started dating this girl. She was beautiful, and smart. She was my tutor so I knew she was a good person. I realized my feelings for him, but he was with her. My mom told me that love is layered like an onion; however I call myself an onion."

"Why?"

"I wanted him to peel each part of me and see how I genuinely felt about him. He was my most suppressed secret, hidden beneath all of those layers. What would his reaction be I wonder? Would he cry, feel anger, happiness? How I wish I had a second with him to make our own story, but it didn't happen." Lita explained, but to her surprise she didn't feel sadness talking about him. She felt relieved and happy for the life he created with someone else.

"How did you know it wasn't just a childhood crush?"

"I've always wanted someone to be there for me and me for them. He was there for me. Still is there for me. I want to be there for someone, like how he was with me." Lita explained with a smile. She waited for Rini to finish her notes and sighed. She was finally over him and it took a long time, but she finally was. Unknown to her, Nate had been hiding behind the bar. He listened to her story and was astonished when he didn't feel envy towards this guy. How could he hate a man that was there for her when she needed it? He waited for Rini to leave before he revealed himself.

"How much did you hear?" Lita asked, not feeling anger as she turned to her boss.

"I have a question to your tale. Why didn't you ever tell him?"

Lita pondered before answering, "I wanted him to stay a constant in my life. You know it used to hurt when he would send me those cheesy Christmas cards with his girlfriend now wife, but now I look forward to them. I guess I moved on."

"So does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I forgave Serena when she started to help me out with all of the maid of honor stuff. I understand her intentions and she promised she wouldn't meddle in my life anymore unless necessary. So until she consults our friends and they have a unanimous vote that her interference is a good thing." Lita laughed and Nate soon followed. They didn't notice their co-workers sighing in relief seeing their interaction was back to friendly.

"I meant what I said." Lita looked at him confused.

"You look adorable when you're angry." Nate clarified and walked back into the kitchen. Lita was not repulsed with the idea of her boss…that much. She smirked and followed him.

* * *

><p>Jerry returned to the empty apartment once again. He moved into Rei's place after they got engaged, hell he practically lived there before they got together. He sat on the couch and began his routine of mindlessly watching the TV. There wasn't anything ever good on, but he needed the noise. Jerry grew up in a quiet household with his parents busy at work and his sisters locked up in their room discussing fashion. When he left for college, the boys all moved in together and it was never quiet. When he got with Rei, she always had music turned on or she was yelling at him to go do something productive. He hadn't felt lonely in so long until she left. Why did she expect him to go against his family? Yes they were a bunch of traditional ninnies, but they were family nonetheless. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he saw 3 pairs of eyes.<p>

"How did you get in here?" He groaned and placed one of the decorative pillows over his face.

Nate grabbed the pillowed, "Stop being so dramatic. We all have keys to each other's places remember? And we have keys to work places too." He dangled his key ring.

Darien looked at his friend sympathetically, "Still haven't made up with her."

"I don't know what to say to her. I know why she's upset, but they're my family." Jerry tried to explain, "She's never had a good relationship with her family."

"Well her father's kind of a dick after abandoning her after her mother died." Kael said, taking a sip of his tea.

Jerry looked at his friend in confusion, "She's only ever told me that."

Kael shrugged, "I have a private investigator dig up everything about my employees."

"I do the same." Nate agreed, "You never know who could be there for espionage."

Darien shook his head and repeated, "You distrustful bastards."

Nate opened his mouth to interject until a loud noise came from the door followed by yelling and thumps. All of the men approached the door quietly and stared at the sight in amusement with a mixture on confusion. There was Rini on Zane's shoulders with a notebook in her hand as she continued to hit him with her pen.

"My grade depends on this!"

"Get off me, Rini. Let's act like adults."

"Give me what I want!" She yelled and looked up and her eyes met Darien's, "Hi!" She hopped off of Zane's back and was about to hug Darien, but then she stopped remembering. She frowned at him in disapproval and turned back to annoying Zane.

The other men, except Kael, looked at him puzzled. Over the years, they knew of the special bond he shared with the little girl. They teased him and called her his daughter while he replied that she was his little sister. While he had absolutely no contact with Serena after she moved years ago, he kept in contact with Rini. He helped her through her awkward years during puberty and now watched as she became a beautiful young woman. Rini hadn't called him at all since the incident with Serena. He was too mixed up with his mess with Maddie that he didn't really notice when the pink haired girl hadn't talked to him in months. When he didn't see her for an extended amount of time, she usually rushed into his arms and he pulled her for a bone crushing hug.

"She just ignored you? Your 'daughter' just ignored you." Jerry stated and turned to his friend with arms crossed, "What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's my fault? And we're not here to discuss me and my problems with my 'daughter' as you put it. We're here to talk about you." Darien tried to get the attention off him, but failed when Rini heard his words.

"Not your fault? You slept with my sister in your intoxicated state and you say it's not your fault." Rini scoffed and watched as the men turned to him in shock, "You didn't tell them?"

"I knew." Kael stated.

"Why don't we know?" Zane asked, sure they kept secrets from each other, but not like this, "Is that why Serena disappeared for a while?"

"And why you two have been so awkward?" Nate questioned, crossing his arms.

"You cheated on Madeline." Jerry said dryly, "Your problems are way ahead of my problems."

"Look, I've been trying to fix this with Madeline, but I don't know if it's working out all too well." Darien said in a tired voice. He collapse on the couch Jerry had slept on with his friends surrounding him.

"Why did you not tell us? We could have helped you." Nate pressed on.

Darien looked up, "Because I know you guys. First you'll scold me then some of you may congratulate me for finally ending things with her. I don't need that. I need you guys to tell me what to do because I'm feeling guilty at the same time I don't. And sometimes when we're in counseling, I don't cooperate then she says I don't want things to work, but I do or I don't know maybe I don't. I don't know anymore. I'm confused and frustrated and I don't know what to do."

The room was silent for a couple minutes as the men tried to digest the information they had just learned. How were they so wrapped up in their own lives that they didn't see one of their brothers suffering? Why didn't he come to them? Kael didn't even know the full details of his friend's turmoil. He didn't see how stressed out he had been or the lack of sleep it now shown on his face.

"You're confused. What are you confused about?" He asked breaking the silence.

"A lot things."

"Start off with the one that's giving you the largest headache."

Darien thought it through, "A part of me doesn't regret what I've done. I should because I cheated on the one person I love, but I don't. I don't understand why and I feel guilty about it yet at the same time I feel like I shouldn't, but I don't understand why."

Rini surprisingly had stayed silent throughout his ordeal. She continued to write in her notebook, sitting on the dining table, but she was listening to their words. This entire time she only thought about her sister, but Darien too was suffering. She was curious as to what the boys' insight was. Maybe she too could help Darien, but now was too soon. Every time she looked at him, she thought about her sister's confession that morning.

Zane sighed, "Do you think maybe you're subconsciously punishing Madeline?"

"What?"

"She's broken your heart so many times and you're still with her. She said no to your proposal and when she did it was because she was scared to lose you to your 'soul mate' that Serena finds. You love her too much to tell her, but maybe in a twisted way, you're getting back at her for hurting you. I'm telling you the pain she inflicted upon you isn't the same as the one you inflicted upon her, but your mind doesn't see the difference." Zane explained. Darien did agree with most of his friend's words except for the getting back at her part. He never wanted her to feel the pain she gave him, that wasn't right.

"That's not it. I don't want her to be in pain even though she's hurt me. Most of my guilt is coming from hurting her when I'm supposed to protect her." Darien disputed, "But that's a good theory."

"Darien's right. Maybe a part of you doesn't want to marry her. You want to make her happy, maybe you guys will be happy apart and you know that. So you're trying to get her to dump you?" Nate offered, but this time it was Jerry who disagreed.

"No, you want to marry this girl. I don't like Madeline at all, but Nate's idea does give me one. You'll probably disagree, but someone has to say it and I know we've all thought of this at one point. Have you ever thought that your feelings for Serena aren't as platonic as you think?"

Rini's ears perked at the comment and she stopped writing. Darien thought over his friend's words. Could that be true? A part of him wanted that night to happen while the other one, the persistent one about his first love hated that it happened. That'll mean that he likes Serena as more than a friend, but that wasn't supposed to happen.

"No, that's…no. Serena was first a pain in my butt, then we kind of grew close I guess, but having feelings for Serena? That doesn't seem possible." He denied.

"Think about it man. You pretty much obsess over this girl whenever she does anything that catches your attention. When she protested over you demolishing the playground, you didn't sleep. And when you were about to take over the street, you were so giddy with excitement?" Jerry listed out, but Darien tried to correct him.

"Pain in my ass since the beginning, I was trying to immaturely torture her. It was revenge nothing more and taking over her land was the same thing."

"You wanted to pull her hair. Remember elementary school and you had a crush on Tanya Davids? You kept switching her lunch with Zane's, which annoyed her like hell." Jerry snickered.

"I did not."

"Even with Madeline in high school, remember what you did to impress her? The car before your license, remember 'look at this wine bottle I have', oh and don't forget the dancing queen incident." Jerry reminisced and grinned, "Good times."

"Ok so I may act like an imbecile around a girl, but that does not mean Serena is part of that list."

Zane placed a hand under his chin, "You know I think Jerry's right."

All of the men looked Zane in surprise, "From what we've seen, Darien acts like a buffoon for any girl he takes an interest in, not counting his sexual encounters. Tanya Davids always had her shoe laces all straight, her school picture was her wearing her uniform, she had a strict plan to how she was going to live her life. Darien switched her lunches with mine because it would infuriate her and mess up her schedule. That's how he got her to notice him. Madeline Blanc is what I would call high expectations. Everyone expected it out of her so she acted like the proper lady. You were the total exact opposite of high expectations you infuriated her and then got her to notice you. Serena Tsukino is as much of a child as you are. Both of you are loud and concoct crazy plans and I bet if I give you both some finger paint, it would be all over both of you in 5 minutes max. For you get her to notice you, you chose to be even a bigger child than she is."

Kael thought over Zane's observation, it was plausible and logical, "He has a point."

"For once, I agree with Jerry. Darien you may be in denial, that's why you keep feeling so guilty. You like Serena so you didn't regret your night together, but a part of you still loves Madeline. To resolve your guilt, you have to make a choice." Nate put in, as Darien continued to shake his head.

"I don't have feelings for her. Serena is a friend, a great friend. She's the first female friend I've had in a long time and I'm not going to mess up my friendship with her because of your speculations."

Rini had enough of the conversation, "Fine, you don't have feelings for her, but why don't regret it?"

Darien opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. He was supposed to feel guilty all the way. He thought about Serena completely wracked with guilt, but he didn't share the same sentiment. This didn't make sense. He thought back to Zane's words and tried to analyze them. 7 year old Tanya Davids was the first girl he thought wasn't icky. He remembered 7 year old him relishing in her glares and the time she threw a book at him. He liked being the only person that could cause such emotions in her. Maddie Blanc at the age of 12 was the center of his affections. He was the only one that could take off the mask of the proper society girl. She's his first love and when they weren't arguing, they were actually quite happy. Zane was right when he said he tried to outdo Serena when it came to acting like a child. Serena was passionate about…pretty much everything. He admitted it, he loved making her angry. He knew exactly which buttons to push and how long it would take for her reaction.

"How did she become one of them?" He muttered quietly and made his way into the kitchen. Everyone watched him walk away and some couldn't help but laugh.

"He just had an epiphany." Jerry stated and turned back to see all eyes on him now.

"What?"

"You have to go win back your fiancée. That's what we were here for in the first place." Nate said, but Jerry made no movement to leave.

"You miss her don't you?" Rini asked as Jerry nodded.

"You love her still right?" Again he nodded.

"So go. Act like adults and talk it over." Rini exclaimed before she held out her notebook, "But before you leave, do you mind telling me anything about love for you."

Jerry was thrown off by the question, but proceeded to answer anyways, "Love is finding what the word home means to you. I have to go get mine right now so feel free to leave whenever you'd like, take care of Darien make sure he doesn't jump off a building and yeah." Jerry ran out the door as Rini turned to Zane and held the notebook out towards him.

He groaned, but grabbed the pen and quickly scribbled down something before shutting the book and shoving it back in her hands, "I'll take care of him, Kael take her home will you? Nate go hide the alcohol stash in Jerry's not so secret cabinet. Oh and Kael if it isn't too much trouble can you get some food when you come back."

Nate made his way to the red drawer while Zane began to call out for Darien. Kael gestured for Rini to go first as she kept gesturing her notebook. As the two made their way towards the elevator, she continued to tap on her notebook.

"Fine, what do I say?"

"Just give me anything about your relationship with love: definition, encounters, feelings, how you know, stuff like that." Rini explained, "I mean you fell in love a couple times in your life from what I've heard."

"Once was enough." Kael replied dryly.

"How did you know?"

Kael thought back to his first love, Trista Shields. She was sophisticated, but rebellious too an interesting mix. She was the only woman he had ever loved, but that was a long time ago. He felt different back then, less pessimistic. How did he know back then? His thoughts were broken when he heard the annoying tapping of the pen to the notebook courtesy of Rini.

"When those supposed awkward silences felt comforting." Kael answered quietly. The first time he felt like that was when Trista was reading a book while he was studying. It was calming her presence, not uncomfortable and tense like with his family. Stella and he were cut from the same cloth: cynical, manipulative, and enjoyed being in control. She might as well be a member of his family. The last time he felt like that was when, he smiled, he drove Mina home from the airport. She was checking her email on her phone oblivious to the glimpses he took of her as he drove. There was no music playing and the windows weren't open. When she put her phone down, she turned to him with her usual dazzling smile and turned back to face the window then she began conversing again.

Rini caught his smile; he looked relaxed with whatever he was thinking about. His phone rang afterwards and his guards were back in a flash. She opened the notebook and read what Zane put down. He literally put down a quote, how bookish of him.

_It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them -Agatha Christie_

* * *

><p>She missed their sleepovers. It was hard to find time with each other when they were all so busy nowadays compared to their youth when they would have these sleepovers every weekend. Lita still made a bunch of baked goods and was still continuing to do so in the kitchen. Mina brought the latest issues of the myriad of magazines she had a subscription to and her large nail polish collection. Ami brought whatever movies that were part of any sort of list she found on the internet and her work too. Rei usually brought stuff for drinks, but because of her refusal to go back to her place she instead took her time to finalize the details for her wedding, which was happening in one more month. Serena's place was always used for sleepovers and she provided the plush girlie environment they immersed themselves into.<p>

"I can't believe you slept with Zane! Zane of all people." Mina exclaimed to Ami who put her book down to glare at the obnoxious blonde.

"What's wrong with Zane?" She asked defensively, having no clue where this side of her was coming from.

Mina was unfazed by her glare, "I mean Zane is a catch. He's hot in a smart dorky way and many women seem to think so. I'm proud of the new notch on your bedpost."

Ami blushed at Mina's crude language, "I don't even know what to say to him and Mina really? How would you know?" A part of Ami felt anxious as she awaited Mina's answer. Mina was never shy about her encounters, maybe drunk Hyde was one of them.

"He slept with one of my co-workers. Alexis I think her name is." Mina nonchalantly answered, but caught Ami's relieved look.

"I admit Zane's hot, but he's not my type." Mina winked at the blunette, who blushed and went back to her book. She took a sip of the tangy drink Lita had made and frowned when the doorbell rang.

"That could be Rini!" Mina heard Serena yell in the background as she made her way to the door and when she opened it, there was her object of affection. Rini ran past her leaving her alone. Mina felt self-conscious only in her night gown, but hid her discomfort.

"Mina." He greeted politely.

"Kael." She grinned, getting some of her confidence back, "Thanks for bringing Rini home."

"I'm surprised to see you here." He began, "I wasn't aware Serena was holding a party of her own. Darien did the same with us."

Mina giggled, "When we were kids, we used to have weekly sleepovers. It stopped when we went off to college, but we get together once in a while."

Kael looked down at his phone, Zane was going insane. "I have to get food, Darien's having a dilemma." Mina watched his retreating figure in appreciation, now that was her type. Too bad he was taken, but still it never hurt to look. When Mina turned around, she saw Ami looking back at her with a smirk.

"Your type?"

"Maybe." Both girls laughed feeling like it was 10 years ago all over again. It was crazy how fast time flew by. They joined the other girls just in time for Lita to bring out chocolate chip cookies. Rini was sitting on Mina's unoccupied spot and rambling on just like how Serena did.

"A quote of all things! Does he have no idea of his own?" Serena seemed to be the only one to understand her sister.

"We all have our own, maybe he lives by it."

Rini turned to Ami, "You're cut from the same cloth. Give me anything you have about love."

"Excuse me?"

"She has to write a positive paper for her writing class. Her professor is all fairy tales and dragons so the topic is about love." Serena explained to her friends.

Lita groaned, "I've already told you my story and I'm sure you've got Serena's. The way Mina's blushing, I bet you got the boys too."

"I've gotten homeless people, nuns, waiters and waitresses, and a bunch of random people. I just need more insight because everyone here comes from such different environments." Rini tried to justify herself.

"Anything about love?" Ami asked for clarification as Rini nodded in response and opened her notebook.

"Pretty much, for example how did you know you were in love?"

Mina took the initiative, "Uncle Artemis tells me that love is supposed to be complicated and messy. Love hurts, but no one really understands why we all want it though. It's strange."

Rini jotted down some notes and looked up at the goddess, as she was called in her school days, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

Mina frowned and shook her head, "I tried to feel those emotions people tell me you have, but it never happened."

"Why did it never happen? I've eavesdropped on you guys many times when I was little. You had so many boyfriends." Rini asked curiously.

"I was such a flirt and a tease growing up. I had experience as you call it, but none of those strong emotions people describe. Serena said we all have our own way of knowing so I guess I'll know when I feel it." Mina explained softly, but she was all smiles again, "Ok Rei? You're the one getting married how did you know?"

Rei glared at the blonde, "Jerry's odd."

"Explain." Rini said deadpanned, "Or I won't leave you alone like I did with Zane." Those words alone would make anyone who knew the terrible twosome would send shivers down the spine.

"I've never had someone that was willing to look like a complete fool to make me happy. He drops everything for me. I've told him things that took me years to tell the girls, but with him in a span of a few months he knows everything about me. He knows about my grandfather, my dad, my mom, you girls too! I left him hanging so many times for the past five years, but he still comes back," Rei let out, and began to get quiet, "And now I'm living with my friend and her obnoxious nosy siblings because of a couple insulting words from his family. I'm an idiot."

"Thank you! I was trying to tell you that, but Ami said it too mean." Mina exclaimed as Rei pulled her hair in response. That resulted in bickering between those two, but they stopped as Rini yelled at them.

"You may continue after I get Ami's."

"Wait I never told you how I knew I fell in love." Rei said confused as Rini just shrugged.

"He's the first person that you trusted right away, even with your friends it took you years. You were never suspicious and yes you pushed him away and he's still there. You sometimes treated him awful and he was still there. He didn't run away." Rini finished for her as Rei opened her mouth to speak, but had nothing to say. She was right.

Ami pondered over the question at hand, "My mother told me a quote when I broke up with Greg. I still remember it."

Rini groaned and muttered, "You're just like him."

"Excuse me?" Ami asked puzzled.

"Nothing go on."

"_Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get — only with what you are expecting to give — which is everything._" Ami repeated.

Rini paused, their quotes said something about who they were as people, "Who said that?"

"Katharine Hepburn."

"Do you know this one?" Rini repeated the quote to Ami, who paused before smiling, "Agatha Christie, I remember that from a presentation we did in high school."

"Zane wrote that." Ami smiled and nodded to herself as her friends watched her and were grinning mischievously. They felt like they were 15 years old again.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to write my paper!" Rini had run back into her room as the girls began gossiping like usual only Serena didn't join them. They all knew she had been with her grandmother for the past couple months, but no one really knew why. It was unlike Serena to keep secrets from them and after many long meetings, they decided to leave her alone. Serena would tell them when the timing was right. Lita however, just had enough of the new Serena.

"Sere what the hell is going on?" Serena looked up from her hot cocoa in surprise.

"Nothing?"

Lita glared at her, "We're concerned about you. You've been running back to your grandmother again, which means you are confused about something. You've been quiet, hiding, and Rei's wedding your sister is a bigger part of it than you are. What's wrong?"

Serena looked at their eyes and bit her lip, "Promise me you won't tell anyone, which includes your fiancé Rei."

"I consider you a higher priority than him." Rei replied, "Besides I'm still mad at him."

"We were going to slap some sense back into you after Serena." Lita said, as Rei glared at her.

"We've been friends since we were 13, some of us longer, but we formed at the age of 13. You can tell us anything, no judgment whatsoever." Mina put in as Serena gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I did something terrible," Serena began and looked up to see her friends nodding and gestured for her to go on, "I slept with Darien."

The room was silent for a few minutes until Mina broke the silence, "So how was it?"

Rei slapped her arm, "Be serious airhead."

"I'm trying to lighten the scenario; my god you guys are acting like it's the first time one of us has done something kind of stupid because of guy! She had sex with a man who is not single. Stop acting liking she killed him." Mina huffed, "And it's not you're the only one that hasn't done it before."

"My problem is that I've preached about finding love and having it be true. I've seen it countless times before, that's how I make my living. Yet I almost destroyed a relationship because we both got a little too drunk." Serena fumed as Lita looked at her with sympathy.

"Might I bring up our past: Rei, Mina, and I slept with married men. You found angel guy's soul mate, but didn't tell him until 5 months later because you had a crush on him. Ami made out with that random guy letting Greg to believe she cheated, for good reason. We've made mistakes, some I still don't regret, but that doesn't mean you should let guilt get in the way of living your life." Lita advised and patted Serena's back.

Serena looked up, "I know that and my grandmother said the same thing so I've been trying, but there's more." She bit her lip nervously, "I think I have feelings for him."

"For Darien?" Rei questioned, "How so?"

Serena closed her eyes, "I think I'm in love with him, which is terrible because he loves someone else and I can't blame him. We don't choose who we have these feelings for, but I wish I never did. Do you realize how easy my life would be if I didn't? Oh and when he told his fiancée, she came to _me_ seeking advice and I could have told her to walk away from him and I'm 90% sure she would have listened to me. I didn't though because he deserves to be happy and when he's with her he's happy."

Rei pulled her friend in for a hug, "We're idiots."

Serena laughed, "I just have to move on. Settle I guess. "


	27. I Realized That

**Thank you so much for your kind words. My chapters as you can see are longer because...well I just enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Rei looked behind her to see her friends passed out beneath their blankets, before she tip toed her way out of the door. It was 3am and she was one of the few people that were wandering around. When she walked out of the building, she intended just roam around the city to clear her thoughts. Just when she turned the corner, there was her idiot sitting on the bench looking up at the stars. He seemed to sense someone watching him and turned to her and immediately stood up.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey."

Both remained still, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Jerry opened his mouth a couple times, but failed to produce any words. Rei seemed to be as inaudible as him, but for the first time in their relationship, she spoke up first.

"Can I ask something?"

Jerry was surprised, but nodded, "Why are you sitting outside Serena's apartment?"

"Well…she called me when you decided to stay here so I wouldn't worry. I had this plan of sweeping you off your feet and whisking you back home…you're my home…well that was going to be part of it…I…I had this speech, but I guess it didn't really know what to say." Jerry hesitated, running a hand through his hair.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

Jerry shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, "A couple minutes…hours give or take I guess."

Rei took six steps more to meet his eyes, "One of us has to try and fix this first and it's always been you first in the past so I guess I'll start. I'm sorry."

Jerry opened his mouth, but she placed a finger on his lips, "Let me finish, it was wrong of me asking you to choose your family over me. Your sisters are afraid that I will hurt you and they have every reason to hate me because it's a fact. So I'll let them be terrible to me, because I love you. I know how hard it is with family, but I want to be a part of yours if you'll let me."

Jerry chuckled, "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You're right too. You're going to be my wife and I should respect you as such, which means I should listen to you too not make a judgment right away." He pulled her into his arms, "and I had a talk with my family. They said they are going to _try _to be more pleasant towards you. I don't really know what that means though."

"I promise to stop running away every time we argue," Rei threw her arms around his neck, "it's childish, but it's how I used to solve all of my problems before. I was planning on telling you this when we said our vows, but I want you to hear it now. For the past five years, thank you for making it completely unpredictable. Thank you for making me smile and laugh and making me feel emotions I've only read about in stories. With you, I felt love and I didn't think it was possible. You became my home."

"We really are a pair you know?" Jerry stated.

Rei looked up at him, "Did Rini talk to you by the way?"

"Love definition?"

Rei nodded, "What was your definition?"

"I told her my definition was about finding a home with that one person. It's you."

Rei giggled, "That sounds disgusting."

"What like yours in any better?" Jerry mocked.

"You didn't leave me even when I was Ivan the Terrible." Rei replied.

"A history reference, I'm flattered." Jerry leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Rei whispered, before pulling his head closer until she could feel his breath hitch. She smirked before kissing him. She said yes again.

* * *

><p>Kael sat stiffly, the silence unnerving him. Usually he welcomed such uncomfortable situations, he started most of them. His parents surpassed him when it came to starting difficult situations. There was a reason he pretty much lived at Darien's house while growing up and they were sitting across from him. His parents were just like him: stoic, rational, cold. However because of the rowdy companions he chose to have in his company, he showed emotion a <em>teensy <em>bit more. He would never have passionate outbursts like his friends, but he revealed more to the world than anyone else in his family.

Malcolm and Zoe Pierce frightened him but for very different reasons. His parents were part of an arranged marriage, both coming from very traditional families. Zoe was and still is the epitome of an upper class lady. She set the trends, approved/disapproved the girls in their class, had enough secrets to make her be feared, the perfect lady. She was happy when Kael was born meaning she wouldn't be pressured for a male heir and strived to make sure no one would take her place. It was no secret her husband was not faithful, but having Kael insured her power. Zoe taught him how to sit, etiquette, smile, pose and most importantly the societal mask to reveal nothing.

Most people compared Kael to a stone, but his father is the real winner. Malcolm Pierce made sure Kael followed in his footsteps, pulling the right strings to ensure it so. He not only taught Kael about the law, he looked just like him. Kael resembled his father in every way from his almost white hair to his piercing blue eyes. He was also naturally tan just like his father, he didn't seem to inherit any feature from his mother (a fact that made his mother even prouder). Malcolm didn't care much what Kael did as long as he kept his reputation intact, which was probably why he allowed Kael to live at the Shields' residence. Shields Corporation was an esteemed company and always had ties to their legal services. He saw no harm in Kael playing big brother to the troublesome grandson if it kept them in business together. His father didn't care for emotions that bordered on the extreme. "It's too weak," He would say, "People become irrational when they feel a bit of any of those silly feelings."

"Usually you get straight to the point." He droned placing his hands on his lap, "I'm sure you have more important business than interfering with mine."

Zoe sighed and tucked a strand of her blonde hair, "Very well, I supposed there is no use dilly dallying. You are getting to that age where marriage is expected."

She was unfazed to the emotionless look she recived from her son. After all she had to sleep with a man colder than him, "It's expected on society."

"I don't follow what is expected from them. I've told you countless times mother, I simply have no time for marriage." Kael repeated the statement.

Malcolm had been silent throughout the exchange, looked at his son directly in the eye with the same eyes, "I don't expect you to marry right away. Unlike your mother, I believe your career will be hindered with a wife at this age."

Kael watched his mother's eyes flash in pain, but in one second it was gone. He sympathized with his mother, but because of her unresponsive nature he never understood their relationship, "Mother, I have a girlfriend."

"I don't like her." Zoe interjected, "She's…not the type I approve of."

"I agree with your mother. Stella Christine is a wonderful lawyer. She's fantastic at what she does and while having her as a partner would be beneficial, a wife not so much. Your marriage will end up with one of you dead, far too many hidden agendas." Malcolm took a sip of his wine, "Someone different."

Kael opened his mouth, only for the door opening to stop him. The Pierces turned with a similar dry look with a hint of irritation. Kael widened his eyes in surprise momentarily to see Mina Aino of all people standing at his doorway. None of them said a word, watching Mina blush before knocking the vase off the table and almost knocking into the potted plant near the door.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had company." Mina apologized, taking in the people in Kael's office. They were obviously family judging by the piercing stares she received from each of them. Also there was a man that looked like an older version of Kael, only scarier.

Kael got up from his chair and walked towards her, "What are you doing here Mina?" He watched as she blushed once more before handing him a box.

"Diana got dumped by her latest boyfriend and you know she's never been dumped!" Mina exclaimed enthusiastically, feeling comfortable with Kael, "So in my dear cousin's usual fashion she starts baking and baking until she runs out of everything. Aunt Luna yelled at her for overdoing it for a "silly boy" so Uncle Artemis suggested I bring some over to you for picking me up from the airport…and driving me to the airport again…and to the cake shop for Rei's stuff…oh and talking me out of adopting a cat." She dropped the box into his hands, "So thank you."

He smiled, granted it was very small and showed no teeth, but Mina still felt warm inside. They almost forgot there were others in the room until Kael's father was suddenly behind him. The only differences between him and Kael were that he was older, wore glasses, and tied his long hair in a low ponytail.

"Miss Aino it's a pleasure." He smiled politely as she hesitatingly shook his hand.

"You're Kael's father right?"

He nodded, "This is my wife Zoe. Dear remember Hatori and Lisa Aino had a daughter? This is the lovely Mina."

His mother's face melted into her public smile, "Of course I remember, you're more beautiful than I remember. How are your parents?"

"Divorced." Mina replied, mimicking Zoe's tone.

Zoe's smile faltered a little, but she fixed it right up. Mina Aino was one of those girls she so badly wanted to disapprove of and have her casted out, but her family was old money. They held an immense amount of power and everyone knew how doted on Mina was being the only girl born into the family. They turned a blind eye at her rudeness and attitude, calling it _adorable _instead. The Aino Clan may have problems with each other, but never with Mina. She attended _public _school and an average college where she met her equally average friends. The head of Aino family, Ryo Aino, protected his granddaughter fiercely even though he was still in Japan. He was still a large part of her life. He made sure his Mina was never harmed and it infuriated the upper society like no other. Zoe also envied her like no other.

"I suppose they found their happiness." She replied evenly.

"Mother is prowling for her latest younger prey and father is faring better I guess. He's on his second marriage. So I suppose yes they are." She responded, trying to muster up innocence, but failing. She never got along with the rich folk. That's why she distanced herself so much from this society she hated ever since she was little.

Mina turned to Kael again, "I think they taste good. Not as great as what Lita or Nate would prepare, but decent. Oh and I decided to get a dog instead!"

"You can barely take care of a goldfish, you expect to take care of a dog." He replied dryly as Mina rolled her eyes.

"You can be so dramatic. I simply asked for your advice as I did with countless others, doesn't mean I'm going to consider it."

Kael chuckled as Mina left his office. He placed the sweets on his desk and turned to his parents, "I apologize for the intrusion."

"I like her." Malcolm stated as Zoe's eyes widened.

"Might I inquire as to why?"

"She won't kill my son if it benefitted her." Malcolm silenced her with a look before turning to his son, "Consider Miss Aino." Then he made his leave expecting his wife to follow, but she didn't.

Zoe turned to her son and for the first time showed a tiny bit of her feelings to him, "The biggest mistake of my life is not allowing myself happiness. I have power and people marvel at me, but I die inside. I don't want the same to happen to you and it may be a bit of a shock, but I do love you even if I don't show it. Don't be another one of your father's trophies like I am. His _advice _is poisonous." She quickly turned away and followed Malcolm to the car, leaving her son surprised. Kael had always believed his mother was suffering, but she never showed it. When he asked her as a child what was making her so sad, she simply placed her mask back on and to never ask such a question again.

He thought of Mina, barging into his office as if she owned it. The girl always managed to surprise him, making his life just the tiniest bit unpredictable. He hadn't felt this happy since little Darien Shields made it his mission to befriend him when he lived 12 years friendless. There were many people that changed his life in the most drastic ways; his mother had just made this list. However, Mina was his father's nicest advice he had ever gotten.

* * *

><p>Ami quickly signed off the rest of her papers before making a beeline towards the exit. Serena was right, Zane had been trying to talk to her all day, so she kept herself busy…really busy. She jumped at the opportunity to perform any task her superiors had set for her, no matter how mundane they were. Luckily for her, Zane had been pulled to assist in cardiac surgery so she had the chance to hide or finish her task work so she could leave. The universe continued to despise her and had Zane exit the ER the exact moment she was passing by it. Zane ran after her as fast as well as fast as a hallway full of people would allow him to. Ami was used to dodging and ducking from all the practice she got sprinting from one side of the building to the other, until Zane grabbed her wrist and pulled into yet again a janitor closet.<p>

"What?" She finally faced him that day.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Zane asked, trying to catch his breath.

Ami scoffed, "No." Then she tried to leave the door and turned to glare when his hand was pressed against a door.

"There's nothing to speak of."

"Yes there is, we slept together!" Zane exclaimed.

"Tell the whole world why don't you! This closet isn't exactly soundproof." Ami scolded as Zane began shaking his hands frantically.

"Everyone already knows! Not everyone was as drunk as we thought that night." He instantly regretted blurting that out when Ami's face paled and she began to slump against the door.

"My reputation."

Zane sat down next to her, "My reputation's been going pretty south lately. Luckily my parents aren't that angry, they find my excursions hilarious."

"You come from a long line of doctors that are amazing enough to open their own hospital. I only have my mother, and I don't even know what she's going to say when she finds out I'm part of a sex scandal." Ami sighed and buried her face in her knees.

Zane tried to cheer her up, "You could always just be like I got some and you didn't!" Ami looked up at him and laughed at his idiocy. Zane felt something inside him stir when he saw her laugh. It only happened once with one person and now it was happening again after he swore to himself to never feel that way.

"We're still friends right? Even after our reputations are just a tad tarnished?" Ami asked.

Zane nodded, "We're friends even after you have had intercourse with this sexy beast." He jokingly said which resulted in more giggles and the feeling to get stronger. Once again, he shook off the feeling.

"Bertie flipped on you I've heard." Ami stated as Zane leaned his head back against the door.

"She's a good friend."

Ami frowned at him, "When were you planning on telling me your drunken problem?"

"I didn't think I ever had to tell you. I'm surprised you were his type…well I guess I shouldn't be." Zane ran a hand through his long hair, messing up his ponytail.

"What do you mean?"

Zane pondered, "Well…his type he typically likes is smart, pretty, not usually reserved but I supposed he liked that in you."

"Why do you refer to your split personality as a third person?" Ami asked with curiosity.

"He's not me. Well I like to think my behavior is more decent than that leech."

"You hate him." It wasn't even a question.

Zane nodded his head and tried to explain, "You know I didn't even know I had this different persona until my high school graduation. Marina locked me in a closet when she figured out what happened."

"Have you figured out why this occurs?" Ami asked.

"I've tried investigating, but that just leads to more one night stands and waking up in questionable places." Zane concluded.

"Why do you think out of every woman there, he went after me instead?" Ami questioned, "You said I wasn't really his type."

Zane thought over what she said, "I don't know. When I'm that guy I'm suave, charming, but still have pretty high standards. It's never been random bimbos, these women have been…extraordinary. You just fit the bill."

"I don't understand."

Zane looked dumbfounded at her puzzlement, "You don't notice the looks you get from the other surgeons do you? Men in general look at you and you can't tell me you never noticed?"

Ami blushed and shook her head shyly as Zane scoffed, "You know you're smart, but not only that you're pretty. You're classy, sophisticated, and cultured. I mean yeah you don't have Mina or Rei's ego over their looks, but you should know that you're quite the catch too."

Ami was in awe at the compliments he kept giving her. Her brains were what she always relied on and when it came to her appearance…well her friends worried more about that than she did. Hell her whole closet was put together by Mina. "Well then why don't they ever say anything if they are as interested as you say they are?"

"You're kind of intimidating."

"I am not." Ami denied.

"To those who don't you well may think of you as cold. You give off this aloofness and superiority. You're independent and sometimes you walk around like you own the place most of the time." Zane explained, as Ami shook her head, "Ami, admit it you are a powerful woman that kind of scares men."

Ami laughed at him and was about to respond when both of them felt the door move. Ami froze and looked at him with fear. Zane channeled his alternative self and banged on the door, "It's occupied clearly!"

"Seriously the closet! We have patients Dr. Burke! And Dr. Mizuno I know you're in there too! Be appropriate." Zane laughed when he heard the head nurse's retreating footsteps. Ami blushed from embarrassment, but laughed with him. Her reputation had flown out the window.

* * *

><p>Rini squealed in delight when her essay came back to her. An A! She passed with flying colors after bothering her sisters' friends and their significant others for an extensive amount of time. She giggled to herself as Diana approached her.<p>

"I got a C and I wrote this crap the night before." Diana exclaimed and nodded in approval of Rini's grade, "So your idea worked?"

"I revolve my life around love, piece of cake." Rini showcased her A. This truly was her best paper yet and she had a wonderful time writing it.

Rini followed Diana through the exit and made their way to the school courtyard. The girls sat in their usual spot under the tree and waited for their friends to arrive. Serena was coming to pick her up, but she was going to be late as her routine usually was. Her friend, Hotaru approached them around one minute later, strange how the girl's class was across campus yet she always arrived a minute after the bell rang.

Rini held up to essay to her former mentor, "Guess an A?"

Hotaru smiled, "That's great Rini. What about you Diana?"

"A C is still passing." Diana replied.

Rini took in her surroundings of her school. She attended Elysian Castle, the sister school of her former middle school Luna Bell Academy. She was thankful of the sacrifices her sister had made for her to attend such a prestigious school and for Sammy to attend the college of his dreams. Sure she never acted like she was, but Serena always thought of her siblings first. Rini took out her locket and watched the clock for the exact moment to turn her head. Exactly two minutes later, Rini turned her head at least 45° and there was the object of her affections. Helios walked out of the building carrying his books in one hand even though he had a book bag. His blue tie was loose and his white shirt was pulled out of his pants. How did he manage to make their school uniform look that good?

Sure Diana may have dragged her when she was flirting, but it was always Helios. Diana was Rini's first friend at Luna Bell. With her periwinkle long hair and cat eyes, Diana held the title of being the most beautiful girl in school since Luna Bell. Hotaru was Rini's transition mentor. Being just a year older, Hotaru had always been involved in after school activities and clubs. She came from a stricter upbringing than Diana and Rini, so she was quieter than her younger friends, but she fit in with them just fine. Diana and Hotaru laughed at their friend's behavior. They knew Rini had a crush on Helios for the past 7 years and never had her affections switch immediately to someone else. As part of routine, he walked passed Rini and to his car, but today he made a detour.

"Rini." Helios stopped in front of her with his usual kind smile, "Could we talk?"

Diana giggled as Rini nodded and followed him the front of the school, "Miss Hino and Mr. Hays have chosen the details for the wedding. We just need you or your sister to oversee them on the big day. You guys never confirmed who will be there."

Rini's heart dropped when she heard what he had to speak about. Of course it was just business, "I think I'm helping Serena with on that day."

"Wonderful, I shall inform my parents. See you later." Helios smiled and was about to make his way towards his car until he felt his arm was caught. He looked down to see Rini's hand holding his wrist.

Rini looked at the wrist in fear. What was she doing? No, it's been 7 years and the boy was still as oblivious as ever to her feelings. Rini felt the fear disappear and felt determination fill her, "I have a plus one for their wedding and I was wondering if you would like to go with me and I mean as a date not as just friends because I've had feelings for you for seven years. These feelings have grown too strong for them to be kept secret, but I never knew how you felt about me so I never told you. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you or not, but it's always been you. I tried to give up on you because you only treat me as a friend and you treat me just like everyone else. I mean yes, I thought you were just a crush after I moved because I thought I'll never see you again, but when I was 13, I saw you again. I didn't think it was the same you because I didn't want to be sad until a year later and that's when I realized my feelings never went away, they only got stronger. I know it's all sudden and…"

Rini's speech was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. She froze in shock, but he pulled away giving her a smile she had never seen before "Granted my feelings for you are not seven years in the making, but I believe they are just as strong. I never told you how I felt because like you I didn't think you felt the same way. You are so popular, I didn't think you would pay attention to the boy who can recite history as if he were there and on occasion act like I'm 80 years old. Unlike you however, I knew it was you when I saw you again two years ago, but I didn't think you would remember me because I am two grades above you. I started having feelings for you after you moved and I saw you one day eating ice cream with your new friends. You didn't see me, but I still remember your smile. So I suppose my feelings have been four years in the making."

Rini looked down at his hand only instead of her holding his wrist, he was holding her hand, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was scared, like I said you are one of the most popular girls in school. You've always been popular." Helios explained, feeling happier.

"I was scared too. Until today." Rini beamed and felt her heart flutter when he pulled her in his arms. Helios pulled away a little and looked down at Rini. He leaned down and kissed her once more, both oblivious to the eyes of many students. After all Rini is still one of the most popular girls in school.

Diana screamed when the two pulled apart and continued to smile like dorks, talking quietly. She had been waiting this moment for so long especially since this was Helios' last year. Hotaru was not as expressive over her excitement as Diana was, but she still giggled at her friend's happiness. They weren't the only one that watched with excitement. Serena squealed the loudest in the parking lot with Darien leaning against his car glaring at the boy that was now holding Rini's hand. Serena had been seeing glows and sparks like no other from those two and was pleased. Darien believed no one was good enough for Rini and had plans to corner the boy and interrogate him like no other. Sure her biological brother Sammy may be happy if Rini is happy, but he was the adopted brother…Jerry was right sometimes father. He was supposed to be irrational. He turned and smiled at Serena, who was happy even though he disapproved of the cause of her happiness. She proceeded to show this happiness by punching his arm…multiple times. Yep he really hated this guy.

Who would have thought? Sixteen year old Rini Tsukino, gifted with Cupid's eye, was the first person to escape the curse unscathed.

* * *

><p><em>A little while earlier….<em>

Serena groaned in frustration. Of course the bus was late…again. She looked at her watch, Rini was getting out of school in 15 minutes and she was half way across town. She had been with Rei, helping out with the bridesmaids' dresses and groom's men's tuxes. She knew Rini was expecting her to be late, but probably not an hour late. Sure she had friends that could drive her home, but then Rini didn't come home until a good two or three hours later and with this being the first wedding Rini ever planned, that was not going to work. Serena looked at the road ahead of her, groaning. No it was one of her best friend's weddings, she couldn't throw a hissy fit. Serena began to walk. It was going to take a long time, but she'll walk because she was too stubborn to call her sister now so she could ask Diana or Hotaru or any of her other friends for a ride. This was going to take hours.

Darien finished collecting the rent and made his way to his car. After his surprising revelation, now it was his turn to avoid Serena like the black plague. He was still in awe that he may or may not have feelings for the blonde succubus. When you took away all of Serena's terrible traits and only focused on her appearance, she was pretty cute. Serena was petite, usually wore her hair in long pigtails, dressed in oversized sweatshirts and leggings when it was cold and skirts when it was warmer. She was like Jerry in a sense where they both thought outside the box. She was so different from the other girls he had feelings for when he was younger. Trista described his type as proper and cold, but Serena was the exact opposite. Speaking of Serena, there she was…walking on the side of the road.

Darien stopped the car next to her, "Why are you walking?"

"The exercise duh." Serena replied, without missing a beat. Both of them smiled, when they went back to their usual banter.

"Because you _so _need it." Darien shot back sarcastically, "Get in."

"You can't just tell me what to do." Serena rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

Darien groaned, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Serena evaded.

"Why didn't you ask Donna?" Darien asked, "Isn't she usually your ride?"

"She's busy."

"Seriously meatball brain, get in the car. I'll take you wherever you have to go." Darien called to her. He watched her face think about his offer, watching the emotions dance across her face. Yep, she was still cute.

Darien shook his head as Serena slowly walked into his car and sat in the passenger seat, "I told Rini I was going to pick her up today."

"I keep forgetting how you don't have a car." Darien muttered and began to drive again.

Serena watched the trees become a blur, "Do you always drive this recklessly?"

"Stop critiquing my driving, I heard stories about yours. My grandmother is better." Darien shot back.

Serena glared, "Your grandmother likes me more."

"Shut up before I throw you out of this car."

"Real mature, how many times have you planned my murder just out of curiosity?"

"You're lucky I love your sister or I would have driven away." Darien commented. This was fun.

"My sister would disown you if you kill me."

Darien shrugged, not replying and proceeded to drive them until he pulled up to the palace like school. Elysian Castle is one of the top private schools in the nation that focused on the arts. He parked his car and checked his watch.

"You're actually early this time."

Serena glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I meant. You're actually early." Darien got out of the car leaned against it. Serena quickly followed him, "Rini's going to get out in 5 minutes."

"I'm well aware of that. I pick her up all the time."

"What?"

Darien winced at her loud exclamation, "Didn't she ever tell you?"

"She says her friend drives her home. I was assuming Hotaru or Diana or one of her other friends, not you!" Serena exclaimed, "Why would she lie to me?"

"Like Artemis will ever give Diana a car. Hotaru is always staying after school so she never has the time and don't even get me started on her other friends."

"Where do you take her? She's gone for hours whenever her 'friends' now I know that's you give her a ride home." Serena pried inching closer to Darien, who backed away.

"I take her everywhere. Sometimes we go shopping, usually I just take her out to eat. One time I taught her how to ride the bus to my office if you are ever too late she has a place to go. She knows where I live, but Maddie's a little uncomfortable with her so I tell her to go there as a last resort if she's ever in any sort of trouble. Your place is a lot farther from her school so you know how she leaves early in the mornings? Well because we're being honest right now, she doesn't have a club. I drive her to school every day." Darien explained wincing when he felt Serena's glare.

"Why doesn't she tell me any of this?"

"She said you'll be upset. She didn't really explain why."

Serena frowned at this comment, "Ok, so I can't be there for her as much as I would like to, but I'm trying."

"If it makes you feel any better, she asked me to give her some space for a while."

"Why?"

Darien gave her a look, but he didn't reply. Serena thought about his words and his attitude, "Because of _that_? I never asked her to."

"Well you're still her sister by blood so of course she's on your side. She hasn't spoken to me in a while."

"I'm sorry, she's my family as much as yours. I'll talk to her if you want."

Darien shook his head, "It's fine, I'll try to talk to her."

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I tried to turn her against you. That wasn't my intention at all." Serena apologized.

"I never blamed you. Stop thinking it's your fault for everything."

Serena was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean stop blaming yourself for everything. As pompous as you are, you do enjoy shouldering as much guilt as possible."

"I do not!" Serena exclaimed, "Like when?"

"With Maddie, stop thinking you are the biggest problem! We've had problems _way_ before you entered the picture. Also your sister doesn't misbehave because of you and she doesn't tell you anything because of you either. Rini has a case of typical teen angst, which should be clearing up shortly when she stops thinking about what everyone else is saying about her." Darien paused, "When you try to set up your friends and they get pissed at you. Yeah not your fault either. Sure in a way it is, but with your gift you first assume before seeing."

Serena pondered at his words as he waited her to speak, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is." She insisted, "We usually give each other a compliment then we say something else and we take it right back."

Darien tried to retort only for the bell to ring. He glared, "We're not finished."

The duo waited for the pink haired girl and there she was, surrounded by a bunch of girls but she only talked to two of them. Darien glared at each person that eyed his 'sister', which Serena noticed.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I hate the youth."

Serena rolled her cerulean eyes and turned back to Rini, who was…now going off with a boy. She noticed some of the girls glare and point at her sister, "Does she not notice?"

"Rini's one of the most popular girls in school. I'm sure she notices." Darien replied dryly, "Who is that?"

Their discussion seemed cordial enough, until her sister reached for his arm and stopped him from leaving. Her sister looked nervous as she rambled, until the guy pulled her in for a kiss. Serena screamed in delight as her sister got her first kiss. This was news worth celebrating. Serena jumped up and down, tapping (punching) Darien's arm to get his attention.

"Look at them! I bet that's Helios."

"I hate him already."

* * *

><p>"I hate this." Nate muttered on the elevator.<p>

"It's not that bad." Lita tugged on the blouse, "You look good."

"I've always hated wearing these monkey suits. In high school we had a school uniform that I never followed. Mother had a large headache during that time." Nate tried to adjust the tie, but it still felt like it was strangling the life of him. How did his always well-dressed friends do it? Jerry and Darien were both chairmen, Kael's a lawyer, and Zane even though he wears scrubs most of the time attended banquets every month. It wasn't like he was a slob, but a suit was too much.

"I told you not to wear the tie." Lita eyed the purple around his neck, "Even when you dress up, you never wear a tie."

"We're meeting my parents, I need a tie." Nate rolled his eyes when the elevator opened. He placed a hand on her lower back and gently guided her to the room. Lita froze up when they approached the reserved space, but the nerves ceased when she felt Nate move to her side. He offered her his arm and surprisingly she accepted his gesture.

"Ready?" Nate asked, but Lita could still here his hesitation. She nodded as he opened the door. It was a gathering for the managers and the founders to celebrate. This was Lita's first time being invited, but Nate was here every year.

"Nathaniel, your mother said you may not arrive." Both turned at the pompous voice. Nate frowned as he did whenever his full name was spoken, but unlike usual he didn't bother to correct him.

"Samuel, how are you enjoying this soirée?" Nate asked, astonishing Lita with an equally pompous tone.

"It's wonderful as usual. Your mother hired Mrs. Jennifer Canter, I recognize her work." He turned as if just noticing Lita, "Your girlfriend? She's not the type you typically bring."

Nate opened his mouth, but Lita interjected, "Said girl you're speaking of is right here and can speak for herself. I'm not his type? Why because I have a brain and I use it? Because I'm not hanging off his every word? Just because I'm hanging on his arm does not mean you can disrespect me. And I'm not his girlfriend. I'm here because I'm invited. Samuel was it? We have the same the position except I'm the youngest here."

Samuel looked baffled and stomped off at the end of Lita's rant. Lita glared at his retreating form as Nate looked at her impressed.

"I really hate that guy."

"Why is he here?" Lita asked, "I just assumed his job and judging by his reaction, I think I got it right."

Nate laughed, "His personality is awful, but he is one of the best chefs in the world. He makes the best Tiramisu. So great it's world renowned."

"Lita, darling I'm so happy you could make it." Both of them turned at the high pitched shrill of Nate's mother.

"Mrs. Benton, I'm honored to be invited." Lita smiled at the woman, her mentor since culinary school.

Mrs. Benton or Lily laughed, flipping her hair out of the way, "I've told you countless times dear it's Lily or Aunt Lily or mom."

Nate groaned internally at his mother's behavior. It was no secret his mother desired a daughter and Lita was perfect to play that role. That was probably what made him despise her so much when he first met the spitfire, "Hello mother."

Lily turned to him, as if she didn't see him earlier, "You came together? My dreams are coming true."

"Lily, please not now." Nate's father, George, placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Nate, glad to see you could make it. No car accidents this year."

Nate pulled at his collar nervously, "You can check my bill, no new car purchased."

George turned to his wife, "Sweetheart, let's leave them alone. We have more guests to greet. Take care of Lita." He dragged his wife to the crowd as she tried to reach over to Lita again.

Lita turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "Car accident?"

He shrugged, "My excuse for not attending this thing for the past three years."

"You didn't even think about another excuse?"

Nate shook his head, "I never wanted to go and they know that. I still don't want to be here."

"Then why did you come this year?" Lita question curiously.

"You're here." He bluntly stated turning when someone else called out his name, missing her blush. Lita bit her lip, watching him from the corner her eye. Sure he's handsome, but why would someone like him ever like someone like her. He was so different than her smooth talking ex-boyfriends; he reminded her more of her first love. His statement wasn't meant for flattery, but it was honest. He was honestly only at this event because of her and that thought alone was scary.

Nate turned back to Lita, who looked like she was in deep thought. Once again she was escaping into a world she wouldn't let anyone enter. You had to be privileged to be allowed any sort of entrance…even a glance into her world. Nate hoped to be granted such access one day, but he was a patient man. One day she'll let him into her mind, even just a small peek would make him satisfied. He looked to his left expecting her only to see empty space. Nate looked around and spotted the messy ponytail. She was laughing with another one of his parents' protégés. She didn't cover her mouth when she laughed. Her laugh was strong and genuine; unlike the bell like giggles he was so used to hearing. She's completely captivating.

Nate didn't notice his father standing behind him. George coughed to get his son's attention, "Having a good time?"

"Where's mother?" Nate asked, ignoring the question. Normally people got irritated when his son brushed off their questions, but George was expecting this.

"She's entertaining with another lovely story about your youth."

"I thought she ran out of stories.

George chuckled, "As a parent, you never run out of stories." His father followed his line of vision, "She's beautiful."

"Who?"

"Don't act dumb, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

Nate was surprised by her choice of clothing tonight; a flowy crème short sleeve blouse with a tight black pencil skirt that came a couple inches above her knee. To complete her sophisticated appearance, she wore peep toe black heels. She seemed uncomfortable on the elevator just like him in his suit, but she exuded in confidence the minute she entered the party. She was stunning in her usual jeans and a tee-shirt or her uniform.

"She won't be mine."

"A woman like that belongs to herself. Whoever she's with, she'll give a small part of herself to him."

"I don't want a small part, I want everything. I want to know her heart, her mind, why she smiles, why she laughs. I want everything, but she's too good for me." Nate confided.

George smiled, "You're growing up."

"What do you mean?"

"Younger you would have enjoyed those casual hook ups. You would have only seen her as your next target or you wouldn't have noticed her at all."

Nate frowned, "Why wouldn't I notice?"

"Because you know just by looking at her, she's too good for you."

Nate was silent and looked up at her only this time her green eyes met his. He watched her lips melt into a smile at him before she turned back to the lady speaking. He didn't notice his mother had joined his father's side until she spoke, "Did she surpass your dream girl?"

"I never had one until now."

* * *

><p>Zane drove back to the meadow where she was. He brought a meal this time knowing this conversation would be longer than just current events. He made himself comfortable beneath the tree and opened his backpack for a sandwich.<p>

"So I know, it's shorter than usual since I visited, but I felt the need to speak to you." Zane began, "So the wedding is next week. I know pretty exciting stuff. You would have loved to have been a part of it. Gold is part of their color scheme. You love gold, not the mineral or in jewelry, but the color."

"What's the real problem?" Zane turned and there she was. This was probably just a figment of his imagination conjured from his subconscious. He frowned, his mind was cruel.

Marina sat next to him, wearing her favorite white sundress, "What's the real problem? I know you're not here just to talk about gold."

Zane almost raised a hand to tuck a strand of her pale blonde hair, but stopped. She wasn't real. Marina looked at his hand that had raised and frowned at him, "It's in your head, but don't you believe in the slightest chance that I could be real too?"

"Ghosts are scientifically impossible."

"You're stupid."

Zane laughed at her response, "So I guess that in the slightest chance you are real."

"That's better." Marina grinned, "Why are you coming to me?"

"I think I'm starting to develop feelings for someone else." Zane began and almost continued, but Marina's giggles interrupted him.

"That's your dilemma? That's the reason I left my paradise, because you like someone?"

Zane looked at her with astonishment, "_That's _your reaction?"

Marina stopped laughing and placed a hand on his, at that moment he felt the warmth coming from it, "I'm dead. You can't keep holding onto me forever."

"But I want to. I told you I couldn't love another after you."

Marina used her other hand to cup his cheek, "You mean so much to me, but Zane I meant what I said, I want you to find love again."

Zane was silent, relishing at her touch. Who knows if he would ever feel it again? Zane looked up when her hand left his face and felt a hint of fear when he saw mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

Marina placed her chin onto of her hand, "The girl _or_ guy you have feelings for."

Zane rolled his eyes, "It's….well…it's…"

"Spit it out, I have to leave soon." Marina exclaimed as Zane laughed.

"It's Ami."

Marina mused, before nodding, "I approve."

"That's all you have to say?" Zane questioned, "You approve?"

Marina became serious all of a sudden, "I would approve of anyone."

"Why?"

"When I died," Zane winced, "Stop that. I watched you destroy yourself over me. You were wracked with guilt and heartache. Your friends tried so hard to help you, but you became cold. Kael showed more emotion than you did and that says a lot. It took you so long to move on and even then you married yourself to my memory. I love you too much to have you live life like that. You didn't think that acting like that wouldn't hurt me?" Marina turned away from him, hitting him with her long hair. Zane opened his mouth and closed it, he almost reached out to touch her, but stopped himself. He knew when she turned away from him, she was crying.

When she turned back to face him, her face looked perfect except her eyes still held sadness, "How did you know?"

"I told you a lot about her already. She's almost as broken as I am, but she's better. She was the first person I told about you. We just fix each other." Zane explained, trying to be emotionless, but Marina smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her," Marina leaned in, "You want me to be happy don't you? I want you to go after her."

Zane frowned, "What about…?"

"I'm dead. Zane, I'm going to stay dead. You're alive, and there is no one who deserves love more than you." Marina pecked his lips, he was surprised that he could feel it. He looked down to see that familiar sparkle in her eye and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered, feeling the familiarity of her lips for the last time.

"I forgive you." Zane opened his eyes when he no longer smelled her mango shampoo. He looked around, a part of him expecting her to just pop out of god knows where, but he knew she wasn't there. He could have been just talking to himself, but today he was going to disregard science. Today she was here, talking to him like old times. Zane looked up at the sky and swallowed, feeling his throat throbbing. Strange how this happened every time he thought of her only this time, the throbbing subsided quickly. Zane felt his eyes begin to water and then the tears flowed. He couldn't stop them if he tried; he hadn't cried this hard since she died. When his tears stopped falling, he took one more glance at the sky.

"I'm letting you go." He whispered to the night sky.


	28. Wedding Confessions

**Sorry it took so long for this update. It's been forever! But school is horrid and I hate it but I wrote and wrote until I was satisfied. I hope you like it thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

* * *

><p>Rei stood in front of the mirror, avoiding her reflection. After getting off from work, Rei had planned to have a movie night with Jerry under a blanket. That changed when Angie stepped out of the family town car and stated that they were going shopping. Rei had worn her fair share of designer clothing in her life, but she never ventured into the designer district part of the city. For the Hays family however, they were regulars. Rei had been dragged from store to store. She was fine when it came to purses and shoes, but when it came to clothes, she hated every single piece of clothing she had been handed. Rei tried to smile when Angie would hand her a hanger, but even her future mother in law could see her distaste for she too shook her head to every piece of clothing.<p>

Angie walked over, nodding in approval, "Rei, it's perfect."

The dress was a dark navy and well…plain. It only had a ruffle design flowing on the middle of the dress, but that was it. Rei frowned when she heard those words. This dress was classy, something the Hays twins would wear, but not Rei. Rei opened her eyes to look at her reflection, surprised by her appearance.

"I love it." Rei whispered to herself, "I would have never chosen this for myself."

"I know, that's why I chose it for you. You don't have to hide behind the flashy colors. It may not be lawyer wear, but lounge wear it can be."

Rei shook her head with a smile, "I don't think most people would have called this lounge wear."

"I am part of the upper class so I don't share the opinion of most people. It's what my daughters wear and you are about to become my daughter." Angie placed her hands on Rei's shoulders, "You remind me so much of me."

"High maintenance with a mean temper?"

"No, well yes, but I wasn't in the best state when it came to love. Jerry's father, was exactly what I needed." Angie led Rei to one of the white couches nestled in the boutique.

"Jerry's father, he too was the black sheep. He was so enthusiastic and so full of life. He changed the company to care about people and their lives. He wanted to listen to everyone. He got rid of the corruption in his family's business. He paid back the old farmers' descendants of the ones his grandfather tricked and lied to, to begin this company. He wanted me to be a part of his world he had created." Angie's tone turned nostalgic as she allowed herself to get lost in old memories. Rei watched as Angie smiled in a certain way that Jerry did when he looked at her. It must have been a long time since she thought about her late husband. Angie dug through her purse and pulled out a handkerchief. She unfolded it to reveal a pocket watch. It didn't look as valuable as the hair pin in Angie's hair, but Rei could see that it meant so much more to her than any of her expensive goods. The glass was dull, the metal was rusted, but to Angie it was still her most prized possession.

"This belonged to Jerry's father. He gave it to me after we met as a payment for breaking my bicycle. It wasn't valuable back then and it still isn't, but that doesn't matter. I remember how I slapped him across the face for making me late to work. He had this idiotic grin when we met, he kept telling me I will love him. He pursued me, annoying me just to get my attention and then he did succeed in the end." Angie explained earning a laugh from Rei.

"Sounds a lot like how I met Jerry."

Angie smiled, "Jerry is his father's son in more ways than one."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course my dear."

Rei bit her lip, "Why did you disapprove of me so much?"

Angie shook her head, "Your relationship with my son hasn't always been…healthy. I thought you were a spiteful girl taking advantage of his kindness, every time you call, he runs to you. I was scared of the power you have over him. A part of me is still hesitant to hand him over because how do I know you're the best girl for my son?"

"I understand your worries, sometimes I think of that too," Rei confided, "I'm so lucky to have him in my life, that I take him for granted sometimes, but then I think about him. I don't want to sound cocky, but I believe I am the best for him."

"Why?"

Rei smiled, "Because he's the best for me. No one has ever come close to comparing to him. If he's the best for me, I can try my hardest to be the best for him."

Angie took one of Rei's hands, "My daughters told me because of you, he became better. I didn't understand until I remembered the countless girls that paraded in my home when he thought I was gone. Ever since he met you, he grew up. He never wanted to in the past and resented me for his loneliness, but for you he did. We grew closer again and without you, that may have happened."

"I give you my blessing, I welcome you into our family." Rei felt warm when Angie gave her a first genuine smile, "I'm still going to be hard on you though. And I expect you to knock some sense into him when he goes on his missions."

Rei laughed, "I don't expect anything else. I'll still fight back though, Angie."

"I'm expecting you to do so. And we're family now, it's mom or mother."

"Mom." Rei blinked back the tears, not only was she gaining love, she was getting a family.

* * *

><p>Jerry stretched his muscles after his employees threw him an impromptu congratulatory party. He had finished settling his affairs with the company before his honeymoon. He planned a quiet night with his boys at his apartment, but someone didn't tell him that is was used for a pampering night for the ladies. Jerry opened to door to hear giggles and then the cold voice of his mother. He was shoved out of the door within minutes by his mother, who went off on him about decorum and tradition. Jerry began to call his brethren because of the change of plans, but they were standing on the other side of the elevator.<p>

"Did my mother call you?" Jerry asked.

Darien chuckled, "Like you wouldn't try to sneak back into your apartment just to see Rei before the wedding."

Jerry groaned, "It wasn't like that! I thought they were going to be at my mom's home or Robin's penthouse."

Zane sighed, "She did mention that she'll be using your own home…a couple days ago."

"Last night for us to be single!" Jerry exclaimed, throwing his arms them, "I had plans tonight too."

"We're not exactly single to begin with." Nate muttered.

"I didn't think you were involved with someone." Kael responded dryly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Nate asked.

Kael shook his head, "I broke up with her this morning."

"May I ask why?" Darien asked, but he was internally leaping for joy.

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." Kael replied before turning to Jerry, "What would you like to do tonight?"

Jerry laughed nervously, while scratching his head, "Well there's one thing I haven't done in a while."

The guys, except Kael, looked at each other with fear. There was a lot Jerry hasn't done in a while and not all of those acts were particularly enjoyable for anyone of them. Kael had always had a splendid time, but they had very different ideas of fun. Jerry's idea wasn't that bad, according to Kael and even Nate had no objections. The other two had no experience at all though.

Zane coughed again, "What the hell?"

Kael took a drag of his cigar, "I'm enjoying myself."

Darien scoffed, "You can't say anything. Your only friends besides us are rich, cynical, old men."

"It takes a bit of practice. Hand me my Scotch will you." Nate held out his hand as Jerry handed him a glass.

"It's been a long time you Cuban beauties." Jerry inhaled the smoke, "Thanks for doing this with me guys. Means a lot."

"I'm a doctor that's smoking. It's a bit of a hypocrisy." Zane mimicked Kael, but still couldn't get it.

"You handle alcohol quite well but a little smoke freaks you out?" Jerry questioned, "Oh and Darien you don't inhale the smoke, you taste it."

Kael took a sip of his Scotch, "I told you to start off with the mild ones."

After a few more failed tries, Darien and Zane gave up, the latter muttering something about lung cancer. This was how Jerry wanted his last night as a groom. After tonight, this part of his life was over. He was with his best friends, smoking cigars he took from his grandfather's antique cabinet, drinking aged Scotch (that also belonged to his grandfather) on a rooftop in the city. This quiet moment was broken when Darien's phone rang.

"Hello?" Darien drawled calmly before sitting back up, "I forgot...I know... I'm sorry... OK I'll be right there."

"Sorry man, I know I promised you but its Maddie." Darien practically ran towards the elevators.

Jerry rolled his eyes, "I forgot him and Madeline and therapy."

Nate extinguished his cigar, "Have you ever noticed anything between Darien and Serena?"

"They've slept together. They aren't supposed to be chummy." Zane answered.

Nate shook his head, "It's not that. You and Ami did too and you two are normal."

"Please clarify." Jerry responded.

"I mean with Serena. Did any of you guys watch her when we all had to get together like at the rehearsal dinner?"

"She did seem a bit maudlin." Kael agreed, "I thought it was about her curse or whatever."

Jerry shrugged, "So? And when did you become so observant?"

"I have an idea that may seem a bit far-fetched, do you think maybe she has feelings for Darien?" Nate asked, "And I've had this idea for a while, I'm just waiting for evidence."

Zane opened his mouth to reply, but then he closed his mouth and sighed, "That explains her sad smiles every time she thought she was alone. I thought she was just thinking about her curse as well."

"Rini's not cursed."

"She's young we'll have to wait and see." Kael replied.

Jerry put out his cigar, "I know what we should do after this."

Serena opened her door to see four men at her doorway, she leaned against the door, "What are you doing?"

Jerry grinned, "Night before the wedding can't see the bride."

"So you settle for bride's best friend?"

"Yep." He even made a pop for the p.

"I haven't seen that movie yet, I heard it's hilarious." Zane pushing his way through the door, the rest of the boys following.

"No please, come in. Without an invitation at all." She muttered sarcastically, "Where's your leader?"

"Don't know. You know he's supposed to spend the night with the groom to be." Jerry answered.

"I didn't realize you had such strong feelings, shall we call off the wedding?" Kael smirked as Jerry flipped him off.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the girls? Even Rini's there." Nate asked, taking a handful of the popcorn.

Serena shook her head, "I have to be in wedding planner mode completely tomorrow not the best friend."

"So strange the works of a wedding."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Why my place?"

"I like the view."

"Close to the ceremony."

"I was planning on a hangover tomorrow."

"It's pretty."

Serena groaned, "Hand over the candy." Nate threw the box of chocolate in her direction. Zane moved over and pressed play to resume whatever movie they interrupted. Halfway through when all of them was stuffed with the junk food, Nate turned to Serena, who was laughing at scene. It was time to conclude his findings.

"Serena."

"Mmhm."

"Do you like Darien?"

He watched as she froze and the rest of them turned, waiting for her answer. It was silent for a few minutes with only the sound of the talking coming from the TV. Serena closed her eyes, biting her lip, "Please don't tell him." She felt relief when she said those words.

"When? After your night together?" Zane asked.

Serena shook her head, "A little bit before."

"Are you sure?"

"It just…hit me." Serena said quietly, "Please don't tell him." She repeated.

Jerry smiled at her sadly, "Scout's honor."

* * *

><p>The boys woke up to at a myriad of alarms booming and seemingly hidden throughout Serena's apartment. Serena was absent, but she still managed to wake them up in the most uncomfortable fashion. Jerry yelled and walked towards the sink where a cat alarm clock was singing a children's song. Nate crawled along the floor towards their phones all under the couch, but with alarms blaring. Zane came from the bathroom, which had at least 7 alarm clocks scattered.<p>

Kael looked at his watch, "It's 12:00, the ceremony starts at 3:30, but we have to be there at 1:30."

"I hate her, she was drinking whiskey too last night." Jerry exclaimed, picking up another bottle from the floor.

"She barely drank last night." Zane yawned and stretched out his back, "She fed you the drinks, but she didn't drink an excessive amount."

"Were you a pervert last night?"

"Yeah, I didn't drink at all."

Kael punched Jerry's arm, who then began to scream, "Can you stop with your nonsense? It's bad enough that we have to get there hung over, but I think the bride would appreciate having a groom at the altar. I wouldn't want to do anything that I _may_ regret later."

Jerry rolled his eyes and threw him one of the suits hanging on the door, "You and your dramatics. It's cute Kael."

"Let's not try to kill each other," Zane mediated, "Besides, I think Nate's still asleep." The three men looked over at their friend who had his hands under the couch and was snuggling into the hardwood floor. He made some strange noise, a mix between a dying cat and baby's laugh, before falling fast asleep. They all rolled their eyes in agreement, that man could sleep anywhere in any condition if he really wanted to.

-_With the girls-_

Rei sat in the bridal suite with her bridesmaids. All of them sat in their matching satin robes that her future sister in laws had made for her big day. She shook her leg nervously as she looked at her phone, "Are they in their suite?"

"Rei calm down, Zane said they had a hard time waking up. Let's just say they were doing things at an ungodly hour and now they are suffering." Tiffany suggested, "You can kill my dear brother afterwards, but don't put the blame on your beautiful wedding."

Ami had finished first because of her strong suggestions with the makeup artist who insisted on more is less. Ami argued using her stern voice that she had perfected having her own friends act like children on numerous occasions and won her argument. She was so happy when Rei didn't make her wear one of the more hideous choices she had, but a lavender dress that reached down the floor. It had a lace bodice with a sweetheart neckline that was similar to the wedding dress, but there were no crystals. Ami loved the simplicity.

"Jerry has been waiting to marry you since he met you and besides they just spent the night at Serena's." Ami explained, calming her friend.

The hair stylist curled her hair to perfection and after arguing with Angie, she had managed to keep her hair down instead of some sort of bun, "Where is Serena? She is still a bridesmaid too."

"She got her makeup, hair and dress all done earlier. She is still the wedding planner." Lita smiled at her reflection, "You know how she is in her wedding planner mode."

Mina sighed in relaxation, "I love getting all dolled up by a professional. Rei stop frowning."

Rei rolled her eyes, but tried to calm down, "Ami you look beautiful."

"I'm thankful for your choice of dresses. I tried on more ridiculous ones than serious ones." Ami chuckled, "We'll help you into your dress."

Mina jumped from her seat and ran towards the garment bag. She pulled down the zipper and motioned for Jerry's sisters to help her with the dress. Rei turned to look at her reflection and grinned, "It's still as gorgeous as I remembered."

"Don't forget the veil!"

-_With the boys-_

"Finally! I set up the alarm clocks and you're still late." Serena screeched and pointed to Darien, "And this one just got here too!"

Darien was dressed in his tux and shrugged, "I overslept."

"Absolutely no excuses, my god didn't you brush your hair?" Serena grabbed a strand of Nate's hair, "At least you're dressed."

"We had some trouble with this one." Zane gestured to Nate who yawned and walked slowly towards the couch where Darien was sitting.

Jerry gestured to the man standing in a corner, "Who is he?"

"One of the photographers, they're snapping candids. I promise you won't even notice they are there. There is one with the bride and her party now." Serena explained as the man waved.

Kael raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you part of the wedding party?"

"I already took some when I went to go check on her," Serena sighed, "Ok so you're all a little behind schedule, but that's okay." She pointed at Jerry, "You have to be at the altar at 3:20, the guests should be arriving from 3:15-3:35, and the actual ceremony will begin at 3:40."

Darien turned to Nate, "What did you guys get up to after I left?"

"Did you know Serena has bottles of alcohol in her home?" Nate asked, "I was surprised she had a wine cooler and storage for it and everything."

Darien chuckled, "Yeah, that's what happens when she serves her clients well, they usually give her wine and champagne."

"There's whiskey and rum too, oh and I saw a mini fridge full of different kinds of beer from around the world." Jerry exclaimed, "Are all of her clients alcoholics?"

"Some of them give her a bottle every year for Christmas because they are eternally grateful." Darien explained, "She told me how one time at a wedding this couple gave her a bottle of every type of beer they were serving. Is that where you went? You got drunk off of beer from Italy and New Zealand at cupid's place?"

"I believe it was beer from India and Barbados and Irish whiskey." Kael corrected, "Our location of where it took place was Jerry's idea."

"Why did you want to hang around at Serena's place the night before your wedding?" Darien asked curiously.

Jerry shrugged, "My place was used as a spa day so I thought why not make Serena's place into guys' night, she didn't mind. She was happy she could keep track of me the night before the wedding." That was half a lie, but Darien didn't need to know that.

"So we just sit and wait?"

"Pretty much, until Rini comes and gets us." Jerry explained

_-With the girls, then meet up-_

"It's time." Rei looked up at the sound of Serena's voice at the doorway.

Serena smiled at her friend taking her hands into hers, "I never thought I would see the say Rei Hino would be getting married. The first in our group. Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my life." Rei replied before pulling Serena into a hug, "Thank you so much for everything."

Serena laughed, "Don't make me cry until the ceremony starts." She released Rei's hands and turned to Helios, "Follow Helios."

The teenager with a mature demeanor gave Rei a small smile, "I'll lead you the gardens where you'll enter after the bridesmaids and groomsmen have already walked."

Serena lead the rest of the bridal party to wear the groomsmen had been standing. She laughed when seeing her best friends paired with the potential or maybe future loves of their lives. The glows that surrounded each couple were slowly getting brighter, which was a sign that there was progression from both ends. Rini met up with her sister, "All of the guests are seated."

"Perfect, isn't it lovely?" Serena asked watching the different colors glow brighter. Rini turned to the couples and reminded her sister, "We must not interfere."

"Why not? This is what I've been waiting for." Serena questioned even though she knew the answer.

"When it comes to your friends, we don't meddle. Remember the restaurant incident? Lita didn't speak to you for two weeks. Let them figure it out." Rini repeated her grandmother's words. She turned to Darien and Serena and sighed. The pale pink had progressed into a white glow, but it was the dimmest one in the room full of couples; however, she promised her grandmother that she wasn't going to interfere or meddle and that was exactly what she was doing.

Serena rolled her eyes childishly, "Fine, fine. I have to walk down the aisle soon." Rini returned the gesture and stalked back to the gardens where the ceremony was held.

Jerry had just began to walk down the aisle and next was the maid of honor and best man. Lita's hair was down for the occasion with the same lavender dress as Ami's. Nate was dressed suavely in his matching black tuxedo with a bright red tie. He was walking stiff and awkward as he always acted in a suit, but with Lita on his arm, he didn't feel as odd. Lita turned and smiled at him, knowing his feelings to dressing up. She assured him with her smile and made him not sigh in relief when they reached the end and had to part ways.

Mina seemed like she was floating instead of walking in plum colored dress. She gave her 90-watt smile to the crowd, but unknowingly to them just seconds ago she gave Kael her warm smile that was much smaller. Kael knew she was nervous of falling or making a fool out of herself and being the man of few words he assured her by taking her arm and lacing it around his.

"Promise me you'll catch me if I almost fall?" She jokingly whispered trying to calm her nerves as the crowd came into her peripheral vision, but it was the next word that made her nearly stumble onto Jerry's butler, who was sitting next to the aisle.

"Ok."

Ami and Zane were next, both of them wearing similar grins. Out of all of the couples, they appeared the most comfortable. Just minutes before walking down the aisle, they were telling each other the details of their nights before the wedding. Both were laughing while waiting for it to be their turn to walk. Both didn't notice the candid photographers snapping at the couple. Actually the couples forgot there were photographers there in the first place, but they captured moments that Ami and Zane had denied ever existed.

Serena turned to Darien, "Remember to walk with the same pace."

"I know, I was there when you made us all walk together five jillion times." Darien rolled his eyes.

Serena glared, but linked her arm around his and almost dragged him with her. Darien ran for a bit before forcing the petite girl to slow down to the pace she had everyone practice. Both plastered a fake grin when they saw the crowd, but that didn't mean they couldn't mutter to each other.

"Jerry's family is a piece of work. They hated everything I did."

Darien held back his chuckle, "That's the Hays for you."

"Is it bad to say I'm sick of this wedding?"

"Nope. I feel the same way." Just when they were about to part, Darien muttered when they passed each other to get to their designated side, "You look amazing." Serena beamed at Darien who only smiled and turned his attention to the bride. There was Rei with Artemis. Jerry was in complete awe. The dress was lace on top with a few crystals, a beaded crystal flower on her waist and flared out. Her hair was in loose curls and the veil covered her face, but he could see a similar smile to his own on her face. Jerry didn't care much for her dress, sure it was pretty, but his attention was on the girl in the dress. He was speechless when she finally approached him and had to grab his hand when he didn't reach out to her. His grinned widened at her frown on her pink lips, but they twitched upward at his attitude.

"I've already said everything I wanted to at this moment, so give me a couple years to think about it." Jerry winked as she rolled her eyes at his words.

"I don't like repeating myself." Rei replied and turned back to the officiant, who nodded at the peculiar couple. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat, "Alright, I guess that counts as writing your own vows. Usually I get more than that, but this is fine too. By the power invested in my I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Jerry beamed and threw his arms out. Rei grabbed his tie and pulled him down to meet her lips. This was probably why she suggested the groomsmen wear bowties instead, just for this moment. When Jerry pulled back just to throw one of his hands in the air in celebration, Rei rolled her eyes and pulled him back to her. Serena clapped her hands and wished for her notepad right now, another checkmark to a couple to celebrate.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after the formal photos with the family and wedding party, the reception was about to begin. The reception had a lot more people invited than at the ceremony because Jerry's family knew plenty of people. The reception was held in the 'library'. Elysian Gardens had numerous buildings, but the biggest was the Library. Just like all of the other buildings, the Library was made of marble, but looked more like a mini mansion than a library. It didn't even hold books in the building except for a few really old ones behind glass. It was the perfect mixture of luxury and beauty, which the couple and his family appreciated. Serena took out the long tables in exchange for smaller ones for a more intimate experience. She decorated the ballroom with giant bouquets made of red lilies with gold jewels. She lowered the ballroom's lighting to emphasize the glass dome's view of the stars.<p>

"It's breathtaking." Rini gasped, stepping into the venue for the first time.

"This is why I wasn't at cocktail hour." Serena was proud of her work.

Rini bit her lip, "Can I ask a tough question?"

"I'm a wedding planner/cupid, I've been asked plenty of questions."

"Do you think you'll miss this?" Rini gestured to their surroundings, "Because of your acceptance with the curse."

Serena shook head, "Even though I can't make myself happy, I can make others. And don't think you've escaped the curse just yet."

"I know I haven't." Rini replied, walking over to one of the chairs, "Helios and I are young and there is still so much that can break us apart. Unlike you I have the hope and motivation to fight for my happy ending. I don't want to give up."

"There are a lot of reasons why I gave up and don't think I'm miserable. I'm happy." Serena sat next to her sister, "I'll tell you after the wedding. Now come on, let's get people inside and sorted."

In minutes the reception was full of people, dancing and laughing. Jerry and Rei entered last, both wearing similar expressions of shock at the décor and ambiance. Serena sat next to Lita, who was nervously tapping her foot. The maid of honor speech was soon and Lita was not good when it came to words. Nate sat across the table, sipping his wine. He was the opposite of Lita, he was comfortable with speeches and crowds. All of the boys were, being raised as part of the upper class it was a requirement to have.

A woman around her 40s clinked her glass, "I believe now is the time for the best man and maid of honor speeches."

Lita's eyes met Nate's and tried to make him stand up first. Nate sighed dramatically, but for the sake of Lita, stood up first. He put on his charming smile and turned to face Jerry and Rei, who were sitting like a king and queen, quite literally. Their chairs were more ornate and larger than everyone else. The table where they sat was raised on a platform to look down on people, it was quite like the court life in history books. This was so like Jerry.

"I remember Jerry's first girlfriend at the age of 4, Desiree Banton. Back in a time where I thought girls were still gross, he already found them appealing. At that age I never understood him and was so grossed out. I tried to get him kicked out of our little group, but our leader, Mr. Shields," He pointed to Darien who waved when the spotlight turned on him, "said that he'll learn or maybe we will. I never understood that until I had my first girlfriend. Granted I was 14 not 4, but I finally understood. We thought this bachelor would stay one for a long time, but just like when we were kids he fell in love first. It was the same thing, I didn't understand what made her so appealing, until I met her. Rei kept his ego from growing and she punched him when he acted like a jerk. She became the center of his life and made him better." Nate raised his glass to Jerry and Rei, but his eyes drifted over to Lita, "I understand just like I did all those years ago. To Mr. and Mrs. Hays."

The audience clapped and cheered, some of them teared up; however, Nate focused his entire attention on Lita. She understood his implied words and the ball was back on her court. She was shocked, but maintained her posture and stood up when the crowd began to die down. This may be the moment she either accepts his feelings or break his heart.

Lita cleared her throat and looked down at her notecard, "I want to congratulate my best friend first and foremost and…" She looked back at Nate and placed the notecard down, "I don't need a notecard that has practiced and polite words because that's not Rei or Jerry. Rei, you've always had a hard time trusting people and that includes your husband. It took us over a year to find out where you lived when we were young and that's because we followed you home one day. Unlike some of us, you never wore your heart on your sleeve. You wore it protected and hidden and I remember when Jerry vowed that he would dig deep and retrieve it. I've never seen two people become a shelter for each other." Lita looked at Nate, "I want a shelter too and hopefully it'll be as safe as yours." She turned back to look at Rei and Jerry, "I love you both so much, congratulations again."

Rei clapped and grinned at her friend. She turned to look at Jerry, who was clapping, but had a smirk etched on his face, "What?"

"Why are you looking at our guests like you're going to kill them?"

Jerry shrugged, pretending to be innocent, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We haven't signed our wedding license. If you don't tell me, I can still leave you." Rei threatened, but Jerry was unfazed by it.

"Fine. Nate and Lita."

"What about them?"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "You know for a lawyer, you aren't very observant."

"Then oh great watcher of people, do share your news?" Rei replied dryly, reaching out for her champagne flute.

"Ha ha. They exchanged a look."

"So?"

"This means in the next few months, we could be attending their wedding." Jerry whispered

"Let's just focus on ours for a bit." Rei groaned, "We are not Serena and we're not going to try to be." Jerry shrugged, but he didn't reply, opting to sip his alcoholic beverage. Rei glared, "Don't you dare."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Children please calm yourself." Jerry's grandmother lectured, "This is a wedding, your wedding. Might I remind you about your manners?" Jerry and Rei exchanged a look of distain and rolled their eyes, but they didn't respond. When dinner was finished, the party began. People began to clear out of the dining hall and enter the ballroom. Serena stood away from the crowd, hidden amongst the shadows, wanting to observe. She watched Jerry and Rei having their first dance. Every couple had the same look when they danced together, Serena observed.

"Are you ok?" Serena jumped when she heard Kael's voice.

"You scared me." She looked to see Kael and Zane standing behind her, "And just because you know my secret, it doesn't give you the excuse to pity me every time you see me."

"We're just checking up on you as your friends." Zane reasoned, "I know you won't pin over him every second of the day. It's beneath you."

Serena shifted her eyes to the corner Darien was. Madeline stood beside him, looking impeccable in her blue dress, her red hair in a messy ponytail. They were talking with the other models Rei considered as friends and invited. Darien looked bored, but nodded at appropriate times to seem interested. Darien looked over at his friends and made a subtle gesture of cutting off his head then played t off by running his hand through his hair. Serena refocused her attention back on Kael and Zane, of course they got the message from their leader.

Kael rolled his eyes before he walked towards Darien with a false image of panic, which for Kael his facial expression didn't change. Madeline seemed to know what he was up to due to her sour look, but Darien played his part as dramatically as possible. Both of them made their way towards Jerry, who was left alone while Rei was dragged off by Mina, who claimed this song was her jam. She said the same thing about the last four.

Zane chuckled, "We've done this many times."

Serena rolled her eyes, "Of course you've had."

Serena looked over at Darien who looked up at that same time too. He grinned that stupid cocky smile that used to make her irritated. Now she felt sad about how hopeless her love life actually was. It was sad to have a crush on a man who had a fiancée. In an alternate universe, they would have never met like this. Madeline would be with her true love and Darien maybe, if she hoped, would fall for her too. Who knows, maybe they wouldn't have met at all and were with other people. She scolded herself for such silly dreams, this was the life she was living in right now. It wasn't fair or nice. Once again she failed to see someone sneak up on her.

"Daydreaming about your wedding?" She looked up at the familiar voice to see of course Darien looking down on her. Even in heels he still surpassed her in height.

Serena have him her coy look, "Yes but my husband…disappeared."

Darien raised an eyebrow, "What has happened to your husband?"

"I'm not sure. He's an 80 something billionaire." Serena winked, "Anything can happen at that age."

Darien snorted, "Never took you for that kind of girl."

"Every girl has thought of it before, has no male ever thought of life as a billionaire's lap dog?"

"Unlike females we never admit it. Besides don't think too highly of yourself."

"Excuse me."

"Serena you're not gorgeous enough to be a trophy wife. Cute yes but, trophy wives are not cute."

Serena bit her lip, her heart hammering when he called her cute, god she was an idiot. "I've never worn so many dresses before."

Darien looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about meatball head?"

"Remember awkward me in that dress, that dance?"

Darien smiled, "That was so long ago."

"I still have that picture." Serena pressed a few buttons and there it was, Darien's first smile. She pointed to the dimple, "Adorable like a baby."

"How do you manage to compliment and insult me at the same time?"

"You did the same to me and I'm not butt hurt about it."

Darien chuckled, "Touché," He surprised her by holding out his hand, "Will you allow me a mere mortal to have this dance, cupid?"

"I already told you I don't dance."

"I knew it, you still can't dance." Darien dropped his hand only to have Serena grab it. He looked at their entwined fingers and saw the challenging look on her face.

"Challenge accepted."

Serena astonished herself by dragging him on the dance floor. A slow song had just ended and a more upbeat one played. There was no awkward imitations of the waltz, just two people moving around like a pair of idiots. Just like all of the other people around them.

"Wasn't this played at Michiru and Haruka's wedding?" Serena asked.

"Yep and Trista's wedding. All of the 'children' agreed that if your relationship doesn't fit this song, you're doing something wrong." Darien explained.

Serena laughed at the absurdity, "When did this happen?"

"I was 15, Trista and I were throwing our camp themed party. We were listening to music and this was the only song none of us demanded be changed. Love is about the happy moments, not the crazy arguments like in movies and TV. So we decided as a group this is the ultimate love song." Darien unexpectedly took her hand and spun her around. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kael who was lurking in the shadows earlier take Wanda Shields' hand and lead her to the dance floor.

One person stood still. She knew the meaning of the song, but there was her significant other, with another girl. She remembered when he told her the importance of this song and how she detested it. She never danced with him to this one song that held so much meaning to him. He was sad when that immature girl trying to act older refused to take his hand. When she was younger, all she cared about was keeping him so she told him to go find someone else thinking it'll make him happy. If he's happy, he'll stay. Madeline still felt sad when he really did find someone else for this one song. It was also never some nameless girl that could easily disappear, but someone that meant something to him and that hurt. It hurt more than when he cheated on her months ago. Madeline looked down at her ring, did she really want this now?

Rei looked up to see Madeline making her way towards the exit and placed her glass down to chase after her.

"Are you ok?" Madeline looked up at Rei.

She gave her perfect photo smile, "I feel a little dizzy, tell Darien I've gone home first."

"Don't you want a ride home?"

"It's fine, It's his best's friend wedding." She hugged Rei, "Congratulations."

Rei smiled, sad to see her go but made no move to stop her. Rei could tell she was conflicted with something and just wanted to be alone. She sighed and stiffened when she felt an arm around her waist, relaxing when she smelt his cologne.

"You ok?"

Rei nodded and turned to Jerry, waiting her arms around his neck, "Any regrets?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Jerry joked.

"We made it." Rei leaned into him as he held her, stroking her hair, then he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

Rei looked up at him, "You've been saying that a lot more since we got married."

"I've been saying that for about… three years give or take. Was that Madeline earlier?"

Rei nodded, "She seemed like she wanted to be alone."

"Wedding blues, Darien cheated which put the whole thing to a halt. Maybe she's having second thoughts? Finally they can end this relationship."

"Why don't you support them? You never really explained that."

Jerry sighed, "They had the potential to be something really beautiful, but too much has happened."

"It's not our business. We just have to let them work it out. "Rei advised. She grabbed his hand, "Hey it's our song."

"Why this song again?"

"Because we realized we didn't have a song and then that day when we were wandering there was that guy singing this song. That's how it became our song." Rei replied, dragging him onto the dance floor while Jerry laughed.

"Dear there are multiple women who love to be in your presence, yet you choose the old woman for your first dance." Wanda drawled.

Kael shrugged, "Experience over age."

Wanda laughed, "This is why I never pressured you into looking for a wife for my future great grandchildren; however, flattery will get you nowhere."

"I'm content with my life at this moment Wanda."

She rolled her eyes, "As fun as this was, I must get back to my husband. _Our_ song is up next." She dropped her hand from his shoulder, "Since, I'm still the batty old woman, I demand you go find a silly girl. Look there's a pretty girl over there, amuse yourself. Have fun dear."

Kael followed where she pointed and there was Mina. She was alone for the first time, not that he was keeping tabs on her. She was just always in his line of vision, which in his mind was perfectly excusable. Just when he was about to make his way towards her, another man beat him to it. She beamed when she saw him, she must have recognized him. Mina pulled him into a hug and dragged him onto the dance floor. A small part of Kael hoped he could get her alone again, but she didn't leave the mysterious man's side all night. She even left with him when the festivities were over, leaving him to his shadows. Maybe he missed his chance.

Nate finally had the guts to approach Lita. She was declining people left and right except for her fellow bridesmaids and the handful of her friends that were invited. She froze when she saw him, but she didn't run away. The ball was on her court, he reminded himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't speed things along.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"The décor looks amazing." Nate's mentally punched himself. Those were his first words to her? This girl was already making a fool of himself, but he knew in the end it would've been worth it.

Lita nodded in agreement, "Serena really outdid herself."

"Did you mean what you said…during the speech?" He asked, it was better to get it over with now. Maybe he was actually rejecting him, but his idiotic brain thought otherwise.

She looked at her feet, "Did you mean what you meant with your speech?"

"Are you answering a question with a question?"

"Aren't you doing the same thing?"

Nate sighed, both he and Lita weren't great when it came to talking about feelings. He wasn't Jerry who would tell Rei he loves her even if she rejected him a hundred times. When he looked at Lita, who was still avoiding him, he knew she was going to be worth it.

"A friend once told me love is a leap of faith, and maybe it was time I jumped. So I'm jumping off the cliff right now," Lita finally looked at him with confusion as he continued, "I know this delightful little coffee place, that opens late. Do you want to come with me?"

He waited at least five minutes for her answer and just when he was about to walk away with the rejection, he heard her voice answer softly, "Ok."

* * *

><p>Serena hugged her sister and brother good bye. Both of them were leaving as she was left alone to try to instruct how to clean. It was always like this and as usual both offered to stay, but she refused. The cleanup crew was starting to come in as the party ended. There was one more person that was perched against the pillar.<p>

"You're supposed to leave."

Darien looked up, "Madeline took my car, and she felt sick."

"Is she ok?"

"I think so, but I think I'll call a taxi or something. It'll take a while. How are you getting home?"

Serena shrugged, "Helios offered to let me at his house. Well…he lives on Elysian Gardens so it shouldn't be so bad."

"I saw Sammy offer to stay and help you."

"He always does, but he'll end up passed on the floor. Besides I know he wants to spend time alone with his girlfriend." Serena chuckled.

Darien smirked, "Have you been on the balconies in this place? The view is incredible."

Serena followed Darien, who was skipping stairs and led to said balcony. He was right, the view was astounding. There were small light poles every so often around the garden, but it was the stars that etched into her memory.

"How did you find this place?"

Darien leaned back against the balcony, "My grandparents threw Trista's sweet sixteen here. The boys and I were bored out of our minds so we did some exploring and found this place."

"Even Kael?"

Darien chuckled, "They weren't together at the time."

"I've always wanted to ask, how were you so calm about them together?" Serena asked leaning against the railing.

"It's my sister and my best friend." Darien replied, "He is #1 out of my friends for me, so I knew he would always treat her well. I've always been mature when it comes to this stuff."

"This _stuff_?"

Darien nodded, "When girls _or _guys confessed to me, I've never really treated them any differently if we were say in the same class and sat next to each other. I've always been understanding as I told them why I didn't feel that way towards them or I'm trying to explain to them that they just find me attractive, but they don't really know me well enough to even have feelings in the first place."

Serena raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "What about those girls you were rumored with when we first met? It looked like you did some encouraging."

"Those girls were the result of my family and occasionally my friends, nothing ever happened." Darien clarified, "I sometimes needed a date for one event and the media just exaggerated the details. That's it."

"What about that girl you were running away from?" Serena felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing, "When you kissed me."

Darien thankfully didn't see it, "Oh her, I tried to let her down easy, but she didn't understand."

"You said she was a one night stand!"

"Yeah…" Darien laughed nervously, "Nothing happened, she was too touchy, but that's it. And we weren't friends at the time, I hated you so why would I clarify anything for you?"

Serena laughed, "Wow, do you have any confessions now that you're engaged?"

"Not for a long time. Besides I'm considered old, so I don't really get anything anymore." Darien replied, "Hey, look the cleanup crew is here."

Serena looked down at the group of people who started to carry away the chairs, "Finally, I'll be able to get out of here."

Darien ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he had. "Don't you think it's time we talk about this?"

"About what?"

"That night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Darien scoffed, "Oh that's mature. Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She repeated, which further irritated Darien.

"You want us to get pass this!" Darien exclaimed, "The big elephant in the room we try to ignore, well guess what to get rid of it, we have to talk about it."

"I don't want to!" Serena yelled back, "I like the elephant! It's a cute, gentle giant!"

"You are insufferable! Why not?"

Serena huffed and turned to look at him in the eyes, "Because I like you! Ok! I like you so much that I may even love you, but…I don't want to and I'm trying so hard to stop liking you." Serena exclaimed angrily, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be unwillingly part of an unrequited love? It sucks." Serena's eyes widened as she realized her words. She looked down at the balcony, damn it, it wasn't tall enough. She had forgotten that Darien didn't react in the typical way when people confessed to him.

Darien frowned, "What do you mean unwillingly? I happen to find myself an excellent catch. You should be glad you have feelings for me."

Serena groaned, "My god this was supposed to be a serious moment where we cry and have a moment."

"Did you honestly think this was going to be a tearful realization?" Darien asked, leaning against the balcony railing, "You have been watching too many movies if you think we were going to cry then have sex after this confession."

"Whoa, I never said anything about sex!" Serena stopped her pacing.

"I never said I expected it!" Darien closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks redden, "I was just referencing movies."

Both remained silent before Darien began to chuckle. Serena looked at him, rolling her eyes, but she could feel a smile tugging on her lips. She ran through a lot of scenarios in her head when she thought about confessing, but she didn't think he would be acting like an idiot. They were acting like children.

"We're stupid."

Darien laughed, "We kind of are, but ok shall we get the serious stuff out of the way?"

"You have questions." Serena stated.

"How did you know?" Darien asked, running a hand through his hair, "I mean we used to hate each other. I mean there are still occasions I want to run you over with a monster truck."

Serena laughed, "I don't know when it happened. I just know that one day, I didn't think you were that bad."

"That doesn't exactly mean you have feelings for me that are more than…friendly." Darien turned to face the trees.

Serena leaned against the railing, "I can't believe how calm you are right now after I just told you that I like you."

Darien shrugged, "I've already told you this isn't the first confession I've gotten," He smirked, "I mean look at me."

"You are a cocky buffoon."

Darien continued on as if she hadn't said anything, "I have a method that I stick with for every confession I've ever gotten and usually the end result is pretty good."

"We'll talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know, whatever we want. Whatever it leads to." Darien looked down at her with a smirk, "So you know how I handle confessions, what about you?"

Serena raised an eyebrow, "There was my first confession I guess. It was after entrance exams and he just ran up and told me he was in love with me. I doubt he knew what it meant, but I spent two hours lecturing about the importance of love. He fell out of love with me after that, but we remained friends. He just had a baby this year."

"You stayed friends with a guy you rejected?"

"He's such a dweeb. He married my friend, Molly, a few years back." Serena laughed, "I don't know. I just never felt like any of the confessions I had gotten were genuine. They confessed because I was pretty or cute or they wanted to see if I was actually crazy. I never used to words I reject you, but I usually told them why we weren't a good fit and usually they understood."

"What about me? What made me different?"

"You accepted my craziness. You would tell me things I never wished to hear, but I needed to hear. I don't know, you were just there in the most amazing ways in my life." Serena turned to look into his eyes, "You showed me that love wasn't a bad thing. That even though I'm cursed, I can still find love, but then I think about you and I realize that I am cursed. Out of every man in the entire world, I fall for the one that is taken. What's worse is that I'll never do anything to try to break him up with his girl because he smiles a certain way when he's with her. That smile he gives only to her makes me happy because of my role as cupid, but it hurts because it'll never be my smile."

Darien gave her a small smile, he raised his hand to comfort her, but stopped midway because he knew it wasn't going to help. He retracted his hand, but held her gaze, "You don't realize the lives you have touched when you just jump into their lives do you?" Darien asked, "You just make finding love a little more bearable because you make people believe in those fairytales and nursery rhymes. You're the only person I know where as harsh as reality is, you never give up."

Serena felt tears forming, but she refused to let them fall, "I know how harsh reality is. Sometimes I think about giving up myself."

"But you don't." Darien gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He bent down until they were at eye level, "You're going to meet someone better than me and you're going to be happy."

"There is only one soul mate you can have…"

"Who says your soul mate is who you're destined for? You make your own life choices and decisions." Darien repeated the words he had said to the other girls in his life who thought exactly that. Except when he repeated the words, he didn't have the same tone of motivation he had for them. His voice seemed…flat and monotone.

Serena wanted to escape, "I wish you all the happiness you deserve." She ran down the stairs pushed open the doors ignoring the cold wind. She kept running to one of the smaller houses outside the main one. She slid down the door and allowed the tears to fall. She finally confessed and she knew the ending, but she didn't expect it to hurt so much after mental preparedness of it. Serena moved towards the desk, took a deep breath, and wrote everything onto a sheet of paper. It was close to the early am hours when she finished.

"Good bye." She whispered to the paper. Serena opened the window, feeling the harsh winds of Mother Nature. She shivered from the cold and pulled out the paper. Serena held her arm out of the window then released the note. She watched the paper get carried away before disappearing over the tallest tree in the gardens. Serena sighed, this was it. She was moving on and one day she'll find love again because an unrequited one sucked.

Darien watched her run away and didn't stop her. He groaned, throwing his head back. There he was letting her go. He made a choice and that was Madeline. He made a choice. Why did it feel like the wrong one? Darien looked down at the side of the building, seeing the sparkle of her gold dress slip under one of the light poles, before she blended in with the dark. Darien stiffened when he felt another presence next to him. He was getting ready to shout at whoever was disturbing his self-deprecating moment only to see Kael.

"How much did you hear?"

"I was about to leave when I saw that you weren't leaving." Kael explained, answering Darien's question, "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I just did what I always did."

"But it wasn't what you wanted to do."

Darien sighed, "I made the adult choice. I chose Madeline."

"There is no such thing as 'adult choice'. There are only two things in the world we consider before making a decision. There is the consideration of balance and rationale and then there's being selfish." Kael clarified.

"There's so much history between Maddie and I. We've been through so much to not stick it out now and I love her. She's my first…everything." Darien sighed, "Then there's Serena. We have a history too, just sillier and not as much angst. She never hurt me like how Maddie has."

"Until now." Kael stated.

"What do you mean?"

"When she told you how she felt, she knew this was going to be the last time she ever told anyone. She was saying good bye." Kael explained, "By talking to you, she was getting her closure. Of course she wasn't planning on doing that, it just happened. Still that's important you know."

"When did you become such a relationship expert?"

Kael smiled sadly, "Because I've already gone through this."

"How did it happen?"

"I said good-bye to her a couple years ago. I said good-bye to the past and it was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. She was already married when I said good bye to her. It was late at night and she came over to the office. We talked like old times then…that was it." Kael sighed, "What Serena did just now, how she acted with you. She was saying good-bye to her feelings and to you and now you have to do the same."

"Why do I have to?"

"You made your choice when you chose Madeline. When you always choose Madeline. You're not selfish and I respect that, but you can't blame her for wanting to say good-bye. You have to do the same to the feelings she'll never know and you won't vocalize to anyone." Kael turned to make his leave, but stopped on Darien's question.

"How did you know?" Darien looked over at his friend, "I didn't even know."

"Because I've clarified your thoughts on more than one occasion. I'm used to it." He replied, "I'll drive you to Wanda's." Then he left, leaving Darien by himself.

Darien sighed and looked to the moon. He thought about his fiancée, who he loves. He knew this was the right decision and he knew he was going to be happy in the end. He whispered the words ever so softly, "Good bye" before he followed Kael to his car.


End file.
